We will meet again
by Margot19
Summary: Après la trahison de Lexa, Clarke ne sait plus quoi penser. Il faut dire aussi, la Commandante des terriens a un peu embrouillé les choses, en l'embrassant. [Clexa] Spoilers saison 2
1. Chapter 1

**Quand Lexa est arrivée, je l'ai immédiatement shipée avec Clarke. Elles vont tellement bien ensemble. Quand j'ai regardé l'épisode 14 de la saison 2, et que j'ai vu le fameux Clexa kiss que j'attendais avec impatience, je les ai shippées encore plus. Et puis, finalement, j'ai regardé le final de la saison 2, et la trahison de Lexa.**

**Et savoir qu'il faut attendre pour avoir la saison 3, maintenant, je me suis juste dit que je ne pouvais pas. Je peux pas attendre sans rien faire, alors, pour que la saison 3 arrive plus vite, je me suis dit que j'allais écrire. Et j'ai décidé de dédier une fanfiction à Clarke et Lexa, parce que je suis carrément dans la team Clexa *o***

**Donc, j'espère qu'une armée de Clexa shipper va débarquer ici, et hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Parce que j'aimerais bien savoir si vous êtes beaucoup à vouloir Lexa et Clarke ensemble. Jusqu'ici, j'ai vu trop de personnes qui réclament du Bellarke, et ça m'inquiète. J'ai pas vraiment envie que Bellamy et Clarke finissent ensemble, j'adore leur amitié, mais...je vous l'ai dit. Je suis team Clexa jusqu'au bout *o***

**Sinon, ce chapitre est un peu court, et peut-être un peu rébarbatif, mais il est utile pour fixer le contexte et la situation de Clarke. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**  
**Oubliez pas la petite review en fin de chapitre, c'est juste trop motivant pour écrire la suite.**

* * *

Clarke marchait. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle sillonnait ainsi la forêt, et elle ne s'était toujours pas accordée de trêve. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, ressassant tous les événements qui s'étaient produits dans sa vie, particulièrement depuis qu'elle avait atterri sur cette planète, avec les quatre vingt dix neufs autres délinquants juvéniles de l'Arche.

Ils avaient rempli leur mission. Ils avaient survécu sur le sol, et avaient réussi, non sans difficulté, à contacter l'Arche. Puis, les choses s'étaient accélérées, avec l'arrivée des habitants de l'Arche sur Terre, la création du camp Jaha, la capture par le peuple de la montagne, les hommes du Mont Weather, son escapade avec Anya, la mort de celle-ci, l'alliance avec les terriens, la rencontre avec Lexa, le plan pour délivrer leur peuple du Mont Weather, la préparation au combat, l'infiltration de Bellamy, la trahison de Lexa, l'extermination du peuple de la montagne.

« Si tu as besoin du pardon, je veux bien te l'accorder. Tu es pardonnée. »

La voix de Bellamy flottait dans son esprit. Mais ce n'était tout simplement pas assez. Toutes ces choses qu'elle avait faites, tout le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains, ces vies sur sa conscience. Clarke ne pouvait pas agir comme si de rien n'était. Alors peut-être que Bellamy la pardonnait, mais comment pouvait-elle se pardonner elle même ? Elle aurait pu arrêter le massacre de Tondc, mais elle avait préféré fuir.

« Qui nous sommes, et qui nous avons besoin d'être pour survivre sont deux choses très différentes. »

Encore une fois, les paroles de Bellamy s'agitaient dans son esprit. Peut-être avait-il raison. Elle avait pris les bonnes décisions, elle avait assumé son poste de leader du peuple du ciel. Il incombait aux chefs le devoir de prendre des décisions, parfois aussi déchirantes soient-elle. Si elle avait prévenu tout le monde à Tondc que le missile arrivait, Bellamy aurait été repéré. Il n'aurait pas désactivé le brouillard acide, et la mission sauvetage aurait été condamnée.  
Si elle avait pris toutes ces décisions, c'était uniquement pour le bien du peuple du ciel. Ses actes n'avaient comme visée que la survie des prisonniers de la montagne, la délivrance d'une partie des leurs. Alors, pourquoi ce fardeau de culpabilité était-il aussi lourd à porter ?

Le soleil était définitivement couché, à présent, la nuit étendait son voile noir sur les arbres, enveloppant tout dans les ténèbres, mais Clarke marchait encore. Elle craignait que si elle ne s'arrête, elle ne puisse jamais repartir. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses, mais ces semaines passées sur la Terre avaient été tellement douloureuses, de tant de manières, que cette douleur là, causée par la marche, était plus que supportable.

\- Je porte ce fardeau pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire.

La jeune femme avait marmonné cette phrase pour elle même, en guise d'encouragement. Elle faisait ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle n'aurait pas pu retourner au camp, parce que ça aurait voulu dire faire face à toutes ses actions.

Ils auraient fait un débriefing, avec Marcus, sa mère, et les personnes en charge du peuple du ciel. Forcément, serait venue la question de la trahison des Terriens. La trahison de Lexa.

Dès que le visage de la Commandante terrienne se forma dans son esprit, Clarke sentit sa colère décupler. Le sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentait s'accentua, et elle serra les poings, sans cesser de marcher. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir au problème Lexa pour le moment. Elle ne voulait pas non plus réfléchir à ce baiser que la chef terrienne lui avait volé, dans sa tente, même si, elle se l'admettait, cela ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente.

Clarke cessa de marcher, lorsqu'elle déboucha dans une petite clairière. Là, elle s'arrêta finalement. La jeune femme s'appuya contre l'écorce d'un des arbres, et ferma les yeux, lasse. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment continuer à marcher sans but. Où aller ?

Se forma aussitôt dans son esprit le vaisseau. La navette dans laquelle les 100 étaient arrivés sur Terre. En un quart de seconde, Clarke avait pris sa décision. Elle se remit à marcher, en direction de la navette, tentant d'oublier sa fatigue et sa lassitude.

Lorsqu'elle parvint finalement au camp, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sentir sa gorge se nouer. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ici, survivant, se serrant les coudes, sans aucun adulte pour leur porter secours.

La jeune femme entra dans le camp. La barricade en bois qui ceignait le camp tenait encore, solide. Des objets étaient éparpillés au sol, quelques armes inutilisables, des vêtements, des ustensiles et des outils. Clarke refoula les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, réprima le malaise qui commençait à l'envahir, alors qu'elle se rappelait que la tombe de Wells était ici.

« Non. Arrête ça. » se morigéna-mentalement la jeune femme. « Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir et de craquer. Tu as tenu tout ce temps, alors continue comme ça..»

Alors, elle s'efforça d'empêcher ses mains de trembler, et gagna la navette d'un pas rapide. Elle écarta la bâche, qui cachait l'entrée, et parvint à l'endroit où elle avait soigné tant de monde. Jasper, après qu'il se soit fait empaler par une lance terrienne. Finn, qui s'était pris un couteau dans les côtes. Toutes ces personnes, atteintes par l'épidémie, le virus rapporté par Murphy. Raven, après qu'elle se soit fait tirer dessus par Murphy.

Clarke ferma les yeux, brièvement, et chassa tous les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Elle était top fatiguée. Il fallait qu'elle dorme.  
La jeune femme se débarrassa de ses chaussures en vitesse, ainsi que de sa veste en cuir, et posa son pistolet sur le sol. Ôter l'arme de sa hanche fut comme être soulagée d'un poids, mais Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vide, vulnérable, désarmée ainsi.  
Elle s'empara ensuite de deux couvertures, s'enroula dedans, et alla s'allonger dans un des hamacs. Le tissu s'adapta à la forme de son corps, et aussitôt, Clarke se sentit un peu mieux. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon.

La jeune femme était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle s'endormit sans avoir eu le temps de se torturer l'esprit.

* * *

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_L'attaque avait été suspendue par Lexa. La Commandante ne répondit pas à la question de Clarke, et tourna la tête vers la porte qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à ouvrir. Les prisonniers Terriens sortaient un à un, en piteux état. Clarke tourna la tête vers Lexa, avec espoir. _

_\- Ils se rendent? _

_\- Pas tout à fait, lâcha-Emerson, à côté de Lexa. _

_Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard de Clarke. La jeune femme dévisagea longuement Lexa, n'osant pas y croire, inquiète. _

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _

_ \- Ce que tu aurais fait, se borna-à répondre Lexa. J'ai sauvé mon peuple. _

_\- Où sont les miens ? _

_\- Je suis désolée, Clarke. Ils ne faisaient pas partie du marché. _

_Lexa détacha Emerson. Clarke sentit un poids s'ajouter sur ses épaules déjà chargées. _

_\- Vous avez fait le bon choix, Commandante, lâcha-Emerson, avant de s'éloigner. _

_Clarke battit des paupières, n'y croyant toujours pas. La trahison avait été tellement soudaine. Lincoln s'approcha. _

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_\- Ta Commandante à passé un marché, répondit-Clarke, les yeux brillants, sa colère s'affichant sur son visage. _

_\- Et les prisonniers de l'Arche ? s'enquit-Lincoln. _

_\- Ils seront tous tués, répondit-Clarke, plus à Lexa qu'à Lincoln, dans un reproche implicite. Mais tu t'en fous, pas vrai ? _

_\- Je ne m'en fous pas, Clarke. Mais j'ai fait ce choix avec ma tête, et pas mon cœur. Le devoir de protéger mon peuple passe avant tout. _

_\- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça..._

_\- Je suis désolée, Clarke._

Clarke ouvrit brutalement les yeux, paniquant un moment avant de se rappeler d'où elle était. Les siens étaient en sécurité au camp Jaha. Elle n'avait plus à les protéger. Ils étaient en sécurité.

La jeune femme se redressa dans le hamac. La scène qui venait de se jouer dans son rêve la tourmentait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. "Je suis désolée, Clarke."  
Le visage de Lexa était implacable, elle était résignée. Clarke frissonna, en entendant encore la voix de la Commandante, qui lui annonçait tranquillement sa trahison.

Clarke se secoua, et descendit du hamac. Elle s'habilla, laça ses chaussures, et reprit le pistolet qu'elle coinça dans sa ceinture, sur sa hanche droite. Avant de sortir, elle alla chercher à l'étage un peu de nourriture. Elle n'avait pas faim du tout, mais se força. C'était le seul moyen de reprendre des forces, et puis, ça l'occupait.

Finalement, Clarke sortit de la navette, étirant ses bras. Le soleil brillait, au dessus du camp. Un feu ronflait au centre, et...Une seconde. Un feu ?

Clarke saisit aussitôt son arme, et la pointa droit devant elle, les bras tendus, menaçante. Elle s'approcha du Terrien qui était assis auprès du feu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-la jeune femme, sans baisser l'arme, toujours pointée sur la tête de l'intrus.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se lever lourdement. Il saisit sa lance, et les jointures de Clarke se crispèrent davantage sur son arme.

\- Ma Heda m'envoie, lâcha-finalement le terrien, peu impressionné par la menace de Clarke.

\- Que me veux le peuple de la terre ? répondit-Clarke, le mépris pointant clairement dans sa voix.

\- Viens avec moi, répondit-le terrien.

Il fit volte face, et fit quelques pas vers la sortie du camp. Les muscles de Clarke se détendirent, et elle baissa son arme. Le terrien se retourna, et vit que Clarke ne l'avait pas suivi. Il revint sur ses pas, et Clarke leva son arme derechef.

\- Viens, insista-le terrien.

\- Où ?

\- Ma Heda souhaite te parler, répéta-le terrien, qui commençait visiblement à s'impatienter. Elle m'a donné l'ordre de t'amener à elle.

\- Je ne souhaite pas m'entretenir avec ta Heda, répondit-Clarke, durement. Tu peux aller lui dire ça.

Le terrien secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne me donnes pas le choix, soupira-t-il.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, baissant très légèrement son arme. Un coup l'atteignit soudainement à l'arrière de la tête, et elle s'écrasa à terre, sonnée. Le terrien qui se trouvait derrière elle donna un coup de pied dans sa main qui tenait l'arme, et le pistolet alla choir sur le sol. Le terrien qui se trouvait devant s'approcha, et ramassa l'arme qu'il glissa dans son sac, pendant que son compagnon ligotait solidement les poignets de Clarke, toujours un peu sonnée par le coup.

\- Lâchez moi ! réussit-tout de même à articuler la jeune femme. Lâchez moi !

Clarke, les poignets attachés profita de la proximité du terrien qui lui avait parlé, pour tenter de leur échapper. Elle propulsa ses pieds en un violent coup dans le ventre du guerrier, qui recula en émettant une plainte de douleur. Clarke se dégagea sèchement de l'emprise du terrien qui lui avait attaché les mains, et pivota pour aller lui décocher un coup de genou puissant dans les hanches. Cela déstabilisa le terrien, et Clarke fit volte face pour quitter le camp, mais le terrien qui avait reçu le coup dans le ventre s'était redressé.

Il réduisit la distance qui les sépara en quelques pas, et Clarke vit un poing voler vers son visage, avant d'être mise inconsciente par l'impact.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, une violente migraine lui encerclait la tête, et surtout, un point douloureux sur sa joue gauche. La jeune femme s'agita un peu, et découvrit qu'elle était sur une sorte de brancard de fortune, fait de branches souples tressées, ou d'elle ne savait trop quoi. Les deux terriens marchaient côte à côte, et l'un deux traînait derrière lui le brancard où reposait Clarke.

Les talons de ses chaussures frottaient contre le sol, et le terrien ne semblait pas ressentir le poids qu'il portait. Ils progressaient plutôt vite.

Bien consciente, à présent, Clarke se creusa les méninges pour chercher un moyen de se délivrer. Ses poignets étaient toujours liés ensembles, par un morceau de corde qui lui écorchait la peau. Elle était aussi attachée au brancard. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite, puis vers la gauche. Son pistolet était tout proche, dans le sac du terrien. Si elle pouvait l'atteindre..

Elle se contorsionna pour atteindre l'arme, mais les liens qui l'entravaient rendaient ses mouvements laborieux. Elle s'immobilisa, après s'être trop agitée, de peur que les terriens ne se soient aperçus qu'elle avait repris conscience. Clarke leva encore les mains. Plus qu'un millimètre. Mais le millimètre de trop. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Clarke s'escrima à se saisir de l'arme, en vain.

Elle batailla alors pour détacher les liens de ses mains, et à force de s'escrimer sur la corde, ses poignets furent libres. Clarke se frotta les poignets douloureux, puis s'attaqua aux cordes qui la maintenaient sur le brancard. Ce fut fait beaucoup plus rapidement, et bientôt elle sauta au sol.

Les deux terriens se retournèrent, et Clarke se baissa au même moment. Elle saisit la plus grosse pierre qu'elle put trouver et alla frapper le terrien le plus proche sur la tempe. Il fut déstabilisé, et tituba. Clarke en profita pour saisir son arme. Au moment ou le deuxième terrien voulait se jeter sur elle, la jeune femme leva l'arme contre sa tempe. Elle recula, maintenant les deux guerriers en joue.

\- Voilà ce qui va se passer, lança-t-elle, d'une voix dure. Vous allez retourner à votre campement, voir votre chère Heda. Et vous allez lui dire de me foutre la paix.

Clarke déglutit, et resserra sa prise sur le pistolet. Les terriens ne bronchaient pas.

\- Compris ? Vous allez bien lui dire que je ne compte pas accourir dès qu'elle souhaite me parler. Elle a brisé les liens entre le peuple du ciel, et le peuple de la terre, qu'elle en assume les conséquences. Maintenant que nos deux peuples sont de nouveau indépendants, je ne souhaite en aucun cas la revoir. C'est clair ?

Devant l'absence de réaction des terriens, Clarke dut se montrer un peu plus insistante.

\- J'ai dit est-ce que c'est compris ? s'exclama-t-elle en haussant les voix.

L'un des terriens hocha sèchement la tête. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule du deuxième guerrier, et ils s'éloignèrent d'abord lentement, avant de se mettre à courir. Clarke essuya son front de sa manche, et rangea son arme à sa ceinture.

Elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne souhaitait pas revoir Lexa. Elle était la cause de trop de colère.

Clarke regagna la navette, et alla s'asseoir juste devant, au soleil.

A force de penser à la trahison de Lexa, et au cruel marché qu'elle avait passé avec les gens du Mont Weather, Clarke n'avait plus du tout pensé à ce moment étrange qu'elles avaient partagé dans la tente de la Commandante.

Lorsque Lexa l'avait embrassée, Clarke avait d'abord été extrêmement surprise. Puis, elle lui avait rendu son baiser, s'abandonnant à cet instant qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis que Raven était descendue sur Terre, empêchant ainsi Finn et Clarke d'être ensembles. Finalement, la méfiance de Clarke avait repris le dessus. Elle s'était décidée à ne pas oublier Finn. A attendre un peu, avant d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre, ne serait-ce que par respect. Et puis, elle n'était pas prête à encore s'attacher à quelqu'un qu'elle risquait de perdre.

Clarke se passa une main sur le visage, avec un soupir. Ce baiser n'avait fait que compliquer les choses, parce que maintenant, Clarke avait beau en vouloir à Lexa, elle avait aussi ce sentiment étrange, ce vide. Elle aurait voulu la revoir. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qui se serait passé, si elle n'avait pas rompu leur baiser, si elle s'était laissée aller.

« Elle nous a tous trahi. Elle m'a trahie. » se rappela-Clarke.

Cette pensée la dynamisa, et la jeune femme se leva, décidée à oublier la Commandante, pour de bon.

Ce qu'elle ignorait en revanche, c'est que Lexa, elle, était loin d'en avoir fini avec Clarke.


	2. Chapter 2

**A tous les Clexa shippers : vous êtes géniaux *o***  
**Sérieux, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à autant de réactions et reviews de votre part et c'est juste génial, vous gérez ! Continuez comme ça, c'est juste le truc le plus motivant qui soit, pour une "bébé écrivaine" comme moi, de savoir son travail apprécié, :P**

**Sinon, vu que j'ai eu une review qui me demandait quand je comptais poster les chapitres : je vais essayer de respecter une fréquence de publication de 2 chapitres par semaines, donc un chapitre le mercredi, et un chapitre le dimanche.  
Et je vais tâcher aussi de répondre à chacune de vos reviews, donc c'est parti : **

_Harukais_**_:_****_Love ce ship aussi *o*_**

_Ocilia__**: Go Clexa ! :D**_  
_**J'espère que ce second chapitre va toujours te plaire, merci de me lire et de prendre le temps de reviewer !**_

_Guest__**: Merci :)**_  
_**Oui, c'est vrai que beaucoup de fics Clexa sont en anglais! Et sinon, évidemment que vous pouvez espérer une suite ! Et même,des suites. Je ne sais pas trop combien cette fanfiction comptera de chapitres encore, (ça dépend de mon inspiration, et de vous :D), mais je ne compte pas écrire seulement deux-trois chapitres!**_

_ShippingWarrior__**: Voici la suite ;)**_  
_**Est-ce que ton pseudo ferait référence à Clexa, à tout hasard ? :P **_

_Hamil__**: Moi aussi, je suis une grande, grande fan de Lexa. Mais de Clarke aussi. J'arrive pas à me décider de qui est mon personnage préféré, elles sont toutes les deux à un même niveau de perfection!**_  
_**Ça fait plaisir, de savoir que ce premier chapitre t'a plu ! Et merci du compliment :)**_

_Akane77__**: Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir, honnêtement ! Je te remercie beaucoup :)**_  
_**Contente que ce premier chapitre te semble prometteur, et contente de te retrouver aussi, du coup, si tu suivais mes fictions Grey's Anatomy. J'étais un peu "spécialisée" sur l'univers de GA, jusque là, mais j'ai tellement accroché à The 100, que je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire une fiction sur cet univers.**_  
_**Team Clexa *o***_

_StarDust83000__**: Contente que ça t'ai plu, voici la suite que tu attendais ;)**_  
_**En ce qui concerne mes fréquences de publication, je vais **__**essayer**__** de m'en tenir à ce que j'ai dit aha. Après, c'est soumis à condition, et il n'est pas dit que j'ai parfois un petit retard, lors des semaines chargées.**_

_Guest²__**: Oh, merci ! Tu viens de me faire un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse me faire, sur mon style d'écriture! **_  
_**Continue de laisser ton avis!**_

_Marguerite Roxton-Jones__**: Oh, une Bellarke shipper. Je m'attendais pas à en voir traîner par ici :) **_  
_**Mais si tu es là, ça veut dire que tu shippes aussi un petit peu Clexa, non ? En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire également !**_

_Kraken45_**_: MERCI ! Aha, c'est cool de savoir que tu as accroché à ce premier chapitre. J'espère que le deuxième ne te décevra pas !_**

_Fanofeverythink_**_: Voici la suite! Et comment ça, tu penses qu'il n'y a pas de possibilités après une intro comme ça ? (soit t'as oublié des mots dans ta phrase, soit...je pige vraiment rien :P )_**

_Mllejojom: **Yees, vive Clexa *_*  
**__**Si t'es une fan de Percy Jackson alors, j'ai déjà écrit une fic sur cet univers, je sais pas si tu l'as vue, au cas ou ça t'intéresserait ! =)**_

**Allez, bonne lecture, la Team Clexa (ouais, j'ai décidé que c'était votre nouveau surnom officiel, des objections ? :P )  
Et oubliez pas ma petite review en fin de chapitre, que vous l'ayez apprécié, ou pas !**

* * *

C'était son premier moment de calme et de tranquillité depuis une éternité. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle s'était installée ici, dans leur tout premier camp sur Terre, mais avant aujourd'hui, elle ne s'était jamais réellement posée, comme elle l'était à présent. Assise en tailleur devant la navette, à même le sol, dans une flaque de lumière qu'envoyait le soleil, Clarke tentait de profiter de ce moment. Le cahier que Finn lui avait trouvé dans le bunker était ouvert sur ses genoux, les quelques crayons à portée de main. Sur la page ouverte devant elle, la jeune femme avait esquissé un portrait. C'était le visage de Jasper, avant qu'il ne voie Maya mourir devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme représenté sur le dessin était souriant, et portait les lunettes qu'il avait l'habitude de traîner partout, à leur arrivée ici.

Le dessin était saisissant de réalité. Elle avait toujours eu un don pour ça, et ça avait toujours été une de ses passions. Malheureusement, depuis qu'elle était descendue sur Terre, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dessiner, trop occupée à apprendre à manier une arme à feu, et les moyens de survivre dans cette forêt de l'enfer.

Clarke leva le nez vers le Soleil. Elle avait été à l'école, sur l'Arche, et avait évidemment appris le fonctionnement du système solaire. Elle savait que c'était cette grosse étoile qui rendait la vie sur Terre possible, et le Soleil la fascinait. Après tout, avant de venir ici, les gens de l'Arche n'avaient jamais vu le Soleil de cette manière.

Clarke reprit son crayon, et tourna la page de son cahier. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait griffonné plusieurs portraits. Celui de Finn, en premier, la gorge nouée, et une boule au ventre. Puis, celui de Bellamy, puis de Raven, de sa mère, et finalement, Jasper.  
Clarke posa la mine sur la feuille, visualisant les traits d'Octavia, la prochaine qu'elle comptait dessiner, lorsque son petit moment de paix vola en éclats.

\- CLARKE ! Clarke, tu es là !

Jasper déboula dans le camp en courant, et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut Clarke. Il se précipita vers la jeune femme, et manqua s'étaler par terre, en trébuchant sur un rondin de bois au sol. Il réussit finalement à atteindre l'endroit où était assise Clarke, qui le regardait arriver, légèrement inquiète de l'agitation dont il faisait preuve.

Derrière Jasper, Monty, et Raven arrivaient, un peu plus calmement, mais les traits tous aussi crispés. Clarke délaissa son cahier, et se leva promptement.

\- Jasper ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Ils ont pris Bellamy ! s'exclama-Jasper, le souffle court. Et Octavia.

Le court moment de quiétude que venait de vivre Clarke était définitivement terminé. Raven et Monty les rejoignirent, et laissèrent Jasper expliquer.

\- Enfin, ils ne les ont pas vraiment pris..mais Bellamy et Octavia y sont allés et ils ne sont pas revenus et on pense qu'ils ont des ennuis...ils voulaient juste les récupérer et..

\- Jasper, je ne comprends rien ! s'exclama-Clarke. Qui ça, ils ?

\- Les Terriens, répondit-Jasper. Dès qu'on est revenus tous au camp Jaha, un peu après que tu sois partie, la rumeur que les Terriens nous avaient trahis s'est propagée. Les gens ont commencé à s'énerver.

\- Tu sais qu'une foule qui s'énerve, ce n'est pas bon, commenta-Raven. Ça prend des décisions déraisonnables.

Clarke hocha la tête, sachant très bien cela. L'image de Murphy, pendu à un arbre lui vint en mémoire. Oui, de très mauvaises décisions. Rien de bien ne résultait d'une foule en colère.

\- Alors, un petit groupe s'est constitué, a-reprit Jasper. Des soldats, mais aussi des civiles..ils étaient une trentaine en tout.

\- Il y avait beaucoup de parents, intervint-Monty. Les parents de ceux d'entre nous qui étaient emprisonnés au Mont Weather. Quand ils ont compris que, à cause de la trahison des Terriens, on avait failli mourir, ils se sont emparés d'armes, et on constitué ce petit groupe de belliqueux.

Clarke suivait le récit de ses trois compagnons, fixant un regard concentré sur celui qui prenait la parole.

\- Personne ne les a arrêtés ? s'exclama-Clarke, avec un soupir.

\- Si, bien sûr, répondit-Raven.

\- Ta mère, Marcus, tous les gens hauts placés ont essayé de les raisonner, approuva-Jasper. Nous aussi, avec l'appui de Bellamy. Mais ils ne voulaient rien entendre, et ils sont partis quand même. On a essayé de les retenir par la force, mais ils étaient trop lourdement armés.

\- La dernière chose dont on avait besoin, c'était une guerre civile, acquiesça-Monty. Alors, on les a laissés partir.

\- Et quand au bout de deux jours, on a plus eu de nouvelles d'eux, on a commencé à s'inquiéter, expliqua-Jasper. Bellamy s'est adressé à ta mère, Clarke, et à Marcus. Il leur a demandé de monter un groupe de sauvetage, quelques hommes armés pour aller voir ce que le groupe en colère était devenu.

\- Tu connais les Terriens, lâcha-Raven, presque avec mépris. Ils ne doivent pas avoir apprécié.

\- Et alors, vous l'avez envoyé, ce petit groupe de sauvetage ?

\- Non, ta mère a refusé, répondit-Monty.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, étonnée. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de poser la question, Monty la devança.

\- Elle n'avait pas de mauvais arguments, lança-t-il. Elle a dit qu'elle refusait de sacrifier d'autres hommes. Que ceux qui étaient à présent captifs chez les Terriens, ou qui sait, déjà morts, l'avaient cherché, en voulant absolument relancer les hostilités.

\- Elle ne souhaitait pas que les Terriens s'intéressent de nouveau à nous, relança-Raven. Parce que, faut être honnête...si leur Commandante change d'avis, et décide de venir nous éliminer, on est mort.

Clarke hocha la tête. Ce point était évident. Seuls, ils n'avaient aucune chance contre l'armée terrienne.

\- Donc, tu connais Bellamy, il a été furax quand ta mère lui a annoncé que personne ne quittait le camp Jaha, a reprit-Jasper. Il a dit qu'après tout ces efforts pour sauver les nôtres, il était hors de question qu'on en perde d'autres.

\- Et donc il y est allé...soupira-Clarke, devinant la suite des événements.

\- Et donc il y est allé, acquiesça-Jasper. Il a embarqué Octavia et Lincoln avec lui, et ils sont tous les trois partis. Mais ça fait deux jours qu'ils sont manquants, eux aussi.

\- Je me suis arrangé pour leur fournir un talkie-walkie avant qu'ils ne partent, lâcha-Monty. On a perdu le contact avec eux hier. Ils ne répondent plus du tout. Ça ne peut qu'être mauvais.

\- Comment vous avez réussi à encore vous attirer des ennuis en seulement quatre jours ? s'exclama-Clarke.

C'était une question rhétorique, mais Jasper ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

\- Je sais, je leur avais bien dit ! s'exclama-le jeune homme, levant les bras au ciel. Hein, je vous l'avais dit ?

\- "Le départ de Clarke va nous apporter que des ennuis", cita-Raven. C'est ce qu'il a dit, au mot près..

Clarke secoua la tête, mais ne les écoutait déjà plus. Elle pivota, et fit quelques pas, les rouages de son cerveau se mettant en marche. Elle s'était promis qu'elle en avait fini avec tout ça...Fini les responsabilités, fini de jouer au leader, fini de prendre des décisions qui la hanteraient toute sa vie, et fini Lexa et son peuple.  
Mais il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln.

\- Clarke ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers les trois comparses, qui attendaient sa réaction. C'était déjà reparti. Trois paires d'yeux la fixaient, attendant une décision. Ils la regardaient une nouvelle fois comme leur leader. Cela donna à la fois à la jeune femme un sentiment de puissance, qui la dynamisa, et une envie de crier.  
Refoulant son angoisse d'avoir de nouveau à mener les rênes, un plan s'esquissa dans son esprit.

\- D'accord, on va y aller, réfléchit-Clarke à voix haute. Mais il est hors de question que je croise le chemin de Lexa.

Monty et Jasper échangèrent un regard éloquent, comme un "je te l'avais dit!".

\- Mais on verra ça sur place, marmonna-Clarke pour elle même, avant de lever la tête. Raven, tu rentres au camp.

\- Excuse-moi ? s'exclama-la mécanicienne, offensée.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de te lancer dans une mission sauvetage ! s'exclama-Clarke.

Elle désigna l'attelle métallique qui ceignait la jambe de la jeune femme, qui semblait profondément vexée.

\- Non mais, ça va oui ? s'exclama-Raven. Je viens, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Je me suis habituée, à être une handicapée, mais il est hors de question que je retourne me morfondre au camp. Non, je suis partante.

Clarke la jaugea du regard, en pleine hésitation.

\- Je ne vous ralentirais pas, si c'est ce qui te tracasse, ajouta-Raven. Je me suis habituée à répartir mon poids sur ma jambe valide.

\- C'est vrai, Clarke, l'appuya-Monty. Elle a réussi à suivre le rythme, pour venir jusqu'ici.

C'était de nouveau à Clarke de décider. Elle savait que, si elle interdisait à Raven de venir, la jeune femme lui obéirait. En la maudissant, et en râlant, certainement. Mais elle rentrerait tout de même au camp.

\- Très bien, soupira-Clarke. Attendez moi une seconde, je vais prendre mes affaires.

Clarke ramassa son cahier et ses crayons, et entra dans la navette. Elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac de toile, enfila sa veste, et cala le sac sur son épaule. Elle vérifia que son pistolet était chargé, et à sa place, sur sa hanche droite. Fin prête, elle rejoignit ses trois acolytes, et ensemble, ils quittèrent le camp pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

* * *

Les bras croisés, Clarke avait le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, s'impatientant de plus en plus à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

\- Quel intérêt est-ce que ça à, pour les terriens, de garder nos amis en captivité ? demanda-Monty, soudainement, brisant la léthargie de la jeune femme.

\- C'est bien ce que je me demande, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne comprends pas la stratégie de Lexa. Enfin, peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de stratégie. Peut-être qu'elle les as déjà tous tués. Elle est sans-coeur, après tout. C'est tout à fait dans ses capacités.

Monty lui jeta un regard à la dérobée, comme s'il n'osait pas dire quelque chose qui le perturbait tout de même. Clarke s'en rendit compte rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Monty ? Demande, au lieu de me lancer des regards de ce genre !

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, encore un peu hésitant.

\- C'est juste que...Pourquoi tu t'obstines à tout prix à éviter la Commandante ?

Clarke réprima un sourire, en se rendant compte que Monty n'osait pas appeler cette fameuse Commandante par son prénom, comme elle le faisait.  
Elle réfléchit ensuite à ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre au jeune homme. "Bah tu vois, elle m'embrasse, je la repousse, le jour suivant elle nous trahi tous. Comment t'expliquer que je lui en veux un peu, voir beaucoup ?".  
Non. Définitivement pas ça.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais eu besoin d'y aller, affirma-simplement Clarke. Jasper et Raven vont très bien s'en tirer.

\- Ou se faire capturer aussi, grommela-Monty, en contrôlant sa montre. Ça fait quinze minutes.

\- Relax.

Alors que Monty faisait les cents pas, pour attendre le retour de Raven et Jasper, qui étaient partis négocier avec Lexa, Clarke elle, restait parfaitement immobile, le visage fermé, les bras croisés.  
Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, des craquements de branche et des bruits de pas annoncèrent l'arrivée des deux autres.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama-Monty. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Elle a refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit, répondit-Jasper. Elle a dit..attends, si je pouvais me souvenir des mots exacts qu'elle a prononcé ce serait mieux. Tu t'en souviens Raven ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et Clarke accorda aussitôt à la mécanicienne son regard et son attention.

\- On est arrivés, les guerriers nous ont conduits à sa tente, relata-Raven. On lui a dit quelque chose comme "Où sont les nôtres?" et elle a répondu aussitôt..

Raven plissa le front, tentant de se souvenir des mots exacts de la Commandante.

\- "Je sais que Clarke est derrière votre petite expédition, mais qu'elle ne désire pas se montrer. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'avec elle que j'accepterais de négocier."

\- Et c'est tout ? s'exclama-Monty.

\- Et c'est tout, acquiesça-Raven, tandis que Jasper hochait la tête, dépité.

\- Clarke, il faut que tu y ailles, lança-Jasper.

Mais la jeune femme s'était détournée de la conversation, la colère recommençant à monter en elle, lentement mais sûrement. Clarke tourna le dos aux trois autres, et fit quelques pas, silencieuse et partagée. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir Lexa mais...elle ne pouvait pas abandonner tous les autres.

\- Clarke ? Ohw, Clarke ?

L'interpellée se retourna, un air irrité sur le visage.

\- Très bien, grogna-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

Sans plus perdre de temps, Clarke mit le cap sur le camp des terriens, tentant de contrôler la colère qui continuait à monter. Les trois autres lui emboîtèrent silencieusement le pas, un peu inquiets de la voir ainsi.

Ils parvinrent vite au niveau des premières tentes, et furent stoppés par deux guerriers.

\- Dépêchez vous de nous conduire à votre Heda, s'impatienta-Clarke. C'est pas le moment de faire du zèle sur la sécurité.

Les deux guerriers échangèrent un regard, mais ne relevèrent pas. Ils escortèrent les quatre intrus à l'intérieur du camp, devant la tente de leur Commandante. Clarke se tourna vers Raven, Jasper et Monty.

\- Restez ici, leur enjoignit-elle. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Et sans y avoir été invitée, la jeune femme souleva les pans de toile, et entra dans la tente de Lexa, se préparant psychologiquement à sentir sa colère se décupler à la vue de celle qui les avaient tous trahis.  
Lexa se retourna sèchement, mais ses muscles se détendirent lorsqu'elle aperçut Clarke.  
Clarke avait bien fait de se préparer à sentir sa colère monter en flèche. Dès qu'elle aperçut le visage de Lexa, elle sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, et ses poings commencèrent à la chatouiller. Elle aurait bien été lui exposer son point de vue en lui décochant un coup de poing dans la figure, mais elle se contrôla, gardant tant bien que mal contrôle d'elle même.

\- Clarke du peuple du ciel, la salua-Lexa.

\- Lexa, répondit-Clarke, raide comme un i.

L'atmosphère était électrique, et la tension palpable.  
Les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face, ni l'une, ni l'autre n'osant entamer la conversation qui allait, c'était certain, dégénérer au conflit.

\- Je suis désolée, Clarke, finit-par lâcher Lexa. Au nom de mon peuple, je m'excuse, d'avoir eu besoin d'en arriver à de telles..extrémités.

\- Extrémités ?

Clarke sentit le sang lui monter aux joues, lesquelles virèrent d'ailleurs au rouge. Elle s'avança d'un pas, menaçante.

\- Extrémités ?

Lexa demeurait silencieuse, prenant l'ampleur de la colère de Clarke. Elle soutint le regard de la jeune fille énervée sans décrocher un mot.

\- Extrémités, c'est le mot que tu utilises pour qualifier ta trahison ? s'exclama-Clarke. C'est le mot que tu utilises, pour qualifier le génocide d'un peuple entier, du meurtre des gens du Mont Weather ?

Clarke secoua la tête, avec un rire sans joie.

\- Je savais que la coalition était fragile, s'emporta-Clarke, mais franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu brises l'alliance d'une manière aussi violente.

\- Je comprends ta colère..

\- Je suis ravie de le savoir, ricana-Clarke.

\- Clarke, que tu sois en colère, soit. C'est une réaction légitime. Mais pourrais-tu arrêter de m'accuser pendant cinq minutes, et te mettre à ma place ? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

\- Tu as condamné des innocents ! tempêta-Clarke, perdant patience, et haussant le ton. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, tu ne m'as donné aucune alternative. Toi, essaie plutôt de te mettre à ma place ! Je n'avais que deux options : accepter la mort des miens, ou bien les sauver, mais provoquer la mort d'absolument tout le peuple de la montagne !

Ses paroles déchiraient le silence qui régnait dans la tente. Peut-être était-ce un effet de son imagination, mais Clarke eut l'impression que son coup d'éclat s'était entendu au dehors, puisque la rumeur des conversations s'était amenuisée.

\- De toute façon, nous nous apprêtions à les combattre ! s'exclama-Lexa. Ils seraient morts dans les deux cas.

\- Non, tu te trompes, répondit-Clarke, d'un ton plus posé. On ne prévoyait de tuer que les guerriers. A cause de toi, je suis responsable de la mort d'enfants, de mères, de personnes âgées, de civiles qui n'avaient rien demandé.

\- Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices..

\- Tu ne regrettes même pas ton geste, pas vrai ? demanda-Clarke, amèrement.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit-Lexa. Mais je ne regrette rien. Si c'était à refaire, je prendrais la même décision, Clarke.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre ! s'exclama-Clarke. Marre d'essayer de te faire comprendre ce que j'ai pu ressentir, quand tu m'as regardée droit dans les yeux, et que tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu m'avais trahie. On a terminé, ici. Dis moi simplement où vous gardez les miens, qu'on puisse repartir, et ne plus jamais se croiser.

Lexa dévisagea la jeune femme blonde en face d'elle, impassible. Finalement, Lexa se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tente.

\- Suis moi.

Clarke emboîta donc le pas à la chef des terriens, et toutes deux sortirent dehors. Jasper, Raven et Monty s'approchèrent aussitôt, des questions pleins les yeux, et Clarke leur fit signe de venir. Lexa adressa quelques mots à deux de ses guerriers, en Trigedasleng, puis, fit signe à Clarke de les suivre.

\- Ils te mèneront là où tu veux aller.

Lexa, sans un mot de plus, regagna sa tente. Clarke fit signe à Monty, Jasper et Raven de la suivre, et ils suivirent tous leurs deux guides. Ils furent conduits dans une sorte de cellule, des ruines, fermées par des barreaux. Clarke et les autres l'ignoraient, mais c'était ici que les terriens avaient déjà gardés captifs Marcus et le chancelier Jaha.

Les leurs étaient là. Une trentaine de guerriers, répartis dans trois cellules, tournant en rond.

\- Faites les sortir, s'exclama-Clarke.

Une demie-douzaine de terriens venaient d'arriver, en renfort, et deux d'entre eux se chargèrent d'ouvrir les cellules. Un flot de membres du peuple du ciel se déversa au dehors, hors des cellules, jetant des regards meurtriers aux terriens. Clarke sonda la trentaine de personnes du regard.

\- Où est Bellamy ? s'exclama-t-elle. Hé, est-ce que vous avez vu Bellamy ?

L'homme à qui elle avait posé la question hocha négativement la tête. Clarke serra les poings, sa colère la reprenant.

\- Octavia ? Lincoln ?

L'homme hocha de nouveau négativement la tête. Clarke se glissa à côté de Raven, posa brièvement une main sur son épaule et lui glissa au passage :

\- Garde l'ordre ici. Je vais mettre quelques petites choses au clair avec Lexa.

\- Tu crois qu'elle détient Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln à un autre endroit ? s'enquit-Raven.

\- Je pense, oui. Et je compte bien la faire avouer où.

Clarke laissa donc le petit groupe de rebelles aux soins de Raven, et repartit en courant vers la tente de Lexa. Elle fut stoppée par un des guerriers, mais Lexa ouvrit les pans de toile, et lui fit un signe de tête, la libérant.

Clarke entra de nouveau donc dans la tente de la Commandante, encore plus furieuse, si toutefois c'était possible.

\- Où sont Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy ?

\- Nous ne les avons pas.

Clarke arqua un sourcil, affichant une expression signifiant clairement "Tu te fous de moi ?"

\- Lexa.

\- Clarke.

\- Lexa !

\- Clarke !

La jeune femme blonde étouffa un cri de rage, devant cette conversation qui ne menait à rien.

\- Où sont-ils ?

Alors qu'elle avait lâché cette question, Clarke avait réduit la distance qui la séparait de Lexa, pour se rapprocher dangereusement près de la Commandante. Elles étaient si près, que Clarke pouvait voir tous les détails du visage de la jeune femme. Sa peau mate, ses cils, ses yeux clairs, ses joues aujourd'hui dépourvues de maquillage, ses...lèvres.

\- Je ne détiens aucune personne du peuple du ciel que tu viens de mentionner, répéta-Lexa, avec conviction. Lincoln, Octavia et Bellamy ne sont pas ici, et ils ne sont jamais venus.

La Commandante terrienne voulut s'éloigner de Clarke, mais par réflexe, la blonde lui attrapa le bras, un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, pour l'empêcher de se dérober.  
Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était la réaction de Lexa, et ses réflexes acérés. Dès qu'elle sentit Clarke lui empoigner le bras, la Commandante se dégagea dans un mouvement vif, et sur sa lancée, tordit le bras de Clarke pour l'immobiliser.

Un bras tordu derrière le dos, Clarke ne pouvait plus bouger du tout, sous peine de déclencher dans son épaule une douleur insoutenable. Lexa, derrière elle, resserra sa prise sur son bras, et vint placer son visage près de celui de Clarke.

Là, Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment affaire à la Commandante. Ce n'était plus Lexa, qui parlait, mais la chef des terriens. Et la chef des terriens était très intimidante, et très menaçante.

\- Il n'y a plus aucun membre du peuple du ciel prisonnier ici, maintenant que tu as libéré les 30. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Lexa avait murmuré cette phrase directement dans l'oreille de Clarke, d'un ton inquiétant, histoire de bien remettre les choses à leur place.  
D'accord, Lexa avait un faible pour cette leader blonde du peuple du ciel. Mais elle ne tolérait pas que quiconque lui parle ainsi, venant la menacer dans sa propre tente.

Lexa maintint la pression encore un moment, puis, relâcha rapidement Clarke, avant de s'éloigner à l'autre bout de la tente.  
Clarke se massa l'épaule, grimaçant silencieusement. Elle avait trop provoqué la Commandante, peut-être. Mais il n'empêche que cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, réfléchit-Clarke, sceptique. Alors, où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

A ce moment, Jasper passa la tête par l'ouverture de la tente, ayant réussi à ne pas se faire bloquer à l'entrée par le guerrier.

\- Clarke, il faut que tu viennes, l'incita-le jeune homme. Il faut que tu utilises un peu de tes talents de chef. Les trente des nôtres qu'on vient de libérer sont tout sauf calmés. Ils provoquent de nouveau une émeute, et ils en veulent aux terriens à mort. Il faut que tu viennes leur parler, avant que ça ne tourne au bain de sang.

Il fallait qu'elle aille prononcer un petit discours pour résonner 30 personnes en colère, et éviter un conflit avec les terriens, trouver ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Bellamy, à sa soeur et à Lincoln, et tout ça en tâchant d'agir calmement aux alentours de Lexa ?

Pas de problème.

\- J'arrive...grommela-Clarke, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la tente.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour !  
Encore une fois, vous êtes des ouf ! Je ne cesserais de m'étonner de votre enthousiasme, et du nombre d'entre vous qui laissent des reviews, plus agréables les unes que les autres.  
Merci à vous tous :3 Continuez comme ça ! _**

_Stardust83000**: merci de la review, contente que ce deuxième chapitre t'ai plu. Laisse ton avis sur celui-ci ;)**_

_Akane77**: C'est exactement ça, pareil pour moi, The 100 a un peu éclipsé les autres séries (bon,à part Orphan Black qui reste indétrônable !).**_  
_**A quoi donc est-ce que tu t'attendais ? =P Et t'es pas vraiment au bout de tes surprises, j'ai pleins de storylines dans la tête!**_  
_**Abandonner l'écriture n'est vraiment pas dans mes plans, au contraire, rassure toi ! Je compte même en faire mon métier, alors ! :p Mais au cas où, je penserais à toi aha! Et merci du compliment!**_

_Blackshadow28**: Mais oui, il y a trop de fics Bellarke :( Je voulais y remédier ! Et je suis d'accord, lire en français c'est plus simple qu'en anglais, de loin!**_  
_**Sinon, on est quand même en force, la team Clexa ! *o***_  
_**T'inquiète, je compte pas m'arrêter de sitôt! Merci des compliments!**_

_Kraken47**: Ah mais non, meurs pas au deuxième chapitre seulement, c'est bête, tu louperais toute la suite ! =D**_  
_**Aahw merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer !**_

_Fanofeverythink**: Et voilà une autre raison, qui s'ajoute à la longue liste de pourquoi le T9 c'est pourri x)**_  
_**Ah bah oui attends, si elles tombaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre tout de suite, il serait où le fun ? Je préfère vous faire mariner, aha, je suis sadique ! Puis j'ai aussi des intrigues, et oui, c'est pas que de la romance! M'enfin, de la romance, y en aura quand même beaucoup, je peux aussi être super fleur bleue :') Mais pour le fleur bleu, va falloir être très patient!**_  
_**En tout cas, merci beaucoup, c'est cool que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture!**_

_Marguerite Roxton-Jones**: Evidemment, qu'une menace plane sur eux. On est dans l'univers de The 100, je te rappelle, rien n'est tranquille ni facile ;)**_

_ShippingWarrior**: Très bon choix de pseudo dans ce cas ;)**_  
_**Cool, j'espère que tu adoreras ce chapitre également!**_

_Angelinaarenastorros**: (c'est quoi ce pseudo? j'ai mis trois plombs à l'écrire!) Et sinon, et oui, une fic Clexa en français ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire, hésite pas et continue à me lâcher ton avis en review :)**_

_Personne**: Oh merci, c'est super gentil ! :)**_  
_**Et ne t'inquiète pas, comme je le disais à Fanofeverythink quelques reviews plus haut, je peux être très très sadique :P Va falloir attendre, pour qu'il y ait du Clexa à proprement parler!**_  
_**Mais pas d'inquiétude, j'ai plein de choses intéressantes en réserve alors, si vous êtes patients, vous serez bien récompensés :D**_

_Lou: **Merci! :) Mon but est peut-être d'écrire une fanfiction, mais ma règle d'or numéro 1, c'est de ne jamais déformer les personnages, comme certains auteurs le font. C'est un choix comme un autre :) **_

_Mat51: **Oh, et bien tout d'abord, bienvenu ! Tu vas voir, ce site est génial =°  
Je suis également Clexa A FOND, comme tu le dis :P  
Aaahw merci beaucoup *o* Franchement, ce que tu viens de me dire est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse me faire! Un grand merci ! :)**_

**_Merci à tous de vos adorables reviews!  
Bonne lecture ! Oubliez pas de laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre 3  
Et on se retrouve mercredi pour le chapitre 4 ! =) _**

* * *

Devant elle, une marée d'individus aux aguets, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Il y avait les trente membres du peuple du ciel, les dissidents qui en voulaient toujours aux terriens, et qui souhaitaient leur faire payer cher leur trahison. Il y avait Raven, directement à sa droite. Jasper, puis Monty, à sa gauche. Et finalement, beaucoup de terriens, armés jusqu'aux dents, qui étaient là autant pour protéger leur Heda de cette menace humaine, que pour écouter ce que Clarke avait à dire.

La jeune femme perçut le regard insistant de Raven. La foule commençait à s'impatienter, et les chuchotements se muaient en grondements de colère, et en regards durs. Si Clarke ne parlait pas maintenant, les deux clans allaient s'attaquer, c'était évident.  
Les gens du peuple du ciel n'avaient pas d'arme, mais ça leur semblait un détail mineur. Ils allaient se faire tailler en pièces.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Que leur dire ?  
Elle aussi, elle était en colère. Elle aussi, elle aurait bien voulu cogner quelques terriens, à commencer par Lexa. Elle comprenait leur colère, et leur indignation. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle les résonne ?

\- Clarke, grouille-toi, lança-Raven, alors que les grondements de colère se transformaient en cris et en insultes.

Mais c'était trop tard. Déjà, plusieurs terriens, vexés d'avoir été insultés venaient bousculer violemment les membres du peuple du ciel. Ceux-ci répondaient pas davantage d'insultes et de provocation, hurlant leur colère.  
Clarke tourna la tête vers Lexa, à l'entrée de sa tente, un peu en retrait. Les bras croisés, impassible, elle ne donnait aucun signe montrant son envie d'intervenir. Clarke devait donc gérer ça toute seule.

"Pour changer" grommela-t-elle, pour elle même.

\- Ecoutez moi ! s'exclama-Clarke.

Son début de discours avait été noyé par les cris. Un des terriens fit valser un de ses ennemis, et les choses commencèrent à dégénérer encore plus.

\- S'il vous plaît ! tenta-Clarke, une nouvelle fois en haussant le ton.

Toujours rien. Clarke commençait à s'énerver sérieusement, agacée d'être ignorée ainsi.

\- Vous allez la fermer oui ?

Aussitôt, le silence tomba, et les yeux se fixèrent sur la blondinette, qui venait de hurler, et avait le visage dur.  
Elle venait de réduire une foule énervée au silence. Cela témoignait encore de ses qualités de leader, qu'elle refusait pourtant d'admettre complètement.

\- La coalition a peut-être été brisée, s'exclama-Clarke d'une voix forte, à l'intention des siens. Mais en aucun cas ça ne vous donne le droit de venir ici, et de les provoquer.

Elle fit un signe de tête vers les terriens. Personne ne décrocha un mot, et Clarke sentit qu'elle allait devoir être plus persuasive.

\- Je vais vous avouer quelque chose. Moi aussi, mon rêve le plus cher en ce moment, c'est d'aller me venger.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux à cette confession inattendue.

\- Je comprends votre colère, poursuivit-Clarke, en hochant la tête. Je la ressens moi aussi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends pour leur régler leur compte ? siffla-un des belliqueux, déclenchant une vague d'approbation.

\- Céder à la violence, ce n'est pas ce qui vas nous aider, refusa-nettement Clarke. Vous venez de retrouver vos enfants, et êtes prêts à risquer de les perdre de nouveau ? C'est trop bête de mourir après tous les efforts que vous avez fait pour descendre sur terre, et y survivre.

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête, encore sceptiques.

\- Montrez leur qu'on est pas des barbares, lança-Clarke. Faites leur regretter d'avoir brisé notre alliance. Rentrez au camp Jaha.

Il y eut quelques murmures, hésitants. Clarke soutint le regard, fixant la foule durement.

\- Suivez Jasper et Monty, et retournez chez nous, ordonna-Clarke.

Son ton était sans appel, mais elle n'était pas préparée à ce que tout le monde lui obéisse. Les membres du peuple du ciel restèrent encore plantés là, quelques secondes, le visage mitigé, puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du camp des terriens.  
Sautant sur l'occasion, Monty se précipita à la tête du groupe, profitant du calme momentané des rebelles, et ouvrit le chemin vers le camp Jaha. Jasper jeta un coup d'oeil à Clarke.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? se douta-t-il.

\- Non, répondit-Clarke. Je dois trouver Bellamy et Octavia. Et Lincoln

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Raven ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je l'accompagne, répondit-la jeune femme, sans hésitation.

\- Soyez prudentes, lança-simplement Jasper.

Il serra brièvement chacune des deux jeunes femmes dans ses bras, puis, rejoignit la tête de groupe et Monty, en courant. Raven et Clarke échangèrent un regard.

\- Merci, chuchota-Clarke.

Raven hocha la tête.  
Les terriens commençaient à regagner leurs occupations, satisfaits du départ du peuple du ciel. Clarke tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la tente, et son regard croisa celui de Lexa. La Commandante des terriens semblait profondément admirative, mais Clarke l'ignora royalement, lui tournant le dos.

\- Bon, par où on commence ? demanda-t-elle plutôt à Raven.

\- Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln ont disparu sur le chemin entre le camp Jaha et ici, réfléchit-Raven à voix haute. Tu as une petite idée de ce qui a pu leur arriver ?

\- Non, pas vraiment..

\- Alors, je propose qu'on fouille le périmètre, suggéra-Raven. Il nous faudrait juste une carte, pour ne pas fouiller deux fois la même zone, mais sinon, ça devrait être plutôt rapide.

\- Clarke ?

La jeune femme se raidit aussitôt en entendant la voix de Lexa.

\- Quoi ? soupira-t-elle en se retournant.

La Commandante des terriens leur faisait signe de la suivre, toutes les deux, dans sa tente. Raven tira Clarke par le bras, et à contrecœur, la jeune femme suivit le mouvement. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la tente.  
Lexa était déjà appuyée à la table, occupée à dérouler une longue carte. C'était un peu déjà-vu, tout ça. C'était ici qu'elles avaient échafaudé les plans pour la bataille qui n'avait finalement pas eu lieu.

\- Je sais que tu me déteste, Clarke, soupira-Lexa. Mais tu as besoin d'une carte, et j'en ai une.

\- C'est une coutume terrienne, d'écouter les conversations des autres ? railla-Clarke.

Lexa ne releva pas. Raven s'approcha de la carte, et tira un marqueur rouge de sa poche.

\- Je peux ? s'enquit-elle.

Lexa hocha la tête. Raven fouilla dans son sac,et finit par en tirer une règle cassée en deux, mais encore utilisable.

\- Quoi, tu te trimbales avec une règle dans ton sac, tout le temps ? s'amusa-Clarke, en s'approchant de la carte à son tour.

\- Je suis la mécanicienne, tu te rappelles ? ricana-Raven. Tu serais étonnée de tous les outils que j'ai dans mon sac.

Lexa assistait à l'échange en silence, se faisant discrète pour une fois.

\- Nous sommes ici, fit-Raven. Et le camp Jaha est ici.

Raven posa le doigt sur chacun des endroits, sur la carte, le marqueur dans la bouche.

\- Donc..on doit chercher tout ce périmètre.

Elle saisit son crayon, entoura le camp Jaha, et le camp des Terriens de deux cercles rouges, puis, relia ces deux cercles.

\- Il faut chercher un peu autour de ce chemin, lança-Clarke. C'est possible qu'ils aient déviés.

\- Plus il y a de la distance à couvrir, plus ça sera long, objecta-Raven. On est que deux, Clarke et on a pas assez de nourriture pour une expédition poussée dans les bois.

\- Les terriens peuvent vous appuyez dans vos recherches, intervint-Lexa.

\- Hors de question, répondit-Clarke. Trace quand même, Raven. On se débrouillera.

La mécanicienne s'exécuta. Armée de sa règle, elle quadrilla une zone de 10 kilomètres autour du chemin.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Parfait, acquiesça-Clarke. On ferait bien de se mettre en route.

\- Clarke, je suis sérieuse, soutint-Lexa. On peut vous aider.

\- Raven, est-ce que je pourrais avoir cinq minutes avec la Commandante ?

Raven sentit le ton glacial de son amie, aussi préféra-t-elle s'éclipser. Elle boucha son marqueur, et s'éloigna en boitillant à cause de son attelle vers la sortie de la tente. Dès qu'elle fut sortit, Clarke laissa une fois de plus exploser sa colère.

\- Non mais tu joues à quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Lexa leva le menton, mais ne répondit rien, ce qui énerva encore davantage sa vis à vis.

\- Tu brises l'alliance, et après, tu te précipites pour nous aider ?

\- Clarke, tu sais très bien que je n'ai brisé la coalition que parce que j'y était contrainte, et pas parce que j'en avais envie.

\- Je me sens aussitôt réconfortée, de savoir ça, merci, lâcha-Clarke, la voix débordante d'ironie. Il faut que j'y ailler. Retrouver Bellamy, et Octavia, et Lincoln. Seule avec Raven.

Clarke se dirigea vers la sortie, et écarta les pans de toile.

\- Clarke ?

L'interpellée suspendit son geste, et tourna la tête vers Lexa. La Commandante parut vouloir dire quelque chose, hésitante. Elle se mordit la lèvre et finit par secouer la tête.

\- Je te souhaite de retrouver les tiens et..soyez prudentes.

Le regard de Clarke s'adoucit un tantinet, mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête, sans esquisser un sourire, le visage neutre, avant de quitter la tente.  
Lexa posa ses deux paumes sur la table, le regard figé sur les rainures du bois. Elle resta dans cette position quelques minutes, puis, se redressa, avec un soupir presque imperceptible.

* * *

\- Raven, est-ce que...

\- Clarke, pour la centième fois, non je ne veux pas faire de pause !

La jeune femme blonde jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne de recherches, sceptique. Elle commençait à bien connaître Raven, elle était devenue son amie. Et Clarke voyait très bien que sa jambe la torturait. L'attelle lui permettait de marcher et de suivre à peu près le rythme, mais était inutile contre la douleur lancinante.  
Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que les deux jeunes femmes arpentaient la forêt, sans trouver le moindre indice sur ce qui avait pu arriver à leurs amis. Rien. Pas la moindre petite piste, aucun signe d'eux. C'en était désespérant.

Au bout d'un autre quart d'heure de marche, Raven se prit le pied dans une racine, et à cause de sa jambe immobilisée, elle ne put retenir sa chute et alla s'écraser au sol.  
Clarke lui saisit le bras, et l'aida à se remettre debout, sans un mot.

\- On fait une pause, ordonna-t-elle ensuite. Ce n'est pas une suggestion, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Raven s'apprêtait à protester.

Finalement, Raven finit par céder. Elle boitilla jusqu'à une grosse souche plate, et alla s'y asseoir. Elle se massa la jambe, et saisit avec gratitude la gourde d'eau que lui tendait Clarke.  
Cette dernière s'assit devant Raven, à même le sol, et appuya son dos à un tronc.

\- Tu crois qu'on va les trouver ? demanda-Raven, avec un air pessimiste.

\- Il faut qu'on les trouve, répondit-Clarke. On va les trouver. C'est juste une question de temps. Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai peur que leurs ravisseurs, qui qu'ils soient, leur fassent du mal.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Raven, qui depuis quelques minutes, dévisageait Clarke, l'apostropha.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'enquit-la mécanicienne, à l'encontre de son amie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? s'étonna-Clarke.

\- Tu es...différente.

Raven attendit, espérant que Clarke allait s'expliquer elle même, mais voyant qu'elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche, elle dû insister.

\- Le poids de la responsabilité est un poids lourd, observa-Raven. Surtout pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Mais tu le portes très bien, Clarke. Tu as des qualités de leader, les gens te suivent, t'écoutent et te respectent. Personne ne t'en veux pour les choix que tu as fait. Sauf toi même. Et c'est ça, ton problème.

Clarke posa son regard sur Raven, et sentit la boule habituelle qui se formait dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler, au risque de se mettre à pleurer.

\- Tu dois accepter que ce qui est fait, est fait, et arrêter de culpabiliser. Pour la mort de Finn. La mort des gens du Mont Weather. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur à accepter ?

\- J'en sais rien, Raven...articula-Clarke, en regardant ses mains.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence. Raven semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, hésitante. Finalement, elle se lança.

\- Je peux te dire quelque chose qui ne va pas te faire plaisir ?..

Clarke hocha simplement la tête, se préparant au pire.

\- Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir à prendre des décisions horribles, et de devenir responsable du peuple du ciel, qui t'as changée.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. C'était justement cela, qui l'avait changée !

\- Non, ce qui t'as vraiment changée, c'est la trahison de Lexa.

\- Euh..tu m'expliques où tu veux en venir ? suggéra-Clarke, un peu perdue.

\- Quand tu dirigeais notre peuple aux côtés de Lexa, tu ne te posais pas toutes ces questions, expliqua-Raven. Tu agissais naturellement, et tu ne culpabilisais pas autant de chaque choix que tu faisais. Et puis, les terriens nous ont trahis. Et c'est à ce moment que tu as commencé à douter, à culpabiliser, à baisser ta garde et tes aptitudes de chef.

Raven laissa quelques secondes de silence, laissant à Clarke le temps de digérer tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Perdre Lexa t'as changée.

\- Perdre Lexa ? releva-Clarke.

\- Son appui. Son soutien. L'alliance.

\- Non, je veux dire, depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles Lexa ? ricana-Clarke.

\- Je ne l'appelle pas Lexa ! se rebiffa-Raven. Pas devant elle en tout cas..

Clarke secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Raven se releva de sa roche.

\- Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, conclut-Raven. Et par pitié, arrête de te sentir mal pour toutes ces choses que tu as faites.

Clarke regarda Raven s'éloigner, un peu ébranlée par toutes les choses qu'elle venait de lui dire. La jeune femme se leva à son tour, se passa une main sur le visage comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de se reprendre en main, et rattrapa Raven. Il leur restait encore beaucoup de bouts de forêt à parcourir.

Au bout de deux autres heures de marches, alors qu'elles étaient revenues un peu plus proche du camp terrien, Raven et Clarke firent une autre pause. Elles mangèrent rapidement, et allèrent se remettre en route, lorsqu'il arriva.

Raven en le voyant, s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, et une expression incrédule se peignit sur son visage.

\- Clarke, sans mouvements brusques...retourne toi.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, et pivota lentement sur elle même, tout en sortant son pistolet. Raven saisit également son fusil d'assaut, même si elle était moins entraînée que Clarke.

Finalement, Clarke pivota complètement, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un...loup. Sa fourrure était brune, et il était assis tranquillement, à quelques mètres d'elles. Il ne semblait pas farouche.

\- Que...? Un loup ? chuchota-Clarke, abasourdie, vers Raven. Un loup, ici ?

\- Bah, plus rien ne me surprend, moi, grommela-la mécanicienne en haussant les épaules. On est sur Terre, Clarke.

Raven n'avait pas tort. Clarke baissa son arme, le loup ne donnant aucun signe d'attaque, mais Raven restait campée sur sa position, l'animal dans son viseur. Clarke plissa le front, en détaillant le loup. Il ne semblait pas sauvage, mais à qui pouvait-il appartenir ?

\- Ne tire pas, prévint-Clarke.

Elle posa une main sur l'arme de Raven, qu'elle détourna de l'animal, puis, s'approcha du loup.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? siffla-Raven, furieuse. C'est pas un petit chien. C'est un putain de loup !

Mais Clarke continuait d'avancer doucement vers l'animal, qui la regardait venir sans hostilité. Raven trépignait, impuissante.

\- Clarke ! souffla-t-elle, courroucée. Mais t'es complètement tarée ma parole..

Clarke arriva finalement près du loup. Toujours avec des mouvements très prudents, elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Dans cette position, le loup la dépassait d'une tête. Il était vraiment imposant, en fait ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir.  
Clarke approcha sa main de la fourrure du loup. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Soit, il la laissait faire, soit, il lui bouffait la main.

Raven un peu plus loin, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle finit par s'approcher de Clarke, en colère.

\- C'est quoi ton délire ? s'agaça la mécanicienne, en approchant à son tour du loup.

\- Regarde.

Clarke désigna un morceau de cuir qui ceignait le coup de l'animal.

\- Allons bon, un loup domestique...soupira-Raven. Génial. J'ose même pas imaginer à qui il appartient. Qui pourrait bien élever des loups ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-Clarke. Mais il ne nous veut aucun mal.

Soudainement, le loup se leva, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Raven se crispa sur son arme, mais le loup fit demi-tour et partit.

\- Il faut le suivre ! s'exclama-Clarke, enthousiaste.

La jeune femme saisit son sac, et se précipita à la suite de l'animal.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait secourir Bellamy, Lincoln et Octavia, s'exclama-Raven. Pas rejoindre la ligue de protection des animaux dangereux en voie d'extinction.

Raven lâcha un profond soupir, mais finit par suivre Clarke, et le loup.

* * *

\- Tu te rends compte que tu fais confiance à un loup ? Un putain de loup, Clarke !

Cela faisait une petite heure qu'elles suivaient l'animal, et Raven tentait de réveiller sa camarade. Mais Clarke lui lança un simple coup d'œil irrité.

\- J'ai le pressentiment qu'il faut le suivre ! répondit-Clarke. Et puis, je n'ai pas franchement envie d'arpenter la forêt sans but.

\- Notre but, c'est nos amis ! s'exclama-Raven. Pas une foutue meute de loups qui va bientôt nous encercler et nous bouffer tout cru. C'est comme ça que ça va finir, je te le dis.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre, objecta-Clarke.

\- Mais si..grommela-Raven. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner maintenant.

\- Alors suis ce loup, et arrête de râler.

Raven, de mauvaise humeur, se renferma, mais elle n'ajouta rien, et suivit le mouvement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elles débouchèrent hors de la forêt.

\- Wahouw...s'exclama-Raven.

Clarke dévorait des yeux le paysage, et hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la fin de la forêt, mais elle était fracturée en deux par un énorme précipice.  
Un profond ravin creusait la terre, profond de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Au fond du ravin, bouillonnait une eau menaçante, et des rangées de pics rocheux.  
La chute était forcément fatale. S'imaginant empalée sur un des pics rocheux, au fond du ravin, Clarke frissonna.

De l'autre côté du ravin, la forêt reprenait.

\- On est censées passer là ?

Raven désignait un petit pont, hallucinant. Le canyon était traversé par un pont, long de peut-être un ou deux kilomètres. C'était le genre de pont en corde et en lames de bois, tout brinquebalant, qui peut craquer à tout moment. Le bois ne semblait pas de toute jeunesse.

Le loup trottina jusqu'à l'entrée du pont, et là, il s'arrêta, et s'assit. Clarke et Raven le rejoignirent. Le loup ne pouvait pas continuer, les lames de bois étaient trop espacées, pour ses quatre pattes. Clarke n'était même pas sûre d'y arriver. Au moindre faux pas, elles pouvaient glisser, passer entre les lames de bois du pont, et aller se tuer au fond du canyon.

Mais il fallait traverser. Clarke se tourna vers Raven, et cette dernière aperçut aussitôt dans son regard une lueur de défi.

\- Uh uh, non pas question ! s'exclama-Raven, en reculant de quelques pas. Je ne prends pas ce pont de la mort. Je tiens à ma vie.

\- Moi j'y vais, répondit-Clarke. Tu peux toujours rebrousser chemin et retourner au camp Jaha.

Raven était déchirée. Elle ignorait quoi faire. Clarke, sans plus se poser de questions, posa un premier pas sur la première latte de bois du pont. Le pont entier se mit à être agité de secousses, et trembler. Clarke se cramponna à la "rambarde" en corde.

\- Et si c'était un piège ? s'exclama-Raven.

\- Je prends le risque, se borna-à répondre Clarke.

\- Tu sais comment on appelle les gens trop téméraires Clarke ? Des têtes brûlées !

\- Merci de la leçon de vocabulaire, Raven, répondit Clarke, en faisant un autre pas sur le pont.

\- Il n'arrive jamais de bonnes choses aux têtes brûlées ! s'exclama-Raven.

Mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir convaincre Clarke. La jeune femme blonde avançait lentement, pas après pas. Arrivée au milieu du pont, il y eut une violente secousse, et déséquilibrée, Clarke faillit glisser.  
Raven se figea, retenant son souffle.

\- Clarke ?

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! s'exclama-la jeune femme. Une petite secousse, c'est rien..

Clarke avançait, prudente. Finalement, elle parvint au bout du pont, et sauta sur la terre ferme. Son corps se détendit, et elle remarqua qu'elle avait été extrêmement crispée. Clarke ouvrit ses mains, et s'aperçut que ses paumes étaient ensanglantées, d'avoir trop serré la corde rêche.

Clarke se retourna dans la direction de Raven et du loup. La mécanicienne semblait toujours hésitante.

\- Alors ? s'exclama-Clarke, criant pour qu'elle l'entende. Tu viens ?

Raven se retourna vers la forêt. C'était peut-être une option plus sûre ? Puis, elle regarda le loup. Puis le pont, et Clarke au bout.

\- Putain, jura-la jeune femme.

Raven passa la bandoulière de son fusil autour de son épaule, s'assura que son sac était bien calé, puis, posa un premier pas sur le pont. Qui se mit à trembler.

\- Tu peux le faire, Raven..souffla-la jeune femme.

Lentement, elle avança. Elle progressait rapidement, plus vite que Clarke, mais arrivée aux trois quarts du pont, son pied loupa une des lames de bois. Avec un hurlement, Raven tomba par l'un des trous, vers l'à pic, plus bas.

\- Raven ! hurla-Clarke, à l'autre bout du pont.

Mais la mécanicienne avait réussi à saisir in extremis la corde qui reliait les plaques de bois entre elles. Pendue à la corde d'un pont, au dessus du vide, d'une seule main.  
Le souffle coupé, Raven saisit la corde de sa deuxième main, et s'y cramponna. De cette position, c'était impossible de remonter seule.

\- Clarke ! hurla-Raven.

Clarke ôta son sac, le jeta par terre, ainsi que son arme.

\- J'arrive, Raven. Tiens bon.

\- Dépêche toi ! gémit-la jeune femme, qui commençait déjà à ne plus sentir ses bras.

\- Attention, ça risque de secouer un peu.

Clarke posa un pied sur le pont. Puis un autre. Elle avança vers Raven.  
Mais la jeune femme était à bout de force, et Clarke était encore trop loin. Les secousses du pont n'aidaient pas.

\- Je vais lâcher..prévint-Raven, d'une voix plus faible. Clarke..

\- Tiens bon.

Clarke se dépêcha. Mais elle était encore à quelques mètres, lorsque les forces de Raven lâchèrent. La jeune femme lâcha une main et l'autre commença à glisser.  
Clarke tenta le tout pour le tout, et sauta en avant. Heureusement, avec une chance phénoménale, Clarke parvint à atterrir sans tomber, et saisit le poignet de Raven juste avant que cette dernière ne glisse.  
Maintenant, Raven était suspendue d'une main à Clarke. Mais son poids menaçait de les entraîner toutes les deux au fond du ravin.

\- Lâche moi ! s'exclama-Raven. Je vais te faire tomber aussi.

\- Hors de question, s'exclama-Clarke, le souffle court. A trois, je te fais remonter. Ok ?

Raven hocha la tête.

\- 1..2..3 !

Clarke tira de toutes ses forces, des deux mains. Sa force décuplée par l'adrénaline, Clarke parvint à tirer Raven hors du trou. Sans perdre de temps, elles se dépêchèrent de gagner le sol. Raven sauta hors du pont, et s'écroula par terre. Clarke l'imita, à bout de forces, et alla s'allonger par terre.

\- Merci..lâcha-Raven, pantelante.

Clarke hocha la tête, étirant ses bras endoloris.  
Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, récupérant, lorsqu'un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre.  
En parfaite synchronisation, Clarke et Raven se redressèrent en même temps en position assise.

\- Octavia ? s'étonna-Raven.

\- Il se pourrait bien.

Un deuxième hurlement résonna dans le silence de la forêt, au loin, et Clarke et Raven se mirent aussitôt debout. Clarke ramassa son sac, et garda son pistolet en main.

Raven et Clarke se mirent à courir en direction des cris, qui avaient cessés.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello ! Donc nous sommes mercredi, et comme je tente tant bien que mal de respecter la fréquence de publication que je me suis moi même imposée, je vous poste un chapitre ! _**

**_Mais je vous préviens d'avance: c'est un tout petit chapitre, tout minuscule, et moins intéressant que les précédents. Mais vous avez tout intérêt à lire quand même parce que la suite va être bien mieux. Bon, allez, histoire que vous soyez pas découragés par ce chapitre 4 un peu moyen, je vous donne quelques pistes pour le chapitre 5 : _**

**_\- du Clexa. (j'en dis pas plus :P )  
\- un danger de mort pour l'un de nos personnages qu'on adore !  
\- après le peuple du ciel, les terriens, et les gens du Mont Weather, la présentation plus en détail d'un nouveau peuple (amorcée dans ce chapitre). _**

**_Voilà voilà ! Réponse à vos reviews : _**

_Fanofeverythink**: **que veux-tu, j'aimes bien frustrer les lecteurs x) et j'ai encore pleins de cliffhanger en réserve aha, la torture n'est pas finie!_

_StarDust83000: Bah oui, on est pas chez les bisounours ici, la tension, c'est de la vraie tension ! Ravie que ça te plaise :)_

_Troptop: Azy là merci :') Je sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de l'écrire en entier à chaque review que tu m'aurais laissé ! Et bien, voici la suiiiite, comme tu dis :)_  
_Et qu'est-ce que vous avez, avec la torture là ? :)_  
_Sinon, un grand merci pour ce compliment qui me va droit au coeur :*_

_Lou: Pour ce qui est de quoi je suis capable, ou pas, il va falloir attendre et voir héhé ! Mais je t'avoue que mon niveau de sadisme étant assez élevé, tuer un personnage est une éventualité qui pourrait m'effleurer l'esprit. (et là, tout le monde part en courant, parce que je ressemble à une psychopathe!)_  
_Raven, oui *o* Même si c'est une fic Clexa, je veux pas négliger les autres persos. Et puis, après Clarke et Lexa, Raven c'est ma chouchou aussi !_  
_Merci beaucoup de cette review, en tout cas, j'suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ma fic =)_

_Personne: Merci beaucoup ! =)_  
_Voici la fameuse suite, et patience, les scènes Clexa arrivent !_

_NoEcritSelonSonEnvie: (vous avez vraiment des pseudos tous aussi différents les uns que les autres, je m'éclate à en découvrir de nouveau à chaque fois :P) Et merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de lâcher une review, contente que ça te plaise !_

_Akane77: Moi c'est l'inverse, Orphan Black est un tout petit peu au dessus de The 100. Mais c'est vraiment négligeable, comme "avance". On va s'en tenir à : c'est deux séries parfaites, avec des intrigues en béton, et un cast parfait !_  
_Pour ce qui est de cette poignée de belliqueux, qui ont foncé tête baissée chez l'ennemi, j'ai surtout voulu retranscrire leur rage. Mets toi à leur place : ton fils ou ta fille, que tu as cru avoir perdu plusieurs fois, est prisonnier chez les gens du MW. Et là, tu apprends qu'un plan de sauvetage basé sur la coalition va les ramener sains et saufs. Puis, plus tard, tu apprends que l'alliance a été brisé, et que cette trahison des terriens à failli coûter la vie à ton gosse. Tu réagis comment ? (perso, je fonce tête baissé chez les terriens qui ont osé faire ça :P )_  
_Et merci beaucoup de ton suivi régulier depuis le début et de tes reviews ! =)_

_Blackshadow28: Bah non, c'est drôle de mettre du suspens à la fin ! ça vous donne envie de continuer, pas vrai ? ;)_  
_Bah, vous prenez le temps de me laisser une review (ce qui me fait vraiment énormément plaisir), alors la moindre des choses, c'est que je réponde à chacun, pas vrai ? :)_  
_Je sais, ça a toujours été mon grand regret, que mes fanfics ne puissent toucher que le public francophone :( Mais bon, je n'ai définitivement pas le niveau pour écrire en anglais. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, je trouverais un auteur anglais avec qui je pourrais "m'associer", qui me traduirait mes fictions, et dont je traduirais les siennes, qui sait ?_  
_Mais bon, franchement, le public français me suffit, et puis, à la base, je n'écrit pas pour les reviews, mais parce que j'aime ça, et surtout pour combler l'attente jusqu'à la saison 3! (m'enfin, j'admets, une review ça fait toujours plais' ! )_

**_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas trop vous décevoir. _**  
**_Mais je vous promets que le chapitre 5 sera bien au dessus de celui-ci, autant au niveau de la forme, que du contenu ! _**  
**_Alors, laissez-moi une petite review, et patientez jusqu'à dimanche ! _****_  
_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture! _**

* * *

Caché derrière un arbre, il ne broncha pas lorsque la deuxième fille, la brune, faillit tomber du pont, et se retrouva suspendue au dessus du vide, prête à tomber. La blonde jeta ses affaires par terre, et se précipita à sa rescousse. Il assista au sauvetage, les bras croisés, impassible. Il ne devait pas interférer. Pas tout de suite.  
Les deux filles réussirent à traverser le pont sans encombre, une fois le sauvetage effectué, et s'écroulèrent par terre.  
Il n'osa pas s'approcher, mais il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Un cri retentit, le faisant tressaillir. Aux aguets, il regarda les deux filles bondir sur leurs pieds, et se mettre à courir dans la direction du cri. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse distancer.  
Elles ne devaient pas lui échapper.  
Il sortit du couvert des arbres, et s'approcha du pont à son tour, pour les suivre, tout en restant toujours caché.

* * *

\- D'où il sort, celui-là ?

Clarke et Raven n'avaient couru que quelques minutes, avant d'aboutir à la lisière de la forêt. Brusquement, les arbres avaient commencé à s'espacer, plus clairsemés, moins imposants. Et à présent, les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient debout, dans une longue plaine désertique. Tout au bout de cette plaine, se dressait un mur de glace, si haut que les deux filles se sentaient minuscules.  
Raven n'en revenait pas, bouche bée. Le glacier semblait sortir de nul part.

\- Non, sérieusement, d'où il sort ? s'exclama-Raven, en tournant la tête vers Clarke.

\- Je..j'en ai aucune idée...répondit-Clarke. C'est incroyable. Même l'air est déjà plus frais qu'au niveau du pont.

Absorbées dans la contemplation du glacier, les deux jeunes femmes furent durement ramenées à la réalité, en entendant une plainte de douleur. Elles distinguèrent un peu plus loin, une silhouette menue, étendue par terre.  
C'était bien Octavia.  
Clarke et Raven se précipitèrent, et se laissèrent tomber à genoux de chaque côté d'elle. Elle avait été poignardée à l'abdomen, et le sang coulait abondamment. Le liquide rouge sombre gorgeait les vêtements de la jeune femme. Son visage était livide, et elle claquait des dents.

\- Clarke ? parvint-elle a articuler. Raven ?

Mais Clarke ne répondit pas, trop étonnée. Ce n'était pas un couteau, ou un poignard, logé entre les côtes de son amie, mais...un pic de glace !

\- Hé, Raven, regarde ça..

La mécanicienne tourna la tête, aperçut le stalactite, fiché dans l'abdomen d'Octavia. Elle fronça les sourcils, et échangea un regard avec Clarke. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, en pleine incompréhension.  
Mais ce n'était pas le moment de chercher à comprendre exactement comment Octavia s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. Il fallait stopper cette mauvaise hémorragie.

\- Fais ton boulot de médecin, Clarke, l'encouragea-Raven.

\- Je n'ai jamais été médecin ! répondit-Clarke. C'est ma mère, la chirurgienne.

\- Mais tu as soigné tellement de monde, depuis qu'on est ici...répliqua-Raven.

Clarke remonta ses manches, et se dégagea de son sac, qu'elle posa par terre. Puis, elle examina les dégâts, le front plissé.  
Octavia, le visage toujours blême, commençait à s'agiter, à demie inconsciente.

\- Elle délire, fit-Raven, en touchant son front. Elle a de la fièvre. Clarke ?

\- Il faut qu'on enlève ça tout de suite, répondit-Clarke. Ce truc est en train de fondre à l'intérieur d'elle, et ça va faire entrer plein de saloperies dans son corps..

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

\- On le retire, répondit-Clarke, décidée. Attends un peu.

Elle saisit son sac, et en retira une petite bouteille d'alcool désinfectant, et des pansements, sous l'œil taquin de Raven.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-Clarke, avec un sourire. C'est comme toi, et tes outils. Moi aussi je m'équipe, quand on va errer dans les bois.

\- Et après tu dis que tu n'es pas médecin, railla-Raven en riant.

Clarke secoua la tête, mais ne releva pas.

\- Bon, toi, tu t'assures juste qu'elle ne bouge pas une fois que c'est enlevé.

Raven hocha la tête, et plaqua le bras d'Octavia à terre, une main sur son épaule, prête à la repousser par terre si elle tentait de se redresser. Clarke inspira, et expira, tentant de se concentrer. Il fallait qu'elle retire le pic de glace d'un coup vif et rapide, en respectant son angle d'entrée.  
Si elle le retirait de travers, elle risquait d'aggraver les blessures internes.

Clarke saisit le pic, qui lui glaça la main, et posa l'autre main sur le ventre d'Octavia. Elle tira d'un coup sec, et extirpa le pic de glace. Octavia eut un cri de douleur, et par réflexe, son corps se crispa. Elle tenta de bouger, mais Raven la maintint fermement au sol, et elle finit par se calmer.

Clarke pressa aussitôt sa main sur l'hémorragie. La quantité de sang qu'elle était en train de perdre était alarmante. Avec l'aide de Raven, Clarke désinfecta la plaie. Finalement, elle colla le long pansement.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-Raven.

\- Maintenant, on attends qu'elle reprenne des forces, pour nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit-Clarke.

Raven détacha la couverture qu'elle avait roulé et attaché à son sac, et couvrit Octavia, qui avait sombré dans un sommeil inconscient.  
La nuit commençait à tomber, et l'obscurité enveloppait les environs.

\- Tu crois que c'est prudent, de passer la nuit ici, à découvert?

\- On a pas d'autres options, répondit-Clarke, en haussant les épaules. On ne peut pas la bouger dans son état. On prendra des tours de garde. Je vais me laver les mains, je reviens. Il doit bien y avoir un point d'eau, par ici...

Raven hocha la tête, en sortant de la nourriture de son sac.  
Clarke s'éloigna en direction de la forêt. Elle marcha quelques minutes, mais eut de la chance, et tomba sur un ruisseau qui serpentait entre les troncs.  
La jeune femme s'agenouilla au bord, et plongea ses mains écarlates dans l'eau glacée. Le sang se diffusa dans l'eau, en un nuage rouge, et le visage de la jeune femme se ferma. Maintenant, la vue du sang lui rappelait tout ces choix, qu'elle avait faits, toutes ces vies qui..."Non." se stoppa-mentalement Clarke. "Non. Arrête de penser à ça, encore une fois. Il reste beaucoup à faire."

Sa petite engueulade mentale eut l'effet escompté, et Clarke se releva promptement. Elle secoua ses mains pour les sécher, des perles d'eau tombant dans l'herbe.  
Elle s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsqu'elle sentit comme une...présence.  
Clarke leva brusquement la tête, scrutant la noirceur des arbres devant elle. Elle resta comme ça, figée, pendant une minute, le coeur battant plus rapidement, la main crispée sur son arme, à sa il n'y avait rien. Ce devait être un effet de son imagination.

Clarke sortit donc prudemment des bois, et retourna dans la plaine près de Raven, qui avait installé une ébauche de campement.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-Raven, alors que Clarke s'asseyait près d'elle.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, et accepta avec gratitude le morceau de pain, les graines et la pomme qu'elle lui tendait.

\- On a que deux couvertures pour trois, s'inquiéta-Raven. On passera pas la nuit, Clarke.

Avec l'arrivée de la nuit, les températures avaient brutalement chutées, et c'est vrai qu'il commençait à faire sacrément froid. C'était comme si la présence du glacier, cet énorme mur de glace sur plusieurs kilomètres de long et de haut, refroidissait toute la région.

\- Prends la mienne.

Clarke détacha sa propre couverture de son sac, et la lança à Raven.

\- Et toi ? protesta-la jeune femme.

\- Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, répondit-Clarke. Et je n'ai pas encore froid. Tu peux dormir.

Raven hocha la tête, s'enroulant dans la couverture. Elle s'allongea, et regarda un moment les étoiles, au dessus de sa tête. Cette immensité la fascinait.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, on était là haut ? chuchota-Raven, comme intimidée.

\- Non, je n'arrive pas à réaliser, répondit-Clarke, en levant la tête à son tour. C'était il y a une éternité, il me semble..

\- Réveille moi dans quelques heures, lâcha-Raven.

Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer, et sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil.  
Clarke, assise près de ses deux amies, continua à regarder les étoiles, sans trop penser à quelque chose en particulier.  
Elle fut tirée de sa réflexion par un bruit. Aux aguets, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers la forêt, d'où était venu le bruit. Mais elle eut beau sonder du regard la lisière de la forêt, elle ne décela rien d'anormal, alors, elle se détendit peu à peu.

"Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes ta parano.." soupira-t-elle mentalement pour elle même.

L'esprit de la jeune femme reprit ses vagabondages, et alors que son regard s'échouait de nouveau sur le ciel, elle pensa à son père, une étoile parmi toutes les autres.  
Il aurait été fier de tout ce qu'elle avait accomplit ici, elle en était sûre. Elle était persuadée au plus profond d'elle même, qu'il lui aurait pardonné ses "crimes", et ses actions dont elle n'était pas fière.  
Ces pensées réconfortantes permirent à la jeune femme de sombrer dans le sommeil sans trop se torturer l'esprit, lorsque Raven prit la relève de la garde.

* * *

La première chose que remarqua Clarke lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, fut le froid. Un froid sec, piquant, le genre de froid sibérien qui tétanise les muscles, et les fait trembler de manière incontrôlable. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, ses paupières battant rapidement, tentant d'ajuster son regard à la luminosité aveuglante du soleil qui se reflétait sur la glace du sol.  
Clarke parvint finalement à ouvrir les yeux, et elle prit conscience de plusieurs choses, en même temps : elle n'était pas sur le sol, mais transportée sur les épaules de quelqu'un, un gars immense, qui ne semblait pas sentir son poids. Elle avait les mains et les pieds ligotés.

Graduellement, ses souvenirs refirent surface. Elle se rappela s'être levée, à l'aube, après une demie-nuit assez courte. Raven et elle avaient mangé un morceau. Puis, Clarke avait été vérifier l'état d'Octavia, et avait constaté à son plus grand soulagement qu'elle avait repris des forces. Elle était encore très faible, et ne s'était pas encore réveillée, mais ses jours n'étaient plus comptés.

Et puis, sans que Raven et elle aient pu prendre la moindre décision, se concerter sur où orienter les recherches ensuite, pour localiser Bellamy et Lincoln, elles avaient été attaquées de nul part. Ces grands guerriers enveloppés dans des manteaux de cuir et de laine, et emmitouflés dans leurs grandes capuches de fourrure, leur étaient tombés dessus. Un groupe d'une demie douzaine d'individus. Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à maîtriser Raven et Clarke, grâce à l'effet de surprise. Ils avaient balancé leur armes plus loin, et d'un coup en plein visage, les avaient assommées.

Là, ils les avaient probablement attachées, et chargées sur leurs épaules.

Clarke ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi, ballottée sur les épaules d'un gars inconnu au bataillon, privée de ses mouvements, et de sa capacité à parler, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à Raven et Octavia.  
Cette situation était assez insupportable, mais le froid l'engourdissait vraiment, et elle n'avait même pas la force de se débattre pour se libérer. Elle ne tenta pas même un petit coup de pied. Le froid diminuait cruellement ses capacités.

Finalement, au bout d'un temps infiniment long, le guerrier la déposa brutalement sur ses pieds.

\- Clarke, ça va ?

L'interpellée tourna la tête, et eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant Raven pas trop loin, qui avait aussi été déposée au sol, mains et pieds liés. Clarke hocha la tête, et regarda autour d'elles.

\- Où est Octavia ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-Raven, en haussant les épaules. Ils ont dû la laisser en bas.

\- Est-ce qu'on est...sur le glacier ? s'enquit-Clarke.

\- J'ai l'impression, acquiesça-Raven.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient bleues, et Clarke savait que les siennes devaient probablement l'être aussi. Les températures ici étaient polaires.  
Les guerriers formaient un petit groupe, un peu plus loin, et ils discutaient avec animation. Clarke remarqua finalement, qu'à gauche, on distinguait la silhouette d'un immense château.

\- Un palais de glace..nota-Clarke, en claquant des dents. J'ai tout sauf envie d'aller là bas.

\- Je crois pas vraiment qu'on ait le choix, répondit-Raven, en désignant les guerriers.

L'un d'eux s'approchait d'elles. Il sortit un long couteau au manche poli, et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se raidir. Mais le guerrier n'utilisa la lame que pour trancher les liens qui maintenaient attachés les pieds des prisonnières.  
Puis, à leur plus grande surprise, un second guerrier s'approcha, et enroula autour de leurs épaules des grands manteaux de fourrure, similaires à ceux qu'eux même portaient.  
Une fois ceci fait, ils s'éloignèrent de nouveau pour reprendre leur discussion.

\- Ça ne doit pas être dans leur intérêt qu'on meurt d'hypothermie, devina-Raven.

\- Pas encore, du moins, répondit-Clarke, en les désignant de la tête. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils débattent de notre sort.

\- Rassurant..

Après délibération, Clarke et Raven furent dirigées vers le palais de glace. Tout en marchant dans la neige épaisse qui recouvrait le glacier, le cerveau de Clarke tournait à plein régime. Est-ce que Lincoln et Bellamy étaient dans ce palais de glace ? Ou bien risquaient-elles leur vie pour rien ? Peut-être que les deux disparus étaient à l'exact opposé d'ici..

De temps en temps, Clarke échangeait un coup d'œil inquiet avec Raven, mais elles demeuraient silencieuses. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Et puis, il faisait trop froid pour parler.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent à proximité du grand palais de glace. Il était magnifique et terrifiant, imposant et mystérieux.  
Clarke avait le mauvais pressentiment que, si elles entraient ici, elles n'en ressortiraient pas vivantes. Mais lorsque leurs gardiens les poussèrent par les doubles portes centrales ouvertes, elles n'eurent d'autre choix que d'obéir.

La grande cour centrale était gelée, et déserte, les remparts étaient blancs, tout ici semblait exclusivement fait de neige et de glace.

\- Comment ces gens peuvent vivre ici ? chuchota-Raven, à Clarke, ébahie.

Le guerrier qui tenait fermement Raven par le bras la poussa sans ménagement vers une petite porte de bois givrée, qui donnait sûrement accès à l'intérieur du palais.  
Lorsque Clarke passa la porte à son tour, elle découvrit avec la plus grande satisfaction que l'intérieur du palais n'était pas glacé, comme l'extérieur. Le sol était constitué d'un dallage de pierres, assemblées d'une façon assez rudimentaire. Les murs de pierre également, étaient couverts de tenture de laine épaisse. La lumière était faible, puisque dispensée uniquement par des flambeaux. Il faisait beaucoup meilleur à l'intérieur.

"On se croirait dans un château médiéval.." ne put s'empêcher de remarquer mentalement Clarke.

Cependant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, sentant la poigne de fer de son gardien sur son bras. De plus, le lieu était désert, et le silence assourdissant.  
Clarke fut guidée dans un labyrinthe de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous, et fut finalement poussée à l'intérieur d'une pièce, où Raven avait déjà été enfermée.  
La porte fut refermée derrière elles, à clé.

\- Et bah ils sont charmants nos hôtes, plaisanta-Raven.

Clarke se tourna vers son amie, qui fit glisser son dos au mur, pour s'asseoir par terre. Leur cellule était minuscule, les murs et le sol étaient nus. Aucun échappatoire possible. De toute façon, même si elle s'échappaient maintenant, elles mourraient par hypothermie avant d'avoir pu descendre de ce fichu glacier.

\- Et maintenant ? soupira-Raven, en redressant la couverture sur ses épaules, à l'aide des ses deux mains encore attachées.

\- On attends.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dimanche ! New chapter !**_

_Marguerite Roxton-Jones: Oh que non, elles n'ont pas de chance, on peut dire ça comme ça ;)_

_Blackshadow28 et Troptop : bon, j'vous réponds à vous deux en même temps, hein!_  
_Je ne vais pas vous cacher que moi aussi, en écrivant ces chapitres, j'avais le palais de la reine des neige dans la tête aha *o* Et merci beaucoup, Troptop, j'ai la chanson dans la tête maintenant xD Sinon, t'as bien deviné, c'est la nation de la glace !_  
_Bon, pour ce qui est de Raven, c'est vrai que blaguer pendant que ton pote crève par terre..m'enfin, je trouvais que ça collait à son personnage!_  
_Waaahou vous vous liguez contre moi là ? =( Personne pour me soutenir, et qui est d'accord que Orphan Black c'est un tout petit peu au dessus ? ^^ M'enfin bon, The 100 c'est génial aussi, alors!.._  
_Et tuer Clarke ou Lexa ? Aaha, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, ça tue tout le suspens. Sachez juste que je suis vraiment sadique !_  
_Enfin bref, bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews, elles me font marrer :D_

_Personne: Nouveau chap', merci de la review, et bonne lecture ! :)_

_Lou: Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ;) Puis, le peuple de la glace, on en apprendra plus sur eux dans quelques chapitres !_

_NoEcritSelonSonEnvie: Oh merci c'est gentil ! Et bien, lis la suite et tu trouveras quelques réponses sur ce glacier intriguant ^^_

_Xellent70: On est d'accord, Lexa a bien reboosté la série (même si contrairement à toi, moi, j'ai accroché à fond dès la première saison!)._  
_Ouaaaais, j'avais une photo de NatVanlis :P T'es une creampuff ? C'est génial *o* On est d'accord, vive Carmilla!_

_**Bon allez, continuez de laisser des reviews, la team Clexa, et continuez de lire !**_  
_**Vous gérez =***_  
_**A mercredi !**_

* * *

Clarke tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, et elle croisa le regard inquiet de Raven. La jeune femme blonde se tourna vers le guerrier muet qui était campé à côté d'elle, l'air lugubre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Au moment ou elle ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question, un nuage de vapeur blanche se forma.  
A sa plus grande surprise, elle qui s'attendait à ce que le guerrier s'enferme dans son mutisme, elle obtint une réponse.

\- Ma Reine désire vous rencontrer.

Clarke distinguait mal les traits du garde, sa grande capuche fourrée faisant de l'ombre à son visage. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un garde, mais une garde.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous veut ta reine ? demanda-Clarke, profitant qu'on lui ait assignée une garde bavarde pour en tirer un maximum d'informations.

\- Vous rencontrer, répéta-la garde. Probablement vous tuer.

Clarke chercha avec désespoir un signe, que ça soit une blague. Mais la femme était mortellement sérieuse. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, de toute façon, Clarke poursuivit son petit interrogatoire.

\- Où sont Bellamy et Lincoln ? Deux des nôtres ?..Vous avez d'autres prisonniers ?

\- Tu n'as pas à savoir ça. Arrête de poser des questions.

La guerrière tourna le regard vers la foule, pour signifier que le sujet était clos. Mais Clarke ne comptait pas vraiment en rester là.

\- Allez ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais mourir, de toute façon, pas vrai ? Alors, pourquoi ne pas me dire ça ?

\- Si tu es aussi convaincue que tu vas mourir, pourquoi te poser autant de questions ?

\- Ça te regarde?

Le ton de défi de la petite blonde sembla attirer l'attention de la garde, puisque son regard quitta la foule, pour venir se poser sur elle.

\- Comment elle est, ta Reine ? demanda-Clarke. Je vais vraiment mourir ici ?

La guerrière semblait mitigée, ne parvenant pas à décider si elle allait répondre ou pas. Finalement, elle lâcha un soupir à peine perceptible, et se tourna un peu plus vers Clarke.

\- Ma Reine a une personnalité..à double tranchant, révéla-la guerrière. Tout dépend de l'impression que tu lui fait. Si elle t'en juge digne, elle t'accordera la vie. Si non, tu mourras.

\- Est-ce que c'est censé me rassurer ? grommela-Clarke.

Elle aperçut l'ébauche d'un sourire, sous la capuche.  
Clarke tourna son regard vers la foule.

\- Qui sont ces gens ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Notre peuple, répondit-la jeune femme à la capuche.

\- Et pourquoi sont-ils là ?

\- D'abord, parce que c'est obligatoire, répondit-la guerrière en haussant les épaules. A chaque apparition publique de notre majesté, tout le monde doit être présent, c'est dans le code. Mais même si ce n'était pas imposé, ils viendraient quand même. Les exécutions publiques, c'est une sorte de divertissement ici.

Clarke regarda sa sentinelle, avec une moue outrée.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ?..s'exclama-Clarke, révoltée à l'idée d'être exécutée à titre de divertissement.

\- Tu ne peux pas juger une personne sans connaître son passé, de même que tu n'es pas en droit de juger notre peuple sans connaître son histoire.

Clarke ne répondit rien. L'inconnue venait de lui faire ravaler ses reproches avec une justesse et une logique imparable.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke, avoua-soudainement la jeune femme blonde.

Il y eut de longues secondes d'hésitations, de la part de la garde. Puis, finalement, elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je m'appelle Leslie.

Clarke remonta d'un coup d'épaule, le long manteau de fourrure qui la couvrait et jeta un coup d'oeil à Leslie.

\- Elle est en retard, ta reine, ou elle aime se faire attendre ?

\- Les deux, répondit-Leslie.

\- Tu sais que c'est très perturbant, de parler à quelqu'un sans voir son visage ?

Leslie secoua la tête, tandis que Clarke la fixait, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle baisse sa capuche.

\- Je ne suis pas censée dévoiler mon visage aux prisonniers, répondit-Leslie. C'est dans le code.

\- Il m'a l'air un peu sévère, votre fameux code, maugréa-Clarke.

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à Raven, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Elle s'inquiétait pour Octavia. Soit, ce peuple de la glace l'avait achevée, soit ils l'avaient laissée au pied du glacier, ce qui revenait un peu au même, parce que dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle ne survivrait pas longtemps sans soins.

Clarke s'apprêtait à poser d'autres questions à Leslie, lorsque brutalement, la foule se tut. Deux portes, sur la face nord du palais de glace, s'ouvrirent en claquant. La foule était parfaitement silencieuse, et on n'entendait que la rumeur lointaine du vent polaire. Malgré le manteau de fourrure sur ses épaules, Clarke sentait le froid lui glacer les os.

Une silhouette escortée d'une dizaine de guerriers armés de lances s'avança au milieu de la cour, dans un cercle vide de monde.

\- C'est la reine ? chuchota-Clarke, à Leslie.

Cette dernière, probablement pas autorisée à parler, hocha subrepticement la tête. Au centre des gardes avec les lances, était campée une silhouette, emmitouflée comme tous les autres dans un grand manteau entièrement blanc, qui se serait presque confondu avec la neige du sol. Sa capuche était rabattue sur sa tête, et un foulard doré noué autour de son visage, camouflant tout le bas de son visage.  
Clarke ne pouvait distinguer de la reine que l'éclat de ses yeux - et cet éclat lui fit froid dans le dos.

La reine s'arrêta au centre, bien à la vue de tout le monde. Comme en un seul et unique mouvement, tout le monde descendit sur un genou, la tête baissée en signe de respect, la reine debout au milieu de ces gens se prosternant.  
Clarke et Raven étaient debout, et ne pensèrent pas à s'agenouiller, un peu dépassées par les événements. Et puis, la dernière chose que souhaitait Clarke, c'était de s'écraser, et se soumettre à cette reine.  
Ce fut leur première erreur. Alors que tout le monde se relevait, Clarke constata que le regard de la reine s'était durci.

Clarke échangea un coup d'oeil inquiet avec Leslie, mais en présence de sa reine, cette dernière ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle.

\- Alors ?

La voix de la reine, une fois de plus, surprit Clarke, comme cela lui avait fait pour Leslie. Cette voix était bien plus jeune qu'elle ne l'aurait prévu, et très douce. Douce, mais avec des accents condescendants et dédaigneux, et cette voix avait beau ne pas être forte, elle résonnait en écho dans la cour absolument silencieuse. Tout le monde, aux aguets, était pendu aux lèvres de la reine.  
Clarke elle, la dévisageait d'un regard fier. Cette reine voulait l'impressionner ? Il allait lui en falloir plus que ça, tout de même...

\- Alors quoi ? répondit-Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous deux venez faire dans la très puissante Nation de la Glace ?

La Nation de la Glace. Dès que la reine prononça ces mots, un flash frappa Clarke, et dans sa tête, le visage de Lexa se tourna vers elle. Juste après avoir brûlé le corps de Finn._ « Moi aussi, j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Son nom était Costia. Elle a été capturée par la Nation de la Glace, dont la reine croyait qu'elle connaissait mes secrets. Parce qu'elle était avec moi, ils l'ont torturée, tuée, et lui ont coupé la tête. »_

D'accord, donc c'était cette reine, responsable de la douleur fantôme de la Lexa, et de l'aversion de la Commandante terrienne pour les émotions, et sa méfiance constante.  
Cette reine de la Nation de la Glace ne plaisantait donc vraiment pas, et elle était capable d'exécuter ses menaces. Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

\- Délivrer les nôtres, répondit-Clarke, en levant le menton dans une attitude de défi.

\- Livre moi toute ta pensée, lâcha-la reine. Sans omission. Pourquoi êtes vous vous deux vraiment ici ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas envoyé plus de guerriers? Vous êtes des éclaireurs, n'est-ce pas ? Quand est-ce que votre armée arrive ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils, et échangea un regard perdu avec Raven. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ?

\- On est pas en éclaireurs ! s'exclama-Raven, aussitôt. Il n'y a pas d'armée ! Arrêtez de nous inventer une vie.

Clarke aurait voulu aller frapper Raven, histoire de la faire taire. Elles auraient pu jouer sur cet argument, et prétendre qu'en effet, une grosse armée était en route pour les délivrer ! Mais à présent, la reine savait qu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux, et qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance de s'échapper.

\- Si aucune armée ne vous suit, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici par vous même ?

\- Chercher les nôtres ! répondit-Clarke. Bellamy et Lincoln !

\- Il est hors de question qu'on laisse partir les prisonniers, lâcha-durement la reine. Aucun de vous ne quitte cette enceinte.

\- S'il vous plaît..tenta-de négocier Clarke. Nous ne voulons aucun mal à la Nation de la Glace.

\- Mensonge ! s'exclama-la reine, en s'animant.

La foule était toujours aussi silencieuse. Clarke trouvait cela un peu singulier, d'avoir une conversation avec une femme masquée, au milieu d'une foule muette. Cela n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de s'indigner.

\- C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne savais même pas où se situait votre château ! Vos gardes nous ont traînées ici ! On a rien à faire ici, juste retrouver Bellamy et Lincoln et Octavia, et retourner chez nous.

\- Le glacier est notre possession, prévint-la reine.

\- Mais je vous dit qu'on ne veut aucun mal à votre putain de glacier !

\- C'est faux, jeune femme, siffla-la reine. Tu fais partie du peuple du ciel. Tu t'es alliée avec le peuple des terriens.

\- Et alors ? répondit-Clarke. D'abord, comment vous savez ça ?

\- Du haut de mon glacier, je sais également ce qui se passe au sol, répondit-la reine en se redressant, fièrement.

\- D'accord, on s'est alliés avec les terriens, s'exclama-Clarke. Et alors ?

\- Les terriens sont nos ennemis héréditaires, répondit-la reine. Une haine sans nom nous lie.

\- C'est sûr, tuer la petite amie de leur chef, ça n'a pas dû vous donner une grande popularité, ricana-Clarke.

\- Tu as appris ce qui est arrivé, fit-la reine.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, Clarke décela une lueur de surprise dans le regard de la reine. Cette dernière avança de quelques pas, et Clarke se raidit.

\- J'ai appris, acquiesça-Clarke. Elle me l'a dit.

Il y eut un moment de silence. La reine semblait réfléchir en silence.

\- Vous êtes des alliés de nos ennemis, dit-lentement la reine, d'une voix menaçante. Ce qui fait de vous nos ennemis. Vous devez mourir.

Une grande clameur monta de la foule. La reine restait plantée au centre, silencieuse, le regard brûlant fixé sur Clarke. Cette dernière échangea un regard avec Raven, tandis que la foule hurlait son approbation. La mécanicienne avait un air d'effroi sur le visage, et ne semblait pas rassurée.

"Ça va aller" articula-silencieusement Clarke dans sa direction. Raven hocha doucement la tête. Même si elle restait un peu sceptique, elle avait confiance en Clarke. C'était de cette Nation de la Glace, dont elle se méfiait.

La foule finit par se taire, et la reine pointa le doigt vers Raven.

\- Elle meurt, lança-la reine. Tout de suite, ici. La blonde reste en vie.

Les trois gardes autour de Raven refermèrent les bras sur elle, et elle commença à se débattre.

\- Lâchez moi ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle fut traînée au milieu de la place. Deux autres soldats apportèrent un poteau de bois, long d'environ trois mètres. A l'aide d'une énorme massue, ils commencèrent à le planter au sol. Clarke tenta de se précipiter vers Raven, mais Leslie lui saisit violemment le bras.

\- Leslie s'il te plaît, chuchota-Clarke.

La garde se contenta de hocha négativement la tête, en resserrant son emprise sur son bras.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke, je ne peux pas.

Clarke tenta de se dégager, et frappa violemment Leslie dans les côtes. La garde eut une plainte de douleur, et la laissa échapper. Clarke ne put faire que quelques pas, que Leslie l'avait déjà rattrapée. Elle tordit le bras de la jeune femme blonde dans son dos, et plaça la lame d'un poignard sous sa gorge.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer Clarke, susurra-Leslie à son oreille.

Clarke, immobile, regarda les gardes arracher la couverture des épaules de Raven, et l'attacher au poteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? cria-Clarke, en direction de la reine.

\- Elle va goûter à notre méthode d'exécution préférée, répondit-la reine.

Clarke aurait juré apercevoir malgré le foulard doré noué autour du visage de la reine, un sourire carnassier qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- L'hypothermie, acheva-la reine.

A ce mot, la foule repartit dans une clameur d'excitation. La reine ne chercha pas à les calmer, et encouragea son peuple à faire du bruit.

Clarke sentit son coeur, qui s'accélérait. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Raven mourir devant ses yeux, sans rien faire. La mécanicienne était déjà en train de claquer des dents, sans la couverture et le manteau de fourrure, qui avaient été jetés par terre.

\- S'il vous plaît ! hurla-Clarke, en se débattant. S'il vous plaît écoutez moi !

La reine se tourna vers Clarke, et leva la main. Immédiatement, le silence se fit. La reine fit quelques pas dans la neige, vers Clarke.

\- Je doute que ça change quoi que ce soit, mais dit ce que tu as à dire.

Clarke, le souffle court, le coeur lui martelant les côtes, regarda Raven. Elle refusait de la voir mourir.

\- Prenez moi à sa place, lança-Clarke. Tuez moi, mais gardez la prisonnière, ne lui faites pas de mal.

\- Nous ne négocions pas avec les prisonniers, refusa-la reine.

\- S'il vous plaît ! s'exclama-Clarke. Votre but, c'est de prouver aux terriens que vous êtes une nation puissante, pas vrai ? C'est de leur faire avoir peur. Si vous me tuez, votre message sera plus clair.

La reine restait mutique, mais Clarke vit distinctement qu'elle était intéressée.

\- Je suis la leader du peuple du ciel, expliqua-Clarke. Je connais bien Lexa. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez contre elle, mais si vous voulez lui faire mal, ne tuez pas Raven, tuez moi.

\- Tout ceci, ce ne sont que de belles paroles, ricana-la reine. Je parie que tu n'as même jamais échangé plus de quelques mots avec la commandante des terriens.

\- C'est faux ! s'exclama-Clarke.

Mais la reine semblait en avoir fini. Elle se retourna vers Raven.

\- Attachez là bien, ordonna-la reine.

Clarke sentait son coeur battre si vite qu'il lui faisait mal. Si elle l'avouait, cela pourrait marcher. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Si elle mourrait, peu importait, que tout le monde apprenne la vérité, pas vrai ? Les morts n'ont rien à craindre des secrets. Alors, Clarke l'avoua. Non. Elle le hurla.

\- Elle m'a embrassée.

Le silence se fit encore plus dans la grande cour, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Clarke. Leslie, Raven, la reine, les gardes, les gens, tous la regardait, ébahis.

\- Ai-je bien entendu ? lança-la reine, en s'approchant de nouveau de Clarke.

Clarke hocha la tête, tentant de ne pas montrer son embarras.

\- Lexa m'a embrassée, enchaîna-Clarke. Je vous avait dit que j'étais assez proche d'elle pour que vous lui fassiez mal en me tuant.

La reine demeura silencieuse. Clarke espérait de toutes ses forces. Finalement, la reine fit signe à ses gardes.

\- Détachez là.

Les gardes s'activèrent. Ils détachèrent Raven, lui remirent son manteau et sa couverture, et la tirèrent plus loin du poteau d'exécution. Clarke croisa le regard de la mécanicienne, qui semblait estomaquée. Clarke fut conduite au poteau d'exécution.

\- Je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire, Clarke..lança-Leslie. Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée.

Clarke se contenta de hocher la tête. Leslie recula de quelques pas. Clarke était maintenant seule au centre du cercle, voyant la mort approcher à grands pas.

\- Est-ce que je peux lui parler ? s'exclama-soudainement Raven. S'il vous plaît, cinq minutes..

\- Une, lui accorda-la reine.

Raven put donc s'approcher de Clarke. La foule, qui commençait à s'impatienter, s'anima un peu. Quelques conversations remplirent le silence, et Raven put donc s'entretenir avec Clarke sans que tout le monde ne les entendent.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-Clarke.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Clarke ? Notre peuple a plus besoin de toi que de moi..

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Lexa, je ne sacrifie plus les miens, à présent...

Clarke dévisagea la mécanicienne, et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Ça va aller, Raven, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-Raven. Toi et Lexa ?

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- On s'est juste embrassées, Raven, ne vas pas t'imaginer des trucs, sourit-Clarke. Mais..oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu pourras lui dire, si jamais tu la vois, Lexa..Tu lui diras de ma part, qu'il faut qu'elle arrête de considérer l'amour comme une faiblesse ?

Raven hocha la tête.

\- Tu lui diras, hein ? insista-Clarke. Dis lui aussi que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ça serait du gâchis, qu'elle ne ressente plus d'amour, parce qu'elle embrasse vraiment, vraiment bien..

Malgré les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux, Raven éclata de rire.

\- Je lui répète aussi la dernière phrase ? rit-la mécanicienne.

\- Surtout la dernière phrase, rit-Clarke.

\- Dépêchez vous !

La voix de la reine avait claqué à leurs oreilles. La fin approchait. Raven se jeta dans les bras de Clarke, et la serra contre elle. Elle s'était vraiment attachée à son amie, depuis le début de leur aventure, et lui dire au revoir comme ça était juste insupportable. Clarke referma les bras autour de Raven, tentant de ne pas céder à la tristesse qui la submergeait.

\- Ça va aller, Raven, chuchota-Clarke.

Mais lorsque la mécanicienne la lâcha, les larmes roulaient sur le visage de Clarke, et sur celui de Raven.

\- May we meet again, bredouilla-Raven.

\- Ça suffit, lança-sèchement la reine.

Raven fut tirée en arrière par les gardes. La reine et Leslie s'approchèrent de Clarke.

\- L'hypothermie est la méthode préférée de mon peuple, lança-la reine. Parce que c'est une mort affreusement douloureuse. Et rapide, puisque tu t'en es aperçue, ici, les températures sont mortelles si tu n'es pas couverte de façon appropriée.

La reine marqua une pause. La foule était de nouveau silencieuse. Clarke était dans un état second.  
D'un signe de sa reine, Leslie s'avança vers Clarke. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard désolé, puis, ôta le manteau qui la protégeait, et le jeta par terre dans la neige. Elle retira également sa veste de cuir, qui rejoignit le tas, ainsi que ses chaussures. Pieds nus dans la neige, le froid commençait déjà à engourdir la jeune femme. A son plus grand soulagement, elle fut autorisée à conserver son tee-shirt et son pantalon.

Clarke fut finalement attachée au poteau d'exécution. Ses poignets s'écorchèrent sur le bois glacial du pilier. Tout le monde recula à distance respectable, la reine y comprit, et attendirent.  
Clarke sentait son cœur, qui tentait vaillamment de lutter contre le froid. Tout son organisme protestait contre ce violent traitement. La douleur était déjà horrible.

La neige au contact de ses pieds nus était probablement le pire. A moins que ça ne soit le vent glacial, qui s'infiltre partout, dans son cou, au travers de son pantalon, la gelant.  
Elle claquait des dents, tentant de mourir dignement, malgré les regards braqués sur elle. Ses lèvres avaient tournée bleues foncée, avec des nuances de violet.

\- Clarke.

L'interpellée leva la tête, laborieusement. Elle croisa le regard de Raven, qui l'avait appelée, et se concentra sur ce visage familier. Elle avait confiance en elle. Elle savait que Raven se battrait pour partir d'ici, pour retrouver Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia. Pour transmettre son message à Lexa.

Ses forces déclinaient. La reine n'avait pas menti. Leur mort par hypothermie était rapide. Clarke tremblait de tous ses membres. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi froid de sa vie. Les frissons violents qui la secouaient ne la réchauffaient pas. Il commença même à neiger, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Le silence était pesant. Clarke tentait de garder son regard fixé sur Raven.

Mais bientôt, son corps refusa de lui obéir. Sa tête s'inclina. Elle regarda le sol, quelques secondes, et puis ses yeux se fermèrent également.  
Elle en avait marre de lutter. Mais bientôt, tout serait terminé.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes, que la tête de Clarke s'était inclinée, et qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Les frissons se calmaient, la jeune femme ne tremblait même presque plus. C'était mauvais signe.  
Raven continua de regarder son amie. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et elle ne pouvait les en empêcher. Clarke avait sacrifié tant de choses, pour le peuple du ciel, elle avait pris tant de bonnes décisions. Et elle mourrait comme ça.

Raven se promit de raconter à toute le monde sa mort, de s'assurer que personne ne l'oublierait.  
Si elle réussissait à rentrer chez elle, évidemment.

Une rumeur se fit soudainement entendre, derrière le mur. Raven et tout les autres, levèrent la tête vers les remparts, où les deux guetteurs surveillaient les alentours. Les deux dits guetteurs étaient effondrés sur le chemin de ronde, des flèches plantées dans le cœur ou la tête, morts.

\- A vos positions ! hurla-la reine.

Les gardes s'activèrent. C'était la panique, le chaos. Mais avant que les membres du peuple de la Nation de la Glace aient pu agir pour protéger leur palais, les portes claquèrent. Des terriens entrèrent en hurlant dans le cour enneigée. Ils étaient couverts et armés jusqu'aux dents.

Raven aperçut Lexa, dans le groupe, et sentit une vague de soulagement la parcourir. La commandante terrienne l'aperçut et se précipita vers elle.

La reine de la Nation de la Glace alla se barricader à l'intérieur du palais, et les guerriers tentèrent de contenir l'invasion terrienne, à grand mal. Des bruits d'épée, de combat, résonnèrent dans la cour, pourtant quelques minutes plus tôt si silencieuse.

\- Reyes, s'exclama-Lexa, en s'approchant.

Avec son poignard, la Commandante trancha les liens qui maintenaient les poignets de Raven attachés.

\- Clarke ? s'inquiéta-aussitôt Lexa.

Elle suivit le regard de Raven vers le poteau, et son visage se durcit. Les deux jeunes femmes se hâtèrent vers le poteau.

\- Je crains que ça ne soit trop tard, fit-Raven, ravalant ses larmes.

Lexa secoua négativement la tête, pas vraiment préparée à cette éventualité. La terrienne chercha de deux doigts le pouls de Clarke, dans son cou. Elle mit très longtemps à en trouver un, mais finalement, son visage s'éclaira.

\- Elle est encore en vie, annonça-t-elle à une Raven découragée. J'ai un pouls, très très faible, mais bien présent.

\- Il faut la descendre de ce glacier, immédiatement !

Lexa trancha les liens qui maintenaient Clarke au poteau. Raven alla ramasser ses affaires, et en ôta la neige. Lexa saisit la jeune femme blonde inconsciente par les épaules, la maintenant au poteau pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Raven remit à Clarke sa veste de cuir, ses chaussures. Elle l'enveloppa également dans deux manteaux de fourrure.  
Lexa interpella deux gardes, dans la langue terrienne, et leur donna deux brefs ordres. L'un des gardes sonna dans sa conque, et l'autre chargea Clarke sur ses épaules.

\- On sonne la retraite, fit-Lexa, en saisissant Raven par le bras.

\- Et Bellamy, et Lincoln ? s'inquiéta-Raven.

\- Si on lance une expédition pour les trouver, Clarke meurt à coup sûr ! répondit-Lexa. On reviendra. Allez, Reyes.

Raven se secoua, et suivit l'armée terrienne, qui se retirait du château de glace. Ils laissèrent derrière eux, des cadavres en bon nombre et beaucoup de blessés.

Ils commencèrent la traversée de la plaine glacée. Un des soldats terriens s'approcha de sa Heda, et s'entretint brièvement avec elle dans leur langue. Raven jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Lexa.

\- Il m'a demandé si je comptais faire des pauses, répondit-Lexa. Je lui ai répondit que personne ne s'arrêtait avant qu'on ait atteint le camp.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ça sera suffisant ? s'inquiéta-Raven, en désignant le soldat devant elles, qui portait Clarke sur ses épaules.

\- On a pas le choix, répondit-Lexa. Il faut que ça suffise.

* * *

Cela faisait bien deux heures, que Lexa était dans l'exact même position. La Commandante des terriennes se redressa un peu, des fourmis dans les jambes, et tourna la tête vers Clarke, qui n'avait toujours pas regagné conscience.  
Le petit groupe mené par Lexa pour aller délivrer Clarke et Raven s'était empressé de quitter le maudit glacier. En une journée à peine de marche, tout le monde était de retour au campement des terriens.

Et depuis leur arrivée, Lexa veillait sur Clarke. Elle avait insisté pour que la jeune femme en hypothermie soit installée dans sa tente, et à présent, elle attendait son réveil avec impatience. Elle espérait, qu'elle se réveillerait.

Voir la Nation de la Glace une fois de plus avait réveillé les vieilles blessures de Lexa. Après tout, c'était cette maudite reine qui avait failli tuer Clarke, qui avait décapité Costia. Lexa était loin d'avoir oublié ce détail..au contraire.  
Mais son inquiétude pour l'état de Clarke occultait sa colère - toujours pas endormie malgré les années qui lui avaient permis de faire son deuil.

La Commandante fut tirée de ses pensées par Clarke, qui s'agitait sur le matelas. Lexa quitta son siège, et s'approcha d'elle, inquiète. Elle posa la main sur son front, et s'aperçut qu'elle était brûlante, et fiévreuse. C'était déjà mieux que quelques heures plus tôt, quand sa peau était glaciale.

Lexa s'assit à côté de Clarke, ne sachant trop que faire. Elle hésita à aller faire chercher Raven Reyes. Mais elle avait beau être l'amie de Clarke, elle était mécanicienne et pas médecin. Avant que Lexa ait pu prendre une décision, Clarke se réveilla, ouvrant grand les yeux, le souffle saccadé. Elle tenta de se redresser violemment, mais Lexa la repoussa sur le matelas.

\- Clarke, c'est bon, tu es en sécurité, s'exclama-la Commandante.

La voix familière parvint à calmer Clarke. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la tente, dans laquelle elle se trouvait, puis, son regard se reporta sur Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? articula-péniblement Clarke.

\- On t'as délivrée de la Nation de la Glace.

\- "On" ?

\- Moi et un groupe de guerriers terriens, répondit-Lexa.

\- Co-..comment est-ce que tu as su où nous étions ? s'étonna-Clarke.

\- J'avais un guerrier qui vous suivait, répondit-Lexa. Et dès qu'il a vu les gens de la Nation de la Glace vous capturer, il s'est précipité au camp me prévenir, et j'ai mis sur pied une équipe pour vous porter secours.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en mêler ! s'échauffa-Clarke, irritée.

Lexa baissa la tête, ne répondant rien. Après tout, qu'avait-elle espéré ? Que Clarke lui ait pardonné ? Non. La colère de la jeune femme était tenace, Lexa le savait pertinemment. Elle avait été stupide d'espérer que quoi que ce soit ait changé.  
Alors, Lexa se leva.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer, soupira-la Commandante.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais fut retenue. Elle sentit les doigts de Clarke s'accrocher aux siens. Lexa se figea, ne sachant trop que faire.

\- Ne me laisse pas ici toute seule, frissonna-Clarke, se remettant à avoir froid.

Lexa ne se fit pas prier. La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit, en tailleurs, sans lâcher la main de Clarke, qui s'agrippait à la sienne comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Les yeux de Clarke se fermaient. Elle tentait bien de les garder ouverts, mais ils se fermaient à chaque fois. Elle réussit néanmoins à poser un regard vacillant et fiévreux sur Lexa.

\- T'as pas le droit de me laisser tomber encore une fois, chuchota-Clarke. T'as pas le droit..

\- Je reste là, Clarke.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mercredi, 22h00. Et bah dites donc, j'ai bien cru que je n'aurais jamais fini ce chapitre à temps...**_  
_**Mais il est là, peut-être un petit peu court, mais hé, vous allez pas vous plaindre, hein ? J'ai posté à temps ! =)**_

_**Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus calme, un peu plus détendu.**_

_**Et sinon...  
50 REVIEWS ! *o*  
Un énorme merci pour ça, vous êtes génialissimes ! Avant de répondre aux dites reviews, je tenais justement à partager un truc avec vous. J'étais sur tumblr tout à l'heure, et j'ai lu ce petit article, rédigé par EmmaGrant01, posté sur son tumblr et j'ai trouvé ça tellement vrai que je tenais à vous l'adresser :**_

_« Sometimes, I stare at the computer screen when the words don't want to come and I think, "Fuck, who am I kidding ? This is terrible writing, and this story is shit, and no one cares, anyway." And I close the window and go do something else._  
_But every now and then I get an amazing, heartfelt, beautiful comment from someone who loved something I wrote, and it reminds me that, at least for that one person, I did write something worthwhile. And so I open the window again and I write one sentence, and then another, and then I start to find my way again._  
_So, on behalf of all fanfic writers everywhere, I want to say thank you, _thank you so much_, to all of the readers who take the time to leave a comment and tell us that something we wrote mattered to you, that it brightened your day or made you laugh or cry or get horny or whatever._  
_Please, don't think we're ever bothered by your comment, or that we don't want to hear it, or that what you have to say isn't important enough. It means so, so much. And on some days, it's what keeps us going. »_

_**Bon, et comme on est sur une fiction en version française, et que je ne veux pas que ceux qui sont pas trop fans de l'anglais ne pigent rien, j'vous ai traduit ce petit texte :**_

_« Parfois, je fixe mon écran d'ordinateur quand les mots ne veulent pas venir, et je pense : "Putain, je dis ça ? C'est une écriture horrible, et cette histoire c'est de la merde et tout le monde s'en fout de tout façon." Et je ferme l'onglet, et je vais faire quelque chose d'autre._  
_Mais de temps en temps, je reçois un commentaire incroyable, sincère, magnifique, de la part de quelqu'un qui a aimé quelque chose que j'ai écrit, et ça me rappelle que au moins pour cette personne, j'ai écrit quelque chose digne d'intérêt. Et j'ouvre l'onglet à nouveau, et j'écris une phrase, et puis une autre et je retrouve mon chemin._  
_Donc, au nom de tous les écrivains de fanfic, partout, je veux dire merci,_ merci beaucoup_, à tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire et de nous dire que quelque chose qu'on a écrit les a intéressé, que ça a amélioré leur journée, que ça les a fait rire ou pleurer, ou que ça les a allumé ou peu importe._  
_S'il vous plaît, ne pensez jamais qu'on est dérangés par vos commentaires, ou qu'on ne veut pas les entendre, ou que ce que vous avez à dire n'est pas assez important. Ça représente tellement. Et certains jours, c'est ce qui nous permet de continuer à avancer. »_

_**Voilà. Je trouvais simplement que ce texte reflétait exactement ce que je pense. Pas d'histoires sans lecteurs. Dès que je l'ai lu, j'ai voulu vous le faire partager, alors voilà.**_  
_**Continuez de commenter, vous gérez !**_

_Marguerite Roxton-Jones: Personne n'est jamais sauvé ;)_

_Fanofeverythink: Cruelle ? Hmm, c'est bien possible. Mon meilleur ami c'est le suspens !_

_Troptop: Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre! J'espère que celui ci te plaira autant!_  
_Héhé, je ne peux pas dire si oui ou non cette reine à des raisons particulières d'agir comme ça ! Wait and see ;)_  
_Leslie a fond sur Clarke ? J'admets que j'y ai pensé. Peut-être que ça se fera, éventuellement aha! (bon, Clexa endgame, alors même si Clarke sort un peu avec Leslie, ça sera pas super long). Mais c'est une piste qui serait intéressante à explorer._  
_"me curiotise" ? Non effectivement ce mot n'existe pas! Enfin, peut-être qu'il existe, mais pas dans la langue française :') 'fin sinon, pas d'inquiétudes, je compte développer beaucoup plus autour des personnages de Leslie et de la reine._  
_Pour ce qui est de Leslie, elle vient tout droit de mon imagination (son nom est un petit hommage à Leslie Shay de Chicago Fire, j'sais pas si tu connais!). Sinon, je ne lis pas les livres, j'aime tellement la série que j'ai peur que les bouquins soient nuls._  
_Tant de questions dans ta tête ? Et bien, pas sûre que tu obtiennes toutes les réponses à ce chapitre ;) Patience ! Et merci de tes longues reviews!_

_Personne: Ahw merci c'est gentil!_  
_Et je vois qu'il y a pas mal de fans d'Orphan Black, c'est cool!_

_Lou: Merci beaucouuup, ça fait plais'!_  
_Et c'est cool, si Leslie plaît, étant donné que je l'ai inventée de toute pièce. Comme je disais à Troptop, on en apprendra plus sur elle normalement :)_

_Tapa10bal: Tiens, un nouveau pseudo original ;)_  
_Trop de Bellarke, on est tout à fait d'accord xD En tout cas, un grand merci pour ce compliment, vraiment ça fait super plaisir !_  
_Et pour Octavia, je te laisse découvrir si tu avais raison ou pas, avec cette suite !_

_Xellent70: OMG tu viens de comparer mon chapitre avec Carmilla ? *o* C'est un putain de compliment, étant donné que Carmilla est une websérie tellement géniale! Merci beaucoup!_  
_J'espère également que tu auras internet pour avoir la suite ;)_

_Harukais: Merci beaucoup =)_

_Blackshadow28: J'avoue, c'est vrai que même si j'écris un chapitre tragique, ou flippant ou quoi, je peux juste pas m'empêcher d'ajouter un peu d'humour ! J'espère que ça fait pas trop décalé ;)_  
_Tu t'inquiètes pour Octavia, ahahah (rire sadique). Je te laisse découvrir ce qui lui est arrivée dans ce chap'!_  
_En soi, l'hypothermie est une torture. Avoir froid c'est juste affreux ! Mais tu veux de la torture, de la vraie torture ? Héhé, pas de problème, je t'arrange ça. Va falloir attendre sûrement plusieurs chapitres mais tu l'auras ta bonne vieille torture aha :P Viens pas te plaindre après si j'ai torturé ton personnage préféré!_  
_Vraiment, les livres sont horribles ? Bon, bah je reste sur ma décision de pas lire !_  
_J'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience, comme d'hab aussi :P A dimanche!_

_Akane77: Tout est une question de point de vue ;) En réalité, je sais pas trop comment je réagirais personnellement..puis, je souhaite pas vraiment être dans leur position ^^_  
_C'est vrai, t'aimes bien les notes d'humour ? Bon, bah c'est cool alors ! Un des trucs qui me fait le plus plaisir, c'est de savoir que mes mots ont tiré un sourire à quelqu'un *-*_  
_Ahouw, fac de médecine ? Ça rigole pas ;) Tu es en quelle année, si je puis me permettre la curiosité ?_

_J: Juste au moment ou je m'apprêtais à poster, je reçois ta review aha :)  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et voici la suite! _

_**Bon allez, il est peut-être temps de passer au chapitre à proprement parler ? (mes notes de début de chapitre commencent vraiment à devenir trop longues :')...)**_

_**Ah, si, une dernière chose ! Je vous préviens d'avance que cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine, je risque de ne pas respecter mes délais. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous poster un chapitre dimanche, mais c'est pas gagné. Vous impatientez pas pour autant, et vous inquiétez pas: je compte pas abandonner cette fiction !**_

_**Allez, à dimanche ! (j'espère!)**_

* * *

Clarke ouvrit les yeux, tentant d'émerger d'un sommeil lourd. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir dormi autant de temps, et aussi profondément, depuis son arrivée sur terre. Elle avait oublié les vertus du sommeil, à force de dormir aussi peu et de toujours s'inquiéter, et de toujours cauchemarder.  
La jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle était encore dans la tente de Lexa, enroulée dans ses couvertures, sur son lit. Déjà, ces détails en soi étaient un peu gênants. Mais le pire, ce fut lorsque Clarke réalisa que sa tête reposait non pas sur un coussin..mais bel et bien sur les genoux de la Commandante terrienne.

Dès qu'elle prit conscience de ce détail très embarrassant, Clarke se redressa un peu brutalement, sous le regard paisible de Lexa. La Commandante dévisagea Clarke quelques secondes, puis, replia ses jambes, en grimaçant.

\- Je ne les sens plus, précisa-Lexa, devant le regard interrogateur de Clarke.

\- Est-ce que...est-ce que je t'ai dormi dessus longtemps ? demanda-péniblement Clarke.

\- Toute la nuit, répondit-Lexa.

Le visage de la Commandante était sérieux, comme à son habitude, mais on pouvait clairement apercevoir la lueur amusée qui brillait dans ses yeux, et les coins de sa bouche qui esquissaient une ébauche de sourire.

Clarke se passa une main sur la figure, puis dans les cheveux, et lâcha un soupir. Elle avait été stupide de baisser sa garde. Maintenant, Lexa allait s'imaginer des trucs, alors que la colère était toujours là. Clarke la sentait, logée à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Peu importe les efforts qu'elle déployait pour la refouler, cette colère était tenace et semblait s'être installée en elle pour un long moment. Elle n'avait pas le pardon facile.

\- Désolée pour ça, grommela-Clarke. Quand je dors, j'ai tendance à..rechercher le contact humain. C'est automatique.

\- J'ai remarqué, répondit-Lexa, réprimant toujours son sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas renvoyée balader ? bougonna-Clarke. Tu sais, je ne me serais pas vexée : je dormais !

Lexa haussa les épaules. Lorsque Clarke lui avait demandé de rester près d'elle, et de ne pas l'abandonner encore une fois, la Commandante n'avait pas pu se résoudre à partir. Elle avait refermé ses doigts sur ceux de Clarke, s'était assise près d'elle, et avait décidé de veiller sur son sommeil.  
Au bout d'à peine une demie-heure, Clarke avait commencé à se rapprocher d'elle, pour finalement aller caler sa tête sur ses genoux, le plus naturellement du monde.

Lexa avait vraiment hésité, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Elle avait bien dû réfléchir pendant une dizaine de minutes à que faire. Et puis, en voyant le visage si paisible de la leader du peuple du ciel, Lexa n'avait pas pu se résigner à la réveiller. Elle avait tellement besoin de sommeil.

\- Tu avais besoin de sommeil, se borna-à répondre Lexa. Et puis, tu parles quand tu dors. Je voulais écouter tes petits monologues, histoire de savoir ce que je pouvais en tirer.

Clarke blêmit à ces mots, parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que c'était vrai, elle parlait dans son sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? demanda-précipitamment la blonde.

\- Pas grande chose, répondit-Lexa avec une ébauche de sourire. Tu veux peux être voir les tiens, à présent ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Octavia ? demanda-soudainement Clarke, se souvenant de l'état dans laquelle elle avait laissé la jeune femme.

\- Elle est ici, en sécurité, répondit-Lexa. Moi et le petit groupe de soldats partis pour vous délivrer en haut du glacier l'avons trouvée, en piteux état. Nous l'avons ramenée ici, elle va bien.

Clarke lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Annoncer à Bellamy la mort de sa sœur était une des choses qu'elle ne se voyait absolument pas faire.

\- Et..Bellamy et Lincoln ?

\- Ils sont encore aux mains de la Nation de la Glace, répondit-Lexa. J'en suis désolée. On a pas eu l'occasion de fouiller le palais. On était pas assez nombreux, et on avait pas assez de temps.

Clarke hocha la tête, assimilant ces informations. Finalement, elle brisa le silence embarrassant qui commençait à s'installer.

\- Je vais..y aller.

Clarke se leva, et sentit sa tête qui tournait légèrement. Elle sentit aussitôt le bras de Lexa derrière son dos. La voir s'inquiéter ainsi pour elle mit Clarke en rogne, et elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle était encore tellement en colère. Elle ne voulait pas oublier la trahison de Lexa, c'était trop facile.

\- C'est sûrement dû à la faim, devina-Lexa. Cela fait un moment que tu n'as pas mangé.

\- C'est bon, se contenta-de répondre Clarke. Je vais bien, pas la peine de me couver.

Lexa arqua un sourcil, mais ne releva pas. Elle n'était pas dupe, et savait bien que Clarke était et serait encore pour un moment en colère.  
Clarke sortit de la tente de la Commandante sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, se maudissant de l'avoir utilisée comme coussin toute la nuit. Sa colère avait perdu en crédibilité. C'était franchement étrange, de s'endormir tête posée sur les genoux de celui ou celle contre qui on est tellement remonté.

Clarke émergea hors de la tente, et elle eut à peine le temps d'habituer ses yeux au soleil qui rayonnait dans le ciel, qu'elle entendit qu'on l'appelait.

\- Clarke, enfin !

La jeune femme blonde tourna la tête vers sa gauche, et aperçut Raven, qui était assise par terre, devant une tente. Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Clarke, et elle s'empressa de rejoindre son amie. Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, puisqu'elle galérait toujours à cause de son attelle.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien ! s'exclama-Raven en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras. J'ai voulu venir te voir, mais les gardes devant la tente de la Commandante ne m'ont pas laissée passer.

Raven relâcha Clarke, et désigna la tente derrière elle.

\- Octavia se repose la dedans, l'informa-t-elle. Elle va mieux. Elle aussi, elle a eu chaud, mais elle commence à reprendre ses forces.

Clarke hocha la tête avec un sourire, soulagée d'entendre toutes ces bonnes nouvelles. Il restait le problème de Bellamy et Lincoln, qui étaient toujours prisonniers. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Au moins, elles savaient qu'ils étaient probablement en vie. Elles avaient le temps d'échafauder un plan pour les sauver.

\- Toi, ça va ? s'enquit-Clarke, une main sur l'épaule de Raven.

\- Secouée par tout ce qui s'est passé là haut, sur ce glacier, répondit-Raven. Mais ça va.

\- Est-ce que je peux compter sur ton silence ? demanda-Clarke, le front plissé. Tu sais, ce que j'ai dit..à propos de moi, et Lexa.

\- Tu m'as bien dit que c'était la vérité ? s'assura-Raven.

\- Oui, oui, ça s'est bien passé, répondit-Clarke. Simplement...si ça pouvait éviter de s'ébruiter..Tu es la seule au courant, et j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Clarke dévisagea sa camarade pendant quelques secondes. Comme elle l'avait dit à Lexa, après qu'Octavia ait découvert leur secret sur le bombardement de Tondc, elle savait quand avoir confiance. Elle savait que Raven serait fidèle, et que son secret était sauf avec elle. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir être sûre et certaine.

\- Tu n'en parles pas, ok ? insista-Clarke. Vraiment, c'est important.

Raven hocha la tête.

\- Arrête donc de t'inquiéter, je te dis. Je sais quand me taire.

\- Hmm, se borna-à répondre Clarke, avec un regard suspicieux. Tu as aussi une propension as faire des blagues dans des situations critiques. T'as pas intérêt à blaguer sur ça, par inadvertance.

\- Hé, je sais quand me taire ! répéta-Raven, en riant. Arrête de te prendre la tête!

Clarke hocha la tête, un peu rassurée.

\- Sinon, hem, Clarke, lança-Raven, un peu moins à l'aise. Tu aurais quoi comme réaction, si tu apprenais que en fait, le message que tu m'as demandée de transmettre à Lexa, sur l'amour et ses capacités à embrasser, bah...je l'ai transmis?

Clarke posa un regard scandalisé sur Raven, perdant des couleurs.

\- Tu as quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je pensais que tu étais morte, répondit-Raven en haussant les épaules, avec une sincérité désarmante. Alors en rentrant au camp, sur le chemin, je lui ai tout raconté.

\- Raven ! s'exclama-Clarke, désespérée.

Raven regarda son amie blonde qui semblait vraiment affligée, et finalement, ne put s'en empêcher et éclata de rire.

\- Non mais je déconne, s'esclaffa-Raven. Tu verrais ta tête !

Clarke fusilla la mécanicienne du regard, la bouche ouverte, complètement paumée.

\- Tu vois ! s'exclama-Clarke, à moitié en train de rire, à moitié encore désespérée. C'est exactement ce dont je parle Raven !

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de la jeune femme qui était toujours en train de rire.

\- Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à la fermer, lâcha-t-elle, mi-menaçante, mi-amusée.

\- Oui Chef, répondit-Raven, avec un clin d'œil.

Clarke secoua la tête avec un sourire, découragée, puis poussa les pans de tissus pour entrer dans la tente. C'était plus petit, et il faisait plus sombre que dans la tente de Lexa. Il y avait trois lits, un à gauche, dans lequel reposait Octavia, un au fond et un dernier à droite.

\- C'est notre tente, chuchota-Raven, qui avait suivi le mouvement. Lexa a dit qu'on pouvait y rester aussi longtemps qu'on souhaitait et qu'elle serait toujours dispo pour nous.

Cette gentillesse de Lexa énerva Clarke, mais cette dernière n'en montra rien. Elle se contenta de serrer les dents, et de chasser le sujet de ses pensées.  
Elle se dirigea ensuite au chevet d'Octavia. Raven, qui avait déjà vu la jeune fille, alla s'asseoir sur le lit de droite, qu'elle s'était attribuée.

\- J'suis crevée, ronchonna-la mécanicienne.

Clarke se pencha vers Octavia, qui dormait. Sa respiration était régulière, et lente, son visage avait repris des couleurs. Doucement, Clarke releva la couverture, puis le tee-shirt pour découvrir l'abdomen d'Octavia. Il n'y avait plus de pansement, mais une ligne boursouflée et rose vif. Il allait falloir à Octavia plusieurs jours de convalescence.  
Clarke couvrit de nouveau Octavia, regarda son visage paisible avec un sourire, pendant encore quelques secondes, puis, elle se dirigea vers le lit du fond.

\- Si je comprends bien, c'est mon lit ?

Raven, qui était vautrée sur le sien, hocha la tête. Elle avait sortit un livre, et s'était absorbée dedans concentrée.  
Clarke alla s'asseoir sur son lit et remarqua avec contentement que son sac avait été déposé près du lit, et dessus, avaient été posées sa veste de cuir, ses chaussures et son pistolet.  
Assise sur le lit, Clarke profita du silence, les coudes sur les genoux, pensant à tous les événements qui s'étaient produits.

Un détail sembla perturber Raven, puisque la jeune femme interrompit sa lecture, soudainement. Appuyée sur les coudes, elle pivota pour tourner la tête vers Clarke, avec un regard songeur.

\- Dis moi...

Clarke releva la tête, attendant la question.

\- ..elle embrasse si bien que ça ?

Clarke regarda Raven, pendant une demie-seconde, avec un air blasé, et se laissa tomber sur le dos sur son lit, les mains sur les yeux.

\- Tu me déprimes Raven ! grogna-t-elle.

\- Allez, Clarke tu peux bien me donner des détails ! ricana-Raven.

Clarke se redressa, et croisa les bras. Raven la fixa encore un moment, puis, voyant qu'elle ne lâcherait rien se vautra de nouveau sur ses oreillers, et reprit son livre.

\- T'es pas drôle, grommela-t-elle, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Clarke esquissa un sourire. Son cerveau recommença à tourner à toute vitesse. Elle réfléchissait. Comment est-ce qu'elle, Raven et Octavia pouvaient-elle libérer Bellamy et Lincoln ? Le palais de glace était imprenable. Le nombre de guerriers à l'intérieur, c'était impensable d'espérer entrer en douce, et encore moins de parvenir à libérer les deux prisonniers.

\- Clarke ?

Raven n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son bouquin pour l'interpeller.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux réfléchir en silence ? Tu m'empêches de me concentrer.

Clarke, qui avait été complètement silencieuse jusque là, fronça les sourcils, paumée. Puis, elle se rappela que c'était avec Raven, qu'elle parlait, et elle secoua la tête.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais que je réfléchis? grommela-Clarke. Je pourrais très bien ne penser à rien, avoir le cerveau vide.

\- S'il te plaît, je t'entends littéralement penser, ricana-Raven. Arrête de penser à Bellamy et Lincoln pendant une petite journée. Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Mais ils sont captifs ! s'exclama-Clarke. Je ne peux pas me détendre pendant qu'ils vivent un enfer.

\- Sérieux Clarke, lâcha-Raven, qui n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son livre. Si on est crevées, on est inutiles. Ça sert à rien de réfléchir quand t'es crevée, prends encore une journée pour récupérer. Demain, je te promets qu'on planche sur un plan pour les sortir de là. Entre temps, ça donne aussi à Octavia le temps de se remettre sur pied. Je te demande juste quelques heures sans te prendre la tête.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Clarke ne répondit rien, mitigée, réfléchissant aux paroles - assez justes - de son amie.

\- Ok ? demanda-Raven.

\- Ok..céda-Clarke.

Alors, au prix d'un grand effort, Clarke arrêta de vouloir à tout prix trouver un plan. Elle ne cessa pas de s'inquiéter pour Bellamy et Lincoln, bien au contraire. Elle passa la journée à être inquiète. Mais elle parvint à faire autre chose.

A commencer par dessiner. Clarke fouilla dans son sac, et en extirpa son cahier et ses crayons. Elle poursuivit sa série de portraits. Raven, au bout de deux heures de lectures non stop, commença à s'ennuyer.  
Elle rejoignit Clarke sur son lit, et regarda par dessus son épaule, ses dessins, avec un air vraiment impressionné.

\- Les talents cachés de la princesse du peuple du ciel, la taquina-la mécanicienne.

\- Arrête ça ! ricana-Clarke. C'est que quelques croquis.

\- Oh, quelques croquis, vraiment ? Donne moi une feuille !

Clarke détacha une feuille de son cahier et la tendit avec Raven. Cette dernière s'empara d'un crayon, et s'appliqua pendant plus de dix minutes. Finalement, elle tapota l'épaule de Clarke, qui interrompit son propre croquis.

\- Alors tu vois, fit-Raven, en tournant sa feuille vers elle. Ça, on peut appeler ça "quelques croquis". Toi, tes dessins sont carrément magnifiques. Moi, on dirait qu'ils ont été faits par un gamin.

Raven tourna de nouveau la feuille vers elle. Elle contempla les "portraits" qu'elle avait fait, et tordit la bouche, se choquant elle même de son manque de talent. Elle n'avait jamais su dessiner. Mais elle n'avait jamais non plus pensé que ses talents artistiques pouvaient régresser.

\- Je doute que même un gamin dessine aussi mal, plaisanta-Clarke.

Pour toute réponse, Raven rentra dans le jeu de la puérilité et lui tira la langue, avant de chiffonner ses dessins - qui, même Clarke l'admettait, étaient vraiment mauvais.

Finalement, Octavia finit par se réveiller.

\- La belle au bois dormant est de nouveau avec nous, s'exclama-Raven, en la voyant ouvrir les yeux.

Clarke et Raven s'approchèrent de la jeune femme, qui était encore un peu sonnée.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-Clarke.

Octavia hocha la tête, et se frotta les yeux. Elle posa ensuite une main sur son abdomen.

\- Est-ce que je peux regarder sans paniquer ? demanda-t-elle aux deux filles.

Raven et Clarke hochèrent la tête. Un peu rassurée, Octavia remonta son tee-shirt. Elle aperçut la boursouflure qui lacérait son ventre. C'était moins horrible que prévu.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été inconsciente pendant tellement longtemps, grogna-Octavia. Est-ce que vous avez récupéré mon frère ? Et Lincoln ? Ils vont bien ?

Clarke et Raven échangèrent un regard.

\- On va retourner les chercher, Octavia, je te le promets, la rassura-Clarke. Mais ils sont encore dans la nation de la glace.

Octavia se recoucha, et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit peu de temps après et lâcha un soupir.

\- Par où on commence ?

Clarke et Raven échangèrent un deuxième coup d'œil. Tacitement, elles décidèrent que leurs quelques heures de repos étaient terminées. Octavia avait raison, il fallait se mettre à élaborer un plan. Alors, Clarke rapprocha une chaise du lit d'Octavia, et y prit place, tandis que Raven s'installait en tailleurs par terre, attentive.

\- D'abord, tu vas tout nous raconter depuis le début, demanda-Clarke. Ça sera notre point de départ.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjouuuur._**

**_Bon, comme je vous l'avais dit, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu poster dimanche dernier. Disons qu'entre les vœux APB à confirmer, les dossiers de demande d'internat à envoyer, et un enterrement, la semaine passée à vraiment été trop longue, et pas facile._**

**_Vous êtes toujours là, la team Clexa ? =(_**

**_En tout cas, encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux tous, y compris les lecteurs qui lisent anonymement sans laisser de review._**  
**_J'vous fais des bisous, à dimanche ! =*_**

_Akane77: Ahaa, c'est cool alors si les blagues pourraves de Raven te font rire ! J'admets que j'aime bien imaginer les gens rire tout seuls devant leurs écrans :')_  
_L'année la plus dure, askip..J'espère que ça se passe bien pour toi !_  
_Oh, et tu as décroché de Chicago Fire ? =( Faut pas, ça gère comme série..même si j'avoue, Shay me manque énormément..._  
_Sinon, merci beaucoup..moi, je commence à être à court de remerciements ;)_

_Marguerite Roxton-Jones: Merci bien :)_

_La Glandeuse: As-tu survécu à cette sinistre période ? ;) Sinon, pour APB, je compatis totalement, puisque je suis aussi dans ce cas là, et j'ai envisagé aussi de sauter par la fenêtre lorsque j'ai dû remplir mes vœux ! En tout cas, merci de ta review, et c'est cool, si je t'ai pendant une dizaine de minutes, fait échapper à la réalité aha!_

_Clara: Héhé, Raven la comique ;) En tout cas, contente que ça t'aies fait rire ! Merci de ta review!_

_J: Yes, c'est cool si t'aimes bien l'histoire et mon écriture. Thanks =)_

_adopteuneLexa: (au fait, moi j'veux adopter Lexa :3)_  
_Review 1: Aaahw merci =D_  
_Review 2: 2 reviews par chapitre ? Que d'honneurs ;) Non, sinon, comme je l'ai dit en début, je m'excuse encore vraiment, c'était juste pas possible de publier dimanche! Ah, et même si je fête pas Pâque, merci, bonnes fêtes de pâque en retard à toi aussi :')_

_Troptop: Et bah tu devrais regarder Chicago Fire. Ou mieux, Chicago PD *o*_  
_Des réponses sur Leslie, la reine des neiges (ça sonne tellement Frozen xD), Bell et Lincoln coming soon =) Patience!_  
_Hmm, Lexa jalouse, ça pourrait se faire ;)_

_Personne: Ahw, merci bien ;)_

_Lou: Oups, désolée de pas avoir pu poster dimanche, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai été un peu - beaucoup - prise =/ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

_Tapa10bal: Ah mais moi non plus mais alors PAS DU TOUT. Beurk. Bellarke pour moi, c'est de l'inceste en fait :') (désolée pour tous les Bellarke shipper! m'enfin après tout c'est que mon ressenti) Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, leur relation fraternelle est magique j'espère qu'ils détruiront pas ça en les mettant ensemble!_

_Mat51: Ahow, ça c'est vraiment un beau compliment, d'autant plus que je me décarcasse pour créer du suspens et tout..'fin bref, merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!_

_Laura: Bienvenue sur ma fic alors, si tu l'as démarrée y a pas longtemps ;)_  
_Pour ce qui est des fautes, j'écris et je lis pas mal, du coup avec l'habitude, j'en fais très peu, c'est vrai. Puis je préfère, parce que moi aussi, quand je lis un texte bourré de fautes, ça me fait mal aux yeux donc..!_  
_Merci c'est gentil, contente que ma fic' te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira également !_

_Blackshadow28: Ahaaaaaaaa :') Désolée. Je viens de me taper une barre en t'imaginant lire le truc en anglais, pour voir après que c'était traduit, mais trop tard ! J'sais c'est pas bien de se moquer mais c'est plus fort que moi!_  
_M'enfin, si Raven avait vraiment tout répété à Lexa...bah ça aurait foutu en l'air mon scénario aha :') Non, mais ça aurait été trop tôt, même si ça aurait été drôle, je l'admets!_  
_Euh...d'où elle le sort son livre ? Mais elle l'avait avec elle depuis le début voyons :') Mais chut avec tes questions toi, là =P C'est une petite incohérence toute minuscule. Quoi que, en vrai, Raven aurait très bien pu trouver le livre dans le bunker ou je sais pas trop quoi. Après tout, Clarke a bien trouvé de quoi dessiner. M'enfin c'est un détail ;)_  
_C'est cool, j'aime bien arracher un sourire aux gens quand ils me lisent donc...Merci de tes reviews régulières =)_

_Ceersei: Un délice ? Aahw, merci beaucoup de ce compliment *-*_  
_Oh, je doute que les clexa shipper me vénèrent aha! Je pense plutôt que chacun d'entre eux me déteste profondément pour le suspens que je m'efforce à créer rien que pour eux avec tout mon sadisme :')_  
_Sinon, un grand merci pour cette review pleine de compliments qui m'a beaucoup touchée :) J'espère que ce chapitre va être à la hauteur de tes attentes (arrête, en plus je suis trop sujette à la pression xD)_

* * *

Le plan était audacieux. Non, ce n'était même pas le mot. On aurait plutôt pu dire risqué. Oui, le plan que venaient de concocter Clarke, Octavia et Raven était définitivement risqué. Mais les trois filles n'étaient certainement pas le genre de personnes à s'arrêter au moindre petit risque. Elles comptaient retrouver Bellamy et Lincoln.

Le jour commençait à se lever, progressivement. L'aube était à peine là, les rayons timides du soleil matinal n'étaient même pas encore visibles. Et pourtant, les trois jeunes filles étaient déjà debout. C'étaient les seules réveillées, mis à part les quelques terriens de garde, qui circulaient à la périphérie du camp, tout les autres dormaient dans leurs tentes. Le camp était entièrement silencieux.

Clarke, Octavia et Raven étaient assises en triangle devant leur tente, autour des braises rougeoyantes d'un feu allumé la veille au soir, qui avait miraculeusement survécu à la nuit. Sur les genoux de Raven, un grand pan de tissu, et de fourrure. La mécanicienne, une aiguille et du fil en main, était occupée à coudre, concentrée, les sourcils froncés. Octavia elle, tenait le fil à Raven, et ne manquait pas de donner des conseils - pas vraiment utiles - à sa camarade.

\- Hey, Raven, c'est censé ressembler à un manteau, hein, lâcha-une fois de plus Octavia.

\- Tu veux le faire, peut-être ? soupira-Raven, excédée, en relevant le nez de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Non, sans façon..répondit-Octavia, en fronçant le nez.

Raven secoua la tête, et reprit sa couture, sous le regard attentif de Clarke et d'Octavia.

\- On récapitule ? demanda-Clarke, brisant le silence qui s'installait.

\- Pas grand chose à récapituler, répondit-Octavia, en haussant les épaules. C'est toi qui fait tout le boulot.

\- Bon, alors je récapitule pour moi même, répondit-Clarke, concentrée sur son but. J'enfile le manteau que Raven est en train de coudre, pour passer inaperçue.

\- Manteau, manteau, c'est vite dit, ricana-Octavia, jetant un coup d'œil à Raven.

\- Tu commences à me taper sur le système, mini-terrienne, soupira-Raven.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis ce matin, elle avait l'impression d'être avec deux gamines qui se chamaillaient perpétuellement. Il fallait dire qu'Octavia commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Mais personne ne pouvait vraiment la blâmer : elle voulait simplement retrouver son frère, et son copain, et arrêter de les imaginer torturés, ou pire, sur le poteau d'exécution, à geler d'hypothermie.  
Après tout, la nation de la glace retenait captifs les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle avait le droit d'être un peu chiante.

\- Tu sais à quel point c'est difficile, de fabriquer un manteau de fourrure à partir de rien du tout ? renchérit-Raven.

\- Tu peux y arriver Raven, l'encouragea-Clarke, d'une voix paisible. Donc une fois que le manteau est fait, je l'enfile, et je monte sur le glacier. Avec un peu de chance, je parviens à entrer sans remous dans le palais de glace. Et là..j'avise.

\- Cette partie du plan ne me plaît pas trop, ronchonna-Raven. A vrai dire, ce plan tout entier me paraît complètement nul.

\- Tu as une meilleur idée ? contra-attaqua Clarke.

\- Non, répondit-Raven. Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'approuve ton plan de psychotique en manque d'adrénaline.

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Raven, se contenta-de répondre Clarke en riant.

Raven releva les yeux vers Clarke, lui adressa une grimace enfantine comme elle en avait l'habitude, et se concentra de nouveau sur la confection du manteau. Le pire, c'est que Clarke avait raison. La mécanicienne s'inquiétait bel et bien pour son amie ; elle avait tout sauf envie de la retrouver morte congelée, dans une prison au fin fond du palais de la reine de la glace.

\- Sérieusement, Clarke, Raven a raison, lança-Octavia. Pourquoi on abandonne pas ton plan, et on..fonce dans le tas ?

\- Et en quoi ça serait une bonne idée ? s'étonna-Clarke, positionnant son regard sur la Blake.

\- Tu ne risquerais pas ta vie ! s'exclama-Octavia. On prends une petite troupe de terriens, une petite troupe de volontaires de notre peuple, ça fait une mini armée, et on attaque le palais de glace. On prends Lincoln, on prends Bell, et hop, on ressort et on se casse.

Clarke secoua la tête en écoutant ce plan. Octavia était une jeune femme intelligente, pleine de ressources. Elle avait appris à se battre admirablement, et vouait une loyauté sans bornes aux siens. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait être un bon chef. Ses décisions étaient irrationnelles.

\- Trop de failles dans ton plan, refusa-Clarke. Si on prends un petit groupe, admettons, de 50 soldats, ce n'est pas une seule vie qui est risquée, mais 50. De plus, on sera beaucoup moins discrets. S'ils se barricadent dans leur palais, on ne pourra jamais entrer, et ils nous encercleront. Il leur suffit de se mettre sur les remparts, avec leurs arcs, et on est morts. Et même si on parvient à entrer dans le palais, il est pas dit qu'on puisse localiser Bellamy et Lincoln. Et même dans le cas extrême ou on parviendrait à les situer, on ne pourrait jamais ressortir vivant, encore moins atteindre le pied du glacier.

Octavia digéra ces paroles, en silence. Il y a avait une note de vérité dans les paroles de la jeune femme blonde.

\- Alors, quoi ? soupira-Octavia. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi, toute seule ? Si même à 50 on a aucune chance de les délivrer, en quoi tu seras plus utile..? Enfin..sans vouloir t'offenser.

Clarke esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Je serais l'éclaireur, répondit-elle. Je vais m'infiltrer dans le palais. Surtout si j'ai un manteau comme tous les gens de la nation de la glace en portent, je ne me ferais pas repérer. Je peux repérer les lieux, là où ils enferment les prisonniers, me renseigner sur d'éventuelles failles. Je peux peut être même me faire des alliés.

Lorsqu'elle émit cette dernière option, le visage de Leslie flotta dans son esprit. Est-ce que la guerrière avec qui elle avait pris plaisir à discuter voudrait les aider ? Ou était-elle trop loyale à son peuple ?

\- Donc, on est d'accord, on s'en tient à ce plan ?

Raven hocha la tête, sans lever le nez de son aiguille et de son fil. Octavia était toujours hésitante, mais finalement, elle opina.

\- Très bien..Mais sois prudente.

\- Toujours, répondit-Clarke avec un sourire.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Clarke releva la tête vers Raven, se mettant à la fixer avec intensité, une expression neutre collée sur le visage, presque songeuse. Raven finit par s'apercevoir qu'elle était observée, puisqu'elle releva la tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée.

\- Quoi ? demanda-la jeune femme.

\- "psychotique en manque d'adrénaline", uh ? répéta-Clarke.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu réagis ? ricana-Raven.

\- Toi, un jour, je te ferais regretter toutes tes plaisanteries de mauvais goût, Reyes !

\- Oh, c'est Reyes maintenant ? railla-la mécanicienne.

\- Tu ne mérites même pas que je t'appelle par ton prénom, répondit-Clarke, dissimulant un sourire amusé, haussant les épaules. Je préfère Octavia, d'abord.

La concernée tourna la tête vers Raven, narquoise.

\- Hé ouais, elle me préfère, la nargua-t-elle.

\- Woah, c'est quoi cette alliance contre moi là ? s'exclama-Raven, en les dévisageant tour à tour. Vous allez arrêter tout de suite, sinon, votre manteau, vous pouvez vous le coudre toutes seules..!

Clarke et Octavia échangèrent un regard, et un sourire. Le soleil commençait à pointer, et les rayons réchauffaient l'atmosphère. Clarke se laissa tomber sur le dos, s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre, et regarda le ciel, encore un peu grisé. Dans des moments comme cela, quand elle rigolait, et déconnait avec ses deux amies, ça lui manquait, la "vie normale". Elle se demandait si un jour, elle pourrait avoir une vie d'adolescente de 17 ans ordinaire.  
Mais entre deux délires, Raven, elle et Octavia devaient planifier le sauvetage de leurs amis. Et en plus de ça, Clarke était plus ou moins la leader de son peuple.  
Décidément pas la vie d'une ado de 17 ans ordinaire. Mais sa vie ne lui déplaisait pas. Bien sûr, elle devait vivre avec les conséquences de ses actes. Elle avait tout sauf oublié le massacre de Tondc, ou le génocide des gens de la montagne.

Mais elle s'était résignée, et s'était faite une raison. Elle ne pouvait sans cesse vivre dans le passé. Elle était contente d'avoir plus ou moins réussi à faire la paix avec elle même. Elle ignorait combien de temps cette paix intérieure durerait, mais cela faisait du bien, de ne plus ressentir cette culpabilité mordante, qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Alors qu'elle était toujours en train de contempler les nuages qui s'effilochaient dans le ciel, sans penser à rien, la tête de Lexa apparut au dessus d'elle. Comme d'habitude, le visage de la Commandante était sérieux, neutre. Pas l'ombre d'un sourire.  
Clarke se redressa en position assise, et Lexa vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle.

\- Clarke du peuple du ciel, la salua-Lexa.

\- Lexa, se borna à répondre Clarke.

Lexa tourna ensuite légèrement la tête vers les deux autres. Raven fixait les deux filles en face d'elle avec intensité, et adressa un coup d'oeil narquois à Clarke. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, la fusillant du regard pour qu'elle arrête tout de suite.

\- Octavia, Raven, fit-Lexa.

Les deux concernées adressèrent à la Commandante un signe de tête respectueux, et Raven se remit à coudre le manteau, sans plus se préoccuper d'elle. Mais elle écouta attentivement chaque mot.

\- Alors, quel est le plan ? s'enquit-Lexa.

\- Le plan ? répéta-Clarke, pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

Devait-elle faire part dudit plan à Lexa ? En un quart de secondes, la réponse s'imposa : non.

\- Vous connaissant, vous avez déjà ficelé un plan pour délivrer les vôtres, répondit-Lexa.

\- Non, mentit-Clarke, le plus naturellement du monde. Non, malheureusement. On se creuse la tête depuis hier soir mais..rien ne vient.

Le front plissé, Lexa dévisagea sa vis à vis, suspicieuse. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

"Va falloir mentir mieux qu'ça, Clarke.." se morigéna-intérieurement la jeune femme.

\- D'autant plus qu'on laisse encore Octavia récupérer un peu, expliqua-Clarke. Elle ne nous sera d'aucune utilité si elle n'est pas en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Lexa tourna la tête vers Octavia, lui jetant un coup d'oeil furtif. Son regard se repositionna aussitôt sur Clarke. Elle avait toujours une lueur de circonspection dans le regard.

\- Très bien, tenez moi au courant, dans ce cas, répondit-Lexa. Vous pouvez compter sur l'appui du peuple terrien. Nous avons de vieux comptes à régler avec la nation de la glace. Nos deux peuples entretiennent une haine sans nom, et un passé difficile. Aucun de mes guerriers ne rechignera à aller répandre le sang de ces clowns, qui se croient tant à l'abri en haut de leur glacier.

\- C'est noté..acquiesça-Clarke, un peu mal à l'aise. Euh..merci !

Lexa resta encore une poignée de secondes immobile, à scruter le visage de Clarke, avant de finalement se relever, et s'éloigner.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? s'étonna-Octavia.

\- Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé y aller seule, répondit-Raven à sa place. Elle aurait insisté pour qu'un groupe de terriens l'accompagnent..

Clarke se retourna, tordant le cou pour apercevoir le dos de Lexa. La jeune femme arrivait aux abords de sa tente. Elle se retourna, et son regard croisa celui de Clarke pendant un quart de secondes, avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa tente.

* * *

\- C'est bon, t'as tout ? s'inquiéta-Octavia.

Clarke cala son sac sur son épaule, et vérifia son contenu. De la nourriture, de quoi tenir jusqu'à son retour au camp, des munitions pour son pistolet, quelques fournitures médicales, une gourde d'eau, son bloc note et des crayons.

\- Oui, je suis parée, sourit-Clarke. File le manteau.

Raven lui tendit l'épais manteau de fourrure qu'elle avait fini de coudre, quelques heures auparavant. Elle l'avait vraiment bien réussi, pour quelqu'un qui avait prétendu qu'elle cousait très mal. Le manteau ressemblait bien à celui que portaient les membres de la nation de la glace.  
Le crépuscule était là, et le soleil se couchait lentement, teintant le ciel de milles nuances de rouge et d'orangé.

\- T'es certaine que tu veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis...

\- T'inquiète, Octavia, ça va bien se passer, la rassura-Clarke. Bon, j'y vais.

Clarke serra Octavia dans ses bras, puis Raven, brièvement. Elle leur adressa un dernier signe de main, puis, quitta la tente. Elle vérifia que la voie était libre, mais elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire : aucun terrien en vue.  
Clarke évita soigneusement les guetteurs, et quitta le camp terrien dans la plus grande discrétion.

Mais elle ne marcha même pas une minute, qu'elle fut durement interpellée.

\- Clarke !

Elle se figea, pétrifiée, le cœur battant plus rapidement que la normale. Elle se retourna lentement, et lâcha des jurons intérieurs en apercevant le visage de Lexa. Génial.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir où tu vas ?

Le ton de Lexa était vibrant, et un peu impérieux, et ça ne plut pas du tout à Clarke. La jeune femme blonde se raidit, son visage se durcissant un peu.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne ? répliqua-t-elle.

Lexa ne répondit pas, se contentant de dévisager son interlocutrice.

\- Bien, on est d'accord, ça ne te regarde pas.

Irritée, Clarke fit volte face, s'apprêtant à repartir sans plus d'explications. Mais elle entendit Lexa se mettre à courir pour la rattraper. La Commandante vint se placer devant elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, les bras croisés.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-Clarke, excédée.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Clarke tenta de contrôler son agacement.

\- Au palais de la nation de la glace, avoua-t-elle, cédant devant le regard altier de la Commandante.

\- Toute seule ? releva-Lexa, en arquant un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air accompagnée ? railla-Clarke.

\- Tu es vraiment trop téméraire..soupira-Lexa. Laisse moi et mes guerriers t'accompagner.

\- Non, refusa-Clarke.

\- Mais c'est de l'inconscience ! s'exclama-Lexa. Tu ne peux pas entrer la dedans toute seule..!

\- Raven a réussi à faire un manteau, répondit-Clarke. Je compte entrer en douce. Je ne peux pas faire ça si j'ai un amas de guerriers, aussi efficaces soient-il, à mes trousses. On perd la surprise, on perd la discrétion.

\- On s'en fout de la discrétion ! s'exclama-Lexa. On prend une petite armée, et on y va en force.

\- Non, refusa-encore Clarke. Hors de question.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de l'aide des terriens ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonnée ?

Clarke haussa les sourcils, n'en revenant pas.

\- Pardonnée ? Lexa, tu crois vraiment que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement ?

Lexa demeura silencieuse. Clarke secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne t'ai pas pardonnée, reprit-Clarke. Mais disons que je me suis habituée à ta trahison, et je commence à ne plus être aveuglée par ma haine pour toi et ton peuple. De là à te faire confiance, et à reformer une alliance, non, ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

\- Mais je ne te demande pas de reformer une alliance ! éclata-Lexa. C'est une question pratique ! Tu ne peux pas aller là bas toute seule, Clarke. C'est de la folie.

\- J'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi, trancha-Clarke.

La jeune femme voulut contourner la terrienne, mais cette dernière lui saisit fermement le poignet, l'empêchant de passer.

\- A quoi tu joues ? s'exclama-sèchement Clarke. Lâche moi tout de suite.

\- C'est hors de question que je te laisse faire ça.

\- Putain, Lexa, laisse moi partir.

Cette dernière hocha négativement de la tête, déterminée, sa poigne de fer toujours refermée sur le poignet de la blonde. Clarke tira, tentant de se dégager sans succès. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes de tension, d'un coup, Clarke se plia en deux, et de sa main libre, frappa Lexa sur le côté. La Commandante étouffa une plainte sourde, et par réflexe, lâcha le poignet de Clarke.

Cette dernière tenta de nouveau de partir, maintenant libérée, mais Lexa se posta une nouvelle fois devant elle, une main sur le flanc.  
Clarke lâcha un profond soupir. C'est qu'elle était tenace.

Sans trop réfléchir, Clarke, énervée de se voir ainsi retardée, chargea son adversaire. Surprise, Lexa se fit renverser par l'impact. Les deux leaders roulèrent sur le sol, en se débattant. Mais la lutte était inégale, Lexa était plus grande, plus forte, plus entraînée.  
Sauf que Lexa avait un point faible : la dernière chose qu'elle désirait était de faire du mal à Clarke. Cette dernière parvint donc à prendre l'avantage. Sa main glissa jusqu'à sa hanche, où était rangé son pistolet.

Clarke sortit son arme en un éclair, et la pointa sur Lexa. Cette dernière, à terre, se releva lentement, une lueur peinée dans le regard.

\- Sérieusement, Clarke ? Tu vas me tirer dessus ?

Le pistolet tremblait dans la main de Clarke. Cette dernière réalisa soudainement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, avec horreur. Elle regarda Lexa, et avec effroi, jeta le pistolet au sol.  
Bouleversée, Clarke s'enfuit vers le camp des terriens. Elle rentra dans l'enceinte du camp, le souffle haletant, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle n'était pas une personne violente. Elle n'avait pas été élevée dans la violence, elle n'avait pas été une petite fille agressive. Alors pourquoi maintenant possédait-elle des réflexes violents ?

La réponse s'imposa dans son esprit. C'est tout à fait une phrase qu'aurait pu dire sa mère, ce qui expliqua peut-être pourquoi Clarke entendit sa voix dans sa tête. "La terre t'as changée, Clarke."

La terre l'avait bel et bien changée. Juste quand elle venait de faire la paix avec elle même, pour le massacre de Tondc, et l'histoire du Mont Weather, à présent, elle découvrait qu'elle était en train de devenir un monstre, une personne violente, qui était même allée jusqu'à pointer une arme chargée sur la tête de quelqu'un qui, en soi, ne lui voulait que du bien.

La gorge nouée, Clarke tenta de ne pas céder aux larmes, qui menaçaient. La jeune femme traversa le camp terrien, et alla s'asseoir par terre, devant un des feux qui brûlait avec vivacité. A présent, le soir était tombé, et il faisait nuit. Le temps avait fraîchi.  
Clarke tenta de se calmer, à la lueur des flammes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait vraiment menacé Lexa avec son arme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit des pas dans son dos, et sut que c'était Lexa. En effet, la Commandante apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision. Calme, elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, près des flammes, et lui tendit son pistolet qu'elle avait ramassé.

Clarke refusa de prendre l'arme, comme si son contact allait lui brûler les doigts, alors, Lexa se contenta de déposer le pistolet par terre, entre elles deux.

\- Je sais que tu souhaite te faire discrète dans le palais de glace, lâcha-Lexa, à mi-voix. Je comprends. Je te fais confiance, et c'est pour ça que je veux bien te laisser y entrer seule. Mais laisse moi au moins t'escorter au pied du glacier. Une vingtaine de guerriers avec moi, ainsi que Raven et Octavia. Une fois au pied du glacier, on te laissera monter seule, mais s'il te plaît, accepte ce compromis.

Clarke fixa les flammes, qui dansaient devant elles, hésitante. Lexa faisait véritablement des efforts, c'était à son tour d'en faire un peu.

\- Très bien...murmura-Clarke, sans oser regarder Lexa dans les yeux.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil la terrienne hocher la tête avec satisfaction. Elles restèrent dans cette position, immobiles, silencieuses, pendant quelques minutes. Puis, Lexa se leva. Clarke tourna finalement la tête vers elle, ses yeux rencontrant les siens.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Lexa je..n'aurais pas dû m'emporter.

Les mots étaient sortis à contrecœur. Mais elle voulait vraiment s'excuser. Sa conduite avait été impardonnable.

\- Te tracasse pas pour ça, se borna à répondre Lexa. Et s'il te plaît, ne pars pas dans la nuit toute seule.

Clarke hocha la tête, et Lexa s'éloigna. La jeune femme blonde tourna de nouveau la tête vers le feu, et posa son menton sur ses bras croisés, pensive.


	8. Chapter 8

_**JE N'AI PAS POSTÉ DIMANCHE.**_  
_**Mea culpa, je n'avais absolument aucune inspiration. Quand je vous dis aucune, c'est vraiment aucune. J'ouvrais le chapitre en cours d'écriture, je regardais ce que j'avais déjà fait, je trouvais ça pourri, je refermais le doc', et je procrastinais :')**_  
_**Et dimanche est arrivé, et l'inspiration n'était toujours pas là. Mais j'ai enfin réussi à boucler ce chapitre (tout petit). Pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté dimanche, je publie celui-ci un peu en avance.**_

_**Donc, merci à tous pour vos reviews adorables, comme d'habitude! Continuez comme ça =***_  
_**A dimanche pour le prochain chapitre (normalement, je vous fais pas défaut, et je poste dimanche!)**_

_Ceersei: Ahaa, merci du compliment, c'est cool, vu que j'essaie vraiment de respecter les caractères des persos et tout donc bon. C'est bien que ça soit réussi!_  
_C'est vrai que tout le monde à un petit côté sadique...mais j'avoue que le mien est particulièrement développé :D_  
_Sinon, la semaine dernière a définitivement été meilleure que celle d'avant, je te remercie :)_  
_Merci de cette review =)_

_Blackshadow28: J'ai rien, mais alors rieeeeen pigé de ton racontage de vie, comme tu dis :P Mais c'est pas grave!_  
_C'est pas faux, si Clarke se fait torturer, Lexa la réconfortera et vice versa (a)_  
_Et c'est vrai que deux chapitres par semaine, ça commence à faire beaucoup ._. Le problème c'est pas l'inspiration, en vrai, c'est l'immersion dans l'univers. Quand j'ai commencé la fiction, j'étais à fond sur The 100, obnubilée, j'regardais que ça. Là, vu que c'est fini, je suis un peu moins à fond dedans. Puis Orphan Black reprend bientôt donc bon :') Donc c'est plus ça le problème. Mais l'inspiration va revenir, je suis confiante._  
_J'ai pas encore réfléchi si j'allais mettre Wick ou pas, bonne question..Je pense oui :)_  
_Merci beaucoup de ta review en tout cas!_

_Akane77: Pas, c'est pas des blagues de haut niveau on va dire ;)_  
_J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir mon bac, même si je sais que je regretterais le lycée l'année pro'!_  
_Ah désolée pour ça, m'enfin c'est comment que les gens retapent la première année, non?_  
_Moi aussi, je pense que je préfère Chicago P.D (Lindsay *o*)._  
_Merci de la motivation et de la review :)_

_Fanofeverythink: Maintenant, oui, ça va, merci de t'en inquiéter :)_  
_Un grand merci pour cette review :)_

_HarukaIs: yup, of course *o* _

_La Glandeuse: Sauter par la fenêtre ou brûler la maison des profs? Tu parles d'un choix :') _  
_Héouaaais, en vrai Lexa elle est humaine et vulnérable comme tout le monde même si elle le montre pas! Puis gloire à Raven, ce personnage est génial on est d'accord! _

_Clexabadass: Yooo, le pseudo, j'adore *o* _  
_Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente que tu aies décidé, une fois n'est pas coutume, de laisser une review! Je trouve qu'il y a trop de gens qui lisent anonymement, sans oser laisser de review. J'trouve ça dommage. Moi j'écris au fil de vos reviews, et les reviews influencent un peu mes chapitres, donc c'est important! _  
_Tu shippais Clarke et Wells ? :o Quelle drôle d'idée. Bon, Bellarke, je comprends un peu plus, (même si je suis absolument absolument pas une bellarke). Mais Clexa endgame quoi ! _  
_Comme je le disais plus haut, je prends en compte les reviews, donc merci de m'avoir fait part de ton avis pour le Cleslie (j'avoue, ça gère pas trop comme nom de ship), j'en tiendrais sûrement compte (même si je ne promets rien, hein. ça dépend aussi de l'histoire, des circonstances, etc..)_  
_Sinon, merci beaucoup pour cette longue review adorable, hésite pas à en laisser d'autres =* _  
_PS1: Ah mais non, aucun plagiat, don't worry =° Te prends pas la tête, écris. J'ai pas le monopole des fictions Clexa hein, éclate toi et écris une fic (j'irais la lire, d'ailleurs si tu l'écris aha!) _  
_PS2: Pas de problème, je veux bien répondre à cette question personnelle, mais pas ici :3 Je t'envoie un message privé pour te répondre sur ça, dès que j'ai posté ce chapitre! _

_NoNo: Ahw, merci pour tous ces compliments, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Et oui, je prends mon temps, mais comme ça, le moment ou Clarke et Lexa seront finalement ensemble, vous aurez tellement attendu, que ça vous fera trop plaisir =P _  
_Oui, plusieurs personnes m'ont avouées ne pas lire mes fanfics parce qu'elle sont en français. Moi aussi, je suis plus amenée à lire les fanfics en anglais, mais il y en a aussi pleins en français des géniales donc bon..! _  
_Un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a fait trop plaisir =* _

_: Aaaaah ça fait plaisir, c'est cool, merci *o* _

_Laura: Qui ne déteste pas les enterrements ? Et oui, c'est une semaine un peu dure mais c'est passé aha merci :) _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'auras pas fait trop attendre :3 Merci de la review! _

_Murcielago30: Ah mais ouais, cette alchimie, ce jeu de regards, ce pairing *o*..._  
_Merci de la review =) _

* * *

Le petit groupe progressait rapidement, traversant la forêt en direction de l'imposant glacier. Raven, Octavia, Clarke, Lexa et une bande de dix guerriers terriens, tous montés à cheval. Clarke ne parlait pas, silencieuse, tenant à peine les rêne de sa monture, uniquement focalisée sur son objectif. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parvienne à entrer dans ce palais sans se faire repérer.

Elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle, et s'aperçut que Lexa avait ralenti le pas de son cheval, pour chevaucher à côté d'elle.

\- Est-ce que tu es prête ? s'enquit-la chef terrienne, avec un regard plein de sollicitude.

Clarke se contenta de hocher la tête, le regard fixé sur la crinière de son cheval.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va passer le pont ? demanda-soudainement la jeune femme blonde. Avec les chevaux ?

\- On n'emprunte pas le petit pont, répondit-Lexa. Il y en a un autre, quelques kilomètres plus au sud. Il est solide et large. Les chevaux pourront passer là.

Clarke hocha la tête, rassurée. Il y eut un moment de silence, seulement ponctué par le bruit des chevaux, et Raven et Octavia quelques mètres devant, qui discutaient. Les guerriers, qui ouvraient la marche en éclaireurs, échangeaient également quelques mots entre eux.

\- Clarke.

L'interpellée tourna la tête à sa gauche, et dévisagea Lexa, avec une expression interrogative.

\- Lexa ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça..

\- Quelle autre alternative est-ce qu'on a ? répondit-Clarke.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence, pendant lequel Clarke et Lexa maintinrent leur contact visuel. Lexa ouvrit la bouche, hésitante.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? s'enquit-la chef des terriens.

Clarke hocha la tête, curieuse de savoir ce que la jeune femme pouvait bien vouloir lui demander.

\- Je t'ai embrassée, alors que nos deux peuples étaient encore alliés..

Dès que les mots franchirent la bouche de la terrienne, Clarke se figea sur sa selle. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les rênes, et elle se força à ne pas détourner le regard malgré son embarras. Elle fut contente de sentir que sa peau ne rougissait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas une question, finit-par lâcher-Clarke.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait eu une chance, pour nous deux ? lança-Lexa, qui malgré son manque d'assurance, gardait son sang-froid de chef, implacable. Si je n'avais pas été forcée de trahir ton peuple, est-ce que ça aurait pu fonctionner, éventuellement ?

Cette fois-ci, Clarke détourna le regard, et se mit à fixer de nouveau la crinière, ne sachant que répondre. Lexa contenait tant bien que mal son impatience et sa curiosité de savoir, et laissa à la jeune femme blonde le temps de digérer la question. Mais Clarke ne répondait pas, et Lexa décida de lui forcer un peu la main.

\- Après tout, tu ne m'as pas repoussée, loin de là.

Cette fois-ci, Clarke sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement. Elles n'avaient pas reparlé de ce baiser échangé, puisqu'elles avaient été en pleine préparation de bataille, et puis, après, il y avait eu la trahison. Mais, maintenant, Lexa ramenait le sujet sur la table, et Clarke se sentait tellement gênée, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu.

\- Alors, Clarke ? Dis moi juste, s'il te plaît..

\- Oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui, s'il n'y avait pas eu la trahison..je pense qu'on aurait pu..peut-être.

Le silence qui suivit fut si embarrassant, que Clarke ne le laissa pas s'installer davantage et repris la parole, un peu maladroitement.

\- Mais enfin..la question ne se pose pas, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- A cause de la trahison, grogna-Lexa.

\- A cause de la trahison.

\- Je crois que cette fameuse trahison a été une des plus grosses erreurs de ma vie, lança-Lexa, amère.

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, la jeune femme talonna les flancs de son cheval pour accélérer un peu. Clarke se retrouva à chevaucher seule, et fixa son regard sur le dos de Lexa, ne sachant plus trop que penser de tout ça.

* * *

Emmitouflée dans le manteau soigneusement cousu par Raven, Clarke marchait dans la neige épaisse, qui se collait à ses chaussures. Elle était frigorifiée, mais déterminée. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait du palais, sa concentration et ses sens s'affûtaient. La présence de son arme, coincée sur sa hanche droite, la rassurait. Et les mots que Lexa lui avait adressés avant de partir aussi :

_"A la minute ou tu as un problème, à la minute ou tu le sens plus, tu reviens. Et si demain matin tu n'es pas revenue, on vient te chercher, peu importe notre infériorité numérique. "_

A quelques mètres du palais de glace, Clarke vérifia que la capuche était bien rabattue sur son visage, et remonta sur son nez l'écharpe de laine beige, de sorte qu'on ne distingue que ses yeux.  
Les doubles portes du château étaient grandes ouvertes, et les deux guerriers chargés de garder l'entrée discutaient entre eux, sans trop prêter attention à qui rentrait ou qui sortait.

Clarke entra donc dans le château de glace de la manière la plus détendue possible, bien qu'absolument tous les muscles de son corps soient tendus, prêts à se rompre. La cour était assez remplie. Aujourd'hui semblait être un jour de marché, puisque des étals étaient exposés, couverts d'outils, de manteaux, de vêtements et divers objets. Clarke ne s'attarda pas trop. Elle n'était pas ici en visite culturelle.

La jeune femme avisa l'une des portes menant à l'intérieur du palais, et s'en approcha. Elle actionna la poignée et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, la porte s'ouvrit. Clarke pénétra donc dans l'antre de la reine de la glace, refermant la porte derrière elle.

"C'est trop facile. C'est trop facile, c'est pas normal."

Les couloirs étaient les même que la dernière fois. Les dalles de pierre, les flambeaux, les quelques personnes qui y circulaient en silence. Clarke baissa sa capuche : ça aurait été plus suspect qu'autre chose de la garder. En revanche, elle baissa le menton, enfouissant son visage dans l'écharpe de laine, espérant cacher ses traits.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la jeune femme s'attacha les cheveux. Elle les noua en un chignon fait à la va vite, d'où s'échappaient déjà plusieurs mèches folles.  
La première étape était validée : elle était à l'intérieur même de la forteresse de la nation de la glace. Mais le plus dur n'était pas fait, loin de là.

Clarke sortit de son sac son bloc de feuilles, et un crayon. Rapidement, elle fit un croquis de la cour et l'entrée du palais. Comme pour le dessin, elle était douée en cartographie.  
Clarke commença à errer dans les couloirs du château. Dès qu'elle croisait quelqu'un, elle baissait la tête, et cachait son bloc note, mais les couloirs étaient relativement vides. Chaque couloir qu'elle parcourait, elle le dessinait sur son plan, qui commença bientôt à ressembler à un entrelacement de gribouillis.

Clarke tourna à gauche, et entra dans un couloir où deux hommes discutaient, non loin d'ici. Elle ne put faire deux pas de plus, qu'une sonnerie stridente se mit à résonner. Clarke s'immobilisa, pétrifiée.

"Ça y est, je me suis faite repérer" pensa-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes. Ils n'avaient pas stoppé leurs discussions, et semblaient trouver cela complètement normal. Clarke sentit son cœur qui s'était emballé, revenir progressivement à un rythme normal, mais elle était toujours inquiète. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsque une femme et un homme arrivèrent, de l'autre côté du couloir.  
Ils étaient tout deux vêtus de vêtements bleus clairs, une sorte d'uniforme, et armés chacun d'un poignard affûté. Leurs mines lugubres ne donnait pas vraiment envie à Clarke d'aller leur taper la discut'.

Les deux hommes qui bavardaient s'interrompirent lorsque les deux gardes bleus s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau. Ils se saluèrent brièvement tous les quatre, puis, sans qu'on le leur demande, les deux civils (puisque Clarke avait décidé que les deux en bleus étaient des gardes, ou du moins, d'un grade supérieur) montrèrent leur collier.

Leur collier ? Pourquoi montraient-ils leur collier ?  
Les deux gardes vérifièrent le collier de chacun de plus près, puis, hochèrent la tête.

\- Très bien, c'est bon pour vous, lança-la jeune femme habillée de bleue.

Les deux gardes reprirent leur chemin, et les deux autres leur discussion.  
Clarke sentit ses jambes se changer en coton en voyant les deux gardes arriver vers elle. La sirène lui tapait dans la tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Ses mains étaient glissantes sur son bloc note. Donc apparemment ici, à une certaine heure, quand la sirène retentissait, des gardes vêtus de bleus passaient vérifier l'identité de chacun. Les habitants semblaient porter autour du cou un collier qui les identifiait.

Clarke ignorait ce qui arrivait à ceux qui ne portaient pas de collier, aux intrus. Mais vu le tempérament de la reine de ce pays, ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

\- Identification, lança-le garde, en se plantant devant Clarke avec sa collègue.

La jeune femme les regarda, tentant de ne pas paraître coupable. Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent, et les deux gardes échangèrent un regard, les sourcils froncés.

\- Identification, répéta-l'homme en bleu, un peu plus insistant.

Clarke s'aperçut que la main de la jeune femme glissait lentement mais sûrement vers son poignard. Ils commençaient à avoir des doutes. Le garde lâcha un soupir, et tira sur l'écharpe beige de Clarke, pour découvrir son cou, nu. Aucun collier.

"Eh merde." pensa-Clarke.


	9. Chapter 9

**JE SAIS ! Je sais pourquoi j'ai du mal sur ces chapitres intermédiaires ! Parce que j'ai tellement tellement tellement pleins d'idées qui vont, j'espère, être méga géniales, bah que du coup, je bloque sur cette partie là, moins intéressante :3**

**A priori, c'était le dernier chapitre un peu bof bof et surtout très court. Le 10 devrait être largement mieux et plus long.**

**Sur ce, vos reviews *o* :  
→ warning: j'me suis pas relue. Je m'en excuse, ça se reproduira pas. Donc si vous voyez des petites fautes..c'est normal! **

**Blackbird1001: bienvenue sur ma fiction alors, avec une semaine de retard :P**  
**C'est cool si t'aimes bien ma fic'! Un grand merci pour ta review o/**  
**Héhé, oui, j'ai été un peu sadique sur la fin du chapitre précédent ;)**

**J: Normalement, l'inspiration arrive de nouveau *o* Merci de la review!**

**NoEcritSelonSonEnvie: Houlà, ce chapitre va être encore plus court :3 Mais comme je l'ai dit, du mieux arrive bientôt !**

**: Héhé, je peux pas répondre à cette question ;) Qui sait ce qui se passe dans le cerveau impénétrable de Lexa !**  
**Je torturais sûrement plein de monde. Soyez prêts x) Je sais pas encore si Clarke est sur la liste ou pas, on verra!**

**Akane77: Wtf ? C'était quoi, tes histoires de fleur et de girafe ? :') Tu m'as bien fait rire en tout cas!**  
**Ahoué, 80 % tant que ça ! Bon bah alors ça va!**  
**Oui, c'est ça, c'est ce que j'ai réalisé..les transitions c'est super hard =°**

**NoNo: Haan c'est gentil *o* J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire !**  
**Mais oui, j'vais la forcer à revenir, l'inspiration (a)**

**Clexabadass: Oooh non, ça va pas ! J'ai pas 40 ans x) J'en ai même pas 18 ! (bon, plus que un mois et demi avant d'être majeure \o/ )**  
**Oh tu sais, j'aime bien les longues reviews, ça me fait rire, entre ceux qui racontent des blagues, ceux qui m'encouragent, et ceux qui me racontent leur vie, j'adore *o***  
**Comment c'est passé ce fameux brevet blanc ?**  
**Han, genre, mon chapitre a eu droit à une danse de la joie ? C'est génial ça *o***  
**"à en faire pleurer d'émotions Indra" :') Et bin avec ça !**  
**Puis pour la question que tu te posais, pas de problème ;) Franchement, te laisses pas influencer par les gens. Tu es ce que tu es. Si t'es homo, c'est cool, si t'es hétéro, c'est cool aussi. Tout ce qui compte c'est que toi tu sois bien, en vrai, après les autres, t'en a rien à foutre de ce qu'ils pensent, c'est pas leur vie o/**  
**Vive le Clexaaaaaaaa *o***

**Ceersei: Phuu, c'était même pas sadique là ! :o C'était un petit suspens. Tu vas voir, tu le verras, quand je serais vraiment sadique!**  
**Sinon, c'est un grand honneur que tu considères ma fic comme la meilleure Clexa, mercii *o***

**Fallonne54: J'espère que la suite t'as plu, en tout cas, merci de la review, hésite pas à en laisser d'autres *o***

**Fanthe100clarkelexa: Ahw, merci beaucoup de cette review, ça fait plais' ! :)**

* * *

Les deux gardes vêtus de bleu fixèrent le cou dépourvu de collier de la jeune femme en face d'eux, puis leur regard remonta sur son visage. Clarke, scannée par le regard des deux inconnus, se prépara à attaquer. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Un coup de coude au visage de la garde, un genou dans le ventre de son collègue, en profiter pour les désarmer. Après, elle aviserait.

\- Yo, Elsa, je te cherchais partout !

Clarke fut stoppée dans sa lancée. Elle tourna la tête, et les deux gardes en firent de même. Une jeune femme se glissa aussitôt près de Clarke, sous le regard médusé des deux guignols en bleu. Cette voix. C'était Leslie.

\- Qu'est-ce..lança-le garde.

Clarke dévisagea Leslie, qu'elle voyait vraiment pour la première fois et qui avait passé un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. La guerrière semblait calme, détendue, et un sourire éclairait son visage. Apparemment, faire partie de la garde rapprochée de la reine offrait quelques avantages, puisqu'on avait l'impression que les deux gardes avaient quelque peu perdu leur attitude dominatrice, et regardaient Leslie avec crainte.

\- Un problème avec ma cousine ? lança-Leslie.

\- Elle n'a pas été identifiée, répondit-la garde bleue.

\- Elle vient juste d'arriver, répondit-sèchement Leslie. Je comptais m'occuper des détails de son identification, mais j'ai été un peu prise par le temps.

\- A cause de l'incident des prisonniers?

\- Ça ne regarde que la reine et sa garde, répondit-Leslie. Autre chose ?

Les deux gardes hochèrent négativement la tête. Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Leslie.

\- Très bien, on va vous laisser donc.

Elle salua d'un hochement sec de la tête les deux gardes, puis, entraîna Clarke ailleurs, lui serrant toujours les épaules d'une manière protectrice.

\- Merci, balbutia-Clarke.

\- Pas ici, répondit-Leslie.

Maintenant qu'elle ne jouait plus la comédie pour les deux gardes, le visage de la guerrière était crispée. Clarke pouvait voir sa mâchoire tendue, et son regard concentré. Clarke se laissa guider par son alliée dans une volée de couloirs déserts qui se ressemblaient tous. Elle était complètement perdue dans ce dédale de tournants et de virages.

Finalement, Leslie ouvrit une porte qui perçait une des parois, et poussa Clarke à l'intérieur. Elle entra à son tour et referma la porte à clé derrière elle. Finalement, elle s'appuya sur le panneau, et lâcha un soupir.

\- Tu es complètement cinglée ! s'exclama-la guerrière. Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tentant de mémoriser un maximum de détails sur cet endroit. C'était une toute petite pièce carré, avec un lit, un tapis, et un gros coffre posé sur le sol. La lumière était dispensée par une petite lucarne en haut d'un des murs.

\- On est où ? s'enquit-Clarke.

\- Mes quartiers, répondit-Leslie.

Finalement, Clarke repositionna son regard sur la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, en vrai, elle avait toujours porté son écharpe et son épaisse capuche qui masquaient complètement ses traits.

Elle était encore plus jolie que ce que Clarke avait pu imaginer d'elle. Un visage doux, aux traits harmonieux, des yeux de chats en amande, vert d'eau, et des cheveux d'un noir soutenu, assez longs. Un côté de son crâne seulement était rasé, et Clarke, qui voyait cette coupe de cheveux pour la première fois, trouve cela vraiment curieux. Mais Leslie la portait bien.

\- Alors, Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Leslie quitta le panneau de bois, et s'approcha de la jeune femme blonde, croisant les bras, attendant sa réponse.

\- Je suis...en mission de repérage, déclara-Clarke.

Elle avait hésité, mais après tout, elle pouvait faire confiance à Leslie. Cette dernière venait de la sauver.

\- Je cartographie le palais, si on peut dire..précisa-la jeune femme blonde. Il faut qu'on délivre Bell et Lincoln.

Leslie se passa une main vers le visage, tentant visiblement de calmer son agacement.

\- Tu n'as pas à être là !

\- Hé, c'est quoi ton problème ? s'exclama-Clarke. T'avais qu'à pas me sauver la mise, si tu voulais absolument que je parte !

\- Je ne veux pas absolument que tu partes ! s'exclama-Leslie. Mais tu es en danger ici.

\- Oh.

Clarke dévisagea Leslie, qui semblait vraiment se soucier de son sort.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Leslie se contenta de lui jeter un regard éloquent. La brune alla s'asseoir sur son lit, et lâcha un soupir.

\- Evidemment.

Leslie lui fit signe de venir, et Clarke prit place à côté d'elle. Elle saisit son bloc note et regarda le petit plan gribouillé à la va vite.

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais..murmura-la blonde. Il nous faut un autre plan.

Leslie se contenta de la dévisager en silence. Ce regard mettait Clarke un peu mal à l'aise ; elle préféra se concentrer sur le plan, réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Il me faut un truc...un truc pour faire une alliance.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, que Clarke brisa très rapidement, pour continuer à réfléchir tout haut.

\- Ouais m'enfin, vu comment la dernière alliance à fini..Je sais pas si on peut risquer..

Clarke, toujours aussi mal à l'aise du regard insistant de Leslie, se tourna vers elle.

\- Leslie, aide-moi ! Est-ce que tu connais les faiblesses de ton peuple ?

\- Uh..Clarke, ça reste mon peuple. Je vais pas les trahir à ce point là..

Clarke lâcha un soupir. Evidemment. Elle avait été naïve de croire que la jeune femme allait lui apporter la solution à son problème. Juste parce qu'elle l'avait aidée pour cette fois ci ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait continuer.

Plongée dans ses pensées de nouveau, Clarke en fut tirée par un grand soupir. Elle tourna la tête vers Leslie, étonnée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Très bien, y a plusieurs choses que tu peux exploiter, sur nous.

\- Des faiblesses ? s'enthousiasma-Clarke.

\- On commence à être un peu à l'écart ici, lui apprit-Leslie. Le château est trop petit, et la population en hausse.

\- Non, je ne peux pas exploiter ça, répondit-Clarke en secouant la tête.

\- Hmm. Des poches de rébellion sont en train de se former, réfléchit-Leslie. Je fais partie de l'une d'elle, comme tu peux t'en douter.

\- Ça c'est déjà mieux, approuva-Clarke. Autre chose ?

\- Depuis quelques mois, on a une bactérie bizarre..

Clarke reposa son bloc note, intéressée.

\- Dis moi en plus.

\- J'en sais pas grand chose, répondit-Leslie. Juste que la reine parvient pas à l'éradique. C'est une sorte de maladie, un virus, je sais pas. Ça fait des ravages.

\- Une bactérie mortelle ?

Leslie hocha la tête. Son front était barré d'un pli soucieux.

\- Tu connais quelqu'un qui a été touché, pas vrai ? devina-Clarke.

Leslie se contenta de faire oui de la tête une fois de plus. La tristesse avait envahi son visage, mais elle restait droite, et parvint à répondre.

\- Mon père, lança-Leslie. Il est mort il y a quelques semaines.

\- Je suis désolée.

Clarke tenta de respecter quelques minutes de silence respectueuses, avant de se remettre à élaborer son plan, mais elle son cerveau tournait à vive allure. Elle était certaine que les ingénieurs et les médecins du peuple du ciel, grâce à leur technologies, pourraient concocter un remède au virus. Et c'était une monnaie d'échange, contre les deux prisonniers.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, lança-subitement Clarke. Que je leur explique le plan.

\- Je te raccompagne.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent, et Leslie raccompagna Clarke juste devant les portes.

\- Sois prudente Clarke.

La jeune femme blonde hocha la tête, et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, avant de remonter son écharpe sur son nez.

\- Merci...de nous aider.

\- Il est grand temps que notre reine comprenne notre mécontentement, répondit-Leslie, en haussant les épaules. Si vous libérez vos prisonniers, ça fera passer un message.

Leslie dévisagea Clarke une fraction de secondes, et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose d'autre. Mais elle referma la bouche, et Clarke s'éloigna. La jeune femme quitta le château de la nation de la glace, adressant un signe d'au revoir à Leslie.

Il était temps de rejoindre les siens, et de leur exposer le plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**BON. Comment dire..j'ai du retard ? **

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vrai..(j'm'arrête là) désolée. Non sans déconner, les jours passaient, et je pensais à ce chapitre 10 que je n'avais toujours pas commencé à écrire. **

**J'ai finalement pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai rédigé ce chapitre, qui marque le début du retour de l'action !  
Oh, par contre, une mauvaise nouvelle : ce chapitre est le dernier chapitre avant un bout de temps. Je n'ai pas de date précise en tête..**

**Mais le bac arrive, les révisions, les oraux, les épreuves tout ça tout ça, le permis également, que je passe bientôt, enfin bref, vous l'aurez compris, j'ai un mois qui s'annonce super chargé, et j'aurais pas le temps de venir écrire un chapitre chaque semaine, encore moins deux.  
Donc j'vais faire une petite pause, et une fois que j'aurais passé mon bac, et que j'aurais plus rien à foutre avant la rentrée prochaine, on se retrouvera, 'kay ?  
Donc je vous poste un dernier chapitre, celui-ci, un bon petit cliffhanger, histoire de vous donner envie de revenir pour le chapitre 11 ! **

**Voilà, voilà, sur ce réponses à vos reviews du chap' précédent : **

_Blackshadow28: Le loup. Où est passé ce foutu loup ? *tape Blackshadow*. Non mais t'as fini de relever mes incohérences toi ? Osef du loup, on va dire. Peut-être qu'il réapparaîtra dans un chapitre futur, qui sait :)_  
_Des igloos ? Nan mais c'est pas crédible quoi. La nation de la glace va pas habiter dans des igloos..c'est pas badass. D'autant plus que les igloos, moi, je les associe à Pingu, vive la crédibilité :')_  
_Sinon, j'avoue que c'est un peu difficile de pas me faire distraire par Orphan Black, mais pas d'inquiétudes : je vais résister à la tentation d'ajouter des clones dans cette fic hihi._  
_Merci de tes reviews, ça fait trop plaisir *-*_

_Akane77: Phu, malheureusement non, les oraux sont pas encore passés. J'aurais bien aimé en être débarrassée T.T_  
_Non quand j'écris ces chapitres qui se passent dans le royaume de glace je n'ai pas du tout Frozen en tête, pas du tout :o (bon, je me suis grillée hein ? mais j'kiffe ce dessin animé alors bon! )_  
_Merci de cette review encourageante, c'est cool *-*_

_Brittana1409: Baoui ce couple est super *-* Sinon, merci beaucoup de cette review ! Tu vas voir, j'aime pas quand tout est tout rose, j'préfère les complications, donc non, ça ne va pas être si simple entre Clarke et Lexa je peux te le dire !_

_J: Voici le fameux chapitre 10 ;)_

_OoO-RED-OoO: Mais carrément ! *highfive Red*. Non mais je suis trop d'accord quoi. Si cette scène d'adieu dans le final avait été entre Clarke et Lexa, je suis sûre que Clarke l'aurait embrassée *-*_  
_Donc ouaais, team Clexa !_  
_Sinon, tout à fait d'accord, c'est un univers qui permet à mon imagination de se lâcher complètement c'est génial !_  
_Merci pour toutes tes reviews *-*_

_Clexabadass: Trop douée toi, tu envoies ta review sans l'avoir écrite :P_  
_"Petite dose de drogue hebdomadaire" ? *-* Gniih, c'est trop gentil de dire ça !_  
_Le cleslie est pas bon pour ta santé :') Meuh non, faut pas détester Leslie, elle est toute gentille. Dans ma tête, elle est gentille en tout cas xD Je l'aime bien moi!_  
_Comment ça tu te sens bien jeune à côté de mes 18 ans ? Maieuh, tu me fais passer pour une vieille maintenant :') Non, sans déconner, t'as quel âge ? :o_  
_Ah bah, brevet blanc, ça réponds à ma question. 15 ans ?_  
_Hétéro à tendances bi pour Alycia ? Ça me paraît bien héhé :P_  
_Merci de tes longues reviews, et de tes danses de la joie à chaque nouveau chapitre *-*_

_Lovebreezy: Ohouais, dans ma tête, elle est même canon, Leslie :')_  
_Mais, arrêtez de dire que la team Clexa me vénère, ça fait gourou :O En plus, je suis sûre ils me détestent pour tout ce retard de chapitres que j'ai pris èé_  
_Merci de la review *-*_

_Cottigny: Le Clexa kiss. Omg le Clexa kiss, ce moment ouais *-*_  
_Sans déconner ? Une de tes amies t'as recommandé ma fiction ? Non mais..han *-* ça me fait trooop plaisir. Elle laisse des reviews ta pote ? Parce que je voudrais lui dire un graaaand merci de recommander ma fiction. J'm'en remets pas, ça veut dire qu'elle aime vraiment la fic *-* Bon bah, l'amie de Cottigny qui lui a conseillé ma fiction : merciiii et coeur sur toi héhé :P_  
_J'suis d'accord, sinon. Il faut toujours une Raven ;) C'est assez drôle à écrire, les passages de Raven en plus. Je m'éclate bien !_  
_Tu marques un point : Leslie va, à un moment ou à un autre, venir foutre la merde entre Clarke et Lexa. Mais c'est ça qu'est drôle héhé !_  
_Sinon, merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a fait vraiment super plaisir. J'aime bien les reviews comme celle que tu viens de laisser, développée et tout, et argumentées et..enfin bref merci *-* J'espère que tu vas continuer de me lire !_

_Emma-Austen: Héhé, The 100, ou la série qui te fait faire des nuits blanches parce que tu veux regarder la suite, c'est trop ça :')_  
_Ahn mais ça me dérange pas les gens qui se plaignent, étant donné que je me plaint aussi beaucoup xD_  
_Faut savoir que moi, absolument toutes mes histoires ou fanfictions, je les écris au fil des chapitres. Jamais rien de prévu, juste un vague scénario en tête. Mais ce que je trouve cool dans cette méthode d'écriture, c'est que tout peut arriver, à n'importe quel moment. Vu que j'écris les chapitres à l'arrache, un jour avant de les poster :') Mais bon, c'est sûr que c'est aussi un peu difficile !_  
_Merci de ta revieeew *-*_

_Fallonne54 : Je vois que ça plaît à pas mal de monde, que Clarke et Lexa ne se tombent pas de suite dans les bras, c'est cool :P_  
_Merci beaucoup de la review!_

_Fanthe100clarkelexa: Oui, gros retard :( Désolée..._

_Troptop: Si, un chapitre, très en retard :/_

_Guest: Nonononon j'ai pas arrêté cette fiction, non jamais :O Désolée pour ce big retard._

_BOuBoU: (ton pseudo est chiant à écrire, j'ai dû regarder où était chaque majuscule :P) Et ouais, tout revient au clexa kiss, ce moment quoi *-*_  
_Mais oui, j'suis un peu sadique, mais comme tu dis, la vie en rose, c'est bon pour quelques chapitres, pas toute une fiction alors...de la difficulté et du sadisme ça sera ;)_  
_Merci de la review *-*_

_ThaleX: Oh, merci ! ça fait super plaisir de savoir que ma fic est ta clexa fic préférée ! Et merci des compliments sur mon scénario et mon écriture, franchement, ça me fait vraiment plais' mercii *-* Et évidemment, qu'il y a une suite. Vous laissez jamais désespérer par mes retards éventuels : jusqu'à ce que je dise que c'est fini, et que je bascule la fic en "Complete", elle aura toujours une suite :)_

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, Lexa sentait son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Clarke était partie, avec cette idée folle de s'introduire dans le palais de glace, et plus le temps passait, plus la commandante des terriens s'inquiétait. Assise par terre, la jeune femme se maudissait de ne pas avoir insisté pour accompagner la rebelle du peuple du ciel. Elle aurait dû.

\- Arrête ça.

Lexa releva la tête, pour voir qui avait osé lui parler comme ça. Ce n'était certainement pas un de ses guerriers, qui n'aurait jamais osé s'adresser à sa Heda ainsi. Elle croisa le regard de Raven, assise à quelques mètres. La mécanicienne la fixait intensément, et Lexa se sentit mal à l'aise, d'être scrutée comme ça.

\- Un problème, Reyes ?

Le visage de la commandante s'était durci, et elle toisait sa vis à vis, pour lui montrer que même si elle avait appris à côtoyer le peuple du ciel, elle restait la commandante des terriens. Un poste qui imposait le respect, et souvent la peur.

\- Je sais que tu ne peux pas empêcher ton cerveau de produire mille scénarios, là maintenant tout de suite.

Raven continuait de dévisager la commandante avec un air sérieux qui ne lui était pas habituel. Elle aussi, s'inquiétait pour Clarke, c'était évident, mais elle semblait avoir plus de contrôle sur son inquiétude que Lexa. Cette dernière ne répondit rien, et détourna le regard, pour le fixer par terre.

\- N'est-ce pas ? insista-Raven. Tu te demandes ce qui peut bien lui prendre autant de temps. Tu te demandes si c'est normal, si tu ne devrais pas lever le camp, et aller la chercher. Tu te demandes si la reine du pays de glace ne l'a pas déjà tuée.

Lexa releva la tête, une expression presque sauvage dans le regard. Raven déglutit. Parfois, elle oubliait que les terriens pouvaient être assez durs dans leur mode de vie et leurs décisions. Et leurs regards.

\- Si c'est le cas, je m'occuperais personnellement de la reine, grogna-Lexa. Tu peux me croire. Je me ferais un malin plaisir de l'égorger.

Raven arqua un sourcil, tentant de ne pas imaginer la scène, dégoûtée rien qu'à l'idée de voir Lexa égorger quelqu'un.

\- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment, pas vrai ?

Lexa positionna son regard sur la mécanicienne, qui la dévisageait avec curiosité. La commandante des terriens se mura dans le silence, le regard rivé sur son interlocutrice. Finalement, elle céda et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Moi aussi, soupira-Raven. Mais on ne peut rien faire alors..j'en reviens à mon premier conseil : arrête ça. Arrête de te poser trop de questions, elle va revenir. Elle doit revenir. Elle peut pas abandonner son peuple.

Lexa hocha la tête, bizarrement réconfortée par les propos de Raven. Même si son cœur était toujours serré à l'idée que Clarke puisse être en danger.

"Depuis quand tu te soucies des gens ?". Occupée à se sermonner mentalement, Lexa ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette, qui descendait du glacier.

\- Reyes.

L'interpellée releva la tête, dans la direction que pointait Lexa, et un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

\- Elle est revenue ! s'exclama-la mécanicienne.

D'un même mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, Raven et Lexa se levèrent d'un bond, et se précipitèrent à la rencontre de Clarke, emmitouflée dans son épais manteau, et son écharpe.

\- Tu es vivante, s'exclama-Raven. Tu peux pas imaginer combien on se sentait impuissantes et inquiètes ici.

Clarke dévisagea Lexa un bref moment, puis se tourna vers Raven, avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis vivante. Aide moi à me débarrasser de ça. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles.

Avec l'aide de Raven, Clarke se dégagea de son épais manteau, qu'elle laissa choir par terre.

\- J'ai un moyen de conclure une alliance avec le peuple de la glace, annonça-fièrement Clarke.

\- Une quoi ? releva-Lexa.

Sans qu'ils s'en soient rendus compte, tous les guerriers terriens s'étaient regroupés autour de Clarke, Raven, et Lexa. Octavia s'était également approchée. Tous étaient à l'écoute, attentifs.

\- Une alliance, répondit-Clarke, en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, plutôt disons un pacte de paix.

\- Développe ! s'exclama-Octavia.

\- Je me suis infiltrée dans le palais, lâcha-Clarke, décidée à relater sa mission le plus brièvement possible. J'ai même réussi à me faire une alliée, Leslie. Elle fait partie de la garde royale, et d'une poche de rébellion. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé, et si je ne suis pas dans une prison au fin fond du palais, là tout de suite, c'est grâce à elle.

\- Alors, comment tu veux conclure une alliance ? s'impatienta-Raven.

\- Leslie m'a parlé de ce léger problème, qui affecte son peuple, répondit-Clarke. Ils sont victime d'une maladie qu'ils ne parviennent pas à guérir. Elle est mortelle, et inconnue, et c'est vraiment un fléau qu'ils ne parviennent pas à maîtriser.

\- Et quoi, tu penses que nous, on peut l'éradiquer ? lança-Octavia.

\- Tu as vu toutes les technologies dont dispose notre peuple ? s'enthousiasma-Clarke. C'est évident qu'on peut créer un remède. Je suis sûre que c'est possible. Notre médecine n'a fait que progresser, toutes ces années où nous vivions sur l'Arche. On doit essayer.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont accepter l'alliance ? s'enquit-Raven.

\- Ils sont un peu désespérés, j'ai cru comprendre, répondit-Clarke. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, mais je pense qu'ils accepteront.

\- Alors, on fait quoi ? demanda-Octavia. On y va ?

\- On monte tous au palais, on demande une audience à la reine et on lui propose l'alliance.

Raven et Octavia hochèrent la tête, l'air enthousiaste. Les terriens également avaient l'air plutôt favorables à ce plan. Sauf une.

\- C'est absolument hors de question.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Lexa qui venait de parler. Clarke plissa le front, et dévisagea la commandante, surprise.

\- Quoi, c'est hors de question ?

\- Vous n'envisagez quand même pas une alliance avec le peuple de la glace !? s'exclama-Lexa, dont la colère semblait monter. C'est de l'inconscience.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? s'agaça-Clarke. Je te signale qu'on a pas de meilleures options.

\- Ce peuple est composé de barbares ! s'exclama-Lexa. On ne raisonne pas avec des gens comme ça. Ils sont bestiaux, cruels...

\- Ah parce que tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être ? s'exclama-Clarke.

Le ton montait déjà, entre les deux leaders. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude, entre elles, de se sauter à la gorge à chaque désaccord.

\- Tout me va ! s'exclama-Lexa. Tout, mais pas une alliance avec ces sauvages !

\- Ils ne sont pas plus sauvages que toi et moi ! riposta-Clarke en haussant le ton encore un peu.

\- Est-ce que tu savais que lors de leurs exécutions, ils obligent toute leur population à venir regarder ? s'exclama-Lexa. C'est le divertissement public. Peut-être que nous les terriens nous sommes durs, mais jamais une exécution ne servira à divertir !

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?..Qu'ils font leurs exécutions publiquement ?

Clarke fixait à présent Lexa, ébahie. Elle même était au courant de cette petite tradition, mais uniquement parce que Leslie l'avait mise dans la confidence. Comment est-ce que Lexa pouvait-elle bien savoir ça ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout, répondit-Lexa, se renfermant. Et ça ne me donne pas envie de faire des pactes de paix avec eux.

\- Je m'en fous, que tu n'aies pas envie, Lexa, s'exclama-Clarke. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. On va conclure cette alliance, avec ou sans ton approbation. Après tout, je ne t'ai rien demandé. C'est toi, qui as insisté pour nous accompagner, toi et tes guerriers.

Lexa foudroya la jeune femme blonde du regard, mais ne releva pas. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

\- Fin de la discussion, Raven, Octavia, on y va.

Clarke saisit son sac, qu'elle cala sur son épaule, et se tourna vers la commandante.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, mais nous, on va demander cette alliance. C'est notre meilleure chance de récupérer Bell et Lincoln.

Octavia et Raven s'empressèrent d'aller chercher leurs affaires, et Lexa dévisagea Clarke un long moment. Finalement, la commandante, le visage fermé, se tourna vers ses guerriers, et leur adressa une phrase en langue terriene, sèche et courte. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Clarke, une lueur agressive dans le regard.

\- On vous accompagne.

* * *

Ainsi, Lexa et les dix guerriers terriens accompagnèrent Raven, Clarke et Octavia. Le petit groupe se mit aussitôt en marche, et entreprit de monter le glacier. Ce fut pénible, et long, et le chemin entier se déroula dans le silence le plus complet, un silence lourd, que Lexa ponctuait de coups d'oeils furieux à Clarke.

Arrivés en haut, ils marchèrent un long moment dans la plaine. Le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel, même s'il commençait à amorcer sa descente. L'air était glacial, la neige collait à leurs chaussures, et ils n'étaient pas assez équipés, mais personne n'osa se plaindre. Clarke menait le groupe, tentant d'insuffler à tout le monde la force de continuer.

A leur plus grand soulagement, ils arrivèrent finalement au palais, et cette arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. En moins de deux, une vingtaine d'arcs étaient pointés sur eux.

\- Bon...soupira-Clarke. Qu'est-ce que ça commence bien.

L'un des archers, du haut des remparts, haussa la voix, pour leur parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Parler, s'exclama-Clarke. Avec votre reine.

L'archer chuchota avec quelque uns de ses compagnons, et deux des gardes quittèrent leur poste, probablement pour aller prévenir la reine.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont vouloir faire alliance avec nous ? demanda-Octavia, sceptique, en regardant le rempart toujours hérissé d'arcs pointés sur eux.

\- Mais oui, répondit-Clarke, confiante. J'en suis sûre.

La jeune femme blonde sentait le regard brûlant de Lexa posé sur elle, mais elle ne tourna pas la tête, ignorant les vagues de colères qui émanaient d'elle. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, à grelotter dans le vent violent qui balayait la plaine, des arcs pointés sur eux, la reine se pointa en haut des remparts.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? lança-t-elle.

\- Hors de question qu'on parle si vous êtes là haut, s'exclama-Clarke. J'ai une proposition pour vous, mais vous devez venir nous rejoindre pour l'entendre.

Raven et Octavia échangèrent un regard, espérant que l'arrogance de leur amie n'allait pas tous les faire tuer. Les guerriers étaient prêts à lâcher leurs flèches. Un seul mot de la reine, et ils étaient morts.

Il y eut une grande hésitation dans les remparts, et la reine s'entretint avec plusieurs gardes. Finalement, elle descendit des remparts. Clarke retenait son souffle, priant pour que la reine accepte de les écouter. Finalement, les doubles portes du palais s'ouvrirent, et une petite délégation de soldats escortant la reine en sortit.

La reine du pays de la glace, dont on ne voyait toujours pas le visage, était encadrée d'une vingtaine de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Leslie était probablement parmi eux.

\- Alors ?

La reine fixa le petit groupe en face d'elle, les bras croisés, impérieuse.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, répondit-Clarke.

\- Même si je doute que votre proposition m'intéresse, dis toujours, répondit-la reine, un brin méprisante.

\- Vous avez un problème, pas vrai ?

Clarke planta son regard dans celui de la reine, déterminée, et sûre d'elle - du moins, en apparence seulement. Intérieurement, la jeune femme était terrifiée de ce qui pourrait arriver à Bellamy et Lincoln, si jamais elle provoquait trop la reine.

\- Une maladie, renchérit-Clarke. Maladie mortelle qui réduit les effectifs du peuple de la glace, jour après jour.

Une vague de surprise secoua les rangs des guerriers de la glace, et la reine elle même, derrière son écharpe et sa capuche, écarquilla les yeux. Sans leur laisser le temps de poser davantage de questions, Clarke enchaîna son offre.

\- Je parle au nom du peuple du ciel, quand je vous dis que nous avons les moyens de vous débarrasser de ce virus.

Les guerriers du peuple de la glace échangèrent des regards entre eux, et plusieurs commencèrent même à chuchoter. Clarke lutta pour ne pas afficher un sourire victorieux. Elle savait que sa proposition était trop belle. Ils étaient obligés de l'accepter.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, tandis que les deux petits groupes se fixaient. La reine semblait en pleine réflexion. Elle s'entretint quelques secondes avec un guerrier à côté d'elle, puis, se tourna de nouveau vers Clarke. Tout le monde se tut instantanément.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de suggérer un marché ? lança-la reine.

\- Exactement, approuva-Clarke. Notre médecine et notre science ont atteint un niveau qui, j'en suis sûre, nous permettra d'identifier votre fameuse bactérie, et de l'éradiquer. Plus personne de votre peuple n'aurait à mourir. Et en contrepartie, aucun des nôtres n'aurait à geler dans vos cellules.

\- En échange d'un remède, réfléchit-la reine à voix haute. Vous voudriez qu'on libère vos deux prisonniers ?

\- Bellamy Blake et Lincoln, oui, acquiesça-Clarke. Et que vous cessiez d'attaquer notre peuple. Voyez ça comme un cessez le feu. Plus d'attaques entre les peuple du ciel et de la glace.

\- Et les terriens dans tout ça ?

La reine venait de jeter un coup d'oeil à Lexa. Un regard venimeux, chargé d'hostilité.

\- Ils ne font pas partie du marché, soupira-Clarke. Je sais que vos deux peuples sont des ennemis héréditaires. Je ne vous empêcherais pas de vous battre si vous voulez continuer à vous battre.

La reine réfléchit encore un moment, songeuse.

\- Très bien. Nous allons immédiatement procéder à la libération des deux prisonniers.

Clarke sentit une vague de soulagement, et un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. Elle échangea un regard réjoui avec Octavia et Raven, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Lexa, qui fulminait toujours silencieusement et intérieurement.

\- Mais, reprit-la reine. La paix entre nos deux peuples ne prendra effet que lorsque vous nous aurez fourni le remède. Ce sont nos termes.

\- Marché conclu.

Clarke fit trois pas vers la reine de la glace, et dans un geste de bonne volonté, tendit la main. La reine hésita. Visiblement, ce n'était pas dans la coutume du peuple de la glace, que de sceller les marchés par une poignée de main. Finalement, elle s'avança, rejoignant Clarke, et lui serra la main.

C'est alors qu'un nouveau venu sortit du palais de glace, derrière eux, et courut vers le petit groupe. Il était couvert, comme tous les membres du peuple de la glace, mais en arrivant aux côtés de sa reine, il découvrit son visage.

\- Ulrich, lança-la reine. Un problème ?

Alors que le nouveau venu s'entretenait avec sa reine, Clarke les laissa parler, et recula jusqu'à son propre groupe. Elle croisa le regard de Lexa. Ce n'était même plus de la colère, qui voilait son regard, mais une rage fiévreuse, incontrôlable.

\- Remets toi, Lexa, soupira-Clarke. C'est qu'un marché qui va épargner des vies. Arrête de tirer la tronche.

Mais Lexa ne l'écoutait pas. Son attention était focalisée sur le nouveau venu, le dénommé Ulrich, qui discutait encore avec la reine. Elle le fixait avec animosité. Clarke secoua la tête. Elle en avait ras le bol, de ces réactions exagérées. Détournant le regard de la chef des terriens, Clarke rejoignit Octavia.

\- Allez, tu vas bientôt revoir les deux mecs les plus importants de ta vie, sourit-Clarke.

Octavia hocha la tête, une expression de soulagement sur le visage.

\- J'ai juste peur que quelque chose tourne mal, et qu'au final, ils ne soient pas libérés, grommela-la jeune femme. Un pressentiment. Peut-être que j'angoisse parce qu'on est si près du but, j'en sais rien..

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, la reine a dit qu'elle les délivrait, répondit-Clarke.

Elle se tourna vers Lexa, curieuse de savoir si elle parviendrait à maîtriser sa colère, mais la commandante n'était plus là. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme blonde tourna la tête, et vit que Lexa marchait à grands pas vers Ulrich et la reine.

\- Lexa ? l'interpella-Clarke, inquiète.

Sans que personne ne puisse réagir, à une vitesse inimaginable, Lexa atteignit Ulrich et la reine. D'un violent coup de talon dans le ventre, elle projeta l'homme à terre, dans la neige. Il roula par terre, avec une plainte sourde. Alors que les guerriers de glace regardaient Lexa, stupéfaits, elle profita de leur lenteur de réaction pour sortir son sabre, et le plonger dans la gorge d'Ulrich qui geignait par terre.

Dans un dernier râle, et se vidant de son sang, Ulrich mourut.

« L'alliance est foutue. » pensa-Clarke.

Les membres du peuple de la glace se tournèrent vers le petit groupe de terriens et de membres du peuple du ciel, avec une expression sauvage.

« Putain, ils vont nous découper en cubes, et faire de nous des glaçons. » pensa-Raven.

« On est dans la merde. Merci Lexa. » pensa-Octavia.

* * *

**On se retrouve dans un mois et demi ! J'vous kiffe tous, vous et vos reviews adorables *-* **  
**Byye ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjouuuur.**

**Comment vous allez, tous ? Prêts à me lire de nouveau, chaque semaine ? =)**  
**Bon, j'suis un peu rouillée, vous m'excuserez, ce chapitre n'est pas un de mes meilleurs..d'autant plus que je ne suis pas vraiment dans l'univers The 100 en ce moment, je suis plus dans OITNB (obligé, avec la nouvelle saison!), donc..voilà quoi. Soyez indulgents pour ce chapitre !**

**Continuez à me balancer vos reviews, ça motive un max, et ça me rassurera, parce que j'ai un peu peur que vous vous soyez tous cassés, avec cette looongue absence :')**

**Réponse à vos reviews du chapitre précédent :**

**ThaleX: Alors, comment ça s'est passé pour toi le bac ? Et les oraux ? :) Sinon, j'suis (j'étais du moins) en S.**  
**Ouais, pas beaucoup de Clexa en ce moment, MAIS, je te garantis qu'il y en aura bien plus dans les chapitres à suivre, hinhin.**

**Fanthe100clarkelexa: Oh, quelqu'un d'autre qui partage la galère du bac. Comment ça s'est passé pour toi du coup ? Et le permis, tu l'as eu ? *-***  
**En tout cas, merci de la review :)**

**Blackbird1001: Bien sûr que si, je peux, je suis sadique, t'as pas compris ? :D**  
**Attends, j'allais pas vous laisser pour un mois et demi, sans vous donner un peu de suspens, quand même !**

**Brittana1409: Oh, merci, et merci de la review :)**

**Emma-Austen: Tu vas devoir lire ce chapitre pour découvrir si ton hypothèse sur Ulrich est bonne ou pas ;)**  
**J'espère que, comme tu l'as dit, tu es toujours au rendez-vous pour la suite !**  
**Sinon, c'est toi l'amie fabuleuse ? *-* Aaahn, c'est trop gentil de recommander ma fanfic', ça fait trop plais' ! Merciiii !**

**Cottigny: Bouuh, le clash par commentaires interposés, héhé !**  
**Pfhu, mais c'est obligé attends, il faut un peu de difficulté, si c'était du Clexa tout rose et tout beau bah..bah non en fait, c'est pas possible parce que j'aime pas le tout rose et le tout beau ! :')**  
**En effet, Costia a été tuée par le peuple de glace !**  
**Sinon, contente que le moment Raven/Lexa t'ai plu. J'essaierai d'en faire d'autres, c'est vrai que ça pourrait être une relation intéressante (non romantique, hein, je précise xD )**  
**J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, et que comme ta fabuleuse amie (:D) Emma-Austen, tu seras toujours au rendez vous pour la suite !**

**Troptop: Ah bah ouais hein, Leslie elle est toute gentille, et assez mignonne ! Mais bon..elle peut rien faire contre Lexa, quoi, parce que Lexa *o***  
**Et t'inquiètes pas, va falloir patienter un moment avant qu'elles ne se tombent dans les bras. Et même quand ce sera le cas, y aura toujours de la difficulté :D**  
**Merci beaucoup pour la review en tout cas !**

**Boubou: Alors, la mort t'as fauchée ou pas ? J'espère que l'attente a pas été si horrible que ça :D**  
**Et pfiou, heureusement que je n'ai pas relue ta review avant de commencer l'écriture, sinon j'aurais eu grave la pression :') 'fin bon, je ne suis pas extrêmement fière de ce chapitre 11, mais ce qui est fait est fait et j'ai pas envie de tout le ré-écrire. Et puis, il est pas si nul que ça non plus donc..faudra s'en satisfaire :D**  
**Merci de ta review !**

**Akane77: Oh yes, mes oraux se sont suuuuper bien passés, franchement, merci *-* Surtout pour l'espagnol, j'suis nulle dans cette langue et tes fiches m'ont grave aidée ! Vraiment merci, c'est cool :)**  
**Sinon, ouais, Raven elle me tue aussi dans la série :')**

**Raphellecp: Ooh la review trop adorable *-* Merci ça fait trop plaisir tout c'que tu dis ! J'suis contente que ma fanfic' te plaise :)**

**Stellouille: (tiens c'est mignon comme pseudo ça :P) Ahn, encore une fois, trop gentille review ! Mercii ! Puis, ça m'étonnerais quand même qu'il se passe vraiment ça dans la saison 3, mais qui sait, héhé :)**

* * *

\- Tu veux vraiment pas qu'on s'arrête, et que j'y jette un oeil ?

\- Putain Raven, c'est une écorchure je te dis.

La mécanicienne n'insista pas davantage, sentant que son amie était sur les nerfs, même si elle aurait préféré s'assurer que la coupure sur la joue de la blonde était vraiment superficielle. Raven continua donc de marcher, le regard fixé sur le sol recouvert de neige et de glace.  
Le petit groupe composé de terriens, ainsi que d'Octavia, Raven et Clarke, était en train de descendre du glacier, après avoir laborieusement repoussé l'attaque du peuple de la glace.

Lorsque Lexa s'était emportée, et avait égorgé le dénommé Ulrich, elle avait semé la panique. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au peuple de la glace pour réagir, et pendant que ses soldats se tournaient vers les agresseurs, la reine du pays enneigé était allée se barricader dans son palais.  
Encerclés, les terriens, Raven, Octavia et Clarke avaient tout juste réussi à échapper aux guerriers de glace, avec une chance incroyable, et avaient décidé de se replier au pied du glacier.

Ils avaient traversé la plaine, avec les guerriers du peuple de la glace à leurs trousses, mais finalement, ces derniers s'étaient arrêtés et avaient regagné leur palais, ce qui avait permis au petit groupe de descendre du glacier dans moins de précipitation, en marchant, au lieu de courir.

Après avoir repoussé Raven une énième fois, Clarke accéléra le pas, doublant quelques terriens, afin de parvenir au niveau de Lexa. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler, mais sa colère était toujours là. La jeune femme blonde arriva au niveau de la commandante terrienne, et lui saisit violemment le bras pour attirer son attention.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

Lexa ne daigna même pas s'arrêter de marcher, et libéra sèchement son bras, le visage fermé. Elle n'était absolument pas intimidée par le ton furieux de la leader du peuple du ciel, et se garda bien de répondre. Clarke calqua le rythme de ses pas sur le sien, afin de rester à sa hauteur, et la foudroya du regard.

\- On l'avait ! On avait décroché cette putain d'alliance, Bell et Lincoln allaient être libérés !

Lexa continuait de marcher, le regard fixé droit devant elle, la mâchoire contractée. Elle donnait l'impression de ne même pas écouter Clarke, ce qui exaspéra d'autant plus cette dernière.

\- T'as encore une fois tout foutu en l'air ! s'exclama-Clarke en haussant le ton. Lexa !

La commandante dévia enfin son regard, pour le poser sur son interlocutrice, et s'arrêta brusquement. Clarke l'imita, plantée en face d'elle, le regard brillant de colère et de ressentiment. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, mais Clarke ne se sentait pas d'humeur très patiente.

\- T'en as rien à foutre pas vrai ? s'exclama-la jeune femme. Toi tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est tes intérêts, et ceux de ton peuple. Tu viens de condamner Bellamy et Lincoln, tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que t'avais envie d'utiliser ton sabre ? Parce que t'as suivi tes instincts primaires ?

\- Comment oses-tu insinuer que mon peuple à des instincts primaires ?

Lexa, qui avait décidé de s'enfermer dans un mutisme relativement calme, venait de le briser en entendant l'insulte de son interlocutrice. Elle n'accepterait pas ce cliché, qui semblait ancré dans les tête du peuple du ciel.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des barbares ! s'exclama-Lexa. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, ou des humains primitifs ou je ne sais quelle connerie que ton peuple s'amuse à croire.

\- Alors quoi, tu as une excellente raison d'avoir tué ce gars ? riposta-Clarke, en haussant le ton.

\- Une raison qui ne te regarde en rien, répondit-Lexa, haussant la voix à son tour.

\- Une raison qui a ruiné mon plan ! fulmina-Clarke.

\- Ton plan n'en a jamais été un, lâcha-Lexa, avec mépris. Faire une alliance avec le peuple de la glace, franchement, je te croyais plus maligne que ça.

Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, Clarke se rapprocha de sa vis à vis, et la poussa violemment en arrière au niveau des épaules.

\- Va te faire foutre, Lexa.

Les traits de Lexa se durcirent, et elle voulut s'avancer vers Clarke pour lui faire regretter son geste et ses mots, lorsque Raven se faufila entre elles deux, rompant leur contact visuel, et tentant de désamorcer le conflit.

\- Hep hep hep, s'exclama-la jeune femme. Vous voulez bien arrêter de vous donner en spectacle, et vous engueuler plus tard ?

Lexa recula, mais Raven dût poser ses mains sur les épaules de Clarke, et la pousser légèrement en arrière, pour qu'elle accepte de remettre la confrontation à plus tard. La blonde regarda autour d'elle, et s'aperçut que les terriens s'étaient arrêtés, et les regardaient. Elle lâcha un soupir, et reprit sa marche vers le bas du glacier. Raven jeta un coup d'œil à Lexa, qui était de nouveau emprisonnée dans son mutisme, et secoua la tête, avant de rejoindre Clarke, à la tête du groupe, qui reprit bientôt sa marche.

Tout le long de la descente du glacier, Clarke ressassait le discours qu'elle allait servir à Lexa, une fois qu'elles seraient isolées du groupe. Les reproches qu'elle avait à lui faire. Il était hors de question que Lexa s'en tire comme ça. Elle avait bousillé leurs chances d'avoir une alliance, elle avait probablement condamné Bellamy et Lincoln à une mort lente et douloureuse. Et elle s'en foutait en plus de ça, et clamait qu'elle avait ses raisons !

\- On va...on va trouver autre chose.

Clarke jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Raven, à sa gauche. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas très convaincue par ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer.

\- Ouais, et si jamais on trouve pas, je m'occuperai personnellement de Lexa.

Clarke se tourna vers sa droite, vers Octavia. La jeune fille semblait déconnectée, comme dans un état second. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je te l'avais dit, que quelque chose tournerait mal. J'avais un pressentiment.

Le chemin à faire n'était plus très long, à présent, pour descendre du glacier. Clarke conserva le regard rivé sur le sol, concentrée sur ses pas.

\- Ne désespère pas, O', hein ? On va trouver une solution, Raven a raison.

Octavia haussa les épaules, comme pour signifier qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais ne releva pas. De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas abandonner son frère, ni Lincoln, avant d'être absolument certaine qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux. Avant qu'ils soient morts. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas de vouloir les libérer, à moins qu'ils ne se fassent tuer. Là, elle abandonnerait tout. D'ici là, elle conserverait sa volonté de fer.

Enfin, le petit groupe descendit du glacier, et ils continuèrent de marcher un peu pour s'en éloigner. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la forêt, où ils décidèrent de monter leur camp de fortune. Enfin, ce n'était pas un camp à proprement parler, puisqu'ils ne disposaient pas de tentes.  
Les terriens, plus habiles pour ça, allumèrent deux feux, en prévision de la nuit qui s'annonçait fraîche, aussi près du glacier. Puis, ils s'assirent, éparpillés à plus ou moins égale distance des feux, et se mirent à discuter à mi voix. Certains des terriens nettoyaient leurs armes, d'autres faisaient sécher leurs vêtements trempés par la neige près du feu, d'autres mangeaient.

Dès que le soleil s'était couché, Octavia avait déroulé sa couverture, et s'était isolée dans le sommeil. Peut-être pour éviter de trop réfléchir, et de se torturer l'esprit à imaginer son frère et Lincoln en danger. Assise à côté d'elle, non loin de l'un des feux, Raven veillait sur elle, le regard perdu dans les flammes, mangeant une partie de ses réserves de nourriture.

Clarke était assise de l'autre côté du feu, et fixait également les flammes, sa couverture sur les épaules, tentant de maîtriser cette colère qui l'envahissait. Elle aurait bien voulu aller confronter Lexa de nouveau, mais elle avait peur de lui sauter à la gorge et de s'énerver trop rapidement. Elle préférait remettre cette conversation à plus tard.  
La jeune femme blonde se contentait donc de fixer les flammes, les bras autour de ses genoux repliés contre elle, silencieuse et songeuse. Petit à petit, les terriens se couchaient à leur tour, rejoignant Octavia dans le sommeil. Raven termina de manger, puis, déroula sa couverture, pour se coucher à son tour. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Clarke, et sembla hésiter à lui dire quelque chose. Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésita, la referma.  
Finalement, sans rien dire, elle se coucha à côté d'Octavia, enroulée dans sa couverture.

Le ciel d'encre était constellé d'étoiles. La température était en train de chuter, et Clarke resta assise près du feu, profitant de la lumière et de la chaleur qu'il dispensait. Tout aux alentours était silencieux, et pourtant, Clarke n'entendit pas Lexa arriver. Elle sursauta lorsque la Commandante vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et lui jeta un regard venimeux.

\- Ne t'énerves pas, déjà, soupira-Lexa, à voix basse.

\- J'ai toutes les raisons de m'énerver ! chuchota-furieusement la jeune femme. J'ai risqué ma vie pour m'introduire dans le palais de glace, j'ai réussi à trouver une solution à notre problème, j'ai conclu l'alliance..et tu es venue tout foutre en l'air.

Lexa regarda à son tour les flammes, et laissa échapper un profond soupir.

\- Si au moins tu pouvais me fournir une explication, je ne dis pas..ajouta-Clarke.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, d'accord ? s'exclama-Lexa. J'ai vu le visage d'Ulrich, et j'ai automatiquement avancé vers lui et..Il mérite ce qui lui est arrivé.

Un éclair de lucidité frappa Clarke, et elle se tourna vers Lexa, dans un accès de compréhension.

\- Cet Ulrich...lâcha-la jeune femme blonde. C'est celui qui est responsable de sa mort, pas vrai ?

Les traits de Lexa se durcirent un peu, et elle hocha mécaniquement la tête.

\- C'est lui qui a capturée, torturée, et décapitée Costia, oui.

Aussitôt, Clarke sentit sa colère retomber un peu. D'accord, Lexa avait quand même ruiné toute chance d'alliances possibles, et mis en danger Lincoln et Bellamy. Mais au moins, elle l'avait fait pour une raison. La vengeance peut faire faire des choses folles. Clarke le comprenait.

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies à ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs..lâcha-Clarke un peu mal à l'aise. N'empêche que tu t'es emportée. Si tu t'étais contrôlée, on en serait pas là.

\- Tu crois que je l'ignore ? J'en suis parfaitement consciente !

Lexa saisit une brindille, et la jeta dans les flammes avec un geste rageur. Elle ne regrettait pas son geste, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas contrôlé. Elle ne pouvait pas regretter quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

La commandante fixait toujours les flammes, mais se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de Clarke. Aussitôt, ses traits s'adoucirent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La terrienne venait de désigner d'un geste l'entaille qui ornait la joue de sa vis à vis, et le sang qui avait séché.

\- Oh, c'est rien, c'est une écorchure, répondit-Clarke, en effleurant la coupure du bout des doigts. Je me suis prise une pierre, je crois. Je préfère ça qu'une flèche, remarque.

Lexa se décala près de la jeune femme, et rapprocha son visage d'elle. A voir le visage de la commandante juste au dessus du sien, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse. Elle déglutit, tentant de masquer son trouble, alors que Lexa effleurait à son tour la coupure du bout des doigts, s'assurant que ce n'était rien de sérieux.

\- Tu vois ? sourit-Clarke. C'est une écorchure.

Lexa hocha la tête, rassurée, et dévisagea la leader du peuple du ciel.

\- Tu y étais attachée, à Costia, pas vrai ?

Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tiraillée par la curiosité. Elle aurait aimé que Lexa soit plus bavarde, qu'elle se confie, même. Mais elle savait que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.  
A cette question, Lexa ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil, dévisageant Clarke comme pour lui demander si elle se moquait d'elle.

\- Question nulle, désolée..

Clarke secoua la tête. Elle hésita une fraction de secondes, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Lexa. Elle faillit lui dire qu'elle la pardonnait, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais son orgueil et sa colère encore toujours présente, l'en empêchaient. Alors, elle se contenta de la regarder, et d'esquisser un sourire.  
Elle lâcha son épaule, puis, s'écarta et déroula sa couverture. La blonde s'enroula dedans, et s'allongea sur le sol froid, réprimant un frisson.

\- Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-elle, le regard posé sur le ciel.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heey. Croyez moi ou pas, j'avais perdu mon mot de passe (après formatage de mon ordinateur), j'ai bien cru que je ne le retrouverai jamais ._. **

**Sur ce, encore un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment super plaisir ! **

**Troptop: Ah mais non, je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire, attends ! Vu le nombre de gens qui semblent me lire, je vais pas vous abandonner comme ça =O  
Toujours un grand plaisir de lire tes reviews, merci =) **

**LaurieHook: Voici le prochain chapitre aha, merci de la review! **

**Stellouille: Ahn merci c'est gentil ! =) Et oui, je me doute qu'il te tient à coeur ce surnom, du coup ! **

**Marie Servane Digiovanni: Oh, bienvenue sur ma fanfic' alors ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Mais tu l'as lue super vite !? o.O  
Sinon, je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitres je posterai par semaine..ça risque d'être assez irrégulier. Je vais essayer de faire au mieux ! **

**Clexa badass: Ooh, yes, écris moi plein de reviews, héhé =)  
15 ans, ça veut dire brevet ça, non ?  
Et pour le bac, ouais, nickel merci, j'ai même réussi à chopper une mention assez bien au passage, donc je suis relativement contente (a)  
Sinon, dommage, parce que moi je l'aime bien Leslie :( Mais bon, je suis entièrement d'accord, Lexa est loin devant donc...pas d'inquiétudes ! Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review, ça motive et ça fait trop plaisir *-* Laisse en plein d'autres, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !  
Vive le Clexa héhé !  
**

**Akane77: Franchement, ouais, je suis trop contente de mes notes en langue, donc merci d'y avoir contribué ;) Et merci des reviews constantes ! ****  
**

**Boubou: Mais non, j'avais pas du tout oublié cette fanfic', au contraire :D Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire..d'autant plus qu'il est bieeen plus long ! **

**Julixena452: Oh c'est gentil, merci beaucoup *-* C'est cool, que t'écrives des fanfic's ! Persévère, c'est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner !  
Bwah, Bellarke, j'aime pas du tout !  
Je te laisse lire, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! **

**Guest: Oh c'est gentil, merci ,contente que ça te plaise :) **

** : Désolée, d'autant plus que tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir dit que le chapitre précédent était trop court :( Je me suis rattrapée sur celui ci, niveau longueur !  
Honnêtement, je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes questions, sinon je vais trop te spoiler. Ça serait con, hein ? :3  
Donc, wait and see !  
Oh et c'est trop gentil, je suis honorée que ça soit ma fic ta préférée :D**

**Tapa10bal: Et si ! Un peu en retard, mais le voilà ! **

**J: Ravie de retrouver tes reviews :D**

**Didine: Ah c'est gentil, merci :) Voici la suite!**

**Donc je vous laisse avec la suite. J'ai pas le temps de me relire, je m'excuse platement d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe, d'orthographe.  
A bientôt o/ **

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Telle était la question. Après l'avoir posée, Clarke rencontra un silence pesant en guise de réponse. La jeune femme blonde promena son regard autour d'elle, regardant tour à tour les terriens, puis Raven, et Octavia, avant de croiser le regard de Lexa. Tous étaient assis en cercle, à leur campement de fortune. Et le moral n'était pas au maximum.  
La nuit n'avait été agréable pour personne. Le sol dur gelait au matin, l'air glacial que dégageait le glacier arrivait jusqu'à eux, les contraignant à s'enrouler dans leurs maigres couvertures pour ne pas crever de froid. Ils arrivaient de plus au bout de leurs réserves de nourriture, et n'avaient pas grand chose dans leurs ventres, qui criaient famine. Autant dire que l'ambiance était relativement tendu, et le moral plutôt bas.

\- Hm. Surtout, pas tous en même temps, grommela-Clarke.

La blonde jouait avec une brindille, machinalement, pour s'occuper les mains. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'ils agissent. C'était à elle, et à Lexa de prendre les décisions, elles étaient les leaders. Mais Clarke avait l'esprit creux, et ne parvenait pas à réfléchir convenablement. Rien qu'à voir la tête de la Commandante terrienne, c'était son cas également.

\- On arrive à rien comme ça, soupira-Clarke. Il faut qu'on se replie.

Lexa se leva brutalement, et se dirigea vers ses affaires, commençant à les ranger, pliant sa couverture.

\- On rentre au camp terrien, dormir, manger et ne plus avoir froid, et après on avise, lança-t-elle au groupe derrière son épaule. Tout le monde d'accord avec ça ?

Il n'y eut absolument aucune protestation, et tous se levèrent sans rechigner, commençant à remballer leurs maigres possessions.

\- Je ne sais pas toi, grogna-Raven à Octavia, alors qu'elle bourrait sa couverture dans son sac à dos, mais j'ai hâte de quitter cet endroit pourri.

\- J'aurais été d'accord, si on avait réussi à libérer Lincoln et Bellamy, riposta-la plus jeune avec une grimace. Avant ça, je ne serais soulagée de rien.

Raven étudia les traits de son amie avec circonspection, mais elle avait déjà plié bagage, et s'éloignait. La mécanicienne jugea que le moment était mal choisi pour la réconforter. De toute façon, même si elle avait voulu la rassurer, elle n'aurait pas vraiment su comment s'y prendre. Bellamy et Lincoln étaient vraiment en danger, cette fois-ci. Le coup de colère de Lexa avait gravement menacé leurs vies.

Le camp de fortune fut rapidement plié, les braises du feu de la veille éteintes, et la troupe se mit en mouvement. Les terriens ouvraient la marche, menés par Lexa et Clarke, qui marchaient côte à côte en silence. De temps à autre, Clarke jetait un coup d'oeil à la commandante des terriennes, qui semblait ressasser de vieux souvenirs, probablement liés à Costia. Clarke ne lui posa pas la question : de toute façon, Lexa aurait tout nié en bloc. Mais ça se voyait. Sa mâchoire était contractée, son visage dur, ses rares paroles brèves.

Le chemin fut relativement long. Tout le monde était fatigué, et pressé de rentrer. Le soleil amorçait sa descente dans le ciel, lorsqu'enfin, ils aperçurent le camp terrien. Une vague de soulagement les parcourent tous, et leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue.

La Heda et les dix guerriers terriens furent accueillis chez eux par tous les autres membres de leurs peuples. Clarke, Raven et Octavia ne comprenaient pas grand chose à toute cette agitation, et à toutes ces discussions et ces acclamations en terrien.

La foule de terriens se dispersa bientôt, et Lexa se dirigea vers les trois membres du peuple du ciel un peu perdus ici.

\- Je vais organiser un conseil, lança-Lexa. Il faut que mon peuple sache ce qui s'est passé sur la montagne, ce sont nos ennemis héréditaires, je ne peux pas leur cacher ça. Malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas conviées, c'est une affaire entre moi et mon peuple. Mais de toute façon, vous n'y comprendriez rien.

Clarke hocha la tête, fatiguée et peu disposée à argumenter.

\- La tente que vous occupiez est toujours libre, fit-Lexa, en désignant d'un signe de tête la toile de tente, à quelques mètres de là. Vous pouvez la reprendre. Vous pouvez aussi venir manger avec nous une fois que le conseil sera terminé, au crépuscule.

Raven et Octavia s'éloignèrent en traînant des pieds vers la tente. Clarke dévisagea Lexa, puis hocha la tête avec un faible sourire, sentant la fatigue qui l'accablait.

\- Merci..

Lexa se contenta de hocha la tête, et regarda la jeune femme blonde s'éloigner vers la tente qui lui avait été allouée. La heda se dirigea ensuite vers là où aurait lieu le conseil. Elle devait bien à son peuple une update de ce qui s'était passé, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment le courage, et aurait préféré aller dormir.

* * *

\- Clarke..hé, Clarke.

L'interpellée grogna, et fut tirée du sommeil dont elle avait tant besoin. Elle ouvrit les yeux laborieusement et distingua Raven.

\- Quoi ? grogna-la blonde.

\- Le conseil est terminé, répondit-la mécanicienne. Vaut mieux qu'on aille manger quelque chose, avant de retourner dormir. Je vais réveiller Octavia, et on y va ?

Clarke hocha la tête, tandis que Raven se dirigeait vers le lit d'Octavia. La leader du peuple du ciel se redressa sur sa couchette, et s'étira en grommelant. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures, le temps du conseil, et aurait bien dormi davantage. Mais Raven avait raison. Il fallait qu'elles mangent un vrai repas, ou sinon, leurs forces allaient commencer à sérieusement diminuer, et ça allait devenir dangereux.

Les trois jeunes filles du peuple du ciel sortirent donc de leur tente, n'ayant pas à chercher bien loin pour savoir où il fallait se rendre pour manger. Le soleil s'était couché, et l'obscurité avait pris possession du camp. Des feux avaient été allumés un peu partout entre les tentes, à intervalles réguliers, et les terriens, assis autour en petits groupes, mangeaient et discutaient.

Raven, Clarke et Octavia se dirigèrent vers un des feux, le plus proche de leur tente, et s'assirent. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, elles avaient toutes trois une assiette dans les mains, servies par un terrien aux traits durs, mais dont le regard était chaleureux.

\- J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait de vraiment manger, s'exclama-Raven, après la première bouchée, en fermant les yeux. On peut rester ici pour toujours ?

Clarke secoua la tête en ricanant, mais Raven avait raison. La nourriture lui avait manqué, à force de vagabonder dans la forêt ou sur un glacier, à manger du pain et des maigres rations froides tous les jours.

Octavia elle, se contenta de manger rapidement, et en silence, la tête baissé. Une fois son assiette vidée, elle adressa un maigre salut à ses deux camarades, puis, regagna leur tente, probablement pour s'isoler dans le sommeil une fois de plus.

Clarke et Raven échangèrent un coup d'oeil éloquent.

\- Je m'inquiète pour elle, soupira-Clarke.

\- Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit toute heureuse, relativisa-Raven, en haussant les épaules. Lincoln et Bellamy...j'ignore même s'ils peuvent être encore vivant, là tout de suite. Son frère et celui qu'elle aime, tu imagines un peu ?

\- Je pense que la seule chose qui la fait tenir c'est l'espoir..c'est mauvais, ça, Raven. Parce que si cet espoir lui est enlevé..

\- Elle aura plus envie de vivre.

Clarke secoua négativement la tête. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Octavia, si ce n'est essayer de la préparer psychologiquement à toutes les possibilités. L'une d'elle étant la mort des deux captifs.

A la pensée de Bellamy mort, Clarke secoua la tête et reposa son assiette, n'ayant plus très faim. Elle s'était attachée au jeune homme, et souffrirait vraiment d'une perte comme celle-ci. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment.

Interrompant le cours de ses pensées, Lexa s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes, et s'assit à leur côté. Ses traits étaient tirés, et elle semblait fatiguée.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-la Commandante.

Clarke hocha la tête, malgré ses inquiétudes, et Raven acquiesça également avec un grand sourire, sans s'arrêter de manger.

\- Pour la suite..lança-Lexa. Pour Bellamy et Lincoln..

\- Peu importe, on va s'en occuper, répondit-Clarke. On va gérer ça, entre membres du peuple du ciel. J'en ai marre d'impliquer ton peuple Lexa, on finit toujours par se faire avoir.

Lexa encaissa le reproche sans broncher. Elle le méritait, et Clarke ne l'avait pas dit méchamment, elle avait juste souligné les faits, avec une pointe de déception et de lassitude dans la voix.

\- Non, on va vous aider, répondit-Lexa.

\- A chaque fois que nos deux peuples ont agi ensemble, le résultat à été un fiasco, répondit-vivement Clarke.

\- Je sais, et je m'en excuse, surtout pour ce qui est arrivé à Ulrich, répondit-Lexa, ancrant son regard dans celui de sa vis à vis. Mais vous avez besoin de notre aide. Nous combattons les terriens depuis une éternité. Nous les connaissons, nous les haïssons. Cette haine peut-être utile. Elle décuple la force et le courage de mes guerriers. Vous ne parviendrez jamais à libérer Bellamy et Lincoln seuls, malgré vos armes perfectionnées et votre technologie.

Clarke médita ces paroles, songeuse. Il y avait une nuance de vérité dans ce qu'était en train de dire Lexa. Mais elle ne parvenait à prendre cette décision. La jeune femme blonde se tourna vers Raven, qui était toujours en train de manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Se sentant observée, la mécanicienne releva le nez de son assiette, et regarda tour à tour Lexa et Clarke, avant de poser son assiette, avec un soupir.

\- Je ne suis pas la meilleure pour prendre des décisions, lança-la jeune femme. Mais il me semble, Clarke, qu'on devrait accepter toute aide. On a déjà suffisamment perdu des nôtres depuis qu'on a quitté la navette. Cette terre nous à déjà trop coûté. Les terriens sont un atout considérable.

Clarke baissa le regard, et fixa le sol, faisant travailler ses méninges. Inconsciemment, elle avait déjà prit sa décision. Elle voulait simplement être certaine de ne pas la regretter.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Clarke releva la tête vers Lexa, et hocha la tête.

\- D'accord..On accepte votre aide. Mais je te préviens, si ça se passe mal, c'est la dernière fois.

Lexa hocha la tête, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de s'esquisser sur son visage.

\- Donc...réfléchit-Raven. On va vraiment aller attaquer le palais de glace ? On opte pour la force pour libérer deux personnes ?

Clarke et Lexa hochèrent la tête de concert.

\- Avec Raven et Octavia, on va retourner à notre campement, lança-Clarke à Lexa. Rassembler une petite armée de volontaires, des armes et revenir ici.

\- Non, non, je vais envoyer un de mes guerriers transmettre le message, répondit-Lexa. Il sera plus rapide, et vous pourrez vous reposer, en attendant que votre petite armée arrive ici. Une fois qu'ils seront arrivés, on partira jusqu'au palais de glace. Et on délivrera enfin Bellamy et Lincoln.

\- Et s'ils..ont été tués ? parvint-à articuler Raven.

\- On le fera payer très cher à la reine, répondit-Lexa d'une voix si dure, que Raven eut presque peur de la commandante.

La mécanicienne hocha la tête, satisfaite par ce plan. Ce plan, était synonyme de plusieurs jours de repos. Puis d'une bonne vieille attaque à l'ancienne.  
Raven s'étira, puis, jeta un coup d'oeil à Clarke, puis à Lexa.

\- Bon. Je vais me coucher. Clarke, je peux te parler quelques minutes ?

Intriguée, Clarke hocha la tête, et elle se leva, suivant son amie. Elles s'éloignèrent un peu des flammes, et des oreilles qui traînaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-Clarke, craignant une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Hm, je voulais te demander..répondit-Raven. Si tu comptais agir ce soir.

\- Agir ? releva-Clarke, toujours aussi perdue.

\- Avec Lexa ! s'exclama-Raven.

Clarke dévisagea son amie avec des yeux ronds, et lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait du mal à réprimer un sourire moqueur, elle lui asséna un coup sur l'épaule.

\- Raven ! chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

\- Bah quoi, répondit-la mécanicienne, en haussant les épaules. Je peux te dire que tu la dévores du regard.

\- Va-te coucher au lieu de dire des conneries.

La jeune femme blonde secoua la tête, et s'éloigna.

\- Allez, elle te dévore du regard aussi ! eut-le temps d'ajouter Raven.

Clarke pivota la tête vers son amie, et la foudroya du regard. Raven laissa échapper un rire, puis, hilare, haussa les épaules.

\- C'est comme tu veux..!

La mécanicienne se dirigea vers la tente, et Clarke revint vers les flammes en secouant la tête. Elle s'assit de nouveau en face de Lexa, qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te dire, pour te faire rougir comme ça ? s'étonna-la commandante terrienne, en dévisageant sa vis à vis avec attention.

La remarque embarrassa encore plus Clarke, qui sentit son visage s'enflammer davantage.

\- Gnmrien.

Lexa arqua un sourcil, mais n'insista pas. Quelques minutes de silence suffirent à Clarke pour retrouver sa couleur de peau habituelle et gommer son embarras passager.

La jeune femme blonde laissa son regard dériver dans les flammes, avant de le poser sur Lexa, qui la dévisageait également. Clarke dut se faire violence pour ne pas rougir une fois de plus, sous le regard pour le moins intense de la commandante. Elle détailla les traits de son interlocutrice, ainsi que le maquillage noir qui était peint autour de ses yeux et sur ses tempes.

\- Tu sais que c'est très intimidant, ces peintures de guerre ? plaisanta-Clarke.

\- Bien sûr, ironisa-Lexa. Comme si tu étais facilement intimidée.

\- Pas entièrement faux, rit-Clarke.

Un moment de silence s'écoula une fois de plus et Clarke se tourna de nouveau vers sa vis à vis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, nous ? demanda-t-elle. En attendant que le petit groupe de mon peuple arrive jusqu'ici ? Ça va prendre quoi, trois jours ? Quatre ?

\- Approximativement, acquiesça-Lexa. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ce ne sont pas les activités qui manquent, ici.

\- Oh, vraiment ? répondit-Clarke, intriguée.

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- Si tu veux, je te ferais découvrir plein de choses, lui-offrit Lexa. Je te promets que tu ne t'ennuieras pas.

\- Ça m'a l'air..prometteur, sourit-Clarke. Entendu.

Lexa lui adressa l'ébauche d'un sourire, auquel Clarke ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Elle savait qu'elle était censée détester la personne avec qui elle était en train de parler présentement. C'était de sa faute, si l'alliance précaire avec le peuple de glace avait été brisée. C'était à cause d'elle, que Lincoln et Bellamy étaient encore prisonniers, et pas assis avec eux maintenant.  
Mais elle ne parvenait pas à la détester. Elle avait un peu abandonné l'idée, voyant que malgré tous ses efforts pour la haïr, elle n'y parvenait pas.

Clarke la dévisagea encore une fraction de secondes, puis étouffa un bâillement.

\- A demain alors.

La jeune femme blonde se leva, et Lexa hocha la tête.

-Bonne nuit Clarke du peuple du ciel.

Avec un sourire, Clarke s'éloigna des flammes, et se dirigea à son tour vers sa tente. Elle souleva les pans de toile, et y entra. Tout était noir, et une respiration régulière indiquait que l'une des deux filles dormait. A tâtons, Clarke gagna son lit. Elle enleva ses chaussures, et aperçut la silhouette de Raven, qui se redressait dans son lit.

\- Alors, vous vous êtes embrassées? chuchota-la jeune fille, avec un ton taquin.

Clarke releva la tête, et par réflexe, envoya sa chaussure qu'elle venait d'enlever vers son amie, qui se protégea avec son coussin en riant.

\- Dors, Raven, t'es intenable.

En riant, Raven se recoucha, et se tourna, pour dormir. Clarke secoua la tête, malgré le sourire accroché en travers de son visage. Dès qu'elle posa la tête sur son coussin, Clarke sentit le sommeil l'attirer, et elle ne résista pas.

* * *

La longue de nuit de sommeil avait été bénéfique, et Clarke s'était réveillée ce matin là beaucoup mieux, et beaucoup plus optimiste quand à la suite du plan.  
Elle avait quitté la tente, et un soleil rayonnant qui brillait déjà haut dans le ciel l'avait accueillie. La jeune femme avait été s'asseoir à côté de Raven et Octavia, qui étaient déjà levées.

Après avoir mangé un morceau, les trois jeunes filles avaient déambulé dans le camp, pour s'occuper, et attirées par du bruit, elles avaient atterri dans un espace assez grand, aménagé entre plusieurs tentes, où deux terriens s'entraînaient, se battant férocement. Elles étaient à présent assises près d'une des tentes, observant le combat de loin.

\- Regarde ça, souffla-Raven. On a bien fait d'accepter leur aide.

Les deux guerriers luttaient en effet de manière impressionnante. Ils étaient des montagnes de muscle, mais parvenaient également à manifester une certain fluidité de mouvements, ce qui était assez impressionnant compte tenu de leur taille. Leurs armes sifflaient autour d'eux, le sabre du plus grand tranchant l'air avec précision. Mais le plus petit esquivait l'arme avait une facilité déconcertante, cependant pas assez rapide pour répliquer.

Absorbée par le combat, Clarke ne s'aperçut de la présence de Lexa que lorsque cette dernière vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La jeune femme blonde salua la commandante d'un signe de tête ponctué d'un sourire, puis, reporta son attention sur le combat.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lexa se leva subitement, et sous le regard étonné de Clarke, Raven et Octavia, se dirigea vers l'une des tentes, dans laquelle elle entra. Elle en ressortit, deux sabres en main, et vint se planter devant Octavia, lui en tendant un.

\- Montre moi ce que tu sais faire, la défia-la Commandante terrienne.

Octavia se leva, un brin hésitante, et finit par refermer la main sur la poignée de l'arme. Elle la soupesa, et s'écarta un peu. Aussitôt, l'attention de Clarke et de Raven se centra sur les deux combattantes.

\- Tu l'abîmes pas, hein, Lexa, s'exclama-Raven, méfiante.

\- Tu veux prendre sa place peut-être, Reyes ? répondit-Lexa, jetant un coup d'oeil à la mécanicienne, toujours assise par terre à côté de Clarke.

\- Nope. Merci, je suis très bien où je suis.

Lexa secoua la tête en ricanant, et reporta son attention sur Octavia, en face d'elle. Bientôt, le combat débuta. Au début, Lexa retint ses coups. Mais en voyant qu'Octavia s'en sortait honorablement bien, elle commençait à vraiment se battre. Quelques terriens intrigués étaient venus observer leur Heda.

Le combat fut bref, Octavia n'étant pas assez entraînée, ni assez endurante. D'un coup précis et bien placé, Lexa la désarma, et son arma chuta sur le sol, beaucoup trop loin d'elle.  
Le souffle court, Lexa adressa un bref signe de tête à Octavia.

\- Tu te défends bien, Octavia du peuple du ciel. Je te suggère de t'entraîner avec quelques uns de mes guerriers, si tu veux continuer à améliorer ton jeu de jambe, et ton style de combat.

Visiblement, le compliment de Lexa avait touché la jeune femme, qui lui adressa un grand sourire. La commandante terrienne se tourna ensuite vers Clarke, et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Tu veux tenter ?

Prise au dépourvu, Clarke jeta un coup d'oeil à Raven. La mécanicienne la poussa pour qu'elle se lève, sans lui donner le choix, et Clarke se leva donc pour rejoindre Lexa, tandis qu'Octavia prenait sa place, se rasseyant à côté de Raven.

\- C'est génial, Raven, s'exclama-t-elle. J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait, de combattre. Ça vide la tête, ça occupe..c'est presque reposant psychologiquement parlant. Je pense que je ne vais pas quitter cet endroit pendant les trois jours qui suivent.

\- Franchement, tu te débrouilles bien, O'..sourit-Raven. Tu devrais continuer à t'entraîner, comme Lexa l'a dit.

Octavia hésita un bref instant, puis hocha vivement la tête. Il fallait qu'elle reste active. Il fallait qu'elle continue de bouger, ou alors, elle allait penser à son frère et à Lincoln et sombrer dans la déprime. Alors, la jeune femme se leva, et se dirigea vers le premier guerrier qu'elle trouvait, qui accepta aussitôt un combat amical.

Clarke elle, s'était approchée de la commandante terrienne, un peu méfiante. Lexa était allée chercher un troisième sabre dans la tente, et le tendit à la blonde, qui le saisit comme si c'était le détonateur d'une bombe.

\- Hm, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une excellente idée, Lexa, lâcha-t-elle, ne sachant trop comment tenir l'arme.

Clarke savait se battre avec une lame courte, à mains nues, à la limite avec une pique de bois acérée, une sorte de lance, et bien sûr avec les armes à feu. Mais les sabre à la terrienne, ça dépassait de loin ses compétences.

\- La lame est trop longue, je vais me couper moi même, grogna-la leader du peuple du ciel.

\- Tu as fini de râler, oui ? Tu n'as encore même pas essayé ! renchérit-Lexa.

La commandante vint se placer juste derrière Clarke, qui sentit sa nervosité s'accroître.

\- Bon, faut déjà te montrer comment ça se tient..

Lexa saisit sa main, et s'escrima pendant les minutes qui suivirent, à la faire bien tenir le sabre, et à positionner correctement son bras. Clarke sentait le souffle de Lexa dans son cou, et leur proximité, ainsi que son contact, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer. Ça la troublait même plus qu'autre chose.

Mais finalement, elle réussit à tenir correctement l'arme, et Lexa parvint même à lui enseigner quelques mouvements offensifs et défensifs.

Épuisée par la petite séance d'entraînement, Clarke déposa son arme par terre, et alla s'asseoir près de Raven, à l'ombre d'une des tentes. Octavia se battait depuis plusieurs heures, et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

\- Regarde-là, c'est dingue..par cette chaleur, elle trouve la force de combattre, lança-Raven, les yeux fixés sur Octavia, qui se déplaçait comme un petit feu follet, vive et infatigable. On dirait qu'elle est même pas crevée quoi..

Clarke s'empara de sa gourde, et la vida d'une traite, le souffle court.

\- Pourtant, je peux te dire que ça fatigue..lâcha-la jeune femme, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- T'es sûre que c'est le combat, qui t'as fatiguée ? ricana-Raven. Et pas la proximité de Lexa ?

\- Tu vas la fermer oui ? gronda-Clarke, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée. T'es chiante à force.

Raven secoua la tête, hilare, et reporta son attention sur Octavia, avec fascination.

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas, toi ? s'enquit-Clarke. Tu ne veux pas essayer ?

\- Oh, non, je suis bien ici, répondit-Raven.

Elle saisit un amas de fils et de câbles, et de pièces métalliques, à côté d'elle, et montra les quelques outils posés par terre.

\- J'ai emmené des occupations.

\- Ça m'a l'air passionnant, ricana-Clarke.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Clarke et Raven reçurent sur la tête des trombes d'eau glacées. Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri de surprise, tandis que Raven était pétrifiée, surprise par le choc de l'eau glacée qui ruisselait dans son dos et sur sa tête.  
Elles étaient complètement trempées.

D'un même mouvement, elles relevèrent la tête, et aperçut trois terriens devant eux, dont Lexa, tous munis d'un seau de bois vide. La commandante terrienne, à leur plus grande surprise, se mit à rire comme jamais ils ne l'avaient entendue rire.

\- Vous devriez voir vos têtes, ris-la commandante, hilare.

Raven et Clarke échangèrent un seul coup d'oeil, et surent ce qu'elles avaient à faire, sans même avoir besoin de se le dire. Elles se levèrent d'un bond, et Clarke se précipita vers Lexa, tandis que Raven courrait au puits.  
Lexa, en voyant que les deux jeunes filles ne comptaient pas se laisser faire, avait laissé tomber son seau au sol, et s'était empressée de se carapater ailleurs, mais Clarke la coursa, bien décidée à se venger.  
Les terriens, et Octavia, regardaient avec des yeux ronds la commandante des terriens, et la leader du peuple du ciel qui se courraient après au milieu du camp, dans une bataille d'eau improvisée.

Clarke parvint finalement à rattraper Lexa, et réussit à la plaquer au sol, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne s'éloigne de trop. Les deux roulèrent au sol en riant, et Clarke bloqua les poignets de son opposante au sol, avant de pivoter vers le puits.

\- Raven, grouille-toi.

La mécanicienne ne se fit pas prier, et revint vers elles, portant à bout de bras un énorme seau rempli d'eau. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Lexa, la cible de base, puis à Clarke, qui la maintenait au sol. Sans réfléchir, Raven renversa le seau sur les deux. Clarke lâcha aussitôt Lexa, et cracha de l'eau avant de se tourner vers Raven, trahie.

\- T'étais censée être dans mon camp s'exclama-Clarke, tandis que Raven était en train de se tordre de rire.

\- On dirait deux chiens mouillés, se marra-la mécanicienne, qui n'en pouvait plus.

\- C'est fini les bêtises, ouais ? s'exclama-alors Octavia en arrivant vers eux. On se demande qui sont les responsables, dans ce camp..

Lexa, et Clarke, se sentant visées, se tournèrent vers Octavia, avec un grand sourire innocent, tandis que la plus jeune les dévisageait, moitié amusée, moitié désespérée.

Après la petite bataille d'eau improvisée, après avoir changé de vêtements et après avoir mangés, Clarke, Lexa et Raven se retrouvèrent assises à l'ombre, alors que le soleil tapait dans le ciel.

\- C'est pas souvent, qu'il fait aussi chaud, nota-Lexa, en regardant le ciel bleu.

\- On vous a emmené le soleil, nous le peuple du ciel, répondit-Raven, comme si c'était une évidence.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, Raven eut un sursaut, et plongea dans sa sacoche, se mettant à la fouiller sous le regard intrigué de Clarke et de Lexa.

\- Au fait, j'ai un truc pour toi Clarke, lâcha-Raven.

Elle sortit finalement un objet coloré de son sac, qu'elle lança à son amie. Cette-dernière l'attrapa d'une main et un large sourire éclaira son visage.

\- C'est toi qui l'a fait ? s'exclama-Clarke.

\- Bah oui, je m'ennuyais..répondit-Raven en haussant les épaules. Et il faut bien que j'occupe mes mains, je vais finir par rouiller si je ne fabrique plus rien.

Clarke examina le Rubik's cube de fortune qu'avait construit Raven. On voyait que c'était du fait main, et certaines colones tournaient mal, mais le résultat était bluffant.

\- J'adore ce casse-tête, sourit-Clarke.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te le donne à toi.

La jeune femme blonde commença à aligner les carrés, tentant de rassembler ensemble les couleurs. Elle aimait les casse-tête depuis qu'elle était petite, mais n'avait jamais été douée pour les résoudre. Lexa, intriguée, observait l'objet avec intérêt.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-la terrienne.

\- Il faut que toutes les faces du cube soit d'une couleur unie, répondit-Clarke, résumant sommairement le jeu. Tiens, essaie.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Clarke et de Raven, la commandante des terriens commença à habilement positionner les carrés de couleur, et réussit en une trentaine de minutes à résoudre le casse tête. Elle rendit le cube coloré à Clarke, qui la regardait avec stupéfaction.

\- J'aime bien les jeux de logique, répondit-Lexa en haussant légèrement les épaules.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, et ce furent les plus reposants depuis une éternité.  
Octavia passait ses journées à s'entraîner, mettant à l'épreuve tous les guerriers terriens qu'elle croisait. Elle était épuisée, mais progressait vraiment, et serait bientôt une combattante aguerrie, même s'il lui restait encore beaucoup à faire.  
Raven, Clarke et Lexa passaient quand à elle beaucoup de temps ensembles.

Toute la journée, elles alternaient les activiés, et Lexa n'avait pas menti : il y avait beaucoup à faire ici, pour s'occuper. Ainsi, Lexa apprit à Clarke des rudiments de Trigesalden, la langue des terriens, elle alla avec elle et Raven, pister des animaux dans la forêt aux alentours, et leur raconta des vieilles légendes terriennes le soir, près du feu.

Le dernier jour, l'un des guerriers terriens envoyé au camp du peuple du ciel revint en éclaireur, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de la petite armée.  
Entendant cette nouvelle, Clarke prépara ses affaires, puis, après avoir déambulé dans le camp, se présenta à la tente de Lexa. Le terrien qui y montait la garde lui fit un signe de tête sec, et Clarke put entrer.

La commandante terrienne était assise à même le sol de sa tente, mélangeant quelque chose dans un bol. Clarke s'approcha, intriguée.

\- Ils arrivent, lança-la jeune femme blonde.

\- Oui, j'ai eu la nouvelle, répondit-Lexa.

Clarke vint s'asseoir en face de la commandante, et regarda la bouillie sombre dans le bol. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis, regarda le visage non maquillé de sa vis à vis.

\- C'est donc cette mixture bizarre que tu te mets sur le visage ?

La commandante hocha la tête, avec un sourire.

\- C'est pas difficile, de s'en mettre toute seule ? s'enquit-Clarke.

\- Si, répondit-Lexa, en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai pris l'habitude.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, répondit-quand même Clarke.

Elle saisit le récipient des mains de Lexa, qui se laissa faire. La jeune femme blonde saisit un peu de la mixture noire de deux doigts, et commença à maquiller le visage de sa vis à vis.

\- C'est vrai que tu fais beaucoup plus chef quand tu es maquillée, plaisanta-Clarke, concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Quoi, sans maquillage je fais gamine ? grommela-Lexa.

\- Non mais tu fais..plus mignonne, répondit-Clarke, dans un accès de sincérité qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

Clarke dut faire de gros efforts mentaux, mais elle parvint à ne pas rougir. Lexa quand à elle, semblait aux anges, arborant un grand sourire.

\- Ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose quand tu dois être dans le rôle de la chef imposante, continua-Clarke comme si de rien n'était.

La blonde fit glisser ses doigts sur les tempes de la terrienne, recouvrant sa peau de maquillage noir.

\- Est-ce que tu y penses, parfois, Clarke ? s'enquit-soudainement Lexa. A ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'avais pas brisé notre accord, la toute première fois ?

Clarke tenta de masquer son trouble, tout en continuant l'opération maquillage.

\- Est-ce que tu fais allusion..à nous deux ? osa-finalement demander-Clarke.

\- Oui..

\- Ferme les yeux, demanda-Clarke.

Lexa obéit, et Clarke termina le maquillage par les yeux. Elle profita du fait que Lexa ne puisse la dévisager pour lui répondre.

\- Oui, j'y pense souvent, avoua-t-elle. Plus que tu ne le pense.

Clarke posa le bol sur le sol, tandis que Lexa rouvrait les yeux. Son regard tranchait, maquillée de cette façon, et Clarke esquissa un sourire. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elles entendirent des exclamations.

\- Ils sont là !


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou !**

**Je sais, j'ai mis énormément de temps à poster cette suite, mais je suis partie en vacances un peu plus de quinze jours, sans accès à internet dooonc..**  
**Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre plutôt long, et je tâcherais de poster beaucoup plus fréquemment jusqu'à la rentrée !**

**Donc voilà, je vous laisse à ce chapitre =)**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes tous vraiment géniaux !**  
**J'ai répondu en fin de chapitre à ces reviews, continuez d'en balancer, vous gérez !**

**Bonne lecture, et merci de me suivre encore et toujours !**

* * *

Lexa conserva son regard ancré dans celui de Clarke pendant de longues secondes, avant de pousser un léger soupir, et de se relever. Sans un mot, elle tendit la main à la leader du peuple du ciel pour l'aider à se relever, et toutes deux sortirent de la tente, pour accueillir les renforts.

Une trentaine de guerriers volontaires affluaient à l'intérieur du camp terrien, méfiants pour la plupart. Il faut dire que, si les relations entre le peuple terrien et le peuple du ciel s'étaient améliorées, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins tendues, et tout le monde était assez méfiant les uns vis à vis des autres. Clarke fouilla les membres de son peuple du regard, cherchant qui les dirigeait, et lorsqu'elle les aperçut, un sourire éclaira son visage.  
La blonde s'élança vers sa mère, et l'enlaça, réalisant qu'elle lui avait manquée. Clarke s'écarta un peu d'elle, et adressa un signe de tête à Marcus, planté à côté de sa mère.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-la jeune fille, aux deux adultes.

\- Relativement, répondit-Abby en hochant la tête. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. Tu nous as un peu laissés sans nouvelles.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit-Clarke, pas vraiment désolée. Mais je me concentrais surtout sur mon objectif, pour tout avouer.

\- Libérer tes amis ? devina-Marcus.

\- Bellamy et Lincoln sont captifs depuis trop longtemps, acquiesça-Clarke. En ce moment plus que jamais, ils sont en danger. Si on veut les retrouver vivants, il faut bouger maintenant.

\- Maintenant ? s'exclama-Abby. Clarke, nous venons à peine d'arriver !

\- Nos hommes sont fatigués, appuya-Marcus. Tu as peut-être l'habitude de crapahuter dans les bois, mais ce n'est pas leur cas, et..

\- On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre, les-coupa-Clarke. On peut leur accorder une heure ou deux, mais après, on devra se mettre en mouvement.

Marcus et Abby échangèrent un regard, et s'apprêtèrent à protester davantage, lorsque Clarke aperçut Lexa, lui faisant signe de venir.

\- Excusez-moi, lâcha-la blonde, avant de s'éclipser.

Abby regarda sa fille s'éloigner vers la commandante des terriennes, une moue songeuse sur le visage. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Marcus, qui semblait consterné.

\- Je vois qu'elle n'a pas changé, grommela-l'homme, visiblement vexé de prendre ses ordres d'une jeune fille de beaucoup sa cadette.

\- C'était à parier, répondit-Abby, en haussant les épaules.

\- Honnêtement, Abby, ça ne te gêne pas ? Qu'elle se comporte comme notre chef à tous ? Ce n'est qu'une gamine inexpérimentée !

Abby détourna le regard vers sa fille, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Dans un sens, elle était d'accord avec Marcus. Clarke était jeune, elle n'était pas censée avoir le poids de telles décisions sur les épaules. Elle n'était pas censée occuper une position si importante, à la tête de leur peuple. Mais elle avait déjà tellement accompli...

S'apercevant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Marcus insista.

\- Nous sommes censés mener notre peuple, asséna-t-il. Nous tenons les rênes, pas elle. Et pourtant, elle continue de nous donner des directives, et de prendre les choses en main, sans que personne ne lui fasse de remarques.

Son interlocutrice n'ayant toujours pas décroché un mot, ni daigné le regarder, Marcus s'impatienta.

\- Abby !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Marcus ? s'exclama-Abby, tournant la tête vers lui et rompant le contact visuel qu'elle maintenait sur sa fille. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur ma propre fille. Même si je lui disais d'arrêter tout ceci, elle ne m'écouterais pas.

Marcus s'apprêtait à approfondir le sujet, absolument pas d'accord avec cette vision des choses, lorsque le calme se fit sur le camp. Lexa et Clarke s'étaient placées au centre du camp, et s'apprêtaient visiblement à donner leurs instructions.  
Ce fut Lexa, qui prit la parole la première.

\- Notre objectif est simple, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, fièrement campée au centre du groupe. Pénétrer dans le palais du peuple de la glace, et récupérer les prisonniers captifs dans les cellules glaciales de ces barbares, Bellamy, et Lincoln. Pour les terriens qui se demandent toujours pourquoi notre peuple est impliqué, et pourquoi nous aidons le peuple du ciel, je vais réitérer la réponse que je vous ai fournie au conseil.

La jeune femme promena un regard de défi sur les membres de son peuple qui avaient émis des doutes, quand à l'utilité d'aider le peuple du ciel. Ces quelques terriens, avaient, au conseil, émit plusieurs objections. Ils pensaient qu'ils n'avaient pas à risquer leur vie pour libérer deux prisonniers qui ne faisaient même pas partie des leurs.

\- Nous leur devons bien cela, lâcha-Lexa. Après avoir brisé la coalition, nous nous devons d'offrir notre aide au peuple du ciel. Suis-je claire ?

Personne ne broncha, ce que Lexa prit pour un oui.

\- Je m'adresse ensuite à mon peuple, à tous les terriens, reprit-Lexa. J'aimerais éviter au maximum les pertes de notre côté. Soyez tous prudents, et restez groupés. Et surtout, ne retenez pas vos coups. Le peuple de la glace nous a fait souffrir par le passé, et est responsable de la mort de bon nombre de nos guerriers. J'encourage la vengeance, sans qu'elle ne vous aveugle, évidemment.

La jeune femme ajouta deux phrases dans la langue des terriens, et une grande clameur retentit lorsqu'elle termina de parler, les guerriers acclamant leur Heda de vive voix, brandissant leurs armes, visiblement prêts à en découdre.  
Lorsque le silence fut rétabli, les regards se posèrent automatiquement sur Clarke.

\- L'expédition que nous nous apprêtons à lancer est d'abord, et avant tout une mission sauvetage, commença posément la jeune femme. En ce qui concerne le peuple du ciel, notre but n'est pas de nous venger. Nous ne sommes pas en pleine vendetta, et j'aimerais que vous épargniez autant que possible les vies ennemies. Notre unique but, et de faire sortir Bellamy et Lincoln vivants, sans perdre le moindre homme en route.

Clarke marqua une pause, balayant du regard la foule. Elle sentait à côté d'elle la présence de Lexa, concentrée également sur ses mots, et cela l'encouragea à poursuivre.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, s'exclama-celle considérée comme la leader du peuple du ciel. Je suis optimiste quand à l'issue de cette expédition, je sais que nous pouvons les ramener. Je vous encourage à ne pas prendre des vies ennemies inutilement, mais défendez vous. Soyez efficaces, et suivez les ordres qui vous sont donnés. Je sais qu'on peut le faire.

Plusieurs hochements de tête lui firent réponse, et Clarke esquissa un sourire. Si le début de ce petit discours était encourageant et optimiste, elle s'apprêtait à le plomber un peu plus. Mais elle avait besoin de clarifier un point.

\- Je voudrais aussi être certaine que nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde, prononça-Clarke. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle nous nous battons à côté des terriens, est que nous avons désespérément besoin de leur aide, et qu'ils connaissent le peuple que nous nous apprêtons à attaquer mieux que nous. Nos deux peuples combattront donc bien côte à côte, mais c'est absolument tout. Aucune nouvelle alliance n'a été créée.

Les membres du peuple du ciel dardèrent quelques regards mauvais aux terriens en hochant sombrement la tête. Ils avaient tous la trahison de Lexa en travers de la gorge, et n'étaient pas prêts de l'oublier. Clarke se rendit compte que cette tension pouvait rapidement dégénérer, aussi, elle termina son laïus en tentant de désamorcer cette animosité entre les deux peuples.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que nos peuples doivent se retourner l'un contre l'autre une fois cette opération terminée, asséna-la blonde. Il est hors de question qu'il y ait le moindre combat, entre un membre du peuple du ciel, et un terrien.

Le silence se fit, un peu moins enthousiaste à cette nouvelle, mais tout le monde semblait plutôt d'accord avec tout ce qui avait été dit par les deux leaders.

\- Départ dans une heure, lança-Lexa, pour rompre les rangs.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se dispersa. Certains s'assirent par terre, par petits groupes, d'autres continuèrent de discuter debout. Certains terriens affûtaient leurs armes, tandis que les membres du peuple du ciel vérifiaient leurs armes à feu.

\- Pourras-tu un jour nous pardonner cette trahison ? demanda-Lexa, dardant son regard sur Clarke. C'était une stratégie militaire, et je n'avais absolument aucun choix..

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rouvrir ce débat, Lexa, soupira-Clarke.

Elle s'apprêtait à enchaîner, lorsque deux garçons s'approchèrent d'elle, surexcités.

\- Ça c'était du speech !

\- Jasper, Monty ! s'exclama-Clarke en posant une main sur l'épaule de Jasper, les regardant avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

\- Tu crois qu'on allait louper tout le fun ? s'exclama-Jasper, en haussant les épaules. Non sérieusement, on est venus aider, qu'est-ce que tu crois.

\- C'est cool de te revoir, Clarke, acquiesça-Monty.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir aussi, les gars.

Ils furent aussitôt rejoints par Raven et Octavia, qui vinrent saluer les deux garçons. Clarke profita que l'attention ne soit plus centrée sur elle pour se tourner de nouveau vers Lexa, mais la jeune femme s'était éloignée.  
Elle était en pleine conversation avec son bras droit, loin d'eux. Clarke la dévisagea de loin, sentant quelque chose remuer dans son ventre, illustrant à merveille l'expression "avoir des papillons dans le ventre". La blonde lâcha un soupir imperceptible, et détourna le regard, au moment exact où Lexa posait les yeux sur elle.

\- Hé, Clarke.

L'interpellée tourna la tête vers Raven, avec un air interrogateur.

\- Je me disais, il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen pour entrer dans le palais de glace.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On ne parviendra jamais à entrer comme ça, répondit-la mécanicienne. S'ils se plantent en haut de leurs remparts, et nous menacent avec leurs arcs, on est un petit peu morts. J'ai pas envie de me faire cribler de flèches, personnellement.

Clarke hocha la tête, ses méninges recommençant à fonctionner. Raven n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

\- On y avait pas pensé, admit-Clarke, en hochant la tête. Tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

\- Et bien en fait, oui, sourit-Raven. Viens, j'ai planché sur quelques trucs.

Clarke se laissa entraîner par son amie, jusqu'à la tente dans laquelle elles séjournaient depuis quelques jours. Raven sortit de ses affaires des feuilles de papier, couvertes de schémas et de gribouillis.

\- Attends que je te retrouve ça, grommela-Raven.

Finalement, elle parvint à mettre la main sur la feuille recherchée. Elle la tendit à Clarke, avec un éclat de fierté, attendant son refus ou son approbation de mettre son idée en place.  
Clarke saisit le morceau de papier, et détailla le schéma qui y était dessiné avec attention. Finalement, elle releva lentement la tête vers Raven.

\- Attends, tu peux faire ça ?

La mécanicienne hocha la tête avec engouement, tandis que Clarke étudiait toujours le croquis, sceptique.

\- En une heure ?

Raven acquiesça une fois de plus. Clarke releva le nez du croquis, et dévisagea son amie, en pleine réflexion.

\- Donc, récapitula-la jeune femme blonde. Je prétends que je souhaite parler à la reine, j'entre dans le palais, et je place quelques bombes sur les portes de bois et comme ça, ça laisse le chambre libre à nos guerriers d'entrer.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça-Raven. Sauf que, je préférerais me charger de tout ça.

\- Raven, non..

\- Pourquoi ça serait toi ? C'est mon idée, et tu sais à quel point c'est chiant, de brancher les explosifs ? Tu vas rien comprendre, tu vas galérer...c'est moi qui les ait imaginées ces bombes, c'est du fait maison, c'est instable, mais moi je peux y arriver.

Clarke resta silencieuse, mais Raven insista.

\- Je t'assure, tu vas tout faire foirer si c'est toi qui y va, assura-la jeune femme. Laisse moi aider. Je peux tous vous faire entrer dans le palais de glace.

\- Si tu parviens à construire ça, répondit-Clarke en agitant la feuille de papier. Fabriquer des explosifs, c'est pas non plus super facile.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, lui rappela-Raven. Pour le pont.

Clarke hocha la tête, presque convaincue. Même si elle détestait mettre la vie de ses amis en danger, Raven marquait un point. Elle saurait manipuler les explosifs mieux que quiconque.

\- En une heure ? demanda-une dernière fois Clarke.

\- Une heure et demie ? tenta-Raven, tentant de s'acheter un peu de temps.

\- On peut t'accorder une heure et demie, acquiesça-Clarke. Mais pas plus.

\- Ça sera prêt.

La mécanicienne reprit ses plans, pour s'atteler à la création de la bombe. A ce moment, Octavia entra dans la tente à leur suite, intriguée. Clarke et Raven leur résumèrent le plan.

\- Ça me semble efficace, comme manière d'entrer, acquiesça-Octavia. Besoin d'aide, Raven ?

\- A vrai dire, oui, j'aurais bien besoin d'autres mains, accepta-la mécanicienne, qui était déjà occupée à rassembler plusieurs pièces.

Clarke s'approcha pour offrir également son aide, mais Octavia secoua la tête, en désignant la sortie de la tente.

\- Lexa te cherchait, Clarke, lança-t-elle. Elle voulait revoir quelques détails..

\- Je vais aller lui expliquer le plan alors..

La blonde quitta la tente, avec espoir. Leur plan était solide. Grâce au stratagème de Raven, ils allaient pouvoir faire entrer leur armée hybride composée de terriens et de membres du peuple du ciel dans le palais de la reine de la glace. Avec la soif de sang des terriens, et les armes à feu du peuple du ciel, l'armée de glace n'allait pas leur résister, et ils allaient enfin pouvoir délivrer Bellamy et Lincoln.

Pour peu qu'ils soient toujours vivants, ce qui n'était absolument pas garanti.

Mais ils l'étaient, Clarke se forçait à le penser dur comme fer.

Ils le devaient.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure et demie, la petite troupe s'était mise en marche comme prévu. Lexa et Clarke menaient le groupe, mais les terriens et les membres du peuple du ciel ne s'étaient pas mélangés, formant deux groupes distincts. La route s'était faite sans encombre, et ils escaladaient à présent le glacier.

\- J'avais sous-estimé tes amis, Clarke, lança-Lexa, en évitant une congère. Mais Octavia se métamorphose en une féroce combattante, et Reyes est pleine de ressources. Parvenir à fabriquer deux bombes à partir de rien, comme ça, en aussi peu de temps..

Clarke hocha la tête, en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière elle, à son amie. La mécanicienne tenait serré contre elle son sac, dans lequel elle avait précautionneusement disposé les deux dispositifs explosifs, prêts à être branchés. Elle marchait prudemment, sachant que leur entrée dans le palais de la glace reposait sur l'efficacité de ce qu'elle avait construit.

Le chemin n'était plus très long, et bientôt, le petit groupe arriva sur la plaine glacée, au sommet du glacier. Ils apercevaient les contours du palais de glace, au loin. Ils touchaient au but.

Raven et Octavia s'approchèrent, et Clarke sentit leur détermination.

\- Je vais y aller, lança-Raven, réprimant un frisson causé par le vent glacial. C'est à moi de jouer maintenant, vous ne pouvez pas vous approcher beaucoup plus, ou ils vous verront arriver de loin. Je vais mettre à peu près dix minutes à arriver au palais. Je serais probablement entrée dedans en cinq minutes, tout au plus. Donc un quart d'heure après que je sois partie, mettez vous en marche. Ainsi, vous devrez arriver au niveau du palais pile quand je ferais exploser les portes, et vous pourrez entrer.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'un de mes guerriers t'accompagne, Reyes ? proposa-une fois de plus Lexa.

La concernée hocha négativement la tête.

\- Je serais plus discrète toute seule, répondit-Raven. Et plus efficace. Sans vouloir t'offenser, je n'ai pas besoin de gros bras qui traînent dans mes pattes. Cette partie là du plan ne repose pas sur la force, mais sur l'ingéniosité.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit-Lexa, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

\- Sois prudente surtout, Raven, lui intima-Clarke, le front plissé, en lui tendant un objet.

\- Un taser ? s'étonna-Raven, en saisissant l'arme.

\- Pour les gardes, répondit-Clarke.

Raven acquiesça, et ne s'éternisa pas. Elle rangea le petit taser dans sa poche de veste, et avec un dernier sourire, elle se mit en marche. Clarke la suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse dans le brouillard.

La blonde plissa le front, sentant une boule se former dans son ventre. Elle détestait laisser partir l'un des siens comme ça, vulnérable, et impuissante. La mission de Raven n'était pas sans danger. Tout pouvait mal tourner, d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Ça va aller, lança-Lexa, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Clarke.

La commandante terrienne voyait bien que le visage de sa vis à vis était tendu, et qu'elle stressait. Clarke se tourna vers la terrienne, et esquissa un bref sourire, en hochant la tête, ne parvenant pas à décrocher la mâchoire. Elle ne se sentirait mieux que quand ils seraient tous de retour chez eux, avec Bellamy, Lincoln et Raven vivants.

Ils avaient maintenant dix minutes à tuer, et Clarke dévisagea la jeune chef des terriens, avec un regard intrigué.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ton peuple, et le peuple de la glace entretiennent une telle haine ? demanda-t-elle. De quand date cette haine ?

\- De toujours, répondit-Lexa, en haussant les épaules. D'autant que je m'en souvienne, de vieilles querelles dans le passé, ont créé cette méfiance entre nos peuples. Puis, des générations ont passé, le temps s'est écoulé, et cette haine est apparue. Ils sont devenus nos ennemis héréditaires, mais jusqu'à quelques années, nous ne nous battions pas.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, encourageant sa vis à vis à continuer d'un signe de tête.

\- Tout à changé quand il y a eu une passation de pouvoir, lança-Lexa. De leur côté à eux. J'étais encore jeune, et je n'étais pas encore à la tête de mon peuple, quand la population de la glace à choisi à sa tête la reine actuelle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça a tout changé ? s'interrogea-Clarke, curieuse.

\- C'est compliqué...soupira-Lexa. Cette reine..disons qu'elle n'est vraiment pas appréciée par mon peuple. Nous la détestons personnellement et..elle a encouragé la haine entre nos peuples.

\- Mais..pourquoi ? insista-Clarke, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'un individu pouvait bien changer.

\- C'est compliqué..réitéra-Lexa.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, mais comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de son interlocutrice, elle abandonna, hochant légèrement la tête. Elle découvrirait bien la vérité, un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

Raven marchait dans la pleine balayée par un souffle glacial. Ses mains nues étaient serrées autour de son sac, et commençaient à sérieusement à lui faire mal, à cause du froid. Mais la jeune femme tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose, pour éloigner son esprit de la douleur de ses mains qui gelaient, ou de ses pieds, ou de son visage.

"J'vais perdre mon nez. J'aurais l'air fine moi. Il fait trop froid dans ce pays."

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se plante. Raven en avait conscience, le plan entier reposait sur ses épaules. Si elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les portes du palais de glace, ils étaient tous fichus. Ils se feraient cribler de flèches, par les archers du haut des remparts, et Bellamy et Lincoln crèveraient dans leur cellule.  
Cette responsabilité pesait un peu sur les épaules de la mécanicienne, sans pour autant entraver sa détermination. Elle allait y arriver, elle pouvait le faire. Clarke avait accepté son projet, elle avait confiance en elle.

Tout allait bien se passer. Elle avait juste à ne pas paniquer, à procéder par étapes, exactement comme elle l'avait prévu.

Avant de s'en être rendue compte, Raven était au pied du palais, qui se dressait devant elle, imposant. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, et attendit qu'on la repère, chose qui se fit très rapidement. Des acclamations du haut des remparts se firent entendre, et elle entendit une flèche siffler dans l'air.  
Par réflexe, Raven lâcha son sac, et s'aplatit par terre, le nez dans la neige, pour éviter le trait mortel.

\- Putain, s'exclama-t-elle, en se redressant un peu.

Elle vérifia que les bombes n'avaient pas été endommagées, puis, ramassa son sac avant de se redresser.

\- Ne tirez pas ! hurla-t-elle, en direction des remparts. Je suis toute seule. Je souhaiterais juste parler à votre reine.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, et craignit un instant qu'ils n'en aient rien à foutre, et la laissent ici, au pied des remparts. Mais finalement, les grosses portes de bois coulissèrent, et trois guerriers couverts des pieds à la tête, encapuchonnés dans leurs manteaux de fourrure, sortirent. Deux d'entre eux s'empressèrent de la menacer de leurs poignards, tandis que le troisième se plantait devant elle.

\- Que voulez-vous ? lança-t-il, d'une voix distante.

\- Une audience avec votre reine, répéta-Raven.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis, le garde sembla estimer qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse, puisqu'il acquiesça-sèchement de la tête. Il rebroussa chemin vers le palais, et Raven sentit le garde à sa gauche saisir brutalement son bras, pour la mener à l'intérieur. Raven se dégagea de l'emprise en ronchonnant.

\- Je sais marcher, merci, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

Le garde se contenta donc de la suivre de près, son poignard toujours sorti. Raven avança dans la cour du palais de glace, et le troisième garde s'empressa de refermer les portes de bois, qu'il verrouilla de l'intérieur.

"Allez, Raven" s'encouragea-mentalement la jeune femme. "Fais pas de conneries. Tout va bien se passer."

Elle sentait son coeur marteler ses côtes, et ses mains qui glissaient. Elle resserra l'emprise sur son sac, regardant autour d'elle. Il y avait plusieurs gardes, effectuant des rondes sur les remparts, des archers qui représentaient une potentielle menace. Mais il y avait moins de guerriers qu'elle n'aurait pu le craindre.

Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'elle avait quitté le groupe, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient déjà en route. Cette perspective rassurait un peu Raven. Elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle était juste ici en éclaireur.

"Ils comptent sur toi."

Les gardes voulurent l'entraîner vers l'entrée, et c'est là que Raven passa à l'action. Cramponnant son sac contenant les bombes d'une main, elle plongea l'autre dans la poche de sa veste, pour en sortir le taser. Avec une vitesse qu'elle ne se serait pas crue capable d'avoir, la jeune femme appliqua l'appareil sur le bras du garde qui la collait, et appuya. Le choc eut l'effet escompté, et paralysé, le garde s'effondra au sol. Sans réfléchir, Raven pivota et appliqua l'arme sur le deuxième garde, qui chuta également dans la neige.

Le troisième guerrier se retourna, et regarda un moment les corps inanimés de ses deux collègues, sans trop comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il s'apprêtait à lancer l'alarme aux gardes des remparts, qui n'avaient rien vu, lorsque Raven se jeta sur lui et le mit hors d'état de nuire à son tour d'un coup de taser.

"Portes. Bombes. Maintenant."

Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, Raven se précipita vers les portes fermées. Elle se jeta à genoux dans la neige, fébrile, et entreprit de sortir les deux bombes de son sac de toile. Elle démêla plusieurs fils, jetant des coups d'oeil fiévreux aux gardes qui circulaient sur les remparts. Mais ils étaient trop occupés à veiller dehors, pour accorder de l'attention à ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Raven sentit son front se couvrir d'une pellicule de sueur, alors qu'elle était en plein course contre la montre. La mécanicienne gardait cependant son sang-froid, et fixa les deux bombes contre les panneaux de bois, l'une en haut, l'autre en bas.

"Il me reste qu'à connecter les fils, et connecter le tout au détenteur. Allez, allez."

Ses mains se mirent à trembler lorsqu'elle entendit des exclamations dans son dos. Elle était repérée. Sans se retourner, la jeune femme connecta les fils entre les deux explosifs, malgré ses mains tremblantes. Elle avait presque fini. Si seulement elle avait eu un petit peu plus de temps.

Raven détendit le câble, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule. Les gardes des remparts se précipitaient vers les escaliers, ils seraient sur elle dans quelques secondes.  
Entendant un bruit dans son dos, Raven se baissa brutalement, pour éviter une lame qui passa au dessus de sa tête en sifflant. La jeune femme se retourna, et ramassa son taser par terre, en profitant pour l'appliquer sur le mollet de son assaillant. Il s'effondra en se tenant la jambe, hurlant de douleur.

La mécanicienne courut vers les trois assaillants qui arrivaient. Elle parvint à taser les deux premiers, qui s'effondrèrent à leur tour, mais le troisième envoya son poing dans sa figure.  
Raven se sentit partir en arrière, à cause du choc de l'impact. Son taser vola plus loin, hors d'atteinte, et sonnée, la jeune femme resta sur le dos, sentant la douleur affluer dans son visage.

Elle voyait vaguement le garde s'approcher. Elle se tamponna la lèvre, qui s'était mise à saigner abondamment, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Visiblement, le garde ne se pressait pas. Il devait estimer qu'elle n'était plus une menace. Après tout, elle était toute fluette, et elle ne faisait pas le poids contre lui, montagne de muscle, armé jusqu'aux dents.

Raven attendit qu'il s'approche suffisamment, et lorsqu'il fut à sa portée, elle se ramassa sur elle même pour avoir de la force et de la vitesse, et envoya ses deux pieds pile dans l'entrejambe de son ennemi. L'homme se plia en deux en poussant une plainte sourde, visiblement terrassé par la douleur.

\- Désolée, c'est pas personnel, grommela-Raven, en se relevant.

Elle savait que ce genre de douleur avait immobilisé le garde pour un petit bout de temps. La jeune femme ne se préoccupa pas du sang qui lui coulait sur le menton, et se précipita vers les fils. Elle entendait du bruit et de l'agitation à l'intérieur du palais, et plusieurs portes claquer, ce qui l'amena à se dépêcher davantage.

\- Putain, allez..

Elle tira sur deux fils qui s'étaient emmêlés, ne retenant plus ses jurons. Elle entendait des pas derrières elle. Finalement, elle parvint à connecter le circuit, elle n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton.

Raven se releva, et commença à s'écarter des bombes, tout en déroulant le fil du détenteur. Mais elle dut s'arrêter net en voyant une dizaine de gardes qui arrivaient tranquillement vers elle, se massant devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. Il fallait qu'elle déclenche ces bombes. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Pétrifiée, Raven estima la distance qui la séparait des bombes. Elle ne pouvait pas les faire sauter maintenant, elle était bien trop proche. Elle allait y laisser sa peau.

Raven regarda autour d'elle, frénétiquement, cherchant une issue de secours. Mais il n'y avait rien.  
Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Clarke et les autres. Les portes devaient être ouvertes, peu importe si elle y laissait la vie. Au moins, son sacrifice servirait à quelque chose.

Alors, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, et appuya sur le bouton. Les bombes fonctionnèrent, et une énorme explosion fit voler les doubles portes de bois en éclats.

* * *

_Réponse à vos reviews:_

**Didine**: Ta drogue ? Oh, c'est gentil de dire ça ! Je suis désolée pour autant d'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, merci pour la review :)

**Boubou**: Oui, le moment de la bataille d'eau, j'ai pensé que ça changerait un peu, et puis j'avais envie de montrer cette autre facette de Lexa, un peu plus humaine ;) J'espère que ce chapitre est assez long pour toi, et qu'il t'as plu ! Quand à mon mot de passe, pas d'inquiétudes, je l'ai noté cette fois-ci :')

**ThaleX**: Je suis d'accord, Raven est la voix de la raison. Et notre voix de la raison est en danger, maintenant, héhé, qui sait si elle a survécu à cette explosion ? En tout cas, merci de la review :D

**OoO-RED-OoO**: Hé oui, je sais que ça peut paraître extrêmement bizarre, d'imaginer Lexa en train de sourire innocemment aha! Mais après tout, elle est humaine. Elle est juste un peu beaucoup intimidante la plupart du temps ;)

**Stellouille**: Lexa, faire une connerie ? Jamaaaais, voyons, héhé. Oui, je rapproche progressivement nos deux héroïnes. Ça fait treize chapitres que vous patientez pour du Clexa, faut que je commence progressivement à vous en donner, sinon je vais perdre votre attention ;) Merci de la review!

**Run Away**: Pour l'orthographe, j'ose affirmer que j'en fais très peu, j'essaie au maximum de les limiter, les erreurs. Quand tu en trouves dans les chapitres, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, mais en général, j'essaie de faire gaffe !  
En tout cas, merci de ta lecture, et de prendre le temps de reviewer :)

**Tsunade72**: Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster cette suite tant attendue, mea culpa :( Mais bon, la voici maintenant, et j'espère qu'elle t'a plu !

**Margo**: Que de compliments, merci beaucoup, ça fait trop plaisir *-* Je suis ravie que ma fic' te plaise et te redonne foi en l'humanité aha! Quand au respect des mentalités des personnages, c'est mon point d'honneur ! Je me suis toujours refusée à ne serait-ce que changer un peu leur caractère. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour cette review élogieuse :D

**Akane77**: Oui, ça avance doucement mais sûrement, et je pense que tu as remarqué que ça avançait encore un petit peu dans ce chapitre ;) On va y arriver ! #clexapoweer  
Merci de tes reviews continues, et de ta lecture fidèle, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as également plu !

**Clexabadass**: Dis donc, je ne pensais pas autant frustrer :D  
Oh je ne peux qu'être d'accord, la limite amour/haine est tellement mince..aha. Sinon, pour Lexa, c'est exactement ce que j'ai essayé de retranscrire dans le chapitre 12. Elle a vraiment des responsabilités, et c'est la chef d'un peuple important. Elle est imposante, etc, etc, mais on en oublie qu'elle et Clarke sont quand même vachement jeunes !  
J'ai effectivement Twitter, mais...je n'y vais jamais :') C'est pas vraiment un de mes réseaux sociaux préférés. Je suis plus addict à Tumblr pour tout t'avouer, même si les concepts sont très différents.  
Hé, merci pour mon bac ;)  
Sinon, ouep, je regarde OITNB. Je m'attendais à ce que Ruby Rose soit un personnage génial, et j'ai été super déçue en fait. J'ai été déçue par cette saison, dans la globalité en fait. Les intrigues étaient moins cool, le départ de Bennett c'est juste la loose...ouais non, j'ai pas trop aimé, comparé à la première saison par exemple qui était excellente !  
Sinon, pas de problème, bonnes vacances, si toutefois elles ne sont pas finies et merci de la lecture constante et des reviews :)

**Stellounette**: Désolée du retard dû à mes vacs, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ;) Merci de cette review, ça fait plais' !

**Raphaelle cp**: Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'était ce chapitre 12, une petite accalmie, un moment plus calme. Mais c'est reparti pour un peu d'action, mise en place dans ce chapitre, et je promets pour le chapitre 14, tout sauf du calme. Ça va être l'anarchie, aha !

**Guest**: Merciiiii, j'espère que cette suite a plu :)

**2fab4u**: Mais non, pas maintenant, ça serait pas drôôle :D Je sais, je suis chiante. Mais comme ça, quand elles s'embrasseront enfin, vous aurez tellement attendu, que vous serez content!

**Pigri**: Raven est drôle dans ma tête, oui, donc j'essaie de retranscrire cet aspect..même si elle l'est un peu moins en réalité, dans la série :/  
Sinon, je suis entièrement d'accord, j'aimerais tellement entendre Alycia rire *-* Je suis sûre que ça peut se trouver ça, genre dans des interviews, ou quoi. Non ?  
Et merci beaucoup, j'suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise :)  
Oui, je sais, je suis très en retard, pardoon ! En tout cas, wahou, t'as tout lu en une soirée ? :D  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, et je suis contente de t'avoir intéressé aux fanfics en français de nouveau !

**Amour ephemere**: Oh merci de la review, ravie que ça te plaise :)

See you soon =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour/bonsoir ! **

**Pour me faire pardonner, je poste rapidement ce chapitre, qui est assez long, j'espère que vous en serez satisfaits =) **

**Hésitez pas, et continuez à me laisser votre avis, c'est super motivant, et en général, je prends vos avis et vos attentes en considération ! **

**On se retrouve en fin de chapitre pour les réponses aux reviews !**

* * *

Enfermée dans ses appartements, la reine du peuple de la glace faisait les cents pas, maugréant entre ses dents, laissant échapper de temps à autre un juron. Elle avait pourtant spécifié à ses guerriers de toujours la consulter avant de faire entrer qui que ce soit à l'intérieur du palais. _Elle_, contrôlait les entrées. Ils n'étaient que des gardes. Mais elle avait beau tempêter et hurler, ça ne changeait rien à la situation actuelle : ses idiots de garde avaient laissé entrer une jeune femme du peuple de la glace, qui en avait profité pour faire sauter les portes.

Et maintenant, le palais était envahi.

Troublant la reine dans ses pensées lugubres, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte de sa suite. Elle invita sèchement le nouveau venu à entrer, et un de ses guerriers se présenta à sa porte, une expression inquiétante sur le visage.

\- Oui ? demanda-froidement la souveraine, en s'arrêtant de marcher.

\- La situation s'aggrave, votre majesté, l'informa-le garde, le regard vissé sur le sol. Le gros du combat se déroule dans la cour extérieure principale, mais je crains que certains individus ennemis n'aient réussi à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur.

\- A l'int..s'exclama-la reine, avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de ne pas céder à la rage qui la menaçait.

\- Est-ce si compliqué que ça, de protéger les murs qui nous entourent tous ? s'exclama-la reine, perdant patience. Trouvez ceux qui ont réussi à s'infiltrer dans le palais, et éliminez-les. Et par tous les dieux, n'en laissez pas entrer d'autre. Appelle Tyson, fais lui renforcer la sécurité de chaque porte qui donne dehors.

Le garde émit un bref hochement de tête, et s'apprêta à se retirer, lorsque sa supérieure le retint.

\- Ah et poste quelques gardes en plus devant ma porte.

Le garde hocha une fois de plus la tête, puis quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. La reine se remit à faire les cents pas, maudissant ses guerriers, qui étaient aussi incapables qu'elle l'avait toujours dit.

* * *

\- Reculez, reculez !

Clarke s'arrêta brusquement de marcher à ces mots de Lexa, et poussa Octavia en arrière. Les trois jeunes femmes se cachèrent derrière un pan de mur, et attendirent qu'une procession de guerriers du peuple de la glace passent en courant, à côté d'elles, sans même les voir.  
Lexa pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, pour voir si la voie était libre.

\- C'est bon, on y va.

Le trio se remit en marche, rapidement. Cela faisait plusieurs bonnes minutes qu'ils erraient dans les couloirs de pierre qui se ressemblaient tous, et ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver les cellules où étaient gardés les captifs.

\- Ça m'inquiète qu'on ait pas trouvé Raven, quand même, répéta-une fois de plus Clarke, sans s'arrêter pour autant.

\- Elle est sûrement partie explorer les couloirs avant nous, avança-Octavia, derrière elle. Tu la connais, c'est une tête brûlée.

\- Possible, répondit-Clarke, un peu rassurée à cette idée. Ouais, sûrement.

Après quelques minutes de plus à errer dans les couloirs, elles entendirent des bruits de course derrière elles. Les trois jeunes femmes se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, Lexa et Octavia sortant leur sabre, tandis que Clarke pointait son pistolet devant elle. La guerrière qui arrivait s'empressa de ralentir sa course et de marcher vers elles, en voyant les armes, et leva les deux bras au dessus de sa tête.

\- Ne tire pas Clarke ! s'exclama-la voix familière.

Clarke abaissa immédiatement son arme, tandis que la nouvelle venue retirait sa capuche, dévoilant une épaisse chevelure noire.

\- Leslie, lança-Clarke, un sourire sur le visage. Tu tombes à pique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir ici ? s'exclama-Leslie, qui semblait paniquée, mais gardait tout de même son sang-froid.

\- On est venus chercher les nôtres, répondit-Clarke. Il faut que tu nous dise où ils sont.

De chaque côté de Clarke, Lexa et Octavia dévisageaient la nouvelle venue avec retenue et méfiance. Leslie leur jeta un coup d'oeil, puis reporta son regard sur Clarke, avant de se mordre la lèvre, hésitante.

\- Leslie ! s'exclama-la blonde. On a besoin de toi. Maintenant !

La jeune femme aux yeux clairs acquiesça brièvement, et prit la tête du groupe.

\- Venez, je vais vous conduire aux cellules.

Les trois autres lui emboîtèrent le pas, Octavia et Lexa toujours un peu sur la défensive. Clarke elle, semblait déjà avoir donné sa confiance à la guerrière du peuple de glace, ce que Lexa estimait grandement dangereux. Mais sans lui en toucher un mot, elle suivit le mouvement.  
Il fallait reconnaître une chose : sans Leslie, elles auraient pu tourner des heures dans le palais, sans jamais trouver ce qu'elles cherchaient. La guerrière, qui connaissait ces couloirs comme sa poche, les guida rapidement jusqu'à un immense corridor, percé d'un nombre impressionnant de petites portes, chacune munie d'une petite fenêtre à barreaux.

\- On y est, lâcha-Leslie. Timothy n'est pas là, c'est lui qui est censé être de garde ici, mais tout le monde se bat dans la cour.

Clarke et Octavia s'élancèrent dans le corridor, l'une regardant à travers les fenêtres des portes de gauche, l'autre se chargeant du côté droit. Finalement, au bout d'une vingtaine de portes vérifiées, Octavia lança un cri perçant.

\- Ici ! Bellamy est ici !

La jeune femme se mit à tambouriner à la porte, pour attirer l'attention de son frère. Clarke, Lexa et Leslie convergèrent vers la cellule, et d'un coup de sabre, la commandante terrienne fit sauter le cadenas de la cellule. La porte s'ouvrit, et Octavia tomba dans les bras de son frère, en pleurant de soulagement.  
Le jeune homme referma les bras sur sa soeur, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Lorsqu'Octavia consenti enfin à le lâcher, Bellamy vint étreindre Clarke, qui le serra contre lui. Ils s'écartèrent finalement, et Bellamy regarda Lexa, et Leslie, avant de reporter son attention sur Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment vous êtes parvenues à entrer ici..?

Octavia se mit à lui expliquer brièvement la raison de leur venue ici, et le combat qui avait lieu dans la cour, en ce moment même. Clarke en profita pour détailler son ami. Sa voix était rauque, ses cheveux un peu trop longs, et son visage affreusement marqué. Des ecchymoses, des bleus et des coupures défiguraient sa figure, et parsemaient ses bras.  
Avant que Clarke n'ait pu s'enquérir de son état de santé, Octavia se tourna vers elle, pleine d'espoir.

\- Où est-Lincoln ? Tu l'as vu ? Il faut continuer à chercher !

Bellamy s'assombrit, et son regard croisa celui de Clarke, qui comprit aussitôt.

\- Bell', est-ce que tu sais où il est ? continua-Octavia, vers son frère.

En apercevant son air sombre, Octavia sentit son coeur s'emballer. Bellamy se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'Octavia regardait tour à tour Clarke, et son frère.

\- Bell' ? Clarke ?

\- Il n'est pas ici, Octavia, répondit-finalement l'aîné des Blake, se préparant psychologiquement à briser le coeur de sa soeur. C'est arrivé il y a quelques jours.

Octavia ouvrit de grands yeux, et Clarke détourna le regard, sentant une profonde chape de désespoir s'abattre sur elle. Ils arrivaient trop tard.

\- Il est mort ? parvint-finalement à articuler la jeune femme.

Bellamy hocha doucement de la tête, et regarda impuissant, sa soeur tomber sur les genoux. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla aussitôt au côté de sa soeur, et la prit dans ses bras, alors qu'elle était secouée de sanglots silencieux.

Lexa et Leslie s'étaient un peu éloignées entre temps, et semblaient s'être lancées dans une discussion animée, qui risquait de dégénérer. Clarke jeta un coup d'oeil à Bellamy, qui acquiesça de la tête, signifiant qu'il gérait sa soeur, et qu'elle pouvait y aller.  
Alors, la blonde se précipita vers Leslie et la commandante terrienne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-elle, en arrivant, sourcils froncés.

\- Ton..amie, veut que je la conduise à ma reine, répondit-Leslie, en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Clarke tourna la tête vers la commandante, surprise.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ?

Lexa dévisagea Clarke quelques secondes, puis reporta son attention sur Leslie, avec un air davantage menaçant.

\- Emmène moi à ta reine, martela-t-elle. Tout de suite.

\- Non ! répondit-Leslie, butée.

Clarke, vexée d'avoir été ignorée, s'apprêtait à protester, lorsque sans qu'elle puisse esquisser un geste pour l'en empêcher, Lexa sortit son sabre, et saisit brutalement Leslie par la nuque, pour venir placer la lame sous sa gorge.

\- Maintenant tu vas m'y conduire, et rapidement, murmura-Lexa à l'oreille de la guerrière, agressive.

\- Lexa ! s'exclama-Clarke, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Mais putain tu fous quoi là ?

Mais la commandante semblait hermétique à toute tentative de communication de la part de la blonde, et ne répondit pas.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle, menaçante.

\- Fais demi-tour, et prends la première à droite, cracha-Leslie, en sentant la lame appuyée sur sa gorge.

Alors, Lexa fit demi-tour, maintenant d'une poigne de fer son otage. Clarke les regarda s'éloigner, les yeux écarquillés, ne parvenant pas à se remettre de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle tourna la tête, et vit Bellamy et Octavia, qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Elle était déchirée entre son désir de les mettre à l'abri, et son besoin de vérifier que Lexa n'allait pas faire une folie. Bellamy lui simplifia grandement la tâche.

\- Je gère, Clarke, va. Je m'occupe de la sortir d'ici.

Clarke lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant, et s'élança à toute allure en direction de Lexa et Leslie. La situation commençait à dégénérer.

* * *

\- On y est presque, grogna-Leslie. C'est la porte bleue, toute au fond, où se tiennent les gardes. Est-ce que tu pourrais relâcher la pression, s'il te plaît ?

Lexa ne broncha pas, et se contenta d'appuyer un peu plus fort sur la lame, faisant perler une goutte de sang sur son cou, et tirant un grognement étouffé à la guerrière du peuple de glace.  
La commandante ne ralentit pas, en entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle, ni quand on la héla.

\- Lexa ! Lexa putain !

Clarke arriva à son niveau, et se planta devant elle, la forçant à s'arrêter.

\- Lâche-là ! intima-t-elle, d'une voix qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction.

Lexa fronça le nez, et relâcha finalement la pression, poussant Leslie en avant. La brune s'éloigna en se frottant la gorge, regardant Lexa comme si elle était folle à lier.

Clarke aurait été tentée d'engueuler la terrienne en face d'elle, mais elle commençait à la connaître. Elle repéra immédiatement sur son visage qu'il y avait quelque chose. Ces plis qui creusaient son front, cette lueur farouche dans le regard...Alors, la blonde se força à ne pas incendier sa vis à vis, même si elle en mourrait d'envie.

\- Lexa, lança-t-elle, s'adoucissant presque.

Mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la terrienne l'écarta, et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, là où Leslie avait indiqué que se trouvait l'appartement de la reine.

Clarke s'apprêtait cette fois ci à céder à la colère, et à lui demander ce qu'était son problème, lorsqu'une deuxième explosion, qui n'avait cette fois rien à voir avec Raven, retentit. Un boulet de canon traversa le mur, passant à un cheveu de Clarke, et les murs du couloir s'effondrèrent sur les trois filles.

Coincée sous des débris, Lexa fut prise d'une quinte de toux, tandis que ses oreilles bourdonnaient horriblement. Difficilement, la jeune femme écarta un pan entier de mur qui lui était tombé dessus, et parvint à s'extraire des gravats. Le couloir était dévasté ; la poussière qui opacifiait l'air donnait une impression d'apocalypse.

\- Clarke ? s'exclama-soudainement Lexa, en ne voyant personne se relever.

Lexa fouilla le couloir du regard, sentant la panique la gagner.

\- Clarke ! répéta-t-elle, plus fort.

\- Ici !

La voix venait d'un des bords du couloir, et Lexa se précipita vers la jeune femme blonde, allongée dans la poussière.

\- Je suis coincée, s'exclama-Clarke, qui tentait de pousser de toute ses forces pour se libérer.

Une énorme pierre lui coinçait le bras droit, l'immobilisant complètement.

\- Bouge pas, ça va aller, lança-Lexa.

La commandante mobilisa toute sa force, et entreprit de libérer Clarke. Cette dernière demeura parfaitement immobile, malgré la douleur qui irradiait dans son bras, jusqu'à ce que Lexa parvienne à la libérer. La pierre roula sur le côté, et Clarke se redressa en position assise, inspectant les dégâts. Une plaie béante était ouverte au niveau de son avant bras, mais ses os semblaient en état.

\- Rien de cassé, diagnostiqua-Clarke, en se levant.

Mis à part un léger vertige, la blonde fut soulagée de se sentir solide sur ses pieds.

\- Clarke !

Le cri avait résonné dans le couloir ravagé. Lexa et Clarke se retournèrent vers celle qui l'avait poussé. Leslie.  
La guerrière du peuple de la glace se précipita vers elles, dans un état de panique avancé, et se jeta dans les bras de Clarke, qui écarta son bras blessé avec une grimace.

\- Je croyais que tu étais morte ! s'exclama-Leslie, en la libérant de son étreinte.

\- Je..Non je vais bien, balbutia-Clarke, surprise.

Le visage de Lexa s'était encore davantage assombri, mais elle ne décrocha pas un mot. Clarke s'apprêtait à s'écarter, lorsque Leslie se pencha davantage sur elle, et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
La leader du peuple du ciel écarquilla de grands yeux, choquée, alors que Lexa détournait la tête. Leslie se détacha de Clarke, et lui adressa un regard plein de tendresse mêlée d'inquiétude, tandis que la blonde elle, paralysée, ne parvenait pas à décrocher un seul mot.

\- Bon, c'est bon ? grommela-finalement Lexa, rompant le silence ô combien embarrassant qui s'installait.

La commandante terrienne, sans demander la permission à sa propriétaire, déchira sèchement un morceau du tee-shirt à Leslie, et sans se soucier des protestations de la jeune femme, improvisa un bandage, pour stopper l'hémorragie sur le bras de Clarke.

Puis, après avoir noué le morceau de tissu, la commandante terrienne tourna les talons, enjambant les gravats pour gagner sa destination initiale : les appartements de la reine.

* * *

Cela faisait bien une quinzaine de minutes que le combat dans la cour faisait rage, et aucun des deux camps ne semblait mener la partie. Malheureusement, plusieurs corps gisaient déjà par terre, inanimés, ce qui n'empêchait pas les guerriers vivants de se battre farouchement.

\- Hé, Jasper.

L'interpellé asséna un violent coup de pied dans les jambes du guerrier face à lui, qui chuta à terre, et en profita pour se carapater en direction de son meilleur ami, qui l'avait appelé. Monty était abrité derrière un chariot de bois, à l'abri des combats.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il, cherchant à voir si Monty avait été blessé.

C'est alors qu'il baissa les yeux, et aperçut, allongée sur le sol de l'autre côté de Monty..

\- Raven ? s'exclama-t-il.

Monty hocha lentement la tête, et se pencha de nouveau sur la mécanicienne, inconsciente.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est...? articula-Jasper, sans oser terminer sa phrase.

\- Non, elle est vivante, le rassura-immédiatement Monty. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle se soit prit quelque chose dans la tête, ou qu'elle ait souffert d'un traumatisme.

Monty se mit à tâter la tête de la jeune femme, et retira sa main pleine de sang. Il échangea un regard affolé avec Jasper, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire.

\- Oh merde, merde, on fait quoi ? s'exclama-Jasper, effaré.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-Monty, regardant autour d'eux comme pour chercher une solution.

Alors qu'ils étaient toujours en train de paniquer, assis dans la neige à regarder Raven saigner par terre, Abby passa par là en courant.

\- La mère de Clarke ! s'exclama-aussitôt Jasper, voyant là une solution. Elle est médecin. Madame Griffin !

Abby s'arrêta en entendant son nom, et se retourna vers les deux garçons. Puis, elle avisa le visage de Raven, allongée par terre. Un masque d'inquiétude voila son visage, et l'adulte s'agenouilla à côté du corps inanimé, déposant son arme par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, tout en commençant à ausculter la mécanicienne.

\- L'explosion ? répondit-Monty, en haussant les épaules. On suppose du moins..

Abby prit le pouls de la jeune femme, puis, ouvrit une de ses paupières, avant de lâcher un soupir.

\- Je ne peux strictement rien faire ici, mais ça n'a pas l'air bon, annonça-t-elle. Il faut qu'on la transporte à notre camp. Immédiatement.

Jasper et Monty échangèrent un regard, et hochèrent la tête.

\- Il nous faut quelque chose pour la transporter..

Autour d'eux, les combats faisaient encore rage, et le ciel se couvrait. Il ne devrait plus trop tarder à neiger. Une vague de froid balaya la cour, et Jasper réprima un frisson. Pendant qu'Abby réfléchissait, le jeune homme ôta sa veste épaisse, et couvrit Raven.

\- Et..l'hypothermie ? lança-t-il, à Abby. Elle est un peu allongée dans la neige là, quand même..

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, approuva-Abby.

\- Et si on utilisait ça ?

Abby et Jasper se tournèrent vers Monty, qui avait posé une main sur le chariot de bois derrière lequel ils étaient planqués. C'était une structure boisée, qui semblait solide, et montée sur des lattes de bois lui permettant de glisser par terre, un peu comme des skis. Abby évalua l'objet du regard, puis hocha rapidement la tête.

\- Ça devrait le faire, acquiesça-t-elle. Installez là. Et surtout, faites attention à sa tête.

Les deux garçons saisirent la jeune femme doucement, l'un par les épaules, l'autre par les jambes, et l'installèrent sur l'espèce de traîneau. Jasper ajusta sur son corps glacé son manteau, puis, fit un signe de tête à Abby.

\- C'est bon..

\- Tirez, je m'occupe de nous dégager un passage.

Monty se plaça à l'arrière du traîneau, Jasper à l'avant.

\- Prêt ? Go !

L'un se mit à pousser, l'autre tira, et ils parvinrent à faire bouger le traîneau. Autour d'eux, des flèches sifflaient, des cris étaient poussés, des corps tombaient dans la neige. Quand un guerrier du peuple de la glace se postait devant eux, pour leur bloquer le passage, Abby levait son arme, et sans ciller, pressait la gâchette. Elle visait toujours l'épaule, ou les jambes, jamais la poitrine. Son but n'était pas de tuer, mais de rejoindre la sortie.

Finalement, le petit groupe parvint à sortir du château. Ils s'éloignèrent du palais, et Abby rangea son arme, pour venir tirer le traîneau avec les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Ça va pas être une partie de plaisir, les prévint-Abby.

Jasper et Monty haussèrent les épaules de manière synchronisée. Si c'était la condition pour que Raven vive...

* * *

Lexa ne pouvait se sortir de la tête l'image de cette...Leslie, qui avait osé posé ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke, qui ne l'avait même pas repoussée. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle sentait son coeur se serrer. Elle savait que rencontrer Clarke avait été une très mauvaise chose, pour elle. Parce qu'avant de la rencontrer, elle était persuadée que l'amour, et les sentiments étaient une perte de temps, une faiblesse. Maintenant, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre. Elle s'était mise à espérer, et au final, elle en souffrait.

La vue d'une porte bleue chassa le sujet des pensées de la commandante. Les appartements de la reine, qu'elle allait bientôt pouvoir confronter. A cette pensée, une bouffée de rage l'envahi, alors que le visage de Costia flottait dans sa tête. Elle allait la venger.

Poussée par l'adrénaline, Lexa s'élança et parvint à éliminer les quatre gardes qui étaient plantés devant la porte. Ils ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec la maîtrise d'arme d'une terrienne, qui plus est de la chef terrienne, et une des meilleures escrimeuses au sabre de son peuple. D'autant plus qu'ils manquaient clairement d'entraînement.

Une fois débarrassée des chiens de garde de la reine, Lexa ouvrit violemment les portes et entra dans la pièce, vide. Sentant sa rage augmenter à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, la jeune femme traversa la salle, et ouvrit de nouveau les portes qui lui barraient la route. Elle déboucha sur une deuxième pièce vide, qu'elle traversa comme la première. Finalement, elle déboucha sur une grande salle circulaire, probablement une chambre à coucher.  
Un lit majestueux trônait dans le fond, épousant la forme circulaire des parois. La décoration était légère, mais de bon goût, et de grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le paysage enneigé du glacier.  
Mais ce n'était pas le décor, qui intéressait Lexa, ni l'agencement des meubles de la pièce. C'était la femme, debout en plein milieu, qui faisait les cents pas. Elle avait beau être à l'intérieur, son visage était toujours couvert de son épaisse capuche, et du foulard rabattu sur son nez.

\- Tu caches ta sale tête de traître même à l'intérieur, maintenant ? siffla-Lexa, en la voyant.

La reine se retourna vers elle, et un éclat alluma ses yeux, lorsqu'elle dévisagea la commandante terrienne debout à quelques mètres d'elle, son sabre pendant vers le bas, la lame touchant par terre, éraflant la pierre du sol.

\- Je m'apprêtai à sortir, se justifia-la reine.

\- Je m'en fous..la coupa-Lexa.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. La tension était palpable, dans la pièce, surtout du côté de la terrienne. La reine elle, semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Lexa ? Tu veux me tuer ?

\- C'est l'idée, oui, répondit-la jeune femme d'une voix déterminée.

Lexa était campée devant son adversaire, fière et déterminée, mais elle était intérieurement terrifiée, et sa main gauche, qui ne tenait pas son arme, tremblait. Elle referma le poing, pour éviter que cela ne se voit, et releva le menton, lorsque la reine éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Tu as déjà essayé plusieurs fois, à chaque fois tu n'as pas pu le faire, lui-rappela elle d'une manière très désagréable. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois ? Ta lame était sur ma gorge, littéralement, contre ma peau. Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu as reculé, et tu es sortie en trébuchant et en me maudissant.

Lexa déglutit péniblement, le regard toujours rivé sur sa cible. Elle avait raison. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle y parviendrait.  
Il le fallait.

Avant que l'une ou l'autre n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Clarke entra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta derrière Lexa, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

\- Lexa ? fit-elle, en avançant à côté de la terrienne. Ne fais pas ça.

La reine émit un ricanement étouffé, mais ni Lexa ni Clarke ne lui prêtèrent attention. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent en silence, Clarke tentant de raisonner la terrienne d'un simple regard.

\- Je sens de sérieux échanges d'énergie, ici, nota-la reine, brisant le moment de silence.

Lexa se tourna vers elle, et la foudroya du regard.

\- Ferme là.

La jeune femme avança d'un pas, resserrant sa prise sur son sabre. Clarke retint son bras, toujours déterminée à éviter tout ça.

\- Lexa, peu importe ce qu'elle ait fait...ne cède pas. Ne fais pas ça.

La blonde sentait que tous les muscles de la chef terrienne étaient contractés. Elle était tendue, prête à se rompre, et à foncer sur la reine pour la tuer. Elle en était capable, c'était certain. Clarke se demandait même pourquoi elle hésitait, pourquoi ça n'était pas encore fait. Attendre, ça n'était tout simplement pas le style de Lexa.

\- Est-ce qu'elle sait la vérité ? demanda-soudainement la reine, avec un signe de tête en direction de Clarke.

\- La vérité ? releva-Clarke, perdue. Quelle vérité ?

Lexa demeura silencieuse un long moment, et parla, sans quitter la reine du peuple de la glace des yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu es ma soeur ? releva-t-elle, d'un ton cinglant. Non, elle l'ignore.

Les yeux de Clarke s'écarquillèrent, et elle se mit à dévisager tour à tour Lexa, et la reine, bouleversée par cet aveu.

\- Tu..ta soeur ? s'exclama-la blonde, complètement perdue. Woah. C'est pas possible, non..

\- Une petite preuve, peut-être ? proposa-la reine du pays de la glace, visiblement très satisfaite de la surprise de la blonde.

A ces mots, la reine leva les mains vers sa capuche, qu'elle baissa, avant de tirer sur le foulard qui lui couvrait le visage, dévoilant ses traits pour la première fois. Clarke eut un hoquet de stupeur, alors que Lexa baissait les yeux vers le sol.

\- Putain de..souffla-Clarke, n'en revenant pas.

Le visage de la reine de la glace était tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait toujours cru que la reine d'un peuple vivant au sommet d'un glacier aurait la peau blanche comme neige, et des cheveux et yeux clairs. Il n'en était rien. Une peau mate et foncée, des yeux sombres, des cheveux bruns. La ressemblance avec Lexa était frappante. Quelques petits détails la différenciait de sa soeur, mais on ne pouvait pas douter une seule seconde de leur lien de parenté, tellement elles se ressemblaient.

\- C'est ta soeur..admit-Clarke, en se tournant vers Lexa.

La reine ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Lexa en avait sa dose. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à tuer sa soeur aujourd'hui - comme toutes les fois ou elle avait essayé.  
Abandonnant, elle saisit le poignet de Clarke, et quitta la pièce, la tirant derrière elle. Alors qu'elles marchaient vers la sortie des appartements royaux, Lexa fit glisser sa main le long du poignet de la blonde, pour venir saisir sa main, et accéléra le pas.

Clarke, complètement perdue, se laissa guider. Elles parcoururent plusieurs couloirs, alors que les méninges de la leader du peuple du ciel fonctionnaient furieusement. La reine, et Lexa ? Des soeurs ? La soeur de Lexa, avait tué Costia ?  
Quelle personne au monde pouvait bien tuer et torturer la petite-amie de sa soeur ?

Sans qu'elle ait pu s'interroger davantage, elles obliquèrent dans un couloir vide, et Lexa s'arrêta brutalement. Clarke ancra son regard dans le sien, avec une expression pleine de sollicitude.

\- Lexa, tu sais, on peut en parler..

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit-l'autre, d'une voix ferme.

Clarke s'apprêtait à protester que ça pouvait l'aider, lorsque pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, elle se fit embrasser.

La commandante terrienne, presque brutalement, la plaqua contre le mur, et captura ses lèvres des siennes, saisissant son visage des deux mains.  
Clarke se retrouva dans la même situation qu'un peu plus tôt, avec Leslie. Sauf que ça n'avait rien à voir. Ça n'avait tellement rien à voir. Leslie l'avait prise par surprise aussi, certes, mais ça avait été presque..gênant, et inconfortable. Alors que ça semblait tellement naturel avec Lexa. Clarke n'avait pas répondu au baiser de Leslie, mais elle n'eut pas à y réfléchir deux fois, avant de glisser son bras valide autour du cou de la commandante des terriens, et de s'abandonner complètement.

* * *

_Bon, ça va, vous avez votre dose de Clexa ? _  
_Sur ce, réponse aux reviews : _

**Amour ephemere**: Miih, merci pour les ondes positives, aha! Bon, clexa, clexa, clexa, j'espère que ça te va ?  
Sinon, pour Raven, rien n'est encore joué. Elle est vivante, oui. Pour l'instant :')

**Boubou**: Ouibahdésoléejétaisenvacances. Non mais désolée du retard, encore une fois :')  
Ouais, Marcus je le trouve chiant dans la série, alors vous attendez pas à ce qu'il soit cool dans ma fic!  
T'étais pas attachée à Raven ? Mooonh, Raven c'est ma chouchou *-* (mais sachez que je suis capable de tuer mes chouchous, donc rien n'est joué pour elle, hinhin)  
J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, particulièrement en ce qui concerne le clexa :D

**Stellouille**: Est-ce que ce rapprochement là te convient ? Aha, merci de la review *-*

**Julixena452**: Raven est en vie. Mais la question maintenant c'est, va-t-elle rester vivante ? :')  
Et oui, j'ai décidé que Lexa avait définitivement un lien avec la reine du peuple de la glace. Tu l'avais vu venir ? :3  
Yeees, vive Clexa \o/

**Rizalone**: Aahn, c'est gentil merci :D  
J'avoue que Lexa a été, pour le chapitre précédent, un peu différente de ce qu'elle est dans la série. Mais comprends moi, comment je peux faire moi, pour ne pas lui faire un côté adorable, alors qu'Alycia Debnam Carey est juste la définition d'adorable ? *-*  
En tout cas, merci de la review, ça fait trop plais'!

**Pigri**: Réponse à la réponse de la réponse de ta review, uhu : Je trouve aussi que Raven a un petit truc, truc que j'ai choisi d'exploiter dans ma fic. Et euh..non, elle a plus d'attelle, je sais j'avais déjà remarqué, quand je me suis relue vite fait avant de reprendre l'écriture, c'est un p'tit oubli..Bah, on va dire qu'on s'en fout de l'attelle, ça m'arrange :')  
Oh ouais, comme je disais à Rizalone, Alycia c'est juste la fille troooop adorable, c'est abusé..x)  
Sinon, j'ai pas mal réfléchi à ce que tu me proposais..dans un premier temps, je ne comptais pas tuer Lincoln, mais je me suis dit après tout, pourquoi pas..d'autant plus que je ne l'aime pas trop dans la série, je t'avouerais ! Dooonc voilà !  
Un grand merci pour la review, et continue de donner tes idées, s'il t'en vient, je considère toujours l'avis des revieweurs :D

**Raphelle cp**: Hé non, définitivement pas d'attente de 1 mois :D  
Hm, j'admets que le sauvetage de Bell et Lincoln a prit un peu de place, mais je pense que je me suis rattrapée avec ce chapitre, pas vrai ?  
Merci des reviews constantes :)

**Akane77**: Pour l'allure d'escargot, tu repasseras, aha, je pense que j'ai un peu accéléré les choses avec cette fin.  
Raven me fait marrer, mais tellement :') C'est peut-être dû à Lindsey Morgan aussi, j'sais pas y a un truc dans ses expressions ou son visage..enfin bref, du coup, ouais :') Mercii encore de la review!


	15. Chapter 15

_/ceci n'est pas un chapitre, juste un message temporaire, que je supprimerais dans une semaine ou deux, alors si vous voulez reviewer, faites le sur le chapitre précédent mercii\_

'lut à tout le monde, si du monde il y a encore ici. Vu mon retard, ce n'est pas certain ._.

Je voulais déjà, m'excuser pour le retard indécent que j'accumule sur cette fanfiction, alors que vous faites probablement partie des lecteurs les plus enthousiastes, et les plus fidèles que j'ai jamais eus. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre comme ça.

Mais, et c'est pourquoi je poste cette petite annonce aujourd'hui, le prochain chapitre ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt. J'ignore quand est-ce que je reprendrais cette fanfic'. Au plus tôt, à la fin de l'année scolaire, donc vers juin/juillet. Au plus tard..qui sait ?

Je tenais à vous dire que ce ne sont pas les idées qui me manquent, et ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas motivée. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne poste pas de suite, c'est que je n'ai absolument pas le temps.

J'ai pas envie de commencer à raconter ma vie, je veux pas transformer cette note d'information en blabla ennuyeux, mais depuis septembre, je suis rentrée en hypokhâgne, et...et bah c'est passionnant, mais hyper prenant !

Donc, sachant que je compte finir mon année, bah je ne vais plus avoir de temps à consacrer à WWMA avant un bout de temps.

Je voulais juste dire que j'ai horreur des choses inachevées. Alors je reviendrais probablement quand j'aurais le temps, terminer cette fanfic' comme il se doit. J'aurais le plaisir de retrouver ceux qui ont seront toujours là.

Pour les autres, ceux qui savent qu'ils ne tiendront pas une année avant d'avoir la suite d'une histoire, et qui préfèrent s'en désintéresser, je vous dis un grand merci pour m'avoir suivie jusque là.

Vous gérez :*


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjouuuuuuur.**

**Vacances + reprise de The 100, ça donne un nouveau chapitre ! Hé oui, c'en est bien un cette fois. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je survis à mon année, et que je ne compte toujours pas abandonner cette fanfic' :)**

**Bon, par contre, étant donné qu'en 4 mois, vous avez eu le temps de poster pas mal de reviews, je me suis un peu paumée, je sais plus à qui j'ai déjà répondu ou pas, donc je ne vais exceptionnellement pas répondre aux reviews pour cette fois-ci :( Promis, je réponds à vos prochaines ! (si prochaines reviews il y a, pour ça, il faut déjà qu'il y ait encore des lecteurs!)**

**Et sinon, vous en pensez quoi de cette saison 3, et du Clexa ? *-* Personnellement, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de les shipper encore plus, mais apparemment si aha. Trop de perfection. **

**Bon sur ce, j'vous laisse avec ce chapitre inespéré. (et j'suis désolée d'avance, je suis grave rouillée) **

* * *

Le regard plongé dans celui de Lexa, il semblait à Clarke que le temps s'était arrêté. Le regard de la commandante était empreint d'une douceur infinie qui lui était méconnaissable. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient déjà échangé de nombreux regards intenses, mais les choses semblaient l'être encore plus à présent, dans ce couloir délabré du palais de glace, où résonnaient encore les cris et les bruits des affrontements dans la cour principale.

Debout, immobiles l'une en face de l'autre, elles ne parvenaient à esquisser un mouvement, ou à décrocher un mot. Clarke ouvrit la bouche, tentant d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, mais se contenta de secouer la tête, dépassée par les événements.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, finit-elle par dire à regret.

Lexa se contenta de continuer à la dévisager, avec cette douceur inhabituelle. Clarke se sentait presque mal à l'aise, d'être regardée ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas tellement désagréable, loin de là.

\- Lexa ?

Avant que la terrienne n'ait pu répondre, des pas résonnèrent derrière elles.

\- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux. Rien qu'à vous regarder, ça crève les yeux.

Clarke regarda par dessus l'épaule de Lexa, mais cette dernière n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, pour identifier leur interlocutrice. La reine avait quitté ses appartements. Clarke reporta son attention sur Lexa, qui n'avait pas bougé, et la regardait toujours. La commandante ferma les yeux, une expression de lassitude se peignant sur son visage.

\- Alors Lexa ? Tu as finalement admis que tu ne pouvais rien contre moi ?

Sans que Clarke ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, ou prononcer une parole, Lexa démontra une fois de plus la rapidité de ses mouvements. Elle se retourna, se précipita vers la reine de glace et la percuta de plein fouet. L'impact les fit tomber au sol, et Lexa prit rapidement le dessus, ses genoux fermement appuyés contre les épaules de la reine de glace, la maintenant au sol.

\- Apparemment non, lâcha-la reine, le souffle coupé.

\- Tu es un poison, Nia, répondit-Lexa d'une voix vibrante. Tant que tu vivras, tu continueras à empoisonner ce qui t'entoure.

Sans décrocher le regard du visage de sa soeur, Lexa porta la main à son arme, et sortit son long sabre de son fourreau.

\- Lexa ! s'exclama-Clarke.

\- Va-y, Lexa ! lâcha-joyeusement la reine de la glace en même temps. Tu en meurs d'envie. Prouve moi que tu en es capable. Prouve moi que tu as ce qu'il faut. Allez. Fais-ton devoir, arrête d'être faible comme ça.

Lexa leva son arme, et ses jointures se crispèrent sur le manche du sabre. Elle ne parvenait pas à abaisser la lame. C'est comme si elle était bloquée dans cette position, comme si ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Tout en elle lui criait de tuer cette femme devant elle, qui n'était plus sa soeur. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

\- Lexa, répéta-Clarke, en avançant de quelques pas, prudemment, pour s'accroupir à son niveau. Ne fais pas ça.

\- Reste en dehors de ça, Clarke, répondit-la jeune femme, sans se détourner de son objectif et de sa lutte mentale.

"Tu peux le faire" se répétait-en boucle la commandante. "Allez. Un coup de sabre, vite, propre, efficace."  
La reine elle, demeurait silencieuse. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'air effrayée, pas une seule seconde. Une minute s'écoula. Les secondes défilaient, et Lexa était toujours crispée dans la même position, Clarke n'osant pas intervenir.  
Finalement, Lexa sentit ses muscles se relâcher. Elle abandonnait. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir le faire, elle était aussi faible que sa soeur le pensait. Mais Nia commis une erreur qui lui coûta la vie : elle regarda Clarke, avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Quand j'ai appris que c'était elle qui avait remplacé Costia, j'ai presque eu envie de la tuer de la même manière, tu sais ? ricana-Nia, en tournant le regard de nouveau vers sa soeur. Mais c'était beaucoup moins propre que l'hypothermie, alors bon...

Lexa avait blêmit, en entendant ces paroles, et sentit ses muscles se tendre de nouveau, une rage noire l'envahissant. Nia semblait très amusée, de savoir que quoi qu'elle dise, de quelque manière qu'elle puisse insulter ou menacer Clarke, Lexa ne serait pas assez forte pour la faire taire. Alors elle en profita.

\- Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je me rattrape, se promit-Nia, avant de s'adresser à Clarke. Je te conseille de ne pas trop t'aventurer sur mon glacier sans ma soeurette pour te protéger, tu n'en descendrais pas vivante.

La lame s'abaissa en un éclair, et vint trancher la gorge de la jeune femme plaquée au sol. Le sang éclaboussa la pierre du sol, le sarcasme quitta le visage de Nia, et la vie quitta son corps.  
Comme électrisée par le contact de ce corps mort, Lexa se releva brutalement, en trébuchant, et recula de quelques pas, le regard fixé sur sa soeur, qu'elle venait de tuer. Le sabre lui échappa des mains, et tinta en touchant le sol.

Clarke se secoua, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle se releva, évitant de regarder Nia, et son sang qui coulait à ses pieds.

\- Viens Lexa, on se tire d'ici.

Clarke ramassa le sabre tâché de sang, et saisit Lexa par le bras pour la faire bouger. La commandante suivit le mouvement sans rechigner, sans prononcer un mot ou opposer une quelconque résistance.  
Les deux jeunes femmes sillonnèrent le labyrinthe de couloirs, et réussirent finalement à sortir de là. Elles débouchèrent sur la cour principale, et s'immobilisèrent, frappées par la luminosité soudaine du soleil qui se réverbérait sur la neige.

La cour était une scène de carnage. A de nombreux endroits, la neige avait prise une teinte rougeâtre, et des corps gisaient ça et là. Les combats avaient cessés, et seuls des terriens étaient encore debout. Le groupe avait considérablement réduit - les pertes avaient dû être importantes. Mais ils semblaient satisfaits de leur victoire. Tous courbèrent la tête à la vue de Lexa.

\- Heda, entendit-on murmurer, sur un ton de respect, d'un bout à l'autre de la cour.

La terrienne semblait toujours en état de choc. Le visage sombre, elle adressa quelques mots à ses guerriers en trigedasleng, et le petit groupe se mit en marche, sortant du palais de glace. Clarke et Lexa leur emboîtèrent le pas, pressées de quitter ce lieu macabre.

* * *

Bellamy esquiva de justesse la bouteille d'eau qui traversait les airs, en sa direction, et regarda sa soeur avec désespoir. Il était parvenu à ramener Octavia saine et sauve et à lui faire descendre ce maudit glacier. Pendant une journée, ils avaient marché, il l'avait également beaucoup portée. La jeune femme avait été mutique et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois du trajet.  
Ils étaient finalement arrivés au camp terrien, et c'est là que la jeune femme avait pris conscience de la réalité de la situation. Bellamy l'avait emmenée de force dans la tente où les terriens avaient installé un semblant d'infirmerie, et où Abby s'occupait déjà de Raven.

\- Octavia, arrête de balancer des trucs, la supplia-Bellamy, en s'approchant d'elle, prudemment, comme on s'approche d'une bête sauvage farouche.

Elle ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers lui, la fureur déformant ses traits, en proie à une crise de violence incontrôlable. Alors qu'Octavia renversait la petite table de chevet à côté d'un des lits, Abby se précipita vers son sac. Elle fouilla frénétiquement dedans, alors que Bellamy parvenait à saisir les deux poignets de sa soeur, dans le vain espoir de la calmer.

\- O', écoute moi ! Je sais que c'est dur, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Octavia !

D'un coup, Abby fut à côté d'eux. Avec la dextérité que procure l'habitude, elle planta une aiguille dans le cou de la jeune fille, et poussa le piston pour injecter le produit. Furieuse, Octavia s'agita de plus belle, alors qu'Abby retirait l'aiguille. La mini-terrienne, comme on la surnommait, repoussa violemment son frère, qui faillit tomber.  
Elle tituba vers son lit, et s'assit dessus, tentant de lutter contre le sommeil qui la submergeait.  
Enfin, Octavia s'écroula sur le bord du lit, endormie.

\- Somnifère ? demanda-Bellamy, partagé entre le soulagement et la consternation.

Abby acquiesça, laconique, et redressa le corps endormi de la jeune fille, dont les traits avaient retrouvé leur sérénité. Bellamy s'approcha, et l'embrassa sur le front, désespéré à l'idée qu'elle ait à faire un deuil comme celui qui l'attendait. Abby se tourna vers lui et lui indiqua le lit d'à côté. Il hocha la tête, et alla s'y asseoir, en grimaçant. Maintenant que l'urgence était passée, qu'il n'avait plus à diriger les choses et à mettre sa soeur en sûreté, il sentait la douleur qui affluait de tout ses membres.

La mère de Clarke avait endossé son rôle de médecin, et elle l'ausculta avec soin. Son corps était constellé d'ecchymoses, de marques de coups, de plaies, certaines vieilles, d'autres toutes récentes. En voyant le regard effaré qu'elle porta sur une immense cicatrice au niveau de son abdomen, Bellamy eut un rire jaune.

\- Non, ça n'était pas une partie de plaisir, cette captivité...

Abby ne répondit rien, et désinfecta une plaie qui s'était rouverte. Bellamy serra les dents, et détourna la tête. Son regard se posa sur Raven, allongée dans le lit d'en face.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il, inquiet du teint blafard de la mécanicienne.

\- Elle est en vie, se borna-à répondre Abby, tout en découpant une large bande de pansement. Vu l'état dans lequel nous l'avons récupérée, c'est déjà énorme.

Alors qu'il se faisait soigner, les pensées de Bellamy divaguaient. Il s'inquiétait pour Clarke, et pour Octavia. Mais surtout, il sentit son coeur se serrer, quand il s'autorisa à penser à Lincoln. Le terrien était mort en se battant. Il n'avait jamais cessé de se battre pour sortir de cet enfer de glace, mais y avait laissé sa peau.  
Bellamy était en train de sombrer dans ses pensées moroses, lorsque Abby acheva son travail de guérisseuse.

\- C'est bon pour toi.

\- Merci beaucoup, Mme Griffin..

\- Abby, corrigea-cette dernière.

\- Merci..se-contenta de répéter Bellamy, en remettant son tee-shirt.

Le jeune homme sortit de la tente, alors qu'Abby retournait au chevet de Raven.  
Il fit quelques pas, s'arrêta, et regarda le camp autour de lui. Il leva la tête vers le soleil, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir souvent, ces derniers temps, et lâcha un profond soupir. Le calvaire était terminé. "Du moins, ce calvaire là," pensa-t-il amèrement. "Il semble que la terre ne nous réserve que de mauvaises surprises."

* * *

Après un trajet mortellement silencieux, le dernier groupe de terriens parvint finalement au camp. Clarke et Lexa entrèrent les premières, la blonde très inquiète du mutisme de la commandante, qui elle, semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Sitôt arrivés, d'un ton sec et en trigedasleng, Lexa donna une série d'ordres à ses guerriers, qui s'éparpillèrent dans le camp. Puis, elle même fila vers sa tente, sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit.

Clarke s'apprêtait à la suivre, évidemment, lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette familière au milieu du camp.

\- Bellamy !

Le cri avait fusé, elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'en empêcher. Tant de fois, le visage du jeune homme l'avait hantée. Elle s'était inquiété, torturé l'esprit, elle avait remué ciel et terre pour enfin retrouver le grand brun en face d'elle. Dire qu'elle était contente de le voir était un euphémisme.  
L'interpellé l'aperçut enfin, et un sourire illumina son visage.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, grommela-t-il, en comblant rapidement la distance qui les séparait.

\- Bellamy, répéta-Clarke, alors qu'il venait la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, puis se dégagea de lui, le front plissé d'inquiétude.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle. Pas trop amoché ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop abîmé ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Ça va..

\- Octavia ?

Bellamy ne répondit pas, son visage s'assombrissant, et Clarke hocha la tête.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- Infirmerie, répondit-Bell, pointant la tente derrière eux. Ta mère lui a filé un somnifère, elle était en pleine crise de..de je ne sais quoi. Je ne sais pas si elle va se remettre de ça..

Clarke pensa à Lexa, qui avait également perdu la personne qu'elle aimait d'une manière tragique, et qui avait bien été forcée de se remettre.

\- Mais si, elle va surmonter ça..répondit-la blonde, plus pour se convaincre elle même.

Penser à Costia, et Lexa, avait ravivé l'inquiétude de Clarke, vis à vis de la commandante.

\- Tu m'excuses ? dit-elle à Bellamy. Il faut que j'aille m'entretenir avec Lexa.

Il hocha la tête, et, lui adressant un dernier sourire, Clarke se dirigea vers la tente de Lexa. A son plus grand étonnement, le guerrier devant l'entrée lui barra le passage.

\- Puis-je ? tenta-Clarke, en essayant d'avancer encore.

Le guerrier secoua négativement la tête.

\- Ma Heda ne souhaite pas recevoir.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler, insista-Clarke.

Le guerrier secoua négativement la tête, mais il en fallait plus à la jeune femme pour se démonter.

\- Lexa ? appela-t-elle. Lexa, laisse moi entrer.

Clarke força encore et le guerrier terrien fut obligé de la repousser durement. Ils allaient en venir aux mains, Clarke s'avançant vers le terrien, agressive, lorsque la commandante passa la tête par l'ouverture de sa tente.

\- Teik em, ordonna-t-elle au terrien, ce qui devait probablement revenir à "laisse la passer".

Et elle réintégra sa tente. Clarke lança un regard mauvais au guerrier, et entra à son tour. Lexa était assise sur son lit, et fixait le sol, un air dur plaqué sur le visage. La leader du peuple du ciel s'approcha de son homologue terrienne, ne sachant trop quelle conduite adopter. Elle prit place sur le sol, en face de Lexa, et la regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de sollicitude.

\- Lexa, parle-moi.

Mais le regard noir de la jeune femme était rivé au sol, et, complètement immobile, elle ne bougea pas d'un muscle.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais le plus au monde ? Parvenir à enfin tuer ta soeur ? osa-demander-Clarke.

A ces mots, Lexa tressailli, mais son regard resta figé. Finalement, elle se leva brutalement, faisant sursauter Clarke.

\- Je vais bien, tant d'inquiétude n'est qu'inutile, prononça-t-elle, presque solennellement.

Clarke commençait à la connaître. Et elle remarqua bien évidemment le changement de ton. Lexa parlait presque de manière officielle, de manière mécanique, avec une certaine distance. Ce n'était pas Lexa, qui venait de parler, mais la commandante des terriens, chef dure et sans pitié, qui condamnait les émotions.

\- Si tu ne veux pas parler de Nia, est-ce qu'on peut au moins parler de ce qui s'est passé avant ?

La mention de leur baiser ne sembla faire ni chaud ni froid à Lexa. Clarke se releva à son tour, et la dévisagea, insistante. Mais la terrienne secoua la tête.

\- Je suis d'accord, ça ne doit plus se reproduire, acquiesça-Lexa.

Clarke la dévisagea, avec un étonnement mêlé d'offense.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'il faut faire, répondit-Lexa. Nous sommes des leaders. Faire preuve d'autant de sentiments nous rend faible, et entrave notre capacité à prendre des décisions rationnelles et objectives.

C'était définitivement la commandante, et pas Lexa, qui parlait. Lorsqu'elle comprit cela, Clarke sentit un poids s'abattre sur ses épaules. Elle appréciait beaucoup plus Lexa, que la chef des terriens. Réalisant qu'elle ne parviendrait à tirer rien de plus de cet entretien, la jeune femme se retira.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, lâcha-t-elle avant de quitter la tente.

Clarke s'éloigna, retournant devant la tente infirmerie, tentant de ne pas trop être affectée par la conversation qui venait de se produire, par l'air froid et détaché de Lexa. Mais sa déception était cruelle, et ce rejet faisait mal.  
Chassant tout cela de ses pensées, Clarke entra dans l'infirmerie. Là, elle ne sut où aller en premier, le regard virevoltant entre les lits d'Octavia et Raven, respectivement veillées par Bellamy et Abby. Finalement, sa mère l'aperçut et se leva pour venir la serrer dans ses bras. Clarke se dégagea cependant rapidement, et s'approcha du lit d'Octavia. Elle dévisagea ses traits paisibles quelques instants, contente que le somnifère fasse encore effet. Elle souffrait moins dans le sommeil.

Clarke ébouriffa les cheveux de Bellamy, qui lui adressa un sourire, puis, se dirigea vers le lit de Raven. Elle tira un tabouret, et prit place près de son amie, qui avait une couleur de peau cadavérique.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit-la blonde, rongée par l'inquiétude, ce qui semblait être le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait le plus, sur cette foutue planète.

\- Je suis surprise qu'elle soit en vie, répondit-très honnêtement Abby. Avec la quantité de sang qu'elle a perdu, et le traumatisme qu'elle a encaissé..les chances étaient très minces.

La réponse ne fit qu'accroître l'inquiétude de Clarke, qui hocha la tête.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ?

\- Je ne peux rien promettre, Clarke, mais elle est stable depuis qu'elle est ici.

La plus âgée des Griffin consulta rapidement sa montre, et avec un dernier regard protecteur pour sa fille, elle quitta la tente. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle avait des obligations de chancelière, et qu'il y avait un bon nombre de membres du peuple du ciel ici, qui n'étaient franchement pas ravis de passer une autre nuit dans l'enceinte d'un camp terrien.

Le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par la respiration régulière des deux jeunes femmes, et d'un terrien blessé, qui dormait dans un lit un peu plus loin. Clarke et Bellamy attendaient, en silence. Alors que la nuit tombait, une jeune terrienne vint allumer des lampes, vérifier l'état du blessé terrien, puis quitta la tente aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée, n'ayant pas osé croiser le regard des deux membres du peuple du ciel.  
Une autre heure s'écoula, durant laquelle Abby revint vérifier l'état de Raven. Elle essaya de faire bouger Bellamy et Clarke, leur ordonna d'aller manger, et dormir, mais ils refusèrent catégoriquement, et Abby céda, les laissant seuls à veiller.

Peu de temps après son départ, Bellamy piqua du nez, sa tête s'affaissa, et il s'endormit sur sa chaise. Il n'eut cependant pas beaucoup de repos, puisqu'Octavia commença à s'agiter. Clarke tourna la tête vers son lit, alors que Bellamy se redressait, l'inquiétude voilant ses traits. La jeune femme émergea lentement du sommeil forcé, les yeux papillonnant, cherchant à identifier l'endroit dans lequel elle était. Finalement, elle se redressa et aperçut son frère à côté d'elle.

Sans prononcer un mot, elle fondit en larmes, secouée de sanglots silencieux. Clarke détourna le regard de ce spectacle déchirant, alors que Bellamy tentait de la réconforter.

\- Clarke, tu sais où est-ce qu'on peut dormir ? s'enquit-finalement Bellamy, voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas la rassurer.

\- Tu sors, et c'est la troisième tente à gauche, acquiesça-Clarke. C'est là où on dort habituellement, avec elle et Raven.

\- Vous vous faites vos petites habitudes chez les terriens, railla-Bellamy.

Clarke secoua la tête, et regarda les deux Blake sortir de la tente. La jeune femme blonde reporta son regard sur Raven, qui n'avait toujours pas repris des couleurs. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à abandonner comme ça.

* * *

La nuit ne fut pas de tout repos. Clarke ne dût dormir que quelques heures, au chevet de Raven, refusant de la laisser là toute seule. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, la mécanicienne s'était réveillée, brûlante de fièvre, en plein délire. A chaque fois, Clarke allait chercher Abby, qui tentait d'apaiser les souffrances de la jeune femme.

Mais Raven passa la nuit, et quand l'aurore se leva, elle n'était plus aussi blafarde. Elle semblait aller mieux.

Clarke dormait debout, lorsque Bellamy entra dans la tente.

\- Je prend le relais, annonça-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Va dormir.

La jeune femme ne lutta pas, et se leva, les muscles raidis par une nuit dans la même position - inconfortable qui plus est.

\- Merci Bell'.

La blonde quitta la tente, alors que le soleil se levait tranquillement, n'ayant pas encore dépassé la cime des hauts arbres. Alors qu'elle ne rêvait que d'aller dormir, Clarke aperçut Lexa qui s'approchait. Elle étouffa un soupir, et lui adressa un signe de tête.

\- Clarke du peuple du ciel, la salua-Lexa en retour.

Encore une fois, elle venait lui parler en tant que commandante des terriens, et maintenait cette distance, que Clarke n'appréciait pas du tout.

\- Nous levons le camp cet après-midi, lui annonça-Lexa. J'ai vu les détails avec votre chancelière, et vous rentrez chez vous, à Arkadia.

\- On rentre ? releva-Clarke. Où est-ce que vous allez, vous ? ajouta-la jeune femme, faisant référence aux terriens.

\- Nous rentrons à Polis, répondit-Lexa. Je n'ai que trop négligé notre capitale. Maintenant que les tiens sont sains et saufs, et que la nation de la glace n'est plus une menace, il faut que je rentre.

Clarke hocha la tête, son cerveau fatigué essayant de traiter toutes ces informations.

\- Alors, chacun chez soi ? récapitula-Clarke.

Lexa la dévisagea avec fermeté, et hocha le menton.

\- Au revoir Clarke.

\- Leidon, Heda, répondit-Clarke, à mi-voix.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Lexa, lorsqu'elle entendit son interlocutrice lui répondre en Trigedasleng. Mais Clarke ne s'attarda pas, et avec un signe de tête, elle prit congé. Elle fit volte-face, et se dirigea vers sa tente. Cela faisait deux fois que cette cruelle déception s'emparait d'elle. Elle n'avait à présent plus rien à espérer de Lexa. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux.

La jeune femme blonde entra dans la tente, et s'effondra sur son lit, tombant de fatigue, et s'accorda quelques heures de sommeil, avant que les terriens ne lèvent définitivement le camp et démontent les tentes.

* * *

\- Yo Clarke.

L'interpellée releva la tête, lasse.

\- Quoi encore ? s'agaça-t-elle.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le petit groupe du peuple du ciel avait regagné Arkadia. Ce qui n'était, il n'y a pas si longtemps, qu'un camp provisoire, s'était bien développé. Ceux qui étaient restés là n'avaient pas chômé, et sous la direction de Marcus, le camp s'était solidifié en l'ébauche d'une petite ville, plus organisée, plus protégée, ceinte d'une barrière de protection faite d'immenses plaques de tôle.

Clarke avait, cette fois-ci, accepté de rentrer à l'intérieur du camp. Après avoir été rejetée par Lexa, et erré autant de temps dans le paysage hostile au dehors, elle n'avait plus guère d'autre endroit où aller.

Tout le monde avait été logé, et Clarke avait écopé d'une petite habitation, au coeur d'Arkadia. Pour tous les services qu'elle avait rendus à son peuple, on avait voulu lui fournir une demeure plus grande. La jeune femme avait refusé. Sa mère avait également voulu partager sa propre habitation avec elle, mais Clarke avait insisté pour être plus indépendante, et finalement, son choix s'était porté sur une des petites habitations. 15m² tout au plus, un lit, une table, et des murs faits de tôle.

Arkadia avait beau s'être développée, l'habitat était très rudimentaire. Mais rien que le fait d'avoir un lit, était pour Clarke le signe d'un confort énorme. Depuis qu'elle avait foulé le sol de cette planète, elle avait plus dormi par terre, et dans l'inconfort, que dans un lit.

Assise à sa table, la jeune femme était occupée à dessiner, lorsqu'on vint une fois de plus la déranger. Cela faisait trois fois, depuis ce matin. Sa mère était déjà passé, pour s'enquérir de son état, puis Bellamy était venu l'informer de l'état d'Octavia. Et maintenant, Monty.

\- Du calme, tigresse, grommela-le jeune homme, devant cet accueil. Raven sort de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, j'pensais que tu voudrais le savoir.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna-la jeune femme. Hm, merci Monty.

Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis quitta sa petite chambre. Clarke reporta son attention sur le dessin en face d'elle. Depuis une semaine, il n'y avait plus de combat, plus de recherche pour délivrer des amis, plus de coups, de violence, de cris. Elle avait profité de cette trêve pour reprendre à dessiner, et finir sa série de portraits. Elle avait affiché ceux qu'elle avait déjà faits, et les visages familiers la regardaient avec bienveillance.

Le portrait qu'elle avait commencé en revanche, était plus difficile. Le visage de Lexa commençait à prendre forme sur le papier, mais à chaque coup de crayon, Clarke trouvait son dessin encore plus mauvais. Elle ne parvenait pas à recréer la beauté froide de la commandante terrienne. D'autant plus que ce qui était frappant chez elle, c'étaient ses yeux, et son regard. Difficile de dessiner un regard.

Avec un soupir, Clarke posa son crayon, se leva et enfila sa veste. Par réflexe, sa main se dirigea vers le pistolet posé sur une étagère. La jeune femme hésita un instant, et sans le prendre, elle se dirigea vers la porte et quitta sa petite chambre.

Son esprit bouillonnait, alors qu'elle marchait en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle traversa Arkadia, regardant partout autour d'elle. Vraiment, cet endroit ressemblait de plus en plus à une petite ville. Des grappes d'habitations, certes mal fichues, mais qui avaient le mérite d'abriter des centaines de familles, constituaient le coeur du camp. Deux ou trois commerces avaient même commencé à voir le jour, fonctionnant toujours selon le système de troc.

Le soleil dardait ses rayons estivaux sur le sol, et Clarke enleva sa veste. Le temps se réchauffait de jour en jour.

Enfin, Clarke parvint à l'infirmerie, petite pièce lumineuse, meublée de lits aux draps blancs, et de chariots remplis de matériel médical. Quelques hommes et femmes déambulaient entre les lits. Ils n'avaient aucun signe distinctif, pas même une blouse ou un badge, mais ils étaient médecins.

\- J'ai appris que tu sortais aujourd'hui, sourit-Clarke, en avançant vers le lit dans lequel Raven avait passé une semaine.

\- Heey, Clarke. Enfin, oui.

La mécanicienne était radieuse, mais son visage était encore tiré, et elle avait considérablement maigri. Bien que relativement courte, sa convalescence d'un peu plus d'une semaine avait été éprouvante, et elle avait vraiment failli y passer.

Assise sur son lit, Raven tapota les couvertures à côté d'elle, et Clarke y prit place, avec un grand sourire.

\- Cet endroit me sort par les yeux, grommela-la brunette.

La mécanicienne dévisagea Clarke, les sourcils froncés, et lui donna un léger coup de pied dans les côtes.

\- Hé ! protesta-Clarke. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune femme blonde se mordit la lèvre, et baissa le regard sous celui inquisiteur de Raven.

\- Mais encore ? insista-la mécanicienne, devant ce silence éloquent.

Une autre minute de silence s'écoula, sans que ni l'une ni l'autre ne bouge, ou ne prononce un seul mot. Finalement, Clarke se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter Raven.

\- Il faut que j'aille à Polis.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yoo, what's up ? **

**Nouveau chapitre. Bon, j'avoue que j'ai arrêté de regarder The 100 depuis la mort de vous-savez-qui (j'imagine que vous avez tous vu l'épisode 7, mais sait-on jamais, j'ai pas envie de spoiler). Du coup, je me tiens vite fait au courant de ce qui s'y passe via Tumblr, j'ai appris l'autre mort, celle de vous-savez-sûrement-aussi-qui. Tous les deux ne méritaient tellement, mais tellement pas ça. Fuck JRothenberg (ouais j'suis horriblement en colère aha) **  
**Bon par contre, j'en ai ras le bol de parler en mode 'les personnages d'HP qui se réfèrent à Voldemort' : donc continuez pas à lire ma note si vous avez pas vu à partir de l'ép7, y a du spoil. Passez direct au chapitre. **

**... **

**Donc, j'ai arrêté de regarder The 100, et je me suis reportée sur FTWD à la place, aha. Au moins, y a ADC dedans :')**

**Mais, ça ne veut pas dire que j'arrête cette fiction. Au contraire! Tant que j'écrirais, je ferais vivre Clexa..C'est pas parce que la série est partie totalement en vrille et tue tous les meilleurs personnages, qu'on va s'arrêter d'écrire sur eux, au contraire. **

**Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire : je vais continuer cette fanfic', et faire de gros efforts pour ne pas faire de Bellamy un personnage horrible (je l'adorais. A cause de sa storyline ces derniers temps, je le hais. Encore une fois, cimer JRoth..) **

**Trêve de plaintes et de blabla inutile, place au nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. **

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, vous gérez de ouf! *-* **

* * *

\- Polis, comme dans la capitale des terriens ?

Clarke hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur sa mère, essayant de deviner sa réponse. Abby s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son bureau, et croisa les bras, un regard impérieux posé sur sa fille.

\- Attends, une seconde, laisse-moi récapituler. Tu veux quitter les tiens, et aller à Polis, pour quel motif ? Représenter le peuple du ciel ?

\- Exactement, approuva-Clarke.

\- La commandante n'a pas manifesté le besoin d'avoir un ambassadeur, il me semble, insista-Abby, sceptique.

\- Et puis, je suis curieuse de voir Polis, ajouta-la jeune femme blonde. Il paraît que c'est une ville magnifique.

\- Y a pas que la ville qui est magnifique, pas vrai Clarke ?

Raven, un peu en retrait au fond de la pièce, avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase, qu'heureusement seule Clarke entendit. Cette dernière se retourna vers la mécanicienne, et la fusilla du regard. Raven se contenta de lever les mains, en signe d'innocence, et Clarke reporta son attention sur sa mère.

\- De toute façon, je ne te demande pas la permission, lança-t-elle, histoire d'être très claire. Je pars immédiatement pour Polis, je venais juste t'informer de ma décision.

Abby dévisagea la jeune femme en face d'elle. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus sa fille. Qu'elle s'était métamorphosée, en cette leader intrépide, déterminée et respectée. Quand ce changement était-il arrivé ? Quand Abby avait-elle perdu son autorité sur sa propre fille ?

\- Très bien, soupira-la mère, obligée de céder. Va à Polis. J'imagine que je ne peux pas te retenir ici de toute façon.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je partais pour toujours, tempéra-Clarke. Je sais juste que, pour le moment, je veux aller visiter Polis.

\- Et aller te taper Lexa.

Une fois de plus, le chuchotement plein de sarcasme et de vérité venait de sortir de la bouche de Raven.

\- La ferme Raven, grogna-Clarke, sans même se retourner.

\- D'ailleurs, Raven, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? s'étonna-Abby. Tu as besoin d'un examen ?

\- Non du tout, j'ai été déchargée de l'infirmerie, répondit-la jeune femme. Je suis là parce que j'accompagne Clarke à Polis.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonnèrent-la mère et la fille en même temps.

Clarke pivota, pour jauger Raven du regard.

\- N'essayez même pas de me jouer la carte du "t'es en convalescence, t'es blessée, tu vas me ralentir, c'est dangereux" blablabla, les prévint-Raven. Je viens.

Clarke demeura silencieuse, dévisageant toujours son amie, indécise.

\- Allez quoi, tu peux pas te passer de moi, plaisanta-Raven, avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement : tu vas vraiment me forcer à rester ici ?

\- Tu te sens vraiment prête à marcher jusqu'à Polis ?

\- Qui a dit marcher ? grommela-Raven, en secouant la tête. On a des chevaux, et des pick up, ici. On a que l'embarras du choix.

Clarke esquissa un sourire, et hocha la tête, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa mère.

\- On pars dans l'après-midi, la prévint-elle.

\- Est-ce que vous savez au moins où vous allez ? espéra-Abby.

\- Lexa m'a expliqué, il y a de cela une éternité, me semble-t-il, où était Polis. Au cas où.

Clarke dévisagea sa mère, avec un mélange d'amusement et d'attendrissement de la voir si inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. On sait où on va.

\- Soyez prudentes.

Abby les regarda sortir. C'était de nouveau parti pour des semaines d'inquiétude, à ne pas savoir où se trouvait sa fille, ou si elle était même en vie. Mais elle faisait confiance à Clarke. Elle n'avais pas le choix.

* * *

Clarke était occupée à charger son sac à dos dans le coffre du pick-up qui l'emmènerait, elle et Raven, jusqu'à Polis, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se crispa, et se retourna, ses muscles se détendant à la vue de Bellamy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais prudente, le devança-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

Clarke vérifia que ses affaires étaient bien attachées, ferma le coffre, puis pivota, pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur.

\- J'allais t'annoncer que je venais à Polis avec vous.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Je viens avec vous.

\- Non !

Bellamy arqua un sourcil, avec un sourire railleur.

\- Heureusement que je ne me vexe pas facilement, grommela-la jeune homme. C'était presque insultant, comme réaction.

\- Non, je veux dire..pourquoi est-ce que tu nous accompagnerais ?

\- Parce que je ne fais pas confiance aux terriens ? répliqua-Bellamy.

\- C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle tu ne dois pas venir.

Clarke contourna le jeune homme, et appuya son dos contre la tôle du véhicule.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu leur fais confiance, insista-Bellamy. Ils enchaînent les trahisons. Leur commandante n'a d'intérêts que ceux de son peuple.

\- Je leur fais confiance, se borna à répondre Clarke. Et tu devrais aussi.

\- Jamais. Mais je viens, et ce n'est pas une question.

Ils se fixèrent en silence, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Raven, qui les dévisagea, l'un et l'autre. Tout de suite, elle comprit.

\- Uhuh, pas question.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- On a pas besoin de la protection d'un mec, lança-la mécanicienne.

\- Bien sûr que vous en avez besoin, répondit-Bellamy, en recalant son fusil sur son épaule.

\- Ah parce que tu crois que ce machin résout tout ? ricana-Raven. Non. Dégage Blake, c'est très aimable à toi de proposer ta protection, très honorable, et très dégradant aussi. Maintenant, Clarke, peut-on enfin y aller ?

La mécanicienne leva les yeux au ciel, et dans un soupir excédé, s'installa derrière le volant du pick-up, claquant la portière. Bellamy jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à une Clarke toute aussi surprise. La blonde haussa les épaules.

\- Je dois y aller. Fais attention à toi.

Clarke embrassa le grand brun sur la joue, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'insister, et contourna le véhicule pour aller s'asseoir à la place passager. Bellamy regarda les grosses roues du pick-up tracer un sillon dans la terre meuble, alors qu'il s'éloignait du camp.

\- C'était quoi, ce qui vient de se passer ?

Raven se crispa sur le volant, et au bout de quelques minutes de silence, sentant le regard de Clarke peser sur elle, la mécanicienne se détendit un peu.

\- J'en ai marre, d'être sous-estimée par tous, tout le temps, se borna-à répondre Raven.

Clarke hocha la tête, mais ne pipa mot, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

\- On me ménage tout le temps, on me préserve, on ne voit pas mes réelles capacités, s'excita-Raven. C'est pas parce que je me débrouille un tournevis à la main - et c'est un euphémisme ça, tu le sais, je suis la déesse des boulons, sans prétention aucune -, que je ne sais rien faire d'autre, merde quoi. J'ignore si c'est parce que j'ai été blessée et que j'en garde encore des séquelles à la jambe, ou si c'est parce que je suis une fille, ou je ne sais quoi, et j'en ai rien à foutre de la raison à vrai dire, j'aimerais juste qu'on arrête de me préserver, et qu'on commence à me traiter comme une putain d'adulte capable de faire des choses, d'avoir des responsabilités, de..

La jeune femme s'était interrompue net en sentant la main de Clarke se poser sur son avant-bras. Sans lâcher la route des yeux, Raven secoua la tête, serrant les dents.

\- Désolée.

\- Je suis contente que tu t'ouvres à moi, Raven, se contenta-de répondre Clarke. Vraiment, et je suis là pour t'écouter, à n'importe quel sujet. Mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire tout ça. C'est à Bellamy. Et Abby. Et tout ces gens qui te "ménagent", ou ne te voient pas à ta juste valeur.

\- Je sais, je sais, se borna-à répondre Raven, évitant un trou dans la piste de terre d'un coup de volant. Tu m'as demandé, hein, ajouta-t-elle pour se justifier.

Raven jeta un coup d'oeil vers la blonde, qui lui sourit.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, je ne pense pas que tes talents se limitent à la mécanique, loin de là.

La mécanicienne ne répondit pas, mais une vague de gratitude pour Clarke l'envahit, et elle esquissa un sourire, hochant doucement la tête. Clarke lâcha le bras de la jeune femme, et augmenta le volume de l'auto-radio. Raven aussitôt, se mit à chanter à tue-tête, massacrant les paroles, tandis que Clarke se tordait de rire sur son siège.

* * *

La nuit enveloppait le paysage, et la route de terre sur laquelle conduisait Clarke. Elle avait pris la relève de Raven, lorsqu'elle l'avait vue piquer du nez. A présent, la mécanicienne dormait profondément, lovée dans le siège passager, et malgré l'état déplorable de la route sinueuse, aucun cahot ne l'avait éveillée.

Tout en conduisant, Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter. Elle n'avait que ça à faire, la conduite était plus mécanique qu'autre chose. Que pouvait-elle craindre ? Certainement pas de croiser un autre véhicule. Il suffisait de suivre la piste, et tout allait bien. Elle avait donc tout le loisir de se prendre la tête.

Elle ignorait si aller à Polis était une si bonne idée que ça. Elle avait agi sur un coup de tête. Non, pas sur un coup de tête. Sur un coup de coeur. Ne serait-ce qu'à penser cela, Clarke se dégoûtait elle-même de tant de niaiseries. « Bon sang, Griffin !» se sermonna-intérieurement la jeune femme. « Tu peux pas faire preuve d'un peu de dignité, et arrêter de penser ces horreurs ?»

Malgré toute sa volonté de ne pas être niaise et trop optimiste, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle pensait à Lexa, au timbre de sa voix, à son odeur, aux courbes de son corps, à son regard incisif...Non, décidément, il n'y avait rien de normal, ni d'habituel là dedans.

Le pire, ce qui faisait succomber Clarke, c'était cette façon qu'avait Lexa, d'être auprès d'elle. Avec elle, elle semblait différente. C'était peut-être un peu présomptueux de sa part de penser ça, mais elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle connaissait une facette de Lexa que personne d'autre ne connaissait.

« Bon d'accord, tu craques pour elle. » admit-mentalement Clarke. « C'est un fait non négociable. Mais, lorsque tu iras la confronter, tu ne t'écraseras pas en niaiseries et déclarations enflammées. Tu t'exprimeras justement, dans la mesure et avec dignité. »

Clarke hocha légèrement la tête, approuvant sa propre décision, passant un pacte avec elle-même qu'elle comptait bien respecter.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, Clarke commença à apercevoir les lueurs de Polis. L'immense tour délabrée était illuminée, à son sommet. Même dans le noir, elle était imposante, somptueuse. Elle regorgeait d'histoire. L'histoire des terriens.

Clarke se souvint alors des instructions de Lexa, quand elle lui avait expliqué où se trouvait la capitale du peuple terrien. « Si tu es à cheval, ou dans un des engins roulants de ton peuple, surtout, n'entres pas à Polis comme ça. Arrête toi à cinq kilomètres, c'est là que sont les premières patrouilles. Trouve un garde terrien. Fais-toi escorter jusqu'à Polis et demande à me voir. »

Alors, dès que les lumières de la capitale furent dangereusement proches, Clarke freina. Elle coupa le moteur, et secoua Raven par l'épaule.

\- Hé, on y est.

Raven émergea difficilement de son sommeil de plomb, regardant autour d'elle, un peu paumée. Clarke sauta à bas de la voiture, alla prendre son sac dans le coffre et ramena également le sien à Raven.

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur route à pied, intimidées par la grande tour qui semblait les regarder approcher. Tous les dix pas, Raven étouffait un bâillement. Au réveil, c'était bien le seul moment où Raven n'était pas insupportable. Clarke faillit la taquiner à ce propos, mais craignit de la mettre de mauvaise humeur. De plus, à mesure qu'elle marchait vers Polis, vers Lexa, elle sentait son ventre se nouer d'une sourde appréhension. Alors elle continua sa route en silence.

* * *

Jusque là, tout se passait sans aucune difficulté. Elles avaient trouvé les guerriers terriens qui faisaient des rondes dans la forêt. Ils s'étaient montrés très réticents à les introduire dans la cité, mais à force de persuasion, et après leur avoir cédé leurs armes, Clarke et Raven étaient parvenues à entrer. Escortées de près par les puissants guerriers lourdement armés, elles traversèrent Polis. Elles ne voyaient pas grand chose. Les quelques personnes debout, les regardaient passer avec méfiance. La ville semblait endormie, paisible.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent au bas de la tour. Clarke leva les yeux, et peina à distinguer le sommet de l'édifice. Elle était littéralement écrasée par la majesté du bâtiment, aussi délabré soit-il. Peut-être était-elle aussi écrasée par l'appréhension de confronter Lexa.

Soudain, une pensée d'effroi glaça les membres de la jeune femme blonde. Et si..et si..Les terriens leur firent signe de monter. Clarke et Raven s'engagèrent dans les escaliers, suivies à une distance plus respectable par leur escorte.

\- Raven, chuchota-Clarke, qui sentait la panique monter. Raven, et si je faisais une connerie ?

\- Hein ? répondit-la mécanicienne sur le même ton. Steuplaît Griffin, te dégonfle pas, c'est pas le moment.

\- Mais je viens d'avoir une horrible pensée, marmonna-la blonde, en retour. Une vraiment horrible pensée.

\- Mais crache, tu sais que j'abhorre le suspens.

\- Je vais me pointer là, devant elle, lui dire ce que je pense...et tu vas voir qu'elle va s'en foutre, réellement. Qu'elle va me renvoyer bouler.

\- Commence par lui dire c'que tu ressens, au lieu de ce que tu penses, corrigea-Raven, en ricanant. On s'en fout de ce que tu penses, Clarke. T'as toujours trop cogité, sur tout. Là, faut pas cogiter. Faut juste avoir les couilles d'assumer ce que tu ressens.

\- Quelle poésie...

\- Oui bon, j'ai pas la forme, mais j'ai le fond, non ? s'impatienta-Raven. Putain ces escaliers vont m'achever. C'est quoi cette idée d'habiter si haut ? Elle se la joue miss inaccessible ou bien..?

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Les paroles de son amie avaient réussies à lui rendre sa détermination. Mais elles n'avaient pas gommé la sourde appréhension qu'elle ressentait, de se faire rejeter. Elle ignorait si elle pourrait le supporter. Mais elle continuait à monter les marches, le souffle court, jusqu'à finalement être arrivée à destination.

Il était tard, très tard. Et elles arrivaient à l'improviste. Clarke s'attendait à devoir patienter, le temps que la commandante daigne les recevoir. Elle aurait eu le temps d'évacuer un peu le stress, de se faire motiver par Raven, de préparer ses mots..Elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer lorsque le garde terrien qui les avaient escortées revint quelques minutes seulement après avoir été prévenir Lexa.

\- Elle vous attend, annonça-t-il dans la langue des deux filles, en désignant la porte entrouverte de l'appartement.

\- Qu..quoi, maintenant ? balbutia-Clarke.

Le garde, obéissant aux ordres que venait de lui soumettre sa commandante, redescendit les escaliers, laissant les deux jeunes femmes du peuple du ciel seules devant la porte de Lexa. En tant que guerrier protecteur de sa Heda, il n'aimait pas vraiment laisser deux étrangères seules avec elle. Mais sa commandante avait confiance en elles, et elles étaient désarmées. Alors le terrien obéit. Clarke se tourna vers Raven, en proie à la panique la plus totale. Elle avait complètement oublié ses résolutions, et agissait comme une collégienne effarouchée. Elle avait horreur de ça. Et ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Allez, t'es une warrior, tu gères, lui-souffla-Raven

Elle lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule, et la poussa gentiment vers la porte.

\- Je t'attends ici, précisa-Raven. Par contre, comme je sais que tu veux te la taper, vous pourrez faire vos trucs après qu'on m'ait attribué un coin où dormir, steuplaît?

Clarke fusilla Raven du regard, qui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire goguenard. Raven appuya son dos au mur et se laissa glisser par terre, s'asseyant à même la pierre froide.

* * *

En entrant dans les appartements de Lexa, Clarke sentit son courage se décupler. Elle était prête à dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais lorsque Lexa quitta l'ombre, et qu'elle put la voir, le souffle lui manqua et elle sentit que si elle essayait de parler, aucun mot ne sortirait de sa bouche.

La terrienne en face d'elle était...tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, sans même soupçonner ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'elle avait de tels désirs.

Elle n'avait pas son maquillage de commandante, et ses cheveux détachés flottaient sur ses épaules, parsemés de tresses, lui donnant un air à la fois vulnérable et adorable qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

Mais lorsque Clarke croisa son regard vert d'eau, elle en perçut la dureté, qui y demeurait. Les traits de la jeune femme étaient contractés ; elle n'avait pas une expression hostile, mais pas non plus très chaleureuse.

\- Lexa, commença-par la saluer Clarke, ravie de voir qu'elle avait retrouvé sa voix.

La jeune femme lui adressa un signe du menton en retour. Pas très encouragée, Clarke se força néanmoins, sachant qu'elle le regretterait si elle se dégonflait, et partait maintenant. La blonde, audacieuse, et sûr de ce qu'elle voulait à présent, fit quelques pas en avant. Lexa la laissa faire, la regardant passivement venir à elle.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à ta soeur, vraiment, se-lança-Clarke. Je suis désolée de ne pas parvenir à comprendre ce que tu ressens, la douleur que cette perte pourtant tant voulue semble provoquer en toi. Depuis que Nia est morte, tu t'es renfermée sur toi même. Tu m'as repoussée. Et je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, mais je ne vais pas rester là les bras ballants.

Clarke avança encore d'un pas, le regard planté dans celui de Lexa. Elle sentait son coeur qui battait à un rythme effréné. L'adrénaline libérait le flot de ses paroles. Elle était coincée dans ce moment de révélation. Il fallait que ça sorte.

\- Si tu souffres, je ne veux pas être loin de toi.

Encore un pas. La distance qui les séparait commençait à être dangereusement restreinte. Le visage dur de Lexa s'éclairait d'une lueur de surprise à mesure que Clarke parlait, mais elle la laissa finir.

\- Parce que je t'..apprécie beaucoup, et tu comptes énormément pour moi.

Clarke se mordit la langue, alors que Lexa tressaillait.

\- Vraiment énormément et je veux être là pour toi, quoi que tu aies besoin, quoi que je puisse faire, si je peux faire quelque chose. S'il te plaît ne me repousse pas.

Lexa cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois. Son expression n'était plus du tout neutre à présent, ni dure, ni surprise. Son visage se décomposait lentement, et sans que Clarke ne comprenne rien à ce qui était en train de se produire, elle vit une première larme couler sur la joue de la si terrible, si forte commandante des terriens. L'unique larme fut bientôt rejointe d'un flot ruisselant sur le visage de la jeune femme, qui s'était mise à trembler.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, choquée, ne sachant que faire. Est-ce que...Lexa était-elle vraiment en train de pleurer ?!

\- J'ai tué ma soeur, parvint-à articuler la commandante, laborieusement. J'ai..tué ma..propre soeur.

Non. Lexa n'était pas en train de pleurer, elle était en train de craquer complètement, et de s'effondrer.

\- Lexa, dis moi quoi faire, la supplia-Clarke, n'osant ni la toucher, ni la réconforter, ni rester là sans rien faire. Lexa..

Mais Lexa relâchait la pression de ce qui s'était passé avec Nia. Elle accusait le coup, et était dans un état second. Avec violence, elle fracassa par terre un petit miroir accroché au mur, déchirée par l'acte qu'elle avait commis, déchirée d'avoir enfin tué celle qu'elle voulait tuer depuis tout ce temps, déchirée par le souvenir de Costia qui la hantait, tourmentée par son passé et ses origines. Elle avait besoin de casser des objets, comme si ça pouvait avoir un quelconque effet bénéfique. Elle était sous le choc.

* * *

Raven sursauta violemment en entendant le bruit de verre brisé. A demi-levée, elle hésita un instant, et entendit un bruit de lutte.

\- Putain de..

La mécanicienne bondit sur ses pieds, et s'engouffra dans l'appartement de la commandante sans invitation, avant de s'arrêter net.

\- Tout va bien ? lança-t-elle, ne sachant si elle devait intervenir ou non.

Clarke et Lexa semblaient en pleine lutte, et Raven ignorait si c'était sexuel, si c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris, ou si elles étaient bel et bien en train de s'entre-tuer. Clarke jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, et aperçut son amie. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête.

\- Reste où tu es, n'intervient pas, je gère, lui-intima la blonde.

Elle tentait désespérément depuis tout à l'heure d'empêcher Lexa de fracasser autre chose. Finalement, elle parvint à l'emprisonner dans l'étreinte de ses bras, et à lui saisir les poignets, un peu violemment, mais efficacement. Lexa se débattait de moins en moins, le souffle saccadé, le visage strié de larmes.

Lorsque Raven se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel était Lexa, elle comprit la situation. Rassurant. Les deux hypothèses qu'elle avait formulées en entrant dans la chambre ne lui plaisaient guère. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Clarke mourir sous ses yeux - elle n'avait aucune chance face à Lexa -, mais l'idée d'assister à leurs ébats était peut-être cent fois pire. Bon. Dix fois pire.

Raven voulut ressortir de la chambre, mais une inquiétude mêlée de curiosité la poussait à rester. Par respect pour son amie, elle quitta néanmoins la chambre, et referma la porte derrière elle.

Clarke elle, attendit que Lexa se calme complètement, et la fit asseoir sur son lit, serrant toujours ses poignets. Elle desserra son emprise, et ancra son regard dans celui de la commandante, qu'elle n'avait jamais, jamais vue comme ça, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour si vulnérable.

\- Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as vécu et je n'entends en rien te faire la morale, alors n'interprète pas ce que je vais dire, d'accord ? prévint-doucement Clarke.

Le silence s'installa. La respiration de Lexa se calmait peu à peu, mais elle était enfermée dans un mutisme inquiétant.

\- Mais je pense que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, poursuivit-Clarke. Tu as enfin réussi à faire ce qui te hantait depuis si longtemps. Évidemment que c'est difficile, bien sûr qu'on ne tue pas sa soeur, en étant parfaitement bien le lendemain. C'est humain, Lexa. C'est parfaitement normal. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu ne serais pas mieux si tu ne l'avais pas tuée.

Clarke secoua la tête, persuadée de ce qu'elle disait.

\- Si tu l'avais épargnée, cela te hanterait encore. Ce qu'elle a fait à Costia est impardonnable, quelle que soit son excuse, sa raison. Rien ne justifie une telle cruauté. Tu as juste abrégé ses jours. Tu t'es vengée, sans s'abaisser à sa cruauté. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu as bien fait.

Clarke martela ces derniers mots, pour que Lexa les intègre.

\- Ne t'avise pas de regretter ou de culpabiliser. Tu as agi honorablement.

Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle était quand même en train de parler d'un meurtre. Qu'est-ce que la terre pouvait changer la façon de voir les choses...! Elle était presque en train de réfléchir en terrienne, sur ce coup-là.

Voyant que Lexa était plus calme, mais qu'elle ne disait rien, Clarke la lâcha, et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je vais te laisser un peu seule, je vais..

Sans achever sa phrase, elle désigna la porte, et traversa la pièce pour quitter la chambre.

A son arrivée, Raven se leva brutalement. Elle s'apprêtait à la harceler de questions, à lui tirer les vers du nez jusqu'à ce qu'elle confesse ce qui s'était dit au mot près, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Elle ne put pas même ouvrir la bouche, que Lexa sortit, sur les talons de Clarke. Cette dernière se retourna, surprise. Elle ne put décrocher non plus un mot, qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Lexa contre les siennes.

Alors que la terrienne s'agrippait à sa nuque, et approfondissait le baiser, Clarke s'abandonna, sentant les joues encore humides de Lexa contre sa peau.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Raven, qui détourna le regard, supportant un moment cette effusion, puisque cette réconciliation était tant espérée. Elle jubilait pour son amie. Mais ça commençait à devenir un peu embarrassant. A mesure que les secondes passaient, les deux jeunes femmes ne se décollaient pas.

\- Euh, Clarke ? lança-prudemment la mécanicienne, pour se manifester et les faire redescendre sur terre.

Son intervention ne changea strictement rien.

\- Ahem, les gars, ça commence à devenir un tout petit peu gênant là, grommela-t-elle en haussant le ton.

La seconde intervention eut l'effet escompté, Clarke et Lexa se séparèrent. La commandante conserva le visage de Clarke entre ses mains, la dévisageant avec une telle intensité, que Raven était presque moins gênée quand elles s'embrassaient.

\- Merci, dit-Lexa.

\- De rien, lui-répondit-Clarke.

\- Est-ce que tu veux...dormir ici ? osa-Lexa, en désignant sa chambre derrière elle.

Clarke rougit, et se détourna vers Raven.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a une chambre disponible pour moi dans cette immeeense tour, répondit-Raven. T'en fais pas pour moi, va.

Lexa appela les guerriers, un étage en dessous, dans la langue des terriens. Raven en profita pour former silencieusement les mots « Te l'avais dit : tu vas réussir à te la taper!», sur ses lèvres. Clarke lui fit signe qu'elle la tuerait si elle ne se taisait pas, et Raven étouffa un rire silencieux.

Le guerrier terrien apparut, et Lexa lui donna de rapides ordres, d'escorter Raven jusqu'à une chambre libre. Il s'inclina, et guida Raven dans les escaliers. Lexa elle, saisit la main de Clarke et l'entraîna dans ses appartements, avant de pousser la porte, qui se ferma dans un cliquetis.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs :)**

**Bon, j'ai une petite chose à vous dire, avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre :**

**Vous avez été plusieurs à réclamer du rated M, et des détails...charnels, on va dire, aha. A cela, je réponds : non, je n'écrirais pas ce genre de scène. C'est pas pour vous embêter, hein, c'est pas un penchant sadique qui ressort, et qui me fait faire l'exact opposé de ce que vous voulez (ou ne pas faire, en l'occurrence, ici). C'est juste que je n'ai jamais tenté l'expérience d'écrire ce genre de passage, je n'ai pas envie de ruiner ma fic à ce stade là. Et puis, je suis trop pudique jusque dans mon écriture, je ne pense honnêtement pas en être capable (pfh, faut bien admettre ses points faibles, hein!). _Mais_, j'ai une autre alternative à vous proposer. Je sais que parmi vous, il y a des écrivains. Je sais que vous écrivez aussi des fanfictions, et donc, je vous lance un appel, à vous en particulier, mais également à tout ceux qui ont envie de tenter: vous pouvez écrire ce passage vous même. Si vous êtes motivés, inspirés, et que vous avez un peu de temps, vous pouvez imaginer et écrire la scène de la première nuit clexa. La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de respecter le plus possible le contexte que j'ai ébauché (ce qui s'est passé un peu avant, et surtout le réveil de Clarke, que j'ai déjà écrit, et qui se réveille _seule_). Pour le reste, le style d'écriture, la longueur, blabla, tous les détails techniques, c'est vous qui voyez. Donc, si y a des intéressés, vous pouvez m'envoyer ce que vous avez écrit par email (venez me demander mon adresse via message privé, pour ceux qui ont un compte..pour les autres bah..créez vous en un ? :D ). Je lirais ce que vous m'avez envoyé - si vous êtes intéressés, encore une fois, sinon, tant pis hein, c'est pour vous après tout :P - et si j'ai reçu des trucs qui me plaisent, j'intégrerais le passage à ma fanfiction, sous forme de flashback par exemple, et je préciserais bien que c'est vous qui avez écrit ce passage en particulier, pas d'inquiétude à ce niveau là. Voilà voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Si vous êtes motivés, à vos claviers ! Sinon, si personne n'écrit ce passage, désolée pour les autres qui voulaient cette scène, et euh..à vos imaginations :P**

**Sur ce, continuez à lire, continuez à apprécier - ou pas -, et encore un graaand merci immense du fond du cœur pour vos reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir, vous gérez de fou!**  
**(réponses aux dites reviews en fin de chap'!)**

* * *

Ses sens s'éveillaient peu à peu, et elle eut beau sentir la chaleur des rayons du soleil lui caresser la joue, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Tout n'était que douceur, paix, et repos, dans ces quelques instants, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Un moment à mi-chemin entre sommeil, et réalité.

Clarke n'avait pas vraiment envie de regagner la réalité. Et en effet, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, et qu'elle aperçut les couvertures vides à côté d'elle, sa sensation de félicité descendit d'un cran. La blonde lâcha un soupir, et roula sur elle même, pour se blottir de nouveau dans les draps. Bon, ça ne valait pas les bras de Lexa, mais à défaut...

Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de la jeune femme, alors que ses yeux se refermaient graduellement, et que les souvenirs de la nuit dernière flottaient dans son esprit.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle s'était rendormie, lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par un baiser sur le front. Clarke ouvrit les yeux - beaucoup plus rapidement - pour voir le visage souriant de Lexa au dessus d'elle.

\- Le front, sérieusement ? se contenta-de lâcher la blonde, en fronçant le nez. Après cette nuit, le front ?

La commandante lui répondit par un sourire adorable, et en râlant, Clarke l'attira à elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'était pas contre prolonger ladite nuit. Mais Lexa se détacha rapidement.

\- Tu dois te lever, chuchota-t-elle.

Clarke se redressa immédiatement en position assise, en voyant le visage de son interlocutrice. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, en scrutant le visage de sa vis à vis. Lexa ?

La brunette la dévisagea quelques secondes.

\- Un messager est arrivé d'Arkadia à cheval, ce matin. Monty, me semble-t-il ?

\- Monty est ici ?

Lexa hocha la tête. Son calme était terriblement affolant, et Clarke commençait à perdre patience. Elle saisit le poignet de Lexa, en lui adressant un regard suppliant.

\- Lexa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cette fois, la commandante répondit immédiatement.

\- C'est ta mère.

* * *

Le pick-up était lancé à une vitesse affolante, sur la piste sinuant entre les arbres. A l'intérieur, les six passagers tressautaient sur leurs sièges, secoués dans tous les sens. Les ceintures de sécurité parvenaient à peine à les stabiliser. Au volant, Raven faisait preuve d'une concentration maximale pour maintenir cette vitesse, tout en évitant l'accident. Elle ne parlait pas, le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés, concentrée sur la route.

A côté d'elle, sur le siège passager, Monty ne parlait pas davantage, s'agrippant au véhicule pour ne pas être trop secoué. A mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, son visage perdait des couleurs, et il se concentrait pour gérer du mieux qu'il pouvait son mal de transport. Il avait eu beau échanger de place avec Clarke, le fait d'être devant n'avait pas calmé son ventre qui protestait violemment, même si c'était mieux qu'à l'arrière.

Clarke elle, assise derrière, regardait le paysage défiler, la gorge nouée. Mille scénarios horribles défilaient dans sa tête. Peut-être que le temps que Monty fasse le chemin, pour les prévenir, Abby avait...Non. Non, elle était vivante. Elle devait l'être.

Devant le véhicule, trois chevaux galopaient, montés par Lexa et deux de ses gardes du corps terrien. Elle ne comptait plus lâcher Clarke de sitôt, et vu l'état de détresse dans lequel le message de Monty avait plongé la belle blonde, elle n'avait pas refusé que Lexa l'accompagne à Arkadia.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, le moteur émit un bruit très anormal. Monty et Raven échangèrent un regard, et la mécanicienne se crispa sur le volant. Clarke passa la tête entre les deux appuie-tête de devant.

\- Euh..c'était normal ça ?

Un silence accueillit sa question, brisé par un second bruit. Rapidement, de la fumée caractéristique d'un problème s'échappa du capot. Raven écrasa la pédale de frein, et coupa le moteur.

\- Putain de..

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du pick-up avec précipitation pour se diriger vers le capot, tandis que Monty chancelait plutôt vers les buissons, blanc et transpirant.

En se brûlant les doigts, Raven ouvrit le capot du pick-up, et chassa la fumée en fronçant le nez.

\- Tu peux aller chercher mon sac s'il te plaît Clarke ?

La blonde s'exécuta aussitôt, et revint avec ledit sac. Raven en extirpa une série d'outils, et commença à regarder ce qui clochait avec le véhicule. Cela dépassait de loin les compétences de Clarke, qui faisait les cents pas à côté d'elle.

Elle se retourna en entendant les sabots des chevaux terriens, qui avaient fait demi-tour, en voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis. Lexa sauta à bas de sa monture, dont elle confia les rênes à un des guerriers, et s'approcha de Clarke et Raven. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, et se contenta de dévisager Clarke avec une inquiétude voilée. Elle voyait qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude, qu'elle ne pensait qu'à sa mère possiblement morte. Lexa aurait voulu la réconforter, mais Raven avait beau savoir pour elles deux, les terriens l'ignoraient et cela devait rester ainsi.

\- Raven ? demanda-Clarke, pressante.

\- Minute. Si c'est ce que je crois, ça m'a pas l'air bien compliqué.

Clarke se mit à faire les cents pas, sous le regard perçant de Lexa, qui était debout, les bras croisés, patiente.

\- S'il te plaît Clarke, tu m'aides pas à me concentrer, grommela-Raven. Je sais que j'ai dit que j'étais une déesse des boulons, mais un moteur c'est assez imprévisible quand même.

Alors que Clarke faisait toujours des allers et venus impatients, Raven la fixa, exaspérée.

\- Dégage Griffin, je gère, bougonna-la mécanicienne. Va plutôt voir si Monty ne s'est pas noyé dans son vomi.

Lexa arqua un sourcil, alors que Clarke lâchait un "Charmant", avant de s'éloigner.

La blonde contourna le véhicule, et s'approcha de Monty, assis par terre, qui retrouvait des couleurs.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Maintenant que j'ai rendu l'intégralité de mon estomac, ça va mieux, plaisanta-faiblement le jeune homme. Ça avance ?

\- J'en sais rien, je laisse faire la déesse des boulons, ironisa-Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On a de la chance qu'elle soit ici ,répondit-Monty en haussant les épaules. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut réparer un moteur au beau milieu d'une forêt, avec quelques outils, c'est bien Raven.

\- Je sais, je plaisantais..

Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui d'autre à été blessé ? demanda-finalement Clarke, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. A part ma mère ?

Monty plissa le front, pas certain que lui lister les victimes soit une bonne chose.

\- Monroe, Jess, Ewen, se-mit à réciter Monty. Wick, Murphy, Marcus, Octavia et Bellamy, Saev, Harper. Et une trentaine d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

Une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude secoua Clarke.

\- Bellamy ? Marcus ? Murphy ? O' ?

\- Leur état n'est pas critique, rassura-Monty. A vrai dire, tous les blessés sont presque tirés d'affaire. Ils survivront.

\- Sauf ma mère.

\- Sauf..ta mère, acquiesça-Monty, compatissant. Elle est la seule dans un état critique, encore, et c'est la plus grièvement blessée. Mais ne tire pas de conclusions trop hâtives, Clarke.

\- Et les morts ? se contenta-de répondre Clarke.

\- Pourquoi tu veux te faire du mal comme ça ? soupira-Monty, qui ne voyait pas l'utilité de lui confier ces informations.

\- C'est mon peuple, Monty..

Le jeune homme la dévisagea, hésitant. Finalement il hocha la tête.

\- Il y en a eu 4, répondit-Monty. Jackson, Miller, Dawson, et Meho.

\- J..Jackson ? Le médecin qui secondait tout le temps ma mère ?

Monty se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Et Miller, Nathan Miller ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Clarke laissa le silence s'installer de nouveau, abattue.

\- Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il arrive des catastrophes, des accidents, des attaques?

Monty ne répondit pas à cette question rhétorique, mais posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke, la rassurant de sa présence. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à renchérir, la voix de Raven se fit entendre, dans un éclat joyeux.

\- J'ai réussi les gars !

Monty et Clarke se levèrent et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Lexa et Raven. Les mains noires, Raven referma le capot et remballa ses outils dans son sac.

\- On est bon, on peut repartir!

Clarke croisa le regard de Raven et lui adressa un sourire plein de gratitude. Raven et Monty regagnèrent leur place respective, tandis que Lexa continuait de dévisager Clarke.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-cette dernière, surprise de ce regard inquisiteur.

\- Tu veux que je monte avec toi ? lui-proposa-la commandante. Je peux leur laisser mon cheval et faire le reste du chemin ici.

\- Je vais bien, tu sais, la rassura-Clarke. Je m'inquiète seulement, mais..je vais bien.

Lexa hocha la tête, et se tourna pour aller chercher son cheval, mais Clarke la retint par le bras.

\- Je veux bien que tu viennes.

Le visage très neutre, devant ses guerriers, Lexa hocha la tête. Elle alla prévenir ses guerriers qu'elle faisait le reste du voyage dans le véhicule, pour "s'entretenir avec le leader du peuple du ciel", et grimpa dans le pick-up à la suite de Clarke.

\- Bienvenue dans notre palace sur roues, plaisanta-Raven, en voyant Lexa monter.

Elle augmenta le volume de la musique, et se pencha en arrière vers Clarke et Lexa, pour éviter que Monty ne perçoive ses paroles.

\- Et faites pas de trucs dégueus sur mes sièges arrières, compris ?

Clarke, trop loin pour la frapper, la fusilla du regard, tandis que Raven ricanait, fière d'être aussi pénible.

\- Contente-toi de conduire, Reyes, répondit-quant à elle Lexa, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Raven se redressa et alluma le moteur, laissant la musique forte, pour couvrir les paroles des deux jeunes femmes, et se concentra sur la route. De nouveau, les passagers furent secoués, alors que Raven prenait de la vitesse, et que Monty se cramponnait de nouveau à son siège avec un gémissement sourd.

Clarke regardait le paysage qui défilait, les yeux fixés dans le vague. Elle sentait le poids du regard de Lexa sur elle, mais n'avait pas le courage de lever les yeux.

\- Clarke.

Malgré les chaos, la jeune femme avait très bien entendu son prénom, prononcé par la commandante des terriens. Lexa avait le regard fixé sur Clarke, qui elle refusait de tourner la tête.

\- Clarke, regarde-moi.

Un silence plana une poignée de secondes, et Clarke tourna finalement la tête vers Lexa. En croisant le regard vert d'eau de celle avec qui elle avait passé sa meilleure nuit sur terre, elle sentit des larmes se former dans ses propres yeux. Exactement la raison pour laquelle Clarke ne voulait pas regarder Lexa. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait le pouvoir de la faire craquer.

Lexa profita d'un moment de répit, d'une portion de route avec moins de cahots, et détacha sa ceinture. D'un mouvement fluide, elle alla s'attacher sur le siège à côté de celui de Clarke. La terrienne jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant à Monty, mais le jeune homme piquait du nez, il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Alors, Lexa saisit les deux mains de la blonde, et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Je vais perdre ma mère, alors que j'ai à peine passé du temps avec elle, depuis qu'on est sur cette foutue planète...ragea-Clarke, en serrant les dents, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

Grâce à sa volonté, pas une seule larme ne coula sur ses joues. Elle se contenta de serrer fort les mains de Lexa, et de se noyer désespérément dans son regard. La commandante ne prononça pas une parole. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire pour apaiser l'inquiétude de sa vis à vis. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était être là à côté d'elle.

La route défilait, le véhicule mené par Raven avalait les kilomètres, mais à chaque bruit suspect, à chaque grincement, la conductrice se raidissait et espérait de tout son coeur.

Le chemin de terre s'était amélioré, et les cahots se faisaient beaucoup moins nombreux et moins violents. Si au début du trajet, ils étaient ballottés dans le véhicule, à présent, ils n'était plus autant secoué. Monty s'était endormi, fatigué d'avoir fait le trajet Arkadia-Polis à cheval, à l'aller. Raven conduisait toujours en silence, et avait coupé la musique.

A l'arrière, Lexa et Clarke étaient longtemps restées dans cette position, yeux dans les yeux, mains dans les mains. Finalement, elles avaient regardé défiler le paysage en silence. Petit à petit, Lexa avait manifesté des signes de fatigue. Elle avait lutté contre le sommeil, mais le bercement du pick-up n'aidait pas, et elle avait fini par céder et s'était endormie contre l'épaule de Clarke.

Quand elle s'en était aperçue, la blonde n'en revenait pas. Lexa s'endormait rarement comme ça, en présence de gens qu'elle ne connaissait que peu comme Monty. Elle était toujours aux aguets, toujours prête à bondir, elle était toujours.."en mode commandante", si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

Clarke avait souri toute seule, quand elle avait compris que cela signifiait que Lexa avait confiance en elle. Assez confiance en elle pour s'endormir, sachant qu'elle veillerait. La blonde avait conservé dans la sienne une des mains de Lexa, et de temps en temps, Raven se retournait vers elles, jetaient un coup d'oeil à ces doigts entrelacés, et adressait un clin d'oeil à Clarke, avant de se re-concentrer sur la route.

Alors qu'ils approchaient d'Arkadia, le moteur lâcha de nouveau. Le pick-up s'arrêta, alors que Raven lançait une bordée de jurons tous plus violents les uns que les autres. De mauvaise humeur de voir que sa réparation n'avait pas tenu, la mécanicienne sauta à terre, et alla violemment ouvrir le capot. L'arrêt avait réveillé Monty et Lexa. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elles, et Lexa et Clarke se séparèrent précipitamment. Lexa quitta la voiture, et Clarke adressa un sourire à Monty.

\- Bien dormi?

Il approuva avec un demi-sourire, et tous deux sortirent également du véhicule, pour rejoindre Raven à l'avant. Elle essaya de réparer la réparation, s'escrima avec le moteur, maniant ses outils avec rapidité, en jurant toutes les trois secondes. Finalement, elle se coinça la main à l'intérieur du capot, et étouffa une plainte. Elle ressortit sa main en sang, et déclara forfait.

\- C'est mort hein.

Lexa et Clarke se regardèrent, et Monty lâcha un profond soupir. Les deux guerriers terriens retenaient les chevaux un peu plus loin, relativement patients.

\- Ta main ? s'inquiéta-Clarke.

\- Superficiel, ça saigne déjà plus, grogna-Raven. T'inquiète.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda-Lexa.

\- Une demie-heure, trois quarts d'heure ? estima-Raven. En voiture, je veux dire. A pied, trop longtemps.

\- On va finir à cheval, dit-Lexa.

La jeune femme rejoignit ses deux guerriers. Elle leur adressa quelques mots pour expliquer la situation, et ils grimpèrent sur leurs montures respectives. Lexa talonna son cheval et s'approcha de Clarke, pour lui tendre la main.

\- Monte.

Clarke se jucha donc sur le cheval, derrière la commandante, tandis que Raven et Monty prenaient chacun place derrière un des guerriers.

\- Les chevaux vont tenir ? s'inquiéta-Clarke.

\- Ils peuvent tenir une grosse demie-heure, assura-Lexa.

Une fois que chacun des cavaliers se soit assuré que son passager était en place, ils talonnèrent leur monture. Le départ fut laborieux, les chevaux alourdis par ce poids supplémentaires, mais ils adoptèrent un galop soutenu. Leurs sabots claquaient, et ils filaient vers Arkadia, emmenant le petit groupe vers sa destination.

Clarke s'accrocha à la taille de la jeune femme devant elle. Plus elle se rapprochait d'Arkadia, plus son coeur se mettait à battre rapidement et douloureusement. Elle avait hâte de voir sa mère. Et peur qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Arrêtant de réfléchir, Clarke appuya sa tête contre le dos de Lexa, et ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser ses inquiétudes.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent enfin, et aperçurent les fortifications d'Arkadia. Ils poussèrent leurs chevaux, leur demandant un dernier petit effort supplémentaire. En reconnaissant Monty, Raven et Clarke, les gardes leur ouvrirent les grilles, et ils purent entrer au pas dans le camp.

Aussitôt, Clarke mit pied à terre, vite imitée des autres.

Des regards tendus se posaient sur les terriens, mais personne ne leur dit rien. Clarke regarda autour d'elle, anéantie. Une épaisse fumée noire flottait encore dans l'atmosphère, rendant l'air âcre et désagréable à respirer. Au loin, elle voyait là où s'était déclenché le feu, la suie noire recouvrant des bâtisses à moitié ensevelies.

Jasper se pointa dans leur champ de vision, se précipitant vers eux, soulagé de les voir.

\- Enfin!

Le jeune homme donna une accolade à Monty, soulagé de le voir ici sain et sauf, et serra Clarke, puis Raven dans ses bras.

\- Monty m'a dit pour l'incendie, souffla-Clarke. Ma mère..?

\- Elle est en vie, la rassura-Jasper. Pour l'instant.

\- Amène-moi à elle.

\- L'infirmerie a cramé. Viens, je te montre où on a mis les nouveaux blessés.

Jasper mena Clarke à travers Arkadia. Ils passèrent devant la partie du camp qui avait succombé aux flammes. L'air était irrespirable, et ils accélérèrent le pas, relevant leurs tee-shirts contre leur visage pour se protéger des fumées toxiques qui persistaient.

\- Quand est-ce que ça a eu lieu, exactement ?

\- Hier soir, répondit-Jasper.

\- Des idées de pourquoi ça s'est déclaré ?

\- Nope. C'était la panique, personne n'a rien vu. Ce camp n'est pas fait pour ça..dans l'Arche..dans l'Arche, on avait au moins des systèmes et des alarmes anti-incendie. Ici, les flammes nous ont surpris, on a mis longtemps à comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire.

Le jeune homme accéléra encore le pas.

\- Puis quand on a compris, tout le monde s'est rué vers les maisons en flammes. Des chaînes se sont constituées pour éteindre le feu, avec des seaux, des baquets, tout ce qu'on avait quoi..c'était la misère, on arrivait à rien. D'autres groupes se sont constitués pour aller chercher des gens coincés dans des maisons en feu. C'est comme ça que beaucoup se sont blessés d'ailleurs. Bellamy, Octavia, entre autres.

Ils quittèrent finalement l'endroit le plus touché, et Clarke continua de suivre Jasper, buvant ses paroles, suivant ses pas.

\- C'était la panique, je te jure Clarke..ça criait, ça flambait..on a rien vu, on a pas vu d'où ça partait. Comme ta mère est chancelière, ça ne facilite pas les choses...

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- Marcus n'était que peu blessé, mais il est resté au chevet de ta mère toute la nuit, ajouta-Jasper. Il attendait que tu arrives pour la laisser. Il va agir en tant que chancelier adjoint, et il va mener une sorte d'enquête pour déterminer comment le feu est parti. Simple accident, ou bien négligence de quelqu'un, je sais pas du tout..on verra bien. C'est là.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment, bâti comme tous les autres en tôle, un peu précaire. Jasper entra, suivit de Clarke. L'atmosphère était étouffante. Tous les lits étaient occupés, la pièce était bondée, et des gens circulaient entre les lits, transportant médicaments, bouteilles d'eau, essayant de soulager les maux de chacun.

En voyant Clarke entrer, Marcus se leva brusquement. Clarke se précipita vers lui, au milieu de la pièce, et jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à sa mère allongée dans le lit, inanimée.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit-Clarke, en s'arrêtant de l'autre côté de lit.

\- Mieux que cette nuit, répondit-Marcus.

Les traits du vice chancelier étaient tirés. Il ne semblait pas avoir eu beaucoup de sommeil.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

\- On en sait rien...

\- Elle a respiré beaucoup de fumée ?

\- On en sait rien non plus..

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous savez ?..

\- Elle est stable, pour le moment.

Clarke dévisagea sa mère. Elle avait une portion du visage recouverte de bandages.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est brûlée autre part ? s'enquit-la fille inquiète, sans détacher son regard de sa mère.

\- Un peu partout sur le corps, acquiesça-Marcus. C'est assez superficiel. Ce qui inquiète, c'est la fumée qu'elle a respiré, et qui a pu endommager ses bronches, son système respiratoire.

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- Le problème, renchérit-le vice chancelier, c'est qu'une bonne partie de notre matériel médical a fondu. Détruit dans l'incendie.

Clarke secoua la tête. A chaque accalmie, une autre catastrophe frappait. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Marcus.

\- Et toi, ça va ?

Il leva son bras en écharpe, avec un rire amer.

\- Grosse brûlure. Douloureuse, qui va laisser une sale cicatrice. Mais je m'en remettrais.

Il posa à son tour son regard sur Abby, gisant dans son lit.

\- Je donnerais très cher pour être à sa place, avoua-t-il, et qu'elle soit sauf.

Clarke dévisagea l'homme en face d'elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Le silence s'installa, et Clarke se souvint qu'elle n'était pas venue seule ici.

\- Je suis venue avec Lex..la commandante des terriens, annonça-Clarke. Et deux de ses guerriers. Je peux me débrouiller pour les installer, je voulais juste te prévenir.

\- Aucun problème, tant qu'ils n'en causent pas, approuva-Marcus.

\- Merci. Est-ce que tu peux rester ici encore un moment ? lui-demanda-soudainement Clarke. Je reviens immédiatement.

Marcus hocha la tête.

\- Va, je ne bouge pas.

Clarke regarda une dernière fois sa mère, et quitta l'infirmerie de fortune. Elle sortit dehors, et revint sur ses pas. Lexa et les deux guerriers terriens étaient toujours là, ainsi que Raven et Monty.

\- Tu as vu ta mère ? s'enquit-Lexa, en la voyant arriver.

Clarke hocha le menton.

\- Il faut attendre...lâcha-t-elle, toujours inquiète, mais un peu apaisée d'être sur place. Viens, je vais te montrer là où tu pourras dormir. Raven, Monty, est-ce que..est-ce que vous pourriez..

\- On s'occupe de les loger, acquiesça-Raven, en désignant les deux guerriers. Et de caser leurs chevaux. On sait que tu dois t'entretenir de trucs de leader avec leur Heda.

Avec effroi, Clarke se sentit rougir. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Raven, avec sérieux, gêne, et amusement.

\- Je te jure qu'un jour, je vais te tuer toi.

\- Je sais, tu m'aimes très fort, plaisanta-la mécanicienne en lui adressant un sourire taquin.

\- Oh que oui, se contenta-de répondre très sincèrement la blonde.

Raven marqua un temps d'arrêt, et, pour une fois, ne trouva aucune blague à faire. Elle dévisagea Clarke, un sourire flottant sur le visage, avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Monty, et des guerriers terriens qui tiraient les trois chevaux. Lexa avait suivi l'échange entre les deux filles avec attendrissement, sans n'en rien montrer, évidemment.

\- Allez viens, lança-Clarke.

Lexa lui emboîta le pas.

\- Quand as-tu rencontré Raven ? demanda-soudainement la terrienne, alors qu'elles marchaient dans Arkadia.

\- Un peu après qu'on soit arrivés ici, répondit-Clarke. Elle a atterri un peu après nous. Enfin, atterri..Raven ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, et elle est plus venue s'écraser ici qu'autre chose, dans sa petite capsule.

On sentait toute l'affection que Clarke portait à son amie, dans ses paroles.

\- Vous semblez proche, souligna-Lexa.

\- Elle est devenue ce qui ressemble dangereusement à une meilleure amie, répondit-Clarke, amusée. Ne lui dis pas que je la considère comme ça. Elle prendrais la grosse tête.

\- Tes secrets sont saufs avec moi, répondit-Lexa, avec une ébauche de sourire.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes poursuivirent leur chemin, attirant évidemment les regards. A cette heure-là, en pleine matinée, les rues d'Arkadia étaient remplies, bruyantes, et une terrienne ne passait pas inaperçue ici.

\- Est-ce qu'ils savent qui je suis ? s'enquit-Lexa, alors qu'elle recevait des regards de partout.

\- Ça, je l'ignore, répondit-Clarke en haussant les épaules. Certains, sûrement. Mais pas la majorité, qui doivent penser que tu n'es qu'une guerrière comme les autres.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Chez moi, répondit-naturellement Clarke.

Il y eut un moment de silence, le temps que Lexa assimile cette affirmation.

\- Et..ils ne vont pas se poser des questions, si je loge chez toi ?

\- Mon chez moi n'est certes pas très confortable..Mais comme le dit Raven, ils penseront qu'on a des trucs de leaders à se dire.

\- On a plutôt des trucs de leader à faire.

Clarke tourna la tête vers Lexa, après cette phrase lourde de sous-entendus, et se mit à rire. Finalement, elles arrivèrent chez Clarke.

\- Ne t'attends pas au confort de tes propres appartements, la prévint-la blonde, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Lexa entra la première, dans les 15m² qui appartenaient à la leader du peuple du ciel. Clarke s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, observant Lexa, qui elle, scrutait sa chambre.

\- Est-ce que je peux te laisser ? demanda-Clarke. Tu fais comme chez toi. Tu peux dormir. Si tu as faim, il y a quelques trucs dans le tiroir du bureau. Et si tu as besoin de moi, trouve quelqu'un pour te mener à l'infirmerie..enfin, la nouvelle infirmerie.

Lexa se retourna vers elle, et hocha la tête.

\- J'ai simplement besoin d'un peu de temps seule au chevet de ma mère, s'expliqua-la blonde, embarrassée de l'abandonner ici.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Clarke.

Clarke avança vers la commandante des terriens, hésitante. Lexa capta son hésitation, amusée. Finalement, la jeune femme blonde se précipita vers la terrienne pour venir brièvement poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de faire demi-tour, et de quitter la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

La journée défilait, chacun la passant différemment. Clarke ne quitta pas le chevet de sa mère, pas même pour manger, et ce fut Raven qui lui apporta son repas, voyant qu'elle allait le sauter, si personne ne le lui amenait. La mécanicienne, elle, avait commencé par se reposer dans sa propre chambre, puis, elle avait veillé une partie de l'après-midi avec Clarke, au chevet d'Abby.

Marcus avait endossé le rôle de chancelier temporaire, et il organisa des recherches pour trouver la source de l'incendie, et déblayer la zone sinistrée, pour réparer les dégâts, envisager une éventuelle reconstruction des maisons détruites, dont la tôle avait fondue.

Lexa s'était reposée dans la petite chambre de Clarke, avec une séance de méditation - jamais elle n'aurait pu s'endormir ici, seule et vulnérable, à la merci de n'importe qui - brève mais efficace. Puis, elle était sortie, s'était promenée dans Arkadia. Elle avait réussi à trouver ses deux guerriers, qui avaient été logés dans une chambre commune, non loin, et tout trois s'étaient entraînés au combat. Finalement, Jasper et Monty, pour rendre service à Clarke, s'étaient chargés de montrer aux trois terriens où ils pouvaient manger, et se laver.

L'état d'Abby ne s'était pas détérioré. Elle tenait le coup, était relativement stable. Mais Clarke se faisait un sang d'encre. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : que sa mère ouvre les yeux.

Et ce petit miracle se produisit, en toute fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil rougeoyait, prêt à se coucher. Abby commença par remuer. Clarke, à son chevet, se redressa brutalement dans son siège, et s'approcha d 'elle.

\- Maman ? souffla-Clarke. Maman, tu m'entends ?

Très lentement, et laborieusement, Abby ouvrit les yeux. Elle semblait complètement à côté de la plaque, mais elle était éveillée. Clarke sentit une larme de soulagement rouler sur sa joue, mais c'était plus une larme de joie, et de fatigue due à l'inquiétude qu'autre chose.

La plus âgée des Griffin ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et une voix rauque sortit de sa bouche.

\- Clarke..

Cette dernière se dépêcha d'aller lui chercher de l'eau, et la couva d'un regard protecteur.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, soupira-la blonde.

Elle serra la main de sa mère, pouvant enfin détendre ses muscles qui avaient été crispés par l'appréhension, toute la journée.

\- Ça sera pour toutes les fois où _tu_ m'as fait peur, à vagabonder dans ce pays mortel, répondit-Abby de sa vaux rauque.

Clarke éclata de rire, alors qu'Abby esquissait un petit sourire. Un soignant s'approcha alors. En temps normal, ça aurait été Jackson, le plus doué après Abby. Il n'était malheureusement plus là. Clarke ne le connaissait pas, mais sur qui d'autre pouvait-elle compter ?

\- Maintenant, c'est sûr, elle ira bien, pas vrai ? demanda-la jeune femme blonde au médecin, pleine d'espoir.

\- Ne jamais être certain, tempéra-l'interrogé, en examinant la patiente. Le corps humain est indomptable. Mais il semble qu'elle soit sur la bonne voie, en effet.

Clarke approuva. Elle pencha la tête, pour voir par la fenêtre que le noir chassait le soleil, et que la nuit s'installait.

\- Tu as quelque part où tu dois te rendre ? demanda-Abby à sa fille, qui avait remarqué le geste.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, et hocha négativement la tête.

\- Je suis très bien ici, répondit-elle.

\- Clarke, va..

La mère fixa sa fille d'un regard impérieux. Au même moment, Marcus entra dans l'infirmerie, le bras toujours en écharpe, l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Lorsqu'il aperçut qu'Abby s'était éveillée, un éclair de soulagement passa sur son visage, et il se précipita vers les deux Griffin.

\- Abby..s'exclama-t-il. Tu t'es réveillée.

En voyant le regard que posait le vice chancelier sur sa mère, Clarke comprit. Elle se leva, serra une dernière fois la main de sa mère, et se leva.

\- Prends soin de toi, recommanda-la jeune femme. Je repasserais demain matin.

Abby hocha la tête, avec un sourire, et Clarke quitta la pièce, courbatue d'avoir passé la journée assise, fatiguée de s'être autant inquiétée. Elle était aussi immensément soulagée de la tournure des événements.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers chez elle, impatiente. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa petite chambre, elle trouva Lexa, assise sur son lit, près de la lumière que dispensait la lampe de chevet. La blonde referma la porte, avec un soupir las.

\- Alors ? s'enquit-Lexa.

\- Elle s'est réveillée, répondit-Clarke, avec un sourire. Et je suis littéralement épuisée.

Lexa hocha la tête, soulagée pour elle.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-Clarke, en voyant ses dessins dans les mains de la commandante.

\- Ils étaient éparpillés sur ton bureau, à ma vue ! protesta-Lexa, comme une gamine prise en faute.

Sur le lit se trouvaient plusieurs de ses carnets de croquis, ses toiles et ses nombreuses feuilles de papier couvertes de dessins. N'importe qui d'autre se serait permis de faire ça, Clarke l'aurait extrêmement mal pris. Mais venant de la part de Lexa, cela lui fit presque plaisir, qu'elle regarde ses dessins.

\- Tu as un talent fou, complimenta-Lexa. Ça fait une heure que je ne parviens pas à détacher mes yeux de ce que tu fais.

Clarke rougit automatiquement, flattée et embarrassée par le compliment, qu'elle savait sincère.

\- Merci.

\- J'aime particulièrement celui-ci.

Lexa saisit une toile, qu'elle retourna vers Clarke, avec une expression taquine. C'était un portrait grandeur nature du visage de Lexa.

\- Tu es magnifique, bougonna-Clarke. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu résister à te dessiner.

Lexa reposa la toile sur le lit, avec un large sourire. Clarke retira sa veste qu'elle pendit à la chaise, et quitta ses chaussures, en grimaçant. Elle s'étira, tentant de réveiller ses muscles endormis, et sentit le regard de Lexa sur elle. La blonde s'appuya à la tôle qui faisait office de mur, les bras croisés, et dévisagea la jeune femme assise sur son lit. Lexa n'avait plus son maquillage de guerre. Ses cheveux étaient détachés. Comme la veille au soir.

En voyant le visage préoccupé de Clarke, Lexa lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

Clarke secoua la tête, peu convaincue elle même.

\- J'en ai marre, c'est tout..lâcha-la blonde en haussant les épaules. Il y a toujours quelque chose.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, alors que Lexa l'écoutait avec attention.

\- Quand on trouve finalement la paix, et un équilibre, un incendie se déclare. Quoi, on a pas le droit à une accalmie sur cette planète ? C'est quoi le prochain truc ? Une épidémie ? Une pénurie de nourriture ? Un séisme ?

Clarke lâcha un soupir, lasse, et fatiguée.

\- J'ai juste envie d'une pause, avoua-Clarke. Une petite pause, sans rien avoir à se soucier d'autre, que de savoir si je vais passer la nuit dans tes bras, ou si je vais avoir le privilège de t'accueillir sous mon toit encore un peu, ou si je vais passer ma journée à faire quelque chose que j'aime, au lieu de courir de catastrophe en catastrophe. Je ne demande pas grand chose. Simplement un peu de répit.

Clarke secoua la tête, désespérée. Mais elle ne laissa pas à Lexa l'opportunité de renchérir.

\- Peu importe. Tu sais que c'est comme ça que je te préfère ? lança-Clarke.

\- Comme ça ? releva-Lexa, désarçonnée par ce changement de sujet brutal.

\- Les cheveux détachés.

A son plus grand étonnement, Clarke s'aperçut que Lexa s'empourprait.

\- Est-ce que tu vas cesser de maintenir cette distance ? finit-par s'agacer la commandante. Je pourrais te regarder pendant des heures, mais te toucher, c'est mieux non ? Je te rappelle qu'on avait des trucs de leader à faire.

Clarke s'approcha avec un regard lubrique, et lui lança un sourire provocateur.

\- Je doute que cette nuit puisse rivaliser avec la précédente, lâcha-t-elle, amusée.

\- Oh, vraiment, tu crois ça ?

Clarke hocha la tête, avant de s'asseoir en face de Lexa, qui la dévorait du regard. La commandante saisit le menton de son interlocutrice d'une main, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Moi, je pense que c'est possible.

* * *

Lkim**: Bon bah, cf note de début de chapitre hein ;) Si jamais la motivation passe chez toi..!**

nao sayako**: Juste la fin ? :( Quelle déception..! Non j'plaisante, contente que ça te plaise!**

Meliss4974**: "l'idiotie du réalisateur de The 100" ? C'est pas assez fort, comme mot, ça! Moi, je pense plutôt qu'il a complètement ruiné sa série. Mais bon, les avis sont subjectifs, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, je suis d'accord sur le fond. C'était une connerie, et je le déteste aussi aha. Sinon, mercii du compliment :)**  
**Oh, et j'adore quand on me dit ça ! Quelqu'un m'avait aussi dit que, grâce à mes fics, il appréciait davantage le personnage d'Addison, dans Grey's Anatomy, et ça fait trop plaisir, de savoir que mon écriture peut influencer les gens, et que je peux les faire aimer encore plus mes personnages chouchous! Donc c'est super cool!**  
**Pour ce qui est de ta fiction à toi, j'ai évidemment été y jeter un oeil. Avocate sur mesure, c'est bien ça, hein ? Et j'ai beaucoup aimé, j'ai lu plusieurs chapitres, et j'aime beaucoup comment tu écris, j'ai bien accroché à l'histoire et tout. Il faudra que j'aille lire les derniers chapitres!**

toup**: Oh bah de rien, merci à toi pour ta review! :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as également plu! **

MissHarpie**: Encore une fois, plutôt merci à toi pour la review,ça fait toujours plais'! :) **

Evil queen Momo**: Moi aussi, toute façon, Raven c'est ma chouchou (après Lexa, puis Clarke, bien sûr, aha). Ah et pour le rated M, à ton clavier :P **

ClexaForever**: Oooooh merci de cette review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Tu peux pas me faire plus plaisir qu'en me disant que mes quelques pauvres mots ont réussi à créer des sentiments chez les lecteurs ! Mercii :) **

Guest**: Oui, hein ?! The 100 sans Lexa = pas valable du tout. J'ai beau adorer Clarke...sans Lexa, il manque un sacré truc. **

**Encore merci pour toutes ces reviews, see you soon :* **


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjouuur.

Bon, d'abord, une fois n'est pas coutume, je réponds d'abord aux reviews. Merci de toujours m'en laisser, merci de me suivre, depuis le début de cette fanfic'. Vous imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir, vraiment.

* * *

**Lkim**: Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire à 1h45 du matin que de lire mes fanfics toi ? Je ne sais pas, par exemple...dormir ? Aha, je plaisante. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis moi-même couchée au petit matin pour finir une fanfic'. Je comprends ;) Et sinon, non, je ne vous trouve pas enquiquinants aha. Mes lecteurs c'est les meilleurs (boum, la rime).

**Evil queen momo**: Abby, en poulet grillé ? :') Ahaa, tu m'as tuée, ça m'a bien fait rire comme image.

**Nao sayako**: Héhé, oui, ça me rassure en effet, que tu aies aimé TOUT le chapitre :P J'espère que celui-ci te conviendra aussi !

**Faberry 45**: Oh merci c'est gentil. Mais oui, elles sont adorables. C'est l'OTP parfait ! Et oui, dans toutes mes fanfictions, que ça soit The 100, Grey's Anatomy, ou d'autres univers, j'ai toujours adoré développer les amitiés, en plus du côté romance. Et j'adore tellement l'amitié Raven-Clarke, tellement pas assez développée à mon goût dans la série..enfin bref! J'espère que ce chapitre t'iras :p

**ClexaForever**: oooh c'est gentil, merci ça fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que ma fic' te plaise autant, c'est super cool :D

**willowpotetose**: pour tout t'avouer, je ne compte toujours pas reprendre la série! J'ai fait une petite entorse, et j'ai regardé l'épisode "réunion", où elles se retrouvent, mais pour le reste...je boycotte toujours :3 Et je hais toujours les producteurs de tout mon coeur ! #rancunière

**MissHarpie**: Oh merci pour cette review, contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que l'attente entre chaque chapitre ne t'auras pas découragée, et que tu me suis toujours :)

**Toup62**: Merci beaucouuuup ça fait grave plaisir ! J'essaie de décrire à quel point elles sont adorables toutes les deux du mieux que je peux aha! Bon, à défaut d'arriver vite, ce chapitre est arrivé ;)

**Lea kom trikru**: Bon, pas trop de Kabby dans ce chapitre. Voir pas du tout. Mais tu as raison, ça ne saurait tarder :)  
Oh non mais on s'en fout que ça n'existe pas, tu as bien résumé la chose : choupinement badass aha!

**Meliss4974**: Oh merci *-* Je ne sais pas si ça va s'appliquer pour ce chapitre-ci, en l'écrivant, et puis en le relisant, je l'ai trouvé très moyen du point de vue du style d'écriture, je m'en excuse d'ailleurs d'avance :/  
Et no problem, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta fiction. Il faut que j'aille jeter un coup d'oeil aux nouveaux chapitres d'ailleurs !

**Guest**: Ooooh, merci c'est trop gentil ! *o* J'espère que ces nouveaux chapitre, et que celui-ci en particulier ne vont pas trop te décevoir alors ! Merci de la review :)

**Beans**: Hello Beans, en effet, ton pseudo ne m'est pas familier :D Merci de cette review, du coup, si tu suis tout depuis le début.  
Et maintenant, en effet, je suis curieuse : comment as-tu retrouvé ma fanfic' ? :)  
Woah, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mes nouveaux chapitres t'ont plu. J'espère que celui-ci ne te décevras pas trop, comme je le disais à Meliss4974, je l'ai trouvé un peu en dessous de ce que je fais d'habitude :(  
Et sinon, dire que je suis déçue de la série est faible. Je suis plus que déçue aha.  
Enfin bon, merciiii de la review, et du suivi, ça fait super plaisir :)

**Larcke**: Coucou ! ça fait bizarre de voir qu'il y a encore de nouvelles personnes qui découvrent ma fanfiction, et décident de tout lire d'une traite, aha. ça fait plaisir :D Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci !  
Je pense qu'on est nombreux et nombreuses à être amoureux de Lexa :p  
On est d'accord, ils ont fait foirer une super série !

**Momo00**: Ah mais ce n'est pas le plan, de vous laisser avec une fin "comme ça" ! Je saaais je suis lente :( Mais voici le nouveau chapitre :D

* * *

Bon, comme toujours, merciii à vous tous pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur.

Ensuite, je voulais une fois de plus m'excuser, vraiment pardon pardon pour l'attente entre les chapitres. Pour ma décharge, je bosse à côté de cette fanfic' sur un projet de roman plus personnel, et ça m'a un peu absorbée, ce qui à conduit à ce que je délaisse cette fanfic'. Désolée :(

Mais comme je l'ai dit à de nombreuses reprises, je ne la laisserais pas tomber comme ça ! Surtout en voyant l'enthousiasme de certains d'entre vous, aha. Même si un jour je n'ai absooolument plus de temps, j'en trouverais bien pour boucler tout ça en un chapitre digne de ce nom.

Sur ce...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Clarke et Lexa déambulaient dans Arkadia, alors que le soleil se levait paresseusement dans le ciel. C'était une des rares fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, qu'elles pouvaient parler de tout et de rien. Qu'elles pouvaient discuter d'autre chose que de tactiques militaires, d'alliances et de prises de décisions.

\- Tu sais, sur l'Arche, on avait des cours, lança-soudainement Clarke.

\- Dans l'espace ?

La blonde hocha le menton, se remémorant les heures passées dans la salle de classe.

\- On nous apprenait comment était la vie sur Terre, avant tout ça, expliqua-la jeune femme. Comment les gens vivaient.

\- Est-ce que c'était un temps pendant lequel tu aurais voulu vivre ? demanda-la terrienne, curieuse.

La question prit Clarke de cours. Elle réfléchit une poignée de secondes.

\- Non, finit-elle par avouer. Non, je ne pense pas. Ce n'était pas un monde très accueillant. La pollution, la violence, les conflits..

\- C'est sûr qu'aujourd'hui, nous vivons en paix, railla-Lexa.

\- Ah ça va, grommela-Clarke. C'est temporaire. Avant les gens étaient perpétuellement en conflit. A toute échelle, hein. Il y avait des guerres entre les pays, des guerres au sein d'un même pays. Il y avait des violences parfois même dans les familles, dans les quartiers, entre voisins. Ils devaient vraiment avoir un monde pourri. Des attentats toutes les deux secondes.

Clarke se tut un moment.

\- Au moins, ils avaient un confort de vie inégalable..

Elles continuèrent de marcher entre les maisons, et Clarke se rappela pourquoi elle avait abordé ce sujet.

\- Toujours est-il que, tu sais, à cette époque, il y avait encore des inégalités entre les hommes et les femmes.

Lexa lui jeta un regard incrédule.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire qu'ils n'étaient pas considérés comme égaux ?

\- Pas par tout le monde, en tout cas, répondit-Clarke. Et je me disais que ça leur ferait drôle, de voir qu'aujourd'hui, les leaders sont des femmes.

\- Toi et moi ?

\- Je pensais à toi et à ma mère, répondit-Clarke. Officiellement, elle est à la tête de mon peuple. C'est elle, la chancelière.

\- On sait tous très bien quel poste tu occupes, Clarke, répondit-Lexa. Les titres, ça ne fait pas tout.

\- Même si on me le proposait, je ne pense pas que je voudrais être chancelière...répondit-la blonde. Ça apporte plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

\- Continue d'agir officieusement alors, se moqua-Lexa.

Elles aperçurent au bout de la rue dans laquelle elles étaient la silhouette de Marcus.

\- Le devoir nous appelle, j'ai l'impression, soupira-la blonde.

Lexa ne répondit rien et elles continuèrent à marcher, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de Marcus.

\- Comment va ma mère ? interrogea-Clarke.

\- Mieux, répondit-Marcus. Elle est tirée d'affaire, mais elle va avoir une longue convalescence.

\- Et en ce qui concerne l'incendie ?

Marcus dévisagea la jeune femme blonde en face de lui, presque hésitant. Parfois, il se rappelait que Clarke n'était pas censée prendre des décisions comme celles qu'elle avait dû prendre depuis qu'elle était sur terre. Elle n'était qu'une gamine...Mais une gamine qui avait fait ses épreuves. C'est pourquoi Marcus lui répondit honnêtement :

\- On a commencé à enquêter un peu..c'était, comme tout le monde s'en doute, un incendie criminel.

\- Des pistes ? Des suspects ?

\- Pas encore, non, répondit-Marcus, en hochant négativement la tête. Mais on cherche. Je te promets que je vais trouver qui à fait ça.

Il semblait déterminé, et persuadé qu'ils trouveraient les coupables. Clarke échangea un regard avec Lexa, et Marcus dévisagea les deux jeunes femmes en face de lui avec circonspection.

\- Combien de temps devons-nous encore accueillir nos amis terriens ? demanda-prudemment Marcus, s'adressant à Clarke, mais le regard davantage tourné vers Lexa.

\- Aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaiteront, répondit-Clarke du tac au tac, avant de se tourner vers Lexa.

\- Je pense que nous trouverons la paix si nos deux peuples se rapprochent, et en tant que représentante du peuple des terriens, je tenais à en faire la démonstration personnellement, pour accompagner Clarke, et soutenir les vôtres.

Marcus dévisagea la terrienne, et hocha doucement la tête, convaincu par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Il adressa un signe de tête aux deux jeunes femmes, et s'éloigna. Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un regard.

\- Tu vas devoir retourner auprès de ton peuple, pas vrai ? devina-la blonde.

\- Pas tout de suite, la tranquilisa-Lexa. Mais oui.

Clarke hocha la tête, résignée. Elle se doutait bien que Lexa n'allait pas abandonner les siens trop longtemps. Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'elle aperçut un petit groupe, assis près du puit. Entraînant Lexa avec elle, elle s'approcha des jeunes gens qui discutaient avec animation. Octavia, Jasper et Monty étaient assis à même la poussière du sol. Bellamy se tenait debout, les bras croisés, un peu en retrait derrière sa soeur, tandis que Raven était assise sur le puit.

En arrivant, Clarke eut droit à un concert de salutations enthousiastes.

\- Comment allez-vous ? s'enquit-la jeune femme, son regard se tournant particulièrement vers le frère et la soeur. Bell, Octavia ?

Ils avaient une partie des bras et des mains bandées, mais ils semblaient aller bien. C'est ce qu'ils s'empressèrent d'affirmer - du moins, Bellamy. Octavia avait toujours le visage renfrogné. Elle ne s'était pas déridée, depuis la mort de Lincoln.

\- Je suis allée voir ta mère, Clarke, lança-Raven. Elle va beaucoup mieux.

Clarke hocha la tête, heureuse d'entendre ça. Un silence gênant s'installa ensuite, et Raven, interceptant les regards de biais que lançaient Bellamy à Lexa, s'empressa de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Bah alors, vous venez vous asseoir ou vous restez plantées ici toute la journée ? lança-la mécanicienne, en direction de Clarke et de Lexa.

La blonde jeta un coup d'oeil amusé à Lexa, et vint s'asseoir à côté de Jasper. Lexa se contenta de rester debout, se positionnant derrière Clarke comme Bellamy le faisait avec Octavia. Clarke aperçut le regard moqueur de Raven, qui passait d'elle à Lexa, et elle fusilla son amie du regard. La mécanicienne se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire.

La différence entre Lexa et le reste du groupe était saisissante. Les jeunes gens avaient pourtant tous plus ou moins le même âge. Mais la commandante des terriens respirait l'autorité, et elle était presque intimidante.

Tous tournèrent la tête, lorsqu'ils aperçut un des guerriers terrien qui arrivait au pas de course. Lexa quitta aussitôt le petit groupe pour aller à sa rencontre. Profitant de son absence, Jasper ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

\- Elle est quand même sacrément canon, la commandante des terriens...

A cette remarque, Clarke se raidit, et Raven, dans sa discrétion légendaire, explosa de rire.

\- Contiens-toi, tu vas tomber dans le puit, grommela-Clarke, en lançant un regard mauvais à la jeune femme qui ne parvenait pas à contrôler son rire.

Jasper lui, était perdu. Il regarda tour à tour Raven et Clarke, confus.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Rien, rien, répondit-Clarke. C'est Raven qui pète un câble.

Clarke tordit le cou, pour regarder derrière elle. Lexa s'entretenait avec son guerrier. Son visage avait l'air grave. La commandante se tourna finalement vers Clarke, et lui fit signe d'approcher. Cette dernière se leva et marcha vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-la blonde, le front plissé, en approchant des deux terriens.

Le regard des cinq autres, restés près du puit, était fixé sur elles.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que je parte, annonça-Lexa.

* * *

Clarke déboula dans le bureau de sa mère - occupé pour l'instant par Marcus jusqu'à son rétablissement -, furieuse. La porte claqua derrière elle, et la jeune femme se posta devant le groupe d'hommes en pleine discussion, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Clarke ? s'étonna-Marcus.

Il fit signe aux autres hommes, qui faisaient office de conseillers, de quitter la pièce. Ils s'exécutèrent un à un.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer d'où sortent ces rumeurs sur les terriens ? s'exclama-Clarke.

\- Quelles rumeurs ? releva-Marcus.

\- L'un des guerriers de Lexa s'est fait provoquer par plusieurs habitants d'Arkadia, répondit-Clarke d'un ton dur. Ils ont accusé le peuple des terriens d'être responsables des incendies. Ils pensent que Lexa est ici pour perpétrer je ne sais quel plan machiavélique, pour nous anéantir tous. Ils n'ont toujours pas confiance en eux.

\- Est-ce que tu peux vraiment les blâmer pour ça ? répondit-Marcus en haussant les épaules.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux à ces paroles.

\- Je suis vraiment la seule à maintenir ma confiance envers les terriens ? s'exclama-t-elle, presque offensée.

\- Clarke, je suis de ton côté, soupira-Marcus. Je suis pour un rétablissement de liens pacifiques avec les terriens. Ils pourraient être un allié précieux. Je suis juste prudent. Il est vrai que par le passé...

\- Mais on s'en fout du passé, on vit dans le présent non ? Je te le dis : ce ne sont pas eux qui ont causé ces incendies.

Voyant que Marcus ne répondait pas, Clarke s'énerva.

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée. Ils n'étaient même pas là au moment des incendies! Ils sont venus pour m'accompagner quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé. Ce ne sont pas eux les coupables.

\- En es-tu absolument certaine ? Peux-tu me le jurer sur ta vie, que tu leur fais aveuglément confiance ?

\- Oui, répondit-la jeune femme sans ciller.

Marcus demeura silencieux, appuyé contre son bureau. Il reprit la parole d'une voix calme.

\- Le problème Clarke, c'est que tu es aveuglée par ce que tu ressens pour leur commandante.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie.

\- Que...pardon ?

Ce fut tout ce que la jeune femme trouva à dire. Elle tentait de contrôler son visage, pour qu'il soit parfaitement neutre, mais elle savait que Marcus n'était pas dupe.

\- Joue pas à ça, soupira-t-il d'ailleurs. Tu sais que je sais.

\- Comment tu sais ? céda-Clarke.

\- Si on prête un peu attention à la façon dont vous vous comportez, ça se voit.

\- De toute façon, là n'est pas la question. Je te le redis Marcus, ils n'ont pas fait ça. Sentiments, ou pas sentiments.

Ne désirant pas s'attarder davantage, le sujet l'ayant bien plus embarrassée qu'elle ne le montrait, la jeune femme quitta la pièce, toujours énervée.

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, Raven étouffa un baillement. Elle était en train de lire un traité de physique que Wick lui avait prêté, et piquait un peu du nez dessus lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

\- Ouep, lâcha-la jeune femme, en décrochant son regard des pages du livre.

La porte s'ouvrit, un flot de lumière inonda la petite pièce, et la silhouette de Clarke se détacha sur le seuil.

\- Depuis quand tu fais la sieste toi ? demanda la blonde, étonnée de voir son amie dans son lit, à midi passé.

\- J'fais pas la sieste, je me cultive figure toi. Oui, ça m'arrive.

Clarke entra en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Sous le regard intrigué de Raven, elle alla s'asseoir sur le bureau, et posa son regard sur la mécanicienne, bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna-Raven, en repoussant son bouquin.

\- Marcus sait pour Lexa et moi.

Raven écarquilla les yeux, et exigea de plus amples détails. Clarke l'informa de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le leader du peuple du ciel. Conversation qui tournait et retournait dans sa tête depuis.

\- Fais pas cette tête, c'est pas non plus une catastrophe...tempéra-Raven.

\- Tu rigoles ? s'exclama-Clare, en se mettant à faire les cents pas. S'il allait le dire à ma mère ? Si ça se savait ?

\- Non mais écoute-toi, grogna-Raven, en levant les yeux au ciel. T'es pas une gamine hein. T'as le droit d'avoir ta vie. T'as cru que ta mère t'avais trouvé dans les choux ? Bah non, elle et ton pèr..

\- Pas besoin de m'imaginer ça, la coupa-Clarke, en fronçant le nez. Mais je choisis toujours le difficile, Rav' : la commandante des terriens. J'aurais pu choisir, j'en sais rien moi, Bellamy ou Jasper.

\- Ahw non ! s'exclama-Raven en faisant à son tour une grimace de dégoût. Ôte moi cette image de la tête. Toi et Bellamy ? Dégueu.

Voyant que la blonde faisait toujours les cents pas, anxieuse, Raven soupira.

\- Hé, Clarke, laisse moi te poser une question.

La jeune femme s'arrêta de marcher, et se tourna ver son amie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment choisi de craquer pour Lexa ?

Clarke s'immobilisa, hésitante.

\- Non. Non, j'imagine que non.

\- Bah voilà. L'attirance, ça se contrôle pas. Tu peux pas avoir honte, ou te blâmer d'un truc de ce genre.

Clarke hocha la tête, laissant les paroles de Raven calmer ses inquiétudes.

\- Marcus le sait très bien. Il est juste prudent, il fait son rôle de chancelier par intérim. Il veut chopper le coupable, il te disait juste de te méfier. Je suis sûre qu'il s'en fout. Je suis sûre que tout le monde s'en fout, ta mère la première.

\- Et si c'était pas vrai ? rétorqua-Clarke. Ces gens, dehors, tout les habitants d'Arkadia, ils ne portent pas les terriens dans leur coeur.

\- Rappelle-toi quand on était qu'une centaine sur terre. T'aimais vraiment les terriens à ce moment-là toi ? Laisse leur un peu de temps. Ils apprendront. Tu sais, les gens ont souvent peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ils ont tort, et n'ont aucune raison sur laquelle fonder cette peur. Mais ils ont peur quand même, et quand les gens ont peur, c'est souvent mauvais.

Clarke dévisagea la mécanicienne, presque impressionnée.

\- Depuis quand tu donnes d'aussi bons conseils ? la taquina-t-elle.

\- Hé, c'est presque insultant comme question, grogna-Raven. Je suis d'excellents conseils. Je sers pas qu'à blaguer, même si je sais qu'on a bien besoin de mon humour légendaire par ici.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, ricana-Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon. T'es rassurée ?

\- Pas totalement.

Raven fixa son amie, mortellement sérieuse.

\- Un peu, céda-Clarke.

Mais Raven continuait de la fixer, sans décrocher un mot.

\- D'accord, on va dire que je suis rassurée, soupira-Clarke. Si c'est ça que tu veux entendre.

\- Parfait, sourit-Raven. Avant que je ne retourne à mon passionnant traité...dernière question.

\- Je sens que c'est la question de trop..s'inquiéta-Clarke.

\- Toi et Lexa, vous en êtes où au juste ?

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je savais que c'était la question de trop. Je ne suis plus là.

\- Héo, t'as pas le droit de te casser maintenant ! s'exclama-Raven. Allez, donne-moi un peu de détails..vous êtes ensemble en secret ? T'es amoureuse ? Ou c'est purement sexuel ?

\- Raven ! s'exclama-Clarke, en faisant volte-face.

\- Bah me fais pas croire que tu te la tapes pas hein, se contenta-de répondre Raven en haussant les épaules. C'est une évidence, ça. Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- Sors pas les grands mots.

\- Tu l'aimes, oui ou non ?

Clarke soutint son regard, sans répondre. Raven écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh. Putain. Tu l'aimes ! s'extasia-la jeune femme.

\- N'importe quoi, se contenta-de répondre évasivement la blonde. Cette fois, je me casse vraiment.

La jeune femme sortit en claquant la porte, alors que Raven répétait avec un large sourire "Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aaaimes." La mécanicienne s'apprêtait à se replonger dans son livre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Clarke passa juste la tête par l'entrebâillement.

\- Merci.

\- T'inquiète.

Sans en rajouter davantage, Clarke repartit. Raven secoua la tête, un sourire flottant sur le visage.

* * *

La journée s'écoula, et ce ne fut que le soir qu'un nouvel incident éclata.

Clarke et Lexa étaient assises sur un banc, à regarder le soleil se coucher, en silence. De nombreux passants déambulaient encore aux alentours, traversant Arkadia pour rejoindre leur domicile, ou se regroupant près des puits, pour discuter. Cette présence obligeait les deux jeunes femmes à maintenir une distance respectable entre elles, et à parler d'une manière un peu plus officielle qu'elles n'auraient souhaité le faire.

Pourtant, tout ce que voulait Clarke, c'était saisir la main de celle qui était assise juste à côté d'elle, poser la tête sur son épaule, et fermer les yeux. A défaut, elle se contentait de la dévisager comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-la commandante dans un chuchotement, le regard toujour rivé sur le soleil, qui poursuivait sa lente course dans le ciel.

\- Comme quoi ? répondit-Clarke, avec un sourire amusé.

Lexa tourna la tête vers la blonde, et son visage s'adoucit immédiatement.

\- Comme ça.

Une poignée de secondes s'écoula, avant que Raven ne vienne briser le contact visuel. Sans aucune gêne, la mécanicienne posa une main sur l'épaule de Clarke, une sur celle de la terrienne, et les regarda tour à tour avec un visage mortellement sérieux.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez contrôler un peu la tension sexuelle qui règne ici ? lâcha-la jeune femme dans un grand sourire. Clarke, t'as une minute ?

L'interpellée, aux paroles de son amie, venait de rougir brutalement, et la fusillait du regard, tandis que Lexa fixait Raven de son regard acéré. Percevant ce regard menaçant, la jeune femme retira sa main de l'épaule de la commandante.

\- Oh ça va, je déconnais hein.

Hilare, Raven entraîna Clarke avec elle, un peu plus loin.

\- Je te la ramène, promis-t-elle à Lexa.

La commandante les regarda s'éloigner, en secouant la tête. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Lexa tourna de nouveau la tête vers le soleil, pour voir où il en était dans sa descente, lorsqu'elle vit une masse noire arriver vers elle. Un violent coup la fit chuter du banc sur lequel elle était assise, et elle sentit sa vue qui se brouillait, la douleur qui montait dans sa tête.

De grandes clameurs résonnèrent, et la jeune femme entendit des éclats de voix, et des bruits de dispute. Toujours étourdie à cause du coup qu'elle venait de recevoir, Lexa sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, et une autre qui lui saisissait les bras. Elle releva la tête, et croisa le regard inquiet de Clarke. Raven était également à côté d'elle, lui tenant le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écrase par terre. Les deux jeunes femmes aidèrent la commandante des terriens à se redresser.

Assise dans la poussière, Lexa secoua la tête, et passa une main sur sa joue. Elle la retira couverte de sang, et grimaça.

\- ça va ? s'enquit-Clarke, fébrile.

Lexa hocha lentement la tête. Elle allait s'en remettre, ce n'était certes pas le premier coup qu'elle se prenait. Autour des trois jeunes femmes, des dizaines d'habitants d'Arkadia s'étaient rassemblés. Certains criaient.

Clarke se releva, menaçante, dévisageant chacun du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On refuse d'avoir ces putains de terriens à l'intérieur ! s'exclama-un des hommes, à l'extérieur du cercle qui s'était formé. Ils sont responsables de l'incendie. Ils vont avoir notre peau, et vous, vous les laissez entrer, vous les accueillez à bras ouverts.

Clarke fixa son regard sur l'homme qui avait parlé. Il tenait à la main ce qui s'apparentait à une batte en bois. Faisant le lien avec l'hématome qui se formait déjà sur la joue en sang de Lexa, Clarke se leva d'un bond. Raven tenta de la retenir, mais la jeune femme blonde traversa le groupe furieuse, sortit son arme et la pointa sur la tête de l'agresseur. Aussitôt, tout le monde retint son souffle.

Déjà, au bout de la rue, plusieurs soldats déboulaient, menés par Marcus. Lexa avait repris ses esprits, et s'approcha de Clarke, qui tenait l'homme en joue. Finalement, la blonde baissa son arme, qu'elle rangea, avec un regard méprisant pour l'homme. Avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, Lexa elle, se précipita vers l'homme. De deux coups de pieds dans les côtes et les genoux, elle le fit chuter à terre, et dégaina son sabre.

\- Lexa, non ! s'exclama-Clarke.

\- Tu connais les moeurs de mon peuple, Clarke, répondit-la commandante. Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

\- Tu n'es pas chez toi, ici, répondit-une voix.

Marcus et ses guerriers venaient d'arriver. Ils avaient leur arme pointée sur Lexa.

\- Laisse-le, ajouta-Marcus. Immédiatement, baisse ton sabre.

Mais Lexa ne donnait aucun signe d'obéissance. Clarke s'approcha d'elle, suppliante.

\- S'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle. Ils n'hésiteront pas à te tirer dessus. Laisse-le. Il sera puni, j'y veillerais personnellement.

Un silence de plomb s'était abbattu, et il semblait que les secondes défilaient avec plus de lenteur que d'habitude. Finalement, au bout d'un temps infiniment long, Lexa baissa son arme, qu'elle rengaina. Les hommes de Marcus se détendirent, mais gardèrent eux leurs armes à feu à la main. Clarke respira de nouveau plus facilement, soulagée. Elle connaissait Lexa. Elle aurait été plus que capable, de plonger sa lame dans la gorge de l'homme. Elle l'avait déjà fait, à l'homme qui avait tué Costia.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-Marcus, en s'approchant.

\- Il s'est passé qu'à cause de ces fausses accusations, ce crétin s'en est pris à la commandante des terriens, répondit-Clarke, en désignant l'homme à terre. Il faut que ça cesse, Marcus.

\- Il faut que nous trouvions les coupables, répondit-ce dernier, très sérieux.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la Commandante des terriens. Lexa était raide comme un i, debout à côté de Clarke, une expression menaçante sur le visage.

\- Je vais chercher mes guerriers, et nous quitterons Arkadia dans une quinzaine de minutes, annonça-Lexa, en direction de Marcus.

\- Lexa ! s'exclama-Clarke.

Mais la Commandante avait déjà fait volte-face pour se diriger vers l'endroit où logeaient ses guerriers. Clarke regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Marcus. Son regard dériva vers le petit groupe d'hommes énervés, et elle les toisa avec colère.

\- Vous êtes contents ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Au moins, on aura pas d'autre incendie, plaisanta-l'un des hommes.

Un rire secoua le petit groupe. Clarke, qui bouillait, serra les poings. Elle sentit Raven qui lui saisit l'avant-bras, et exerça une pression, pour l'intimer au calme. Marcus restait là, debout les bras croisés, sans intervenir.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous êtes mis en tête que les terriens sont responsables de cette attaque ? s'exclama-Clarke. Le premier incendie s'est déclaré _avant_ leur arrivée. J'étais avec eux !

\- Le problème c'est qu'on ne parle pas d'eux à proprement parler, lança-un homme.

\- Nous ne sommes pas complètement stupides, approuva-un autre. Leur commandante et ces deux guerriers n'ont pas allumés le feu eux-même, nous en sommes bien conscients.

A chaque fois qu'un nouvel homme prenait la parole, Clarke posait le regard sur lui, et l'écoutait, silencieuse, assimilant leurs paroles.

\- C'est le peuple des terriens, qui est responsable, lança-l'homme qui avait agressé Lexa, avec colère. Leur peuple tout entier. On ne doit pas s'allier d'une quelquonque manière que ce soit avec eux, ça serait une erreur et un danger pour le peuple d'Arkadia. Je suis certain qu'ils sont des dizaines tapis dans les buissons, autour d'Arkadia, et que ce sont bien eux qui ont allumé ces feux.

Clarke demeura silencieuse. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, et la tension était palpable.

\- Vous le savez tous, poursuivit-l'homme. Pour quelle autre raison la commandante des terriens en personne se serait-elle déplacée à Arkadia ? Pour les relations diplomatiques ? ajouta-t-il, railleur, en se marrant. Il faut voir la vérité en face : on doit se débarrasser des terriens. Ils ne sont plus les bienvenus ici.

Clarke sentit ses muscles se tendre de nouveau, mais la main de Raven sur son bras la dissuada de faire quoi que ce soit.

A la fin de ce petit laïus, Marcus se mit finalement en mouvement. Il fit un signe de tête, et deux de ses soldats vinrent arrêter l'homme qui avait agressé la commandante. Celui-ci équarquilla les yeux, offensé, et s'adressa directement à Marcus :

\- Vous n'avez donc rien entendu de ce que je viens de dire ?

\- J'ai entendu, se contenta-de répondre Marcus. Mais on ne rend pas la justice individuellement à Arkadia. Tu as agressé quelqu'un. Tu seras puni pour ça.

Le petit groupe se dispersa, alors que Marcus et les soldats s'occupaient de l'homme. Clarke se tourna vers Raven, qui lui lâcha le bras.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas avoir fait ça, pas vrai ? osa-demander Raven, inquiète. Les terriens ?

\- Non, répondit-Clarke. Non...

La jeune femme blonde aperçut les deux guerriers terriens, avec leurs trois chevaux, non loin des portes de sortie d'Arkadia. Elle chercha Lexa du regard, et sut où elle était.

\- Je reviens, lança-Clarke à Raven.

* * *

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Clarke tomba sur Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lâcha-Clarke, soulagée de la voir ici, et de savoir qu'elle n'était pas encore partie.

\- Je quitte ce lieu, répondit-Lexa.

La terrienne avait maladroitement rincé la coupure sur sa joue, mais l'hématome qui se formait était déjà bien trop visible.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de partir..répondit-Clarke.

Lexa pivota, pour faire face à Clarke, et dans un geste de tendresse inhabituel, elle posa une main sur la joue de sa vis à vis.

\- Si, je le dois, répondit-la jeune femme. Mon peuple m'attends.

Clarke alla chercher la trousse de secours rangée dans un de ses tiroirs, et en sortit de quoi désinfecter la plaie.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu resterais encore un petit peu, protesta-Clarke, en nettoyant la blessure. Le temps que les choses se soient calmées. Le temps qu'on ait réglé la situation.

\- Mes plans ont changés.

Clarke vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de points de suture. Elle allait ranger la trousse de secours, lorsque Lexa lui saisit le bras.

\- Vas-tu me laisser te dire au revoir correctement ?

Lexa se pencha vers elle, mais Clarke l'arrêta en chemin.

\- S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça, pas vrai ? Ton peuple n'est pas lié aux feux ?

A ces mots, le visage de Lexa se durcit et Clarke se rendit compte de son erreur.

\- Pas que j'insinue quoi que ce soit, balbutia-la jeune femme, tentant de se corriger.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire, si.

L'atsmophère avait entièrement changé. Clarke pouvait désormais sentir la colère de Lexa à son égard, et son regard était presque intimidant.

\- Je fais juste attention à toutes les possibilités, répliqua-Clarke. On doit tout envisager. Et je te demande simplement d'écarter cette option, en me promettant que tu n'es pas liée à tout ça.

L'expression qu'arborait Lexa glaça Clarke.

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de me le demander ?

Sur ces derniers mots durs, Lexa contourna Clarke et quitta la pièce.

\- Attends, Lex...

Clarke se lança à sa suite, en protestant qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ça, ni à partir. Mais Lexa ne l'écoutait pas, et rapidement, elle rejoignit l'endroit où l'attendaient ses deux guerriers, prêts à partir.

\- Lexa ! s'exclama-Clarke.

Voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait absolument pas, et qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la sortie d'Arkadia, Clarke lui saisit violemment le bras, pour l'arrêter. Lexa pivota vers elle, la foudroyant du regard.

\- Ne me sers pas ce regard ! chuchota-Clarke, pour éviter que tout le monde présent autour d'elles ne les entendent. Ne joue pas à la Commandante que personne ne peut toucher, ou contredire..pas avec moi, on a dépassé ce stade.

Lexa se contenta de fixer Clarke, la mâchoire crispée et le regard brillant de colère.

\- Je tiens à toi, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé honnêtement si ton peuple avait eu un rôle là dedans, poursuivit-Clarke, le ton toujours bas. Tu aurais fait pareil. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ton peuple. Tu m'aurais posé la question, si les places avaient été inversées, et tu le sais très bien.

Clarke sentait que ses paroles adoucissaient quelque peu la colère de la Commandante terrienne. Cette dernière hocha le menton.

\- Tu as raison. Je te l'assure, Clarke du peuple du ciel : nous n'avons rien à voir là dedans. Ni moi. Ni mon peuple. Est-ce bien clair ?

Clarke hocha la tête, soulagée de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Lexa dégagea son bras de l'emprise de la blonde.

\- Mais on ne veut pas de nous ici. Nous partons.

\- Je comprends, soupira-Clarke. C'est loin de me faire plaisir, mais je comprends.

\- Bien.

La jeune femme fit volte-face, pour se diriger vers les chevaux et ses guerriers, mais Clarke l'interpella une fois de plus.

\- Lexa.

Cette-dernière se retourna, intriguée.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit au revoir correctement, lâcha-Clarke, avec une moue.

Lexa arqua les sourcils, et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

\- La faute à qui ?

A ce moment, une grande clameur retentit une fois de plus derrière elles. Raven, Clarke, Lexa, et tout ceux présents se tournèrent vers le bruit, intrigués. Une colonne de fumée noire montait au loin. La clameur s'intensifiait, et finalement, un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes se dessina dans la rue principale, venant vers eux, l'air furieux.

\- Quoi, encore ? s'exclama-Clarke, excédée.

\- Un autre incendie ! entendit-on hurler dans le groupe. Mort aux terriens !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Dernier petit mot de conclusion, avant de vous dire à la prochaine :

je ne sais pas vous, mais j'en ai marre d'entendre "Imagine" à la radio, j'en ai marre de l'état d'urgence, j'en ai marre de voir "Liberté, égalité, fraternité" sur les panneaux d'autoroute, j'en ai marre de tout ces hommages qu'on est obligés de rendre, j'en ai marre des minutes de silence, j'en ai marre.

Depuis quand on vit dans un monde aussi pourri ?

Courage aux niçois. Mais surtout, surtout, courage à tout ceux qui meurent tous les jours, et dont on ne parle pas, parce qu'ils n'habitent pas en France ou aux Etats-Unis. On est plus touchés quand ça arrive dans notre pays, d'accord, parce qu'on en prends plus conscience. Mais il faut pas oublier que les morts, il n'y en a pas qu'à Paris, Nice, Bruxelles ou Orlando. Il y en a aussi en Irak, à Istanbul, en Syrie, au Bangladesh, au Cameroun. Et dans tellement d'autres endroits.

Pensée à tout ceux qui ont été privés de la vie, parce que des cinglés ont décidé de semer la terreur au nom de leur dieu.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yoooo, team Clexa ! après cette petite pause vacances-sans-internet, voici le chapitre suivant. **

**Enjoy :3 **

* * *

Le groupe en colère avançait dans la rue principale, en direction des trois terriens, écumants de rage. La colonne de fumée obscurcissait toujours le ciel, au loin. Clarke se tourna immédiatement vers Lexa, et elles échangèrent un regard éloquent.

\- Partez, soupira-Clarke, en s'approchant encore davantage de la Commandante. Retourne à Polis, ça vaut mieux. Tu as raison..vous n'êtes malheureusement plus les bienvenus ici.

Les deux guerriers terriens étaient déjà en selle, prêts à détaler. Leurs chevaux et celui de Lexa piaffaient d'impatience, inquiets du bruit que faisaient la vingtaine de mécontents qui arrivaient.

\- Clarke, je te jure que nous n'avons rien à voir dans tout ça, lâcha-Lexa, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Et je te crois, vraiment, mais vous devez partir.

La blonde jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, et sentit le rythme de son coeur s'accélérer en imaginant ce qui pourrait bien se passer si un affrontement entre les sky people énervés et les terriens se déroulait. Les siens étaient vingts, armés jusqu'aux dents, et très en colère. Mais Lexa et ses guerriers maniaient les armes depuis qu'ils étaient petits, et ils n'avaient aucune pitié. Le combat serait sanglant.

\- S'il te plaît, Lexa, insista-Clarke, en la suppliant du regard, la poussant légèrement vers son cheval.

\- Viens avec moi, répondit-Lexa. Reviens à Polis.

Déchirée, Clarke secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas..

Derrière elle, le bruit s'intensifiait, mais Lexa ne semblait toujours pas plus inquiète que ça.

\- Il faut que je reste ici jusqu'à ce que cette situation s'arrange..

Lexa hocha doucement le menton. Elle plus que tout autre comprenait. Alors elle n'insista pas. La commandante monta en selle d'un geste fluide, et Clarke leva la tête vers elle.

\- Je trouverais un moyen de communiquer avec toi, lui promit-la blonde. Raven trouvera bien un moyen, avec sa technologie.

\- Euh, Raven c'est pas non plus une déesse, hein, intervint-l'intéressée, quelques pas plus loin. Enfin si, mais j'ai des limites.

Mais Clarke et Lexa ne l'écoutaient pas, occupées à mémoriser le visage de l'autre, ne sachant trop quand elles se reverraient.

\- May we meet again, dit-alors Lexa, avec un sourire discret.

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme talonna son cheval, et les terriens s'élancèrent hors d'Arkadia sans se retourner.

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner, soulagée de la savoir hors de portée du peuple du ciel, mais affligée de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas dans son lit ce soir.

En voyant que leurs cibles s'éloignaient, le groupe d'habitants d'Arkadia en colère s'arrêta de courir. Ils arrivèrent finalement au niveau de Clarke et Raven, furieux. L'un d'entre eux s'avança de quelques pas, porte-parole du groupe qui se tut aussitôt pour le laisser parler.

\- Vous n'avez donc pas entendu ? lança-t-il, un tic agitant sa joue droite, probablement à cause de sa colère. Un nouvel incendie s'est déclaré.

\- Où ? demanda-aussitôt Clarke, craignant qu'il ne réponde l'infirmerie, où était toujours sa mère.

\- Quartier est, répondit-l'homme. Notre quartier. Une dizaine de maisons ont flambées. Celles qui étaient en tôle ont mieux résisté, mais tout ce qu'on a est quand même parti en cendres et en fumée.

\- Je suis désolée pour ces pertes, lâcha-Clarke, sincère.

\- On a pas besoin de la pitié de la fille de la chancelière, siffla-un homme dans le groupe.

\- Tu n'es pas chancelière ! approuva-une femme.

Ils se mirent aussitôt à parler tous en même temps, haussant le ton à chaque mot. Clarke et Raven échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Le porte-parole du groupe leva la main, faisant taire tout le monde.

\- Peu importe que ces lâches se soient enfuis, lâcha-t-il, d'une voix tremblante. Nous allons leur faire payer. Nous monterons une expédition, et nous allons nous venger sur leurs villages.

\- Bien dit Pike ! s'exclama-un homme à sa droite. On va leur montrer ce qu'il en coûte, de nous attaquer !

Clarke ne tenta même pas de raisonner le petit groupe. C'était inutile, ils étaient hors de contrôle. Elle les laissa donc s'éparpiller dans Arkadia, ruminer leur colère et élaborer cette fameuse expédition vengeance.

La blonde se passa une main dans les cheveux, et laissa échapper un soupir. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à contrôler cette colère qui agitait une partie des habitants d'Arkadia, ils étaient perdus. Pour l'instant, il ne s'agissait que d'une poignée de mécontents, qui pouvaient être remis à leur place. Mais c'était un foyer de contestation dangereux. Ils pouvaient draîner d'autres mécontents, les rallier à leur cause.

Si le peuple du ciel attaquait une fois de plus les terriens, ils allaient droit à la guerre. Encore une fois. Clarke commençait à connaître Lexa, et son "Jus drein, jus daun". Peu importe sa relation avec Clarke, elle ne se laisserait pas faire sans rien dire, et son peuple étaient des combattants puissants. Le peuple du ciel se ferait éliminer, c'était évident.

"C'est trop bête" pensa-Clarke. "Après avoir réussi à survivre en allant habiter dans l'espace, on est pas foutus de vivre au moins un an au sol ?"

\- Clarke ?

Ramenée à la réalité par la mécanicienne, la blonde se tourna vers Raven, qui semblait attendre un plan, une solution.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée Raven, je..Je suis perdue.

\- Si on pouvait trouver qui a réellement causé ces incendies, réfléchit-Raven à voix haute. Ce serait une preuve de l'innocence des terriens. Et les gars de Pike n'auraient plus aucune raison d'aller les attaquer.

\- Tu as raison, il faut qu'on trouve qui à fait ça, approuva-Clarke. Viens, on va voir Marcus. Savoir où en est l'enquête.

Raven emboîta le pas à son amie, et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers le bureau du chancelier en fonction. La mécanicienne ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Clarke. Derrière toutes ses blagues, et ses taquineries, elle commençait à trouver que tout cela faisait un peu beaucoup.

Déjà elle, commençait à saturer. Elle en avait marre de ne pas avoir de répit, et de toujours devoir faire face à des situations de crise, de guerre, de conflit, d'enlèvements. Elle devait en plus de ça se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais l'usage complet de sa jambe. Elle parvenait à la faire oublier aux autres, cette blessure. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas boîter, elle s'appliquait à garder le même rythme que les autres..Mais dès qu'elle courait, qu'elle faisait un mouvement brusque, ou tout simplement quand elle s'appuyait trop longtemps dessus, sa jambe la faisait souffrir le martyr.

Mais Raven Reyes avait un certain orgueil, et une fierté, et ces deux éléments couplés faisaient qu'elle détestait demander de l'aide, ou se plaindre. Alors, la jeune femme encaissait la douleur, qui était devenue partie intégrante de sa vie.

Malgré tout cela, la jeune femme se disait que la situation de Clarke devait être bien pire, ce qui encourageait la mécanicienne à ne jamais se plaindre. Clarke avait vécu des choses plus terribles encore qu'elle. Elle avait dû prendre des décisions qui, sûrement, la hantaient encore. Le sang sur ses mains ne devait pas être facile à oublier. Alors qu'elle, plus que n'importe qui, méritait une vie heureuse, à présent.

Clarke avait été l'artisane de la paix sur terre, et ce depuis le jour 1. Ses qualités de leader, son courage, sa détermination, sa bienveillance à l'égard des autres..Tout le monde lui devait beaucoup, et très peu lui en étaient reconnaissants.

Raven se sortit de ses pensées, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le bureau d'Abby, occupé par Marcus. Elle se promit de parler à Clarke plus tard.

\- Tu vas quelque part ? s'étonna-Clarke, à Marcus, en le voyant mettre sa veste et saisir son arme au moment où elles entraient.

\- Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'aille voir où en est la patrouille, répondit-Marcus.

\- La patrouille ? releva-Raven.

\- Depuis le premier incendie, une patrouille parcourt les environs, acquiesça-Marcus, et ratisse les bois à la recherche d'indices.

\- Vous n'avez toujours aucun coupable ? soupira-Clarke.

Marcus hocha négativement la tête, et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Clarke le retint.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se joindre à toi ? demanda-t-elle.

L'homme s'apprêtait à refuser, mais il aperçut la lueur dans le regard de la jeune femme. Il la reconnut, cette lueur. Il la voyait souvent dans le regard d'Abby. Un mélange de détermination, et d'autre chose, qui voulait dire que la question n'était que pure politesse, et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à refuser.

De toute façon, Clarke et Raven avaient fait leurs preuves, depuis bien longtemps.

\- Très bien. Mais armez vous, et collez moi aux basques. Faites tout ce que je vous dit de faire.

Clarke et Raven approuvèrent de la tête d'un seul mouvement. Le trio sortit, alors que le soleil couchant rougeoyait, à moitié couché. Raven récupéra rapidement son arme dans sa chambre, puis, ils sortirent d'Arkadia.

Ils rejoignirent la patrouille en question au moment où le soleil disparaissait complètement, cédant sa place à une obscurité épaisse et inquiétante. Marcus marcha au devant du chef de patrouille.

\- Comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien, chancelier, répondit-l'homme. Aussi bien que possible. Mais toujours aucune trace, pas la moindre petite piste, rien.

\- On termine la fouille du périmère B6, et puis on rentre si on ne trouve rien, ordonna-Marcus. Cela devrait faire encore une petite demie-heure de recherches.

L'homme approuva de la tête, et fit signe aux cinq personnes derrière lui de suivre. Tous étaient équipés et armés, vêtus de noir. Ils faisaient partie de "l'armée" d'Arkadia, si l'on pouvait appeler ça une armée.

Marcus se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Fermez la marche, restez silencieuses, aux aguets, et ne vous éloignez pas, leur-intima-t-il.

Lui ouvrit la marche. Le groupe se remit en mouvement.

\- Je déteste recevoir ce genre d'ordre, grogna-Raven, à Clarke, dans un murmure. Heureusement que j'aime bien Kane, parce que sinon..

Clarke approuva. Elle n'était pas non plus fan des consignes, surtout de la part d'adultes. Mais elles firent cependant ce qu'on leur demandait, et fermèrent la marche.

\- Je me sens pas super bien avec ma veste rouge, pesta-Raven, au bout de quelques pas. J'ai l'impression d'être genre, un phare.

\- Tu ne brilles pas autant qu'un phare, je te rassure.

\- Bien sûr que si. Mon aura est super puissante. Trop pour tes petits yeux d'humai..ça va, ça va, on se taît !

Les derniers mots étaient adressés au soldat juste devant elles, qui s'était retourné pour les fusiller du regard, leur signalant subtilement qu'elles faisaient trop de bruit. Clarke et Raven échangèrent un regard éloquent, et regardèrent autour d'elle, silencieuses.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, Clarke interpella Raven.

\- On est d'accord qu'on ne va trouver personne, ni ici, ni ailleurs ? chuchota-Clarke.

\- T'as cru, avec le boucan qu'ils font...

\- Exactement !

Raven roula des yeux, mais continua de marcher. Les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas tort. Le groupe de soldats était tout sauf discret, et c'en était presque drôle, qu'ils espèrent attraper les coupables de cette manière-là. Ils marchaient sans aucune discrétion, d'un pas lourd qui faisait craquer les feuilles et les brindilles sous les semelles de leurs chaussures. Rien que leurs mouvements étaient lourds, et prévisibles. On pouvait les entendre venir à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- C'est inutile, râla-la mécanicienne, une fois la patrouille terminée.

Ils venaient de pénétrer de nouveau dans l'enceinte d'Arkadia, et la "patrouille" se dispersait en bavardant à mi-voix.

\- Ils remettent ça demain, en plus, ricana-la jeune femme. Non mais, on devrait peut-être leur dire ?

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- J'ai mieux.

* * *

Simplement éclairés par les rayons de la lune, six silhouettes se faufilèrent hors d'Arkadia, au nez et à la barbe des veilleurs qui faisaient leur ronde avec négligeance autour du camp fortifié.

Mené par Clarke, le petit groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt, telles des ombres qui allèrent se dissoudre dans les ténèbres environants. Ils étaient nettement plus discrets que le groupe d'adulte dont ils avaient - sans que personne n'en soit au courant - pris la place, et progressaient plus vite.

Clarke était devant, guidant ses amis, son arme légèrement levée devant elle, sur le qui vive. Derrière, venaient Raven et Octavia, côte à côte. Les deux jeunes femmes se complétaient, chacune regardant d'un côté avec tout autant d'attention. Ensuite, venait Jasper, qui, lui, balayait davantage le sol, guettant la moindre anomalie dans les buissons et la végétation basse. Monty, derrière lui, regardait au contraire dans les hauteurs, les yeux rivés sur la cime des arbres, ou dans les branches, pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Finalement, Bellamy fermait la marche. Il jetait sans cesse des coups d'oeil par dessus son épaule, pour vérifier qu'on ne les suivait pas.

Ceux qui, sur l'Arche, n'étaient considérés que comme des déliquants qu'on pouvait se permettre de sacrifier, étaient devenus un atout pour le peuple du ciel, et des traqueurs très efficaces. Ils étaient également très soudés. Quand Clarke leur avait demandé de l'aide pour mettre la main sur les coupables, ils avaient tous accepté sans hésitation - même Monty, qui s'apprêtait à aller se coucher.

Le petit groupe avait beau être efficace, soudé, et bien rôdé, il était également abîmé.

Le deuil s'était imprimé sur le visage d'Octavia, qui se creusait de jour en jour, et on pouvait encore le lire sur celui de Jasper. Tout deux pleuraient ceux qu'ils avaient aimés, et aimaient toujours. Ils avaient perdu toute leur innocence. Octavia n'était plus la jolie fille sur laquelle Jasper avait craqué, quand ils étaient arrivés ici, et lui n'était certainement pas ce garçon-là non plus. Ils portaient en eux le manque de ces deux personnes qu'on leur avait enlevée, et ne parviendraient jamais à les remplacer, ni à les oublier. Ils s'habitueraient, tout au plus.

Alors que son regard furetait partout, à l'aguet, Raven s'appliquait à ne pas boîter, mais au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, elle sentait les muscles de sa jambe s'endolorir, et serrait les dents pour ne pas ralentir le pas. En dépit de cette blessure physique, elle aussi avait beaucoup perdu. Elle avait vu son premier amour mourir.

Monty, qui était sûrement un des plus discrets du groupe, avait également subi sa part de traumatismes. Il n'avait pas flanché, et avait fait de son mieux pour soutenir Jasper, qui était après tout son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas craqué, pour que Jasper puisse le faire. Il n'en demeurait pas moins affecté par cette émigration sur terre.

Quand à Bellamy et Clarke, ce qui les abîmait le plus était probablement le poids de leurs décisions. L'un comme l'autre avait été obligé de faire des choix, de mener des gens à la mort, d'en assumer les conséquences. Ils avaient endossé des responsabilités qu'ils n'avaient pas demandées, qui leur étaient juste tombées dessus comme ça, parce qu'ils avaient la solidité nécessaire pour les assumer.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait choisi ces responsabilités. Ils avaient fait un travail admirable, depuis leur arrivée sur terre, se débrouillant du mieux que possible, avec les ressources dont ils disposaient, et n'avaient jamais reçu une marque de gratitude, de la part de qui que ce soit d'autre que leurs amis proches. On parvenait même à leur reprocher leurs actions, surtout à Clarke.

Malgré leur jeune âge, le petit groupe était donc bien peiné. Ils avaient d'autant plus de mérite à être-là, en cette nuit fraîche, à rechercher la énième menace planant sur leur peuple.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche dans des bois denses, et obscures, ils décidèrent de rebrousser chemin. Ils étaient fatigués, et ne trouvaient absolument rien. Les six adolescents réintégrèrent Arkadia, aussi discrètement qu'ils en étaient sortis, et, comme à leur habitude, se réunirent près du puit.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir embarqué là-dedans, lança-Clarke, en regardant ses cinq amis. D'autant plus qu'on revient les mains vides.

\- C'est bon, Clarke, c'est pas grave, répondit-Bellamy, au nom du groupe. On reprendra les recherches demain.

\- On est toujours plus efficaces que les adultes, ricana-Raven.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle avait confiance en son petit groupe, elle savait que, si l'auteur des incendies se cachait dans les parages, ils parviendraient à le débusquer. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Monty étouffa un bâillement, et adressa à tout le monde un signe de main.

\- Bonne nuit à vous..enfin, ce qu'il en reste.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, et avec un dernier sourire, s'éloigna vers sa chambre. Jasper et Bellamy saluèrent également les trois filles pour aller se coucher. Raven, Clarke et Octavia se retrouvèrent donc seules près du puit.

\- Je voulais te parler, O, lança-Raven, profitant du silence et de l'obscurité.

La mécanicienne n'était pas la plus douée, pour tout ce qui était conversations à coeur ouvert, sincères et sans blagues. Mais elle s'inquiétait assez pour ses amies pour dépasser son horreur de ce genre de discussions.

\- Enfin, je voulais vous parler à toutes les deux, en réalité, ajouta-Raven, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Clarke.

Elle avait capté l'attention de la brune et de la blonde en face d'elle, qui regardaient la mécanicienne, intriguées.

\- Depuis qu'on est ici, on a pas beaucoup parlé, se-lança la jeune femme, en se frottant la nuque. Les galères s'enchaînent, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, une expédition à lancer, ou quelqu'un à retrouver. On ne s'est jamais vraiment posées, pour discuter de toutes ces choses qui nous hantent. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai rarement une nuit de sommeil exempt de cauchemars.

Octavia hocha la tête avec amertume, et Clarke approuva également.

\- Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que..bah on pouvait mettre nos hantises en commun. Peut-être que ça allégerait le poids de ce qu'on porte. Je pense d'abord à toi, Octavia. Faire ton deuil toute seule est peut-être normal, au début. Mais tu peux nous parler.

Il y eut un silence, simplement troublé par la brise qui agitait les arbres, et s'infiltrait dans les petites habitations en tôle. Octavia semblait tiraillée entre le besoin de parler, et l'embarras. Elle s'assit finalement par terre, à même la poussière, et appuya son dos contre les pierres du puit. Clarke et Raven l'imitèrent sans se concerter, s'asseyant dans un même mouvement.

Alors, la plus jeune Blake prit la parole. Au début, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, porté par le vent, puis, elle prit de l'assurance. Elle leur parla de Lincoln, du couple qu'ils avaient formé, de ces moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle leur confia ses rêves, ses espoirs, son envie de passer le plus de temps possible à ses côtés, une fois que tout ceci serait fini.

Puis, elle aborda sa mort. Sa voix se brisa, ses traits se durcirent, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'elle refusa de laisser couler. Tendue et crispée, elle évoqua le trou béant que ce décès avait creusé en elle, elle parla de son absence, des souvenirs qui ne suffisaient pas, de son impuissance.

Pendant plus d'une heure, elle parla sans s'interrompre. Clarke et Raven l'écoutaient avec une attention sans faille, hochant légèrement la tête de temps en temps, esquissant un sourire. Jamais l'une d'elle n'ouvrit la bouche pour renchérir. Elles se contentaient d'être là à écouter.

Finalement, Octavia fut à court de mots. Elle ne trouvait de toute façon pas les mots qui résumaient sa détresse. Le son de sa voix s'estompa, et pendant une poignée de seconde, plus personne ne parla.

\- Merci..lâcha-Octavia, un peu embarrassée de s'être autant livrée.

Pour toute réponse, Clarke se redressa sur les genoux pour s'approcher de la jeune fille, et la serra dans ses bras. Octavia se raidit d'abord au contact, puis, elle accepta l'étreinte. Raven hésita, mais ce fut Clarke qui acheva de la convaincre.

\- Ramène-toi, Reyes ! lui intima-la blonde, sans lâcher Octavia.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel, avant de céder, et de rejoindre le câlin collectif. Elles restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes, puis, Raven s'écarta brusquement, comme si elle avait été brûlée.

\- Bon allez c'est bon, je fais pas dans le niais moi d'habitude..un peu je veux bien, mais là ça en devient gênant !

Clarke s'écarta également en riant, et elle aperçut les larmes sur le visage d'Octavia. Cette dernière les essuya d'un geste du poignet, puis, se leva laborieusement.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit O'

\- 'nuit !

La brunette s'éloigna dans les ténèbres, impatiente de retrouver son lit. Parler lui avait fait du bien.

Clarke et Raven restèrent encore quelques minutes en silence près du puit, à regarder les étoiles.

\- Dire qu'on était là haut, soupira-Raven, en regardant le ciel constellé de points lumineux.

\- Parfois, j'ai presque du mal à le croire, acquiesça-Clarke. C'est tellement insensé..

\- L'Arche me paraît bien loin, ouais, aprouva-la mécanicienne.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se leva, et s'étira. Déjà le ciel commençait à pâlir, à l'approche de l'aube.

\- Je vais me coucher aussi. A d'main Griffin.

\- Hé, Raven ! l'arrêta-Clarke.

L'interpellée pivota, attendant la suite.

\- Toi, tu vas bien ? s'enquit-la blonde, le front plissé. Octavia ne parle jamais d'elle, mais tu n'en dis pas plus à ton sujet.

\- Je n'ai pas perdu l'amour de ma vie, Clarke, éluda-Raven. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Raven lui adressa un sourire forcé, puis, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avoir marché plusieurs heures dans la forêt avait été éprouvant, et sa jambe ne récupérait pas. La jeune femme serra les dents, pour faire le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, et finalement, elle s'effondra sur son lit, essouflée.

Son regard baissa vers sa jambe, qu'elle fusilla d'un regard mauvais. Qu'est-ce que c'était frustrant...

Mais en parler à Clarke n'aurait rien changé. Ce n'était pas comme Octavia, dont la douleur psychologique pouvait être apaisée en parlant. Sa douleur physique à elle n'avait aucun antidote.

* * *

A cause d'une autre courte nuit, Clarke avait ouvert les yeux au moment où le soleil atteignait son zénith, aux alentours de midi, ce jour-là.

Elle avait déambulé dans Arkadia pendant une petite demi-heure, attentive au moindre indice qui pourrait lui permettre d'orienter les recherches du coupable. Mais rien. La ville fortifiée ne montrait aucun signe d'agitation, ou de quelque chose de particulier.

Alors Clarke avait avalé un morceau, puis s'était postée dans une des deux tours de guet, à l'entrée d'Arkadia. Il n'y en avait toujours qu'une d'occupée, et Clarke était allée se réfugier là où le soldat de faction ne montait pas la garde. Assise en tailleur au soleil, elle esquissait un croquis, tout en laissant son esprit divaguer.

Cela faisait trois jours que Lexa était partie, trois jours sans nouvel incendie, mais toujours aucun coupable pour les deux précédents. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de chercher. La patrouille d'adultes fouillaient les bois la journée, toujours sans aucune discrétion. Clarke et ses amis le faisaient la nuit, beaucoup plus discrètement, mais personne ne trouvait rien.

Les journées des adolescents étaient occupées de façon très diverses, et ils se voyaient peu, se rejoignant au puit à la tombée de la nuit pour poursuivre les recherches, d'un accord tacite.

Clarke venait toujours se réfugier en haut de la tour de guet, où elle dessinait de manière presque compulsive. Elle enchaînait les dessins, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort, ne s'arrêtant pas. C'était cathartique, et elle couchait sur papier tout ce qui hantait son esprit. Les deux tiers de ses dessins représentaient Lexa, pour la simple et bonne raison que la terrienne était constamment au centre des pensées de la blonde.

Octavia elle, passait ses journée à s'entraîner. On pouvait voir la jeune fille tourbillonner toute seule comme un feu follet, avec ses armes à la terrienne. Elle ressemblait plus que jamais à une terrienne, et les gens lui adressaient parfois des regards méfiants. L'exercice physique était le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé la jeune Blake pour rester occupée et ne pas trop réfléchir.

Clarke leva le nez de son dessin, et aperçut d'ailleurs Octavia, au loin, qui s'entraînait.

Elle ignorait cependant comme les autres passaient leurs journées. Ils n'étaient visibles nul part. Clarke se pencha de nouveau sur son dessin. Il était d'une réalité frappante, et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à retranscrir la perfection des traits de la Commandante des terriens, ce qui la frustrait au plus haut point.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Clarke aperçut la trappe qui permettait d'accéder à la tour de guet s'ouvrir, et le visage de Raven apparut dans l'ouverture. Elle avait un large sourire sur la figure, et une casquette de base-ball bleue à l'envers enfoncée sur la tête. Elle semblait rayonnante. La mécanicienne appuya ses bras sur la plateforme, et dévisagea son amie.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ta casquette ? s'étonna-Clarke, en repoussant son bloc note.

\- C'est super cool. Attends, je vais aller te montrer. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, en fait.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Raven voulait en venir. La mécanicienne saisit le dessin inachevé de Clarke, et hocha le menton, impressionnée.

\- T'as du talent Griffin.

\- Tu me le montre, ton truc cool ? se contenta-de demander l'intéressée, intriguée à présent.

\- Ouais. Ramène-toi !

Raven descendit la petite échelle avec difficulté, à cause de sa jambe, et s'essuya le front une fois au pied de la tour de guet. Elle se recomposa un visage, le temps que Clarke descende à son tour, puis, elle la guida vers le centre d'Arkadia.

\- Cet endroit cool, c'est là où tu as passé les trois derniers jours ? demanda-Clarke.

\- Ouep, acquiesça-son amie, en hochant la tête. Ils avaient besoin de mécaniciens, alors on est venu me trouver.

Clarke et Raven traversèrent le plein centre d'Arkadia, puis, s'éloignèrent vers la périphérie. La blonde commençait à s'impatienter, d'autant que Raven ne voulait lui donner aucun indice.

\- Tu verras, s'exclama-t-elle, agacée. Je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent dans un coin moins fréquenté d'Arkadia. Les maisons de tôle étaient les mêmes ici que partout dans Arkadia. Seule une se démarquait : elle était beaucoup plus grande, et la porte était marquée d'un symbole noir.

Raven ouvrit cette porte marquée de l'écusson, et entra, faisant signe à Clarke de la suivre.

Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, et se tourna vers Clarke, avec un grand signe de la main. Les yeux de Clarke s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'était pas du tout dans une maison d'habitation, mais dans une sorte de labo. Des néons crus au plafond éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur blafarde. Elle était vraiment grande, de la taille d'un hangar peut-être, et remplie de gens, qui travaillaient à des tables.

La pièce donnait une impression de fouillis, et Clarke n'était pas certaine de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Je te présente le Labo de la Reconstruction, présenta-fièrement Raven. Dont je fais à présent partie.

Elle tapota le sigle épinglé sur la poche avant de sa veste, le même symbole qui était peint sur la porte. Clarke était complètement perdue.

\- Le Labo de la Reconstruction ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Ici, on se base sur les archives qu'on a réussi à sauver de l'Arche, sur comment était le monde avant l'épisode nucléaire qui l'a détruit, expliqua-Raven, en avançant dans les allées, comme une guide.

Clarke suivait le mouvement, l'écoutant et regardant les gens qui travaillaient, et qui levaient à peine les yeux de leur ouvrage pour les regarder passer.

\- On a pas mal de plans, d'images, de tous les objets que les habitants possédaient, quand ils habitaient ici, poursuivit-Raven. Et on essaie de les reproduire, pour retrouver leur qualité de vie. On est conscients que ça va prendre du temps, mais..

Raven s'arrêta au niveau d'une table, où une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et bouclés était plongée dans un livre.

\- Hey Anna, la-salua-Raven. Est-ce que je peux juste montrer à Clarke ce sur quoi tu bosses ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, dans un halo de boucles rousses et poussa son livre vers les deux nouvelles venues. Clarke regarda la double page devant elle, et ses cours lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce truc, qui servait de communication ? lança-t-elle. C'est un portable, pas vrai ?

\- Oh oui, mais ça servait à tellement d'autre choses qu'à communiquer, lâcha-Raven. Cette technologie est bien au dessus de nos talkie-walkie, si tu savais.

\- On est loins d'en tenir un à la main, par contre, tempéra-Anna. On est à la phase étude là. Et ça va prendre un bon bout de temps.

A ce moment, Clarke aperçut Monty, assis à la même table qu'Anna, un peu plus loin.

\- Tu es ici aussi, Monty ? s'étonna-la blonde.

\- Hey Clarke ! la-salua-le jeune homme. On mets nos talents à contribution comme on peut, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. On a pas tous des qualités de leader comme toi, alors il faut trouver d'autres moyens de se rendre utiles..

Lui aussi, bossait sur les portables, et l'informatique en général.

Clarke et Raven poursuivirent leur chemin entre des allées de tables. Raven était intarissable.

\- Là bas, c'est Nino, qui bosse sur tout ce qui est médicaments, pour en développer de nouveaux, disait-elle avec enthousiasme. Là bas, Keith et Janice bossent sur des enceintes, pour avoir de la musique partout où on veut, et aussi sur des lecteurs CD il me semble...et les CD en eux même évidemment. Eux à droite, ils bossent sur les instruments de musique. Damian a commencé un prototype de guitare, c'est extra. Sur la gauche, on a les jumeaux qui bossent sur des versions civiles de nos jeeps. Des voitures, des deux roues, tout ça. Comme pour le portable, ça, on est loins d'en avoir.

Tout ces gens bossaient sur des choses tellement diverses. Raven poursuivit la visite, et Clarke regardait partout, le moindre petit détail la fascinait. Il y avait le pôle armes, évidemment, armes chimiques, plus précisémment. Un pôle loisir, où deux jeunes gens dessinaient et concevaient des jouets en bois pour les enfants.

\- Mais qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? demanda-Clarke. Le Labo de la Reconstruction ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-Raven. Plusieurs chercheurs, et enseignants, ont eu cette idée, me semble-t-il. Pendant qu'on était occupés à repousser les terriens, puis, les gens de Mont Weather, puis la nation de la glace, pendant tout ces conflits, les habitants d'Arkadia en ont eu marre d'attendre sans rien faire.

Raven marqua une pause pour saluer un des ingénieurs du pôle loisir, puis reprit son explication.

\- Tu comprends, tout le monde avait un rôle. Nous on défendait le camp. D'autres érigeaient des remparts et fortifiaient Arkadia. D'autres cultivaient la terre pour nous nourrir. Mais pas tout le monde n'a les capacités de se battre, ou de travailler la terre, ou d'ériger des remparts. Alors, les chercheurs, les savants, les enseignants, ils ont décidé de mettre à contribution leur talent à eux aussi. Et..voilà.

Raven adressa un sourire à Clarke. Elle aussi, était étonnée. Le peuple du ciel avait tellement bien travaillé, depuis qu'ils étaient sur terre.

\- C'est surtout ça, que je voulais te montrer..lança-Raven.

Elle s'arrêta au dernier pôle, tout au fond de la salle.

\- Je pensais que ça pourrait te plaire. En plus, on a pas mal de prototypes, tu peux en prendre un. On a déjà commencé à en distribuer quelques uns, pour voir comment ils fonctionnaient, et le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant.

Clarke s'arrêta à côté d'elle, et son regard dériva sur la table. Elle saisit l'objet en question, et un large sourire éclaira son visage.

\- C'est ce que je pense que c'est ?

Raven acquiesça, un large sourire sur le visage.

\- C'est à toi.

* * *

**Alooors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que j'en ai perdu en route ? Est-ce qu'il y a des lassés ? **

**Sinon, réponse aux reviews, as usual :) **

L kim**: c'est malheureusement la vie, oui :(**

senvrillon**: hé bien de rien, merci à toi pour la review ! :) **

Lea kom trikru**: ils sont en colère aha. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Personne ne touche à Lexa ! **  
**Sinon, je pense la même chose. Je doute que cette peur s'efface :/ **

Dididoune**: oh, j'ai l'honneur d'en avoir une, alors que tu n'en laisse jamais ? :D **  
**Woah, parfaite ? *-* Mercii. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que les chapitres suivants ne vont pas tempérer ton avis aha! Un grand merci pour cette review élogieuse **

Mony42**: comme pour Dididoune, je suis flattée que ma fanfic' te plaise au point que tu laisses une review :D **  
**aha, c'est marrant, je vais vous faire détester les sky people si je continue comme ça..en même temps, Pike quoi..vous allez pas me dire que vous l'aimiez dans la série ? :') **  
**En tout cas, merci merci pour la review :) **

thekilleusestreet**: Voici cette suite, désolée pour le petit contretemps :/ **  
Merciii :)

**Merci aux reviewers :* **

**Sinon, petite chose que je voulais faire depuis quelque temps, et que je zappais à chaque fois, çad vous donner mon tumblr : "coraphilla" . J'ai pas assez de clexa sur mon dash à mon goût, donc si vous avez également un tumblr, hésitez pas (le mien, c'est du clexa/wayhaught trash, majoritairement). **

**On se retrouve au chapitre 21, bonne nuit/journée :) **


End file.
